


Письма на твоей коже

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Evil Mary Morstan, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 62,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: СоулмейтАУ."Представьте, что есть другая вселенная, где все, что ты напишешь на своей коже ручкой/маркером/чем угодно, появляется на коже твоей второй половинки"У Шерлока никогда не было привычки записывать что-то на коже: у него была слишком хорошая память для этого. У него никогда не было желания украшать кожу узорами или надписями. Но даже если бы он захотел, ему не нужно было ничего делать для этого. Надписи на коже появлялись и без его участия.





	1. Chapter 1

У Шерлока никогда не было привычки записывать что-то на коже: у него была слишком хорошая память для этого, и в случае необходимости он всегда мог использовать блокнот. А уж рисовать на руках и вовсе казалось ему нелепым. У него никогда не было желания украшать кожу узорами или надписями. И хотя иногда в его голове проносилась мысль сделать татуировку, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Майкрофта, дальше размышлений об этом дело не заходило.   
  
Но даже если бы он хотел видеть какие-то узоры на своей коже, ему не нужно было ничего для этого делать, достаточно просто подождать. Рисунки и пометки на запястьях появлялись и без его участия. Иногда забавные, иногда непонятные. Но чаще всего это были просто списки дел: «Купить молока», «Позвонить Гарри». В основном они появлялись по утрам и всегда на английском, так что Шерлок полагал, что его «родственная душа» живет относительно недалеко, вероятнее всего, в пределах страны. Шерлок мог бы попробовать связаться со своей половинкой, но предпочитал не обращать на надписи внимания и никак не реагировать на них. В конечном итоге, эти записки были не для него.   
  
За два года до его поступления в университет на его руках стали появляться шпаргалки и небольшие записи. Однажды почти вся его кожа оказалась изрисована: схематичные мышцы и кости были выведены четкими линиями по всему телу и аккуратно подписаны. «Видимо, моя половинка учится на врача», – решил Шерлок тогда. Но вот только он сам не чувствовал себя чьей-то половинкой и не хотел ею быть, и потому, когда на его коже наконец проступило: «Меня, кстати, зовут Джон», – он не ответил.   
  
После своего первого приветствия Джон постоянно начал оставлять записки, адресованные именно Шерлоку, видимо, надеясь, что подобная перемена растормошит Шерлока и вынудит его ответить, но тот не стал делать ничего подобного. Шерлок уже достаточно хорошо знал Джона (благодаря дедукции и тому, что сам Джон рассказывал о себе), но еще лучше он знал себя самого. Шерлок понимал, что, как бы хорош Джон ни был, у них все равно ничего не выйдет. Потому что сам Шерлок не так уж и хорош. Кто будет согласен терпеть рядом с собой такого человека? И хотя его иногда мучили сомнения в том, правильно ли он поступал, никогда не отвечая, после фразы «Ответь, пожалуйста. Я уверен, ты потрясающая девушка», – Шерлок понял, что был прав, игнорируя Джона с самого начала. Даже учитывая, что Джон потом добавил: «Или потрясающий парень. Это сейчас нормально», – было очевидно, о чем тот подумал изначально. У них бы все равно ничего не вышло. Джону нужна была девушка, а ему… ему – никто не нужен.   
  
В конце концов Шерлок решил, что будет лучше для всех, если записки перестанут приходить вовсе, и сделал все возможное, чтобы добиться этого. И когда он уже почти смог заставить себя забыть это странное ощущение в груди, которое появлялось всякий раз, когда Джон писал ему, от того пришло целое письмо:  
  
«Привет еще раз. Это снова я. Я не знаю, зачем пишу это, ты все равно не отвечаешь. Может быть, ты влюблен(а) в кого-то, а может быть, у тебя слепота или нет руки, на которой я оставляю записки. Боже, прости, это прозвучало ужасно. Я вовсе не желаю тебе, чтобы у тебя была слепота или инвалидность. Но если и так, то это было бы не важно для меня.   
  
Возможно, ты уже умер(ла), или у меня просто нет родственной души. И лучше бы второе, чем первое. Это было бы не так жестоко.   
  
Но если ты все-таки читаешь, то я должен кое-что сказать. Я отправляюсь в Афганистан после окончания учебы, я буду военным врачом. Я... Мне нужно было платить за учебу, и контрактная армия – отличный вариант. Так что…  
Такие дела».  
  
И это было последнее письмо, которое Шерлок получил.


	2. Chapter 2

Если Шерлок и думал, что Джон напишет из Афганистана, то он сильно ошибался. Письма больше не приходили. «Бога ради, Джон! Тебя же не могли убить сразу по прибытии! Или ты наконец оставил попытки со мной связаться? Что с тобой?» – почти каждую секунду хотел написать на своей руке Шерлок. Эти мысли не покидали его, но Шерлок, хоть и безумно волновался, не стал ничего писать Джону. Пусть лучше тот думает, что его половинка слепая, чем то, что Шерлок – полный засранец, который игнорировал Джона годами. И который в любом случае разочарует Джона сразу, как только напишет ему хоть слово (это же Шерлок, его не ненавидят только в том случае, если он молчит). И он вовсе не хочет, чтобы до конца его жизни на его коже проступали только: «Псих, фрик, сумасшедший». Но он знает, так и будет, если он хоть раз ответит Джону. Может и не сразу, но в конечном итоге именно эти слова Джон выведет на его коже, когда поймет, что Шерлок за человек.  
  
Шло время, и письма больше не проявлялись на коже Шерлока. Джон ему ничего не писал. И, может быть, потому порой Шерлок так сильно хотел сам написать Джону, что удерживал себя от этого лишь каким-то чудом. Каким-то чудом и логикой. Было кое-что, что помогало ему держаться: Шерлок всегда мог легко узнать, в порядке ли Джон. Это было единственное, что было для него важно, и единственное, что он хотел знать, и это он мог узнать и без писем. Шерлок следил за жизнью Джона благодаря пятнам крови, которые иногда проступали на его коже. Других людей это бы пугало, но только не Шерлока. Джон – военврач, не удивительно, что его руки так часто были в крови. 

***

  
Прошло несколько лет. Шерлок наконец добился, чтобы в Скотланд-Ярде к нему все относились серьезно, но даже они ненавидели его. Особенно после того грандиозного потока оскорблений, который он обрушил на них, когда Донован посмела сказать: «Видимо твоя половинка – такой же фрик, как и ты, а, может, вообще маньяк. Не удивительно, что вы поладили», – после того, как стала свидетельницей того, как вся левая ладонь Шерлока окрасилась в красный. Зато инспектор Лестрейд заслужил расположение Шерлока, когда, позволив ему высказать все Салли, отвел его в сторону и вручил ему влажные салфетки, не спрашивая ничего, кроме: «Эй, все же в порядке?».  
  
Тогда Шерлок ничего не ответил, но с тех пор всегда носил пиджак и перчатки, когда направлялся в Скотланд-Ярд. Просто на всякий случай.   
  
Хоть это и странно, но Шерлока «кровавые послания» успокаивали. Всегда можно было понять, что это не кровь Джона, просто обследовав себя на появление проявившихся на коже следов повреждений. Джон всегда был в порядке. Это никогда не была его кровь (несколько незначительных порезов не в счет). С Джоном всегда все было хорошо. И Шерлоку не нужны были письма, знания, что Джон жив, было вполне достаточно.

***

  
Шерлок играл на скрипке, когда заметил растекающийся по левой руке красный. Пигмент выделялся и выделялся, не оставляя сомнений в том, что именно он имитирует. Кровь. Много крови.   
  
Шерлок стянул с себя футболку, чтобы как всегда убедиться, что с Джоном все хорошо. Но в этот раз ничего не было хорошо. Все было очень даже плохо. Рана на левом плече Джона сильно кровоточила, и судя по тому, что красный пигмент появился еще и чуть выше лопатки, пуля (вероятно) прошла навылет.   
  
Шерлок встал перед зеркалом, глядя на расползающееся по коже «кровавое» пятно. Он не мог в это поверить. Только не Джон. Джон должен был всегда быть в порядке.  
  
Шерлок просидел в ванной, как ему показалось, безумно долго, постоянно стирая пигмент с кожи (который вновь проступал, что значило – кровь не останавливается), чтобы следить за состоянием Джона в реальном времени. Он больше ничего не мог сделать. Он не знал ничего, кроме имени; даже для него или Майкрофта этого было недостаточно, чтобы успеть найти и спасти человека, который умирает прямо сейчас посреди Афганистана. Шерлок мог только наблюдать.   
  
В какой-то момент следы крови перестали вновь появляться через секунду после того, как он их стирал. Существовало лишь две причины, по которым это могло произойти. Либо Джону оказали медицинскую помощь и остановили кровотечение, либо… Либо нет. И уж лучше первое, чем второе.

***

  
В течение нескольких месяцев после этого случая Шерлок каждый день осматривал свою кожу на наличие новых записок, пятен, рисунков, чего угодно. Но не было ничего. Чистый лист. Каждый раз он чувствовал разочарование и надежду на то, что Джон всего лишь больше не хочет писать ему, а не умер практически на его глазах. Поэтому он и не пытался найти Джона, впервые в жизни предпочтя надежду фактам.


	3. Chapter 3

Несколько месяцев прошли в полном забытьи. Джон с трудом ходил и едва мог двинуть рукой. В моменты особо заметной беспомощности даже радовался, что его половинка ни разу не отвечала ему. Хромой солдат, хирург с дрожащими руками. Бесполезный.   
  
Когда ему стало лучше (физически), а рана окончательно зажила, оставив после себя ужасный шрам, наступила еще более бессмысленная часть его жизни:  
  
– Это необходимо, чтобы помочь вам привыкнуть к мирной жизни, Джон. Вы сказали, что писали кому-то письма, еще до того, как пошли в армию. Кто знает, вдруг, если вы возобновите переписку, это поможет?  
  
Элла участливо смотрела на своего пациента, прикрыв записную книжку рукой. Эта привычка очень раздражала Джона, как минимум тем, что появилась из-за его попыток подсмотреть, что она пишет про него.   
  
– Трудности с доверием, Джон, – она указала взглядом на прикрытые рукой записи. – Если вы вновь откроетесь тому человеку, это может помочь вам перебороть это. Если вы будете писать хоть что-то. То, что происходит в вашей жизни. Вовсе необязательно что-то очень личное.  
  
Джон впервые за все приемы рассмеялся и указал на свое запястье:  
  
– Вот кому я писал. Но мне ни разу никто не ответил. Я общался с пустотой. Даже если это кто-то и читает, то, очевидно, что для нее или него это абсолютно неважно. Это то же самое, что писать в личный дневник, спрятанный на чердаке, и надеяться, что это решит мои трудности с доверием. Кроме того, – Джон замолчал на мгновение, но потом взял себя в руки и продолжил, – со мной ничего не происходит.  
  
Элла внимательно посмотрела на него, а затем вернулась к записной книжке, вписала в нее «суицидальные наклонности», а в графе «Родственная душа» – «подозрение на отсутствие». Потом вновь подняла взгляд на Джона и произнесла:   
  
– А как насчет блога?

***

  
Майк Стэмфорд никогда не относился к типу людей, которые любят лезть не в свое дело, но в этот раз он не мог не попытаться помочь, Джон выглядел таким потерянным и пустым: резко отклонил предложение попросить помощи у Гарри, а на вопрос о «половинке» лишь покачал головой.  
  
– Майк, ты же знаешь, этот абонент всегда был вне зоны действия сети. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь буду пытаться связаться с этим человеком.  
  
– А найти кого-нибудь в долю?  
  
– Да ладно, Майк, – Джон даже усмехнулся, впрочем, все равно прозвучало довольно жалко. – Кто ж меня вытерпит?

***

  
Когда Майк привел к нему своего друга, Шерлок едва успел сдержать удивленный возглас. Он смотрел на Джона и не мог отвести взгляд. Военный доктор, Афганистан, ранение, Джон. Это был его Джон. Его Джон (Шерлок был уверен, что называть своим человека, о котором на самом деле не так уж много знаешь и с которым поступил так жестоко, – неправильно и глупо, но он ничего не мог поделать).  
  
Уже через сутки после их знакомства Шерлок знал, что самое ужасное во всем этом было то, что Джон был идеальным. И то, что Джон считал Шерлока потрясающим, даже не подозревая, как Шерлок поступил с ним. Не зная, что это Шерлок не отвечал ему, игнорировал, не дал даже шанса.   
  
«И если Джон узнает, он возненавидит тебя, – промелькнуло у Шерлока в голове. – Джон перестанет считать тебя потрясающим. Он поймет, что ты всего лишь бесчувственный, жестокий человек, который испортил ему жизнь. А, может быть, все еще хуже: он смирился, и ему теперь плевать на тебя». Шерлок почувствовал тошноту при мысли об этом и понял, что не может позволить Джону уйти. Шерлок был поражен, Шерлок был в бешенстве. Он никогда еще не ненавидел себя так сильно, как в этот самый момент. Он стоял рядом с человеком, который только что спас его жизнь, и думал только об одном: «Как я мог?!». Как он мог так ошибаться в Джоне? Как он мог думать, что его половинка – обычный человек, который отнесется к нему так же, как и остальные? Как он мог думать, что не нуждается в Джоне? Почему он не ответил ему сразу? Почему он умудрился упустить все возможности?  
  
А Джон стоял рядом с ним и улыбался, не зная, что именно сейчас занимало его мысли, и Шерлок никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и печальным одновременно. Его Джон был жив, он был здесь (этого было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя самым счастливым человеком), но он не был «его» Джоном. И не будет.  
  
Когда они уходили с места преступления, Шерлок решил окончательно развеять все сомнения. Хоть он и понимал, что вероятность того, что все это – безумное совпадение, очень мала, он спросил:  
  
– В Афганистане ты был ранен? В плечо?   
  
– Да.  
  
– В левое?  
  
– Ты просто угадал, – Джон улыбнулся.   
  
– Я не угадываю, – отрезал Шерлок. Ему с трудом удалось сохранить довольное выражение лица, когда в его голове всплыли воспоминания о времени, проведенном в напряженном ожидании и надежде на лучшее, и, успокоившись, он еще раз взглянул на Джона.  
  
«Если тебе хочется, чтобы Джон всегда смотрел на тебя с такой теплотой и восхищением, он не должен узнать обо всем этом, – подумал он. – Джон не должен знать».


	4. Chapter 4

Джон сидел на кухне и пил чай, когда Шерлок вышел из спальни в мятой футболке и халате поверх нее. Хотя отопление работало на всю мощность, Шерлок всегда кутался в халат или простыню, надеясь, что так сможет скрыть от Джона появление надписей, если тому вдруг захочется что-то записать на коже. Но, как оказалось, это было напрасное беспокойство. Надписи больше не появлялись. Судя по всему, Джону удалось отучить себя от этой привычки давным-давно. Иногда, конечно, он хватался за ручку и закатывал рукав, бездумно, не совсем осознавая, что делает это, но через мгновение одергивал себя и использовал блокнот или лист бумаги.  
  
Кроме того, у Джона теперь был блог. Блог, в котором он писал о Шерлоке. И, хотя тот притворялся, что ему вовсе не льстит быть основной темой для постов, он обожал каждое слово, даже оскорбительное, которым Джон описывал его и их приключения. И рассказы, которые Джон, возможно, излишне романтизировал и в которых упускал многие детали произошедшего, были для Шерлока вполне достойной заменой небольшим заметкам на коже. Почти достойной. Все же то, что писал Джон раньше, было более личным, более интимным. Только для Джона. И только для Шерлока. А сейчас Джон рассказывал об их жизни идиотам, которые даже не могли оценить того, как повезло Шерлоку встретить Джона. Один из комментирующих, с абсолютно нелепым ником, даже посмел предположить, что был бы лучшим коллегой Шерлоку, нежели Джон*.  
  
«Лучше, чем Джон?! Невозможно быть лучше идеального!» – Шерлок напечатал комментарий, но тут же стер его, понимая, что после таких слов точно «пойдут разговоры», которых Джон так опасался. А если возникнут подобные слухи, то кто-то из комментаторов обязательно предположит, что они половинки друг друга. И кто знает, вдруг Джон решит проверить? Шерлок не мог этого допустить. У Джона не должно и мысли такой возникнуть.   
  
– Доброе утро! – голос Джона отвлек его от раздумий. – У тебя на сайте новое дело.  
  
– Решил его минуту назад. Скука. «Лучший друг» девушки подмешивал ей блокатор пигментов Связи, чтобы убедить ее, что ее половинка мертва. Потому что его родственная душа погибла несколько лет назад, и он надеялся, что, «поддержав подругу в момент горя», сможет завязать отношения, – Шерлок скривился, произнося это.  
  
У него были подобные мысли по отношению к Джону, но он отверг их еще на стадии зарождения этой идеи. Это было отвратительно. Не потому, что подмешивать что-то Джону было нехорошо. Нет, так он уже делал несколько раз. Но он не использовал ничего хоть сколько-то опасного. А блокаторы обладали таким огромным списком побочных эффектов и противопоказаний, что подсыпать их кому-то против воли и без рекомендаций врачей граничило с попыткой убийства.   
  
Именно по описанию некоторых из появившихся симптомов несостоявшейся жертвы он и догадался, кто за этим стоит. Шерлок предложил девушке самой отыскать свою определенно не мертвую вторую половинку и обратиться в полицию, чтобы убрать из своего окружения людей, считающих, что можно подмешивать человеку, которого «любишь», медленно действующий яд. Шерлок не смог удержать себя от того, чтобы закавычить слово «любишь», потому что все внутри него восставало против идеи, что любящий человек способен на подобное.  
  
– Надеюсь, он не останется безнаказанным?! Это же совершенно нечеловеческая низость, – Джон взглянул на Шерлока, не скрывая возмущения и гнева, и Шерлок про себя отметил, что правильно поступил, даже не рассматривая эту идею, как допустимую.  
  
– Как всегда ошибаешься, Джон, – Шерлок зевнул, налил себе чаю и сел напротив него. – Низость вполне человеческая. Я определенно способен перечислить многих, кто поступал еще хуже, но, боюсь, это затянется надолго, а у меня на сегодня еще запланированы несколько экспериментов, но, если тебе интересно, могу предоставить подробный список к воскресенью.  
  
– О, боже, нет, спасибо. Я еще не закончил твою «невероятно увлекательную» статью о степени растяжимости различных натуральных волокон, – Джон улыбнулся, даже не собираясь скрывать сарказма. – Надеюсь, эксперимент не касается той, эмм, штуки, которая лежит рядом с колбасой?  
  
– Это не «штука», это – сердце. Джон, ты же врач!  
  
– А выглядит оно как-то не так.  
  
– Ну, оно просто уже разлагаться начало, – легкомысленно ответил Шерлок, но тут же попытался перевести тему, когда увидел в глазах Джона явное желание выкинуть что-то из холодильника. – Если обвинение будет хорошо подготовлено, то Фишеру предъявят не только «причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью», но и «действия, нацеленные на вмешательство в Связь без согласия хотя бы одной из родственных душ».  
  
– Что? – Джон не совсем успел за его мыслью, потому что с мстительным удовольствием представлял, как заставит Шерлока дезинфицировать холодильник после эксперимента. – Что за Фишер?  
  
– Отравитель, Джон! – воскликнул Шерлок и, когда убедился, что вновь завладел всем вниманием Джона, продолжил, – тот, что думал, что имеет право мешать Связи.  
  
– А, да. Прости, – кивнул Джон и замолчал на секунду, размышляя, имеет ли он сам право пытаться начать что-то с Шерлоком, учитывая, что его собственная половинка никогда не отвечала? И не будет ли это вмешательством в Связь Шерлока? Подумав, он все же решил вернуться к тому разговору, который начал еще у Анджело несколько месяцев назад. – А что на счет тебя? У тебя была Связь?  
  
– Как я уже сказал, я Связан с работой, – довольно резко ответил Шерлок, и Джон понял, что тема закрыта. Но это вовсе не значило, что его любопытство с этим согласилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Этот комментатор действительно есть в блоге Джона, под ником «theimprobableone» – «Невероятный»


	5. Chapter 5

Джон еще несколько раз поднимал в разговорах тему Связи, но вскоре сдался, понимая, что напрямик от Шерлока он ничего не узнает. Тот мало рассказывал о своей жизни «до Джона», а вопросы о половинке всегда либо переводил в шутку, либо просто игнорировал. Для Джона было очевидно, что для Шерлока это была больная тема. Возможно, его половинка погибла, а может быть, он, как и Джон, никогда ее и не имел.   
  
Джона бы вполне устроил второй вариант. Тогда, возможно, у них был бы шанс. Двое не Связанных ни с кем людей вполне могли прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь вместе, ничуть не уступая Связанным парам. Джон часто об этом думал, но понимал, что, учитывая то, как Шерлок «отшил» его у Анджело, и то, как он выглядел каждый раз, когда Джон заговаривал о Связи, первый вариант был вероятнее. И хотя с физической точки зрения разница между теми, чья половинка погибла, и теми, кто ее вовсе не имел, практически равнялась нулю, но на эмоциональном уровне различие было очень явное. Как между теми, кто никогда не любил, и теми, кто пережил потерю возлюбленного.   
  
И хотя Шерлок большую часть времени старался выглядеть бесчувственным ублюдком, социопатом (что порой у него очень хорошо получалось), он не выглядел, как человек, никогда не получавший посланий. Он выглядел, как тот, кто точно знал, что письма больше не придут. Когда он думал, что Джон его не видит, он смотрел на свое правое запястье так, будто надеялся, что, если смотреть достаточно долго, на коже проступят слова. Каждый раз – напрасно.   
  
Заметив это в первый раз, Джон подумал, что, возможно, ему самому было значительно проще. В какой-то момент он просто перестал надеяться на ответ, понимая, что письма уходят в пустоту. Он знал, что у него никогда не будет Связи. И принял это. А Шерлок… Шерлок выглядел потерянным. Он смотрел на запястье так, будто знал, что хочет того, чего у него никогда больше не будет.  
  
Иногда Джон гадал, как Шерлок выглядел раньше, какие эмоции были написаны на его лице, когда он читал записки от своей половинки. Джон ощущал приступы ревности каждый раз, как задумывался об этом. Он знал, что ревновать к умершему человеку глупо, не говоря уже о том, что Джон и не имел на это права. Всегда, когда он упоминал о Связи при Шерлоке, он надеялся, что тот наконец решит, что достаточно доверяет Джону, чтобы рассказать ему о своей. Но Шерлок продолжал уходить от разговора. То ли не считал Джона настолько близким другом, чтобы говорить с ним об этом, то ли прошло слишком мало времени, и ему все еще было больно. Джон понимал, что торопить события нет смысла, но он все равно ожидал, что в какой-то момент Шерлок начнет двигаться дальше, и надеялся, что он, Джон, будет тем, ради кого Шерлок это сделает. Но тот, очевидно, решил, что единственная стоящая замена Связи – это его работа.   
  
Первые несколько месяцев Джону это ожидание даже нравилось, оно вовсе не было похоже на то тоскливое чувство, с которым он ждал ответов на свои записки. Шерлок был реален, он был рядом, и Джон действительно думал, что у него есть шанс. Но проходило время, и ничего не менялось. Он сам боялся сделать первый шаг, думая, что, если он ошибся или если он попытается слишком рано, Шерлок замкнется в себе, как и любой другой человек, недавно утративший Связь. Шерлок тоже не делал никаких попыток. Сначала Джон утешал себя тем, что все дело было в том, что тому просто нужно время. Но когда прошел уже почти год, Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать, что, очевидно, дело просто в том, что Шерлоку нужен был не он.  
  
Когда Джон понял это, он почувствовал примерно то же самое (и это было очень забавным совпадением), что и тогда, когда наконец решил оставить попытки связаться со своей половинкой. Свободу. Возможность двигаться дальше, почти не ощущая угрызений совести. Это вовсе не значило, что он больше ничего не чувствовал к Шерлоку. Нет, он все так же был очарован и восхищен им. Шерлок был самым важным человеком в его жизни. И Джон правда любил его. Но он… Он так долго ждал. Он ждал большую часть своей жизни. Сначала Связи, теперь Шерлока. Ожидание – не самое хорошее чувство.  
  
Прошел уже год. И Джон наконец-то решил пойти на свидание.


	6. Chapter 6

Шерлоку казалось удивительным, что прошел уже год, а Джон до сих пор еще не понял, что они Связаны. Он был уверен, что и первый месяц их совместной жизни не успеет закончиться, как он уже выдаст себя из-за какой-то нелепой случайности. Каждый раз, задумываясь об этом, Шерлок с сожалением одергивал себя: «Мы просто живем вместе. Нет у нас никакой совместной жизни».   
  
Но, как бы то ни было, удача благоволила ему уже год, и не было никаких причин думать, что он и дальше не сможет скрывать все это. Особенно учитывая, что Шерлок буквально всю свою жизнь посвятил попыткам не отвечать Джону. Он научился не оставлять на своей коже следов и возвел это в ранг первостепенно важных умений. Более того, он старался делать это незаметно, дабы ни у кого не возникла мысль, что он помимо всех прочих странностей, еще и мизофоб*.   
  
Шерлок был аккуратен со всеми «красящими» вещами, повсюду таскал с собой влажные салфетки, чтобы успеть стереть любое пятно, которое может проявиться на коже Джона, наловчился обрабатывать порезы так, что Джон и не успевал узнать о их существовании. Да и вообще старался не получать никаких повреждений, которые могли бы выдать его. «Ушибы, синяки – можно; порезы, огнестрельные ранения – нельзя», – это буквально стало его девизом, и он был уверен, что Джон, как врач, подобное только одобрил бы.  
  
Впрочем, он полагал, что Джон куда больше бы одобрил попытки Шерлока вообще не получать никаких повреждений. «Но нельзя всегда получать то, что хочешь», – мысленно отвечал на это Шерлок. Как ни печально, но эта фраза была его вторым девизом.  
  
Но, даже если они с Джоном не были вместе в том смысле, в котором Шерлоку бы хотелось, все равно он был рад, что все складывалось так удачно. Настолько, насколько могло бы быть: Джон был рядом, Джон был его лучшим другом, Джон считал его потрясающим, а Шерлок думал, что Джон идеален, и все было замечательно. Этого было недостаточно, но это был тот максимум, который он мог получить. Нельзя забраться на самый пик горы и пытаться подняться еще выше. Попытка, и единственное, что тебя ждет, – падение.  
  
Шерлок вовсе не хотел падать, не хотел лишаться Джона. И, хотя он понимал, что не сможет лгать вечно, что когда-нибудь удача изменит ему, он старался оттянуть этот момент настолько, насколько возможно. И он правда думал, что у него есть хотя бы еще несколько лет.   
  
Он понял, что ошибался, когда Джон заявил, что «свидание – это когда два человека, которые нравятся друг другу, проводят время вместе». И имел в виду вовсе не себя и Шерлока.

***

  
Когда Шерлок вместо «тоскливого, скучного, предсказуемого» похода в кино предложил цирк, Джон и не думал, что все это выльется в драку с китайскими акробатами и похищение. Ладно, похищение было несколько позже. Но именно оно и было причиной, что у них с Сарой ничего не вышло. Джон ее не винил, понимая, что мало у кого пределом мечтаний является быть почти убитой из арбалета прямо на первом свидании, но все же был слегка разочарован.   
  
Шерлок, напротив, был весьма доволен таким развитием событий. Ему и делать ничего не пришлось, чтобы не дать кому-то другому заполучить Джона. Он знал, что поступает очень эгоистично, рассуждая подобным образом, но он оправдывал себя тем, что в том, что свидание прошло неудачно, было больше вины случая и китайской мафии, чем его самого.  
  
Но, если Шерлок думал, что одна неудачная попытка остудит Джонов пыл, он ошибался. Джон, за которым он раньше не замечал подобного рвения, стал ходить на свидания так часто, что даже он, Шерлок Холмс, не мог запомнить имена всех его пассий. Хотя тут он немного кривил душой. На самом деле он даже не пытался запоминать. Это вовсе не значило, что ему все равно. Любая из этих девушек потенциально была той, кто заберет Джона у него. Кто предложит Джону больше, чем он мог. И Шерлок не мог не беспокоиться из-за этого. Он не мог перестать ревновать. Но и ничего не мог с этим сделать. Ему нечего было предложить взамен.   
  
Хотя… на самом деле было кое-что. Даже Майкрофт, который, слава всем богам, предпочитал в это не вмешиваться (не считая того самого первого похищения), постоянно намекал ему, что нужно использовать единственный козырь, который он имел, прежде, чем Джон покинет его. Но Шерлок не мог. Он не мог признаться Джону. Он не мог быть уверен, даже Связь не была гарантом, что Джон останется с ним, что сможет простить его.  
  
Он и сам себя не простил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мизофобия – навязчивый страх загрязнения либо заражения, стремление избежать соприкосновения с окружающими предметами.


	7. Chapter 7

Попытки Джона ходить на свидания были не особо удачными. Он считал, что в какой-то степени это было из-за Шерлока, точнее из-за своего отношения к нему. Он срывался по первому зову, одного смс-сообщения было достаточно, чтобы Джон ушел прямо посреди свидания, скомкано объяснив очередной девушке, что его соседу требуется помощь. Он забывал детали биографий своих пассий, откладывал назначенные встречи, и все ради Шерлока. Ни одна из его девушек не собиралась терпеть подобное. Каждая из них рано или поздно (но обычно уже на первом свидании), понимала, что будет на втором месте после Шерлока. И можно с этим смириться или уходить.   
  
Пожалуй, лучше всего свое мнение насчет подобных отношений описала Джанетт, когда бросила его прямо на рождественской вечеринке. «Мои друзья ошибались насчет тебя, – сказала она. – Ты прекрасный парень, Джон. И Шерлоку Холмсу очень повезло. Глупо было пытаться соревноваться с ним. Я все равно бы не выиграла. Мы ведь с тобой даже не Связаны». Джон пытался извиниться и остановить ее, но, после его неудачного аргумента про собаку («Постой, я даже буду гулять с твоей собакой!», «Нет у меня никакой собаки!», «Точно. У прошлой была») и эти отношения можно было считать официально законченными.  
  
Именно после этого грандиозного фиаско Джон начал задумываться о том, чтобы вовсе прекратить попытки. Может, Вселенная ненавидела его настолько, что, помимо отсутствия Связи, решила и вовсе лишить его каких-либо отношений, а может, все дело просто в том, что он действительно не мог быть счастлив ни с кем, кроме Шерлока? Как бы то ни было, очевидно, что свидания с женщинами можно было смело вычеркивать из списка дел.  
  
Но окончательно он принял это решение только после разговора с якобы «мертвой» Ирэн Адлер. О, эта Женщина. Она вообще заставила его о многом задуматься.   
  
– Вы флиртовали с Шерлоком Холмсом? – возможно, ему не следовало спрашивать так. Ревниво. Он знал, что она заметила. Но есть эмоции, которые очень трудно скрыть.  
  
– Пыталась, – пожала плечами она. – Он не отвечал.  
  
– Нет, Шерлок отвечает буквально на все. Он – мистер «Кульминация». Он Бога переживет, лишь бы последнее слово осталось за ним.  
  
– Правда? – ее голос стал звучать по-другому, более заинтересованно, даже удивленно. – А как часто он вам отвечает?  
  
Джон не совсем понял, на что она намекала, но она так быстро перевела тему, что он и уточнить не успел.  
  
– Впрочем, возможно, я особенная?  
  
– Не знаю, может быть, – устало и печально произнес он. О, как он ненавидел эту женщину.  
  
– Ревнуете?  
  
– Мы не пара.   
  
– Нет, пара.  
  
Они отвечали друг другу быстро, не задумываясь, словно играя фразами в настольный теннис. Джона это раздражало. Хотя, вероятнее, его просто раздражала она. Эта Женщина. Джон выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться:  
  
– Я мало что знаю о Шерлоке Холмсе, но если кому-нибудь все еще интересно, то я – Несвязанный.  
  
Он был вне себя. Подобные признания, даже перед одним человеком, трудно ему давались. Но из-за слухов, которые преследовали его каждый день после знакомства с Шерлоком, он был вынужден повторять это всем и каждому. Особенно тем, кто предполагал уж совсем нелепые вещи. Например, что они с Шерлоком Связаны. Да, видят боги, он хотел этого, но понимал, что Шерлоку больно слышать о Связи. Он замечал печаль на его лице каждый раз, когда кто-то поднимал эту тему. Шерлок не нуждался в ежедневных напоминаниях о своей утрате. И если из-за этого Джону придется каждому человеку объяснить, что он не Связан с Шерлоком, лишь бы они только заткнулись, он сделает это. Пусть ему самому от этого было больно. Все лучше, чем печальный и затравленный взгляд Шерлока, направленный на него каждый раз, когда кто-то называл их половинками.

***

  
После того разговора на электростанции Баттерси и после победы Шерлока над этой Женщиной, Джон понял, что не против ждать столько, сколько тому потребуется. Он был уверен, что не пройдет и полугода, как Шерлока перестанут преследовать воспоминания прошлого и горечь утраты. Ничто не будет даже напоминать об этом. И тогда Джон, наконец, попытается продолжить тот неловкий флирт, что начал в ресторанчике у Анджело. «Нет, не неловкий, – поправил Джон себя. – В этот раз все будет идеально. Что вообще может пойти не так?».  
  
В марте Майкрофт сообщил, что Ирэн Адлер мертва. Судя по всему, в этот раз по-настоящему.  
  
Боже, Джон ненавидел свою жизнь.


	8. Chapter 8

В тот момент, когда Джон услышал, что при полном отсутствии защиты Мориарти оказался на свободе, он едва ли полностью осознавал нависшие над ними проблемы. Осознание пришло позже, тогда, когда он увидел Шерлока, лежащего на тротуаре с размозженной головой. Хотя, это был уже не Шерлок, а всего лишь его тело. Оболочка, пустая и безжизненная, словно тряпичная кукла, в которой больше нет нужды после окончания представления.  
  
Но до этого момента все шло неплохо. Относительно. Потому что каждый раз, когда Джон намеревался попытаться перевести их отношения на новый уровень, что-то всегда мешало. Иногда это была просто не вовремя заглянувшая миссис Хадсон, однажды – смерть той Женщины в тот самый момент, когда Джон думал, что Шерлок готов двинуться дальше (как бы он ни хотел этого, но он был уверен, что Шерлок не поверил в историю о «защите свидетелей»).   
  
Но самая нелепая ситуация, в которую Джон попал, произошла в Дартмуре. Только приехав в Баскервиль, Джон думал, что если они удачно раскроют это дело, то все может сыграть ему на руку. Азарт после разгадывания загадки; хорошее настроение Шерлока, пробравшегося в секретные лаборатории; смена обстановки с прохладного Лондона на чуть более уютный городок. Возможно, именно в этот момент он бы и попытался. Но все пошло не так, как он ожидал. Причем еще задолго до закрытия дела.  
  
– С чего бы тебе меня слушать? Я ведь всего лишь друг.  
  
– У меня нет друзей.  
  
Джон много раз прокручивал в своей голове тот разговор. Тогда он и правда выставил себя полным идиотом. «Боже, я считал, что попытаюсь поговорить с ним о чувствах, а он даже другом меня не считает. Молодец, Джон. Все прошло чертовски удачно», – со злостью подумал он и хлопнул дверью отеля, уходя. Впрочем, подобные мысли быстро покинули его, возможно, из-за нелепой попытки Шерлока извиниться, но в большей степени из-за тех нескольких минут, проведенных в закрытой лаборатории наедине с чудовищем, собирающимся убить его. По крайней мере, Джон в тот момент так считал, и мало кто мог обвинить его в этом.   
  
Впоследствии он просто затолкал эти мысли (о признании, а не о гигантской собаке-убийце) подальше, надеясь, что момент, когда он вновь сможет собраться с духом, чтобы рассказать Шерлоку о своих чувствах, не будет испорчен, как все предыдущие. Но неуверенность, которую тот поселил в его сердце своей фразой про отсутствие друзей, несколько отсрочила его признание. Ненадолго. Но и этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы слова, которые он должен был сказать Шерлоку в лицо, он был вынужден говорить у его могильного камня.  
  
Тут Джон врал себе. Он и тогда не смог признаться. В последний момент, когда он готов был вытолкнуть из себя эти слова, он понял, что не сможет. Он сказал: «И я многим тебе обязан» вместо «Я люблю тебя». Он просто не смог.  
  
Похороны были кошмарными. Все отдавало противной фальшью, даже родители Шерлока не пришли, будто бы им было плевать. Со всех заголовков газет, из всех новостей кричали про гения-подделку, а Джону сочувствовали, но не как человеку, утратившему все, что давало ему смысл, а как человеку, жестоко обманутому. Но он знал, они ошибались. Он был единственным, кто знал правду о Шерлоке Холмсе. И он боялся, очень боялся, что все его слова, произнесенные в тот день, станут такими же фальшивыми и лживыми, как и все вокруг. И поэтому самые важные из них он не произнес.  
  
Не прошло и нескольких дней после самоубийства Шерлока, как к Джону вернулись кошмары. Ужасающе красочные, но в них больше не было места Афганистану. Осталось лишь падение и лицо Шерлока, залитое кровью. Вскоре появился тремор, хромота и головная боль. Он поседел. Ему было плевать, кошмары были хуже всего. Возможно, они вернулись бы раньше, если бы он вообще был способен заснуть. Но он вовсе не хотел спать. Он хотел проснуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фраза Джона «...and I owe you so much» Вместо «...and I love you so much». Звучит очень похоже. Когда я в первый раз смотрела Рейхенбах, я услышала именно второй вариант.
> 
> Иллюстрация к главе: https://pp.vk.me/c627522/v627522469/3d15b/hnhSxAYF-I8.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

В самолете до Лондона Шерлок и Майкрофт не разговаривали. Старший брат отдавал последние распоряжения относительно сербской группировки, а младший, наконец, позволил себе пару часов сна. Потом была какая-то поездка, люди, судя по всему, врачи, обрабатывающие его раны. Шерлок не обращал на это внимания. Ему было все равно. Он очень устал и наконец-то имел право ничего не контролировать. Пока что его все устраивало.   
  
Когда он стал способен более четко осмысливать реальность, он обнаружил себя, едва проснувшегося, в кресле в кабинете брата. Он привстал, рукой проведя по отросшим кудрям и бороде. Нет, так не годится. Он не может появиться перед Джоном в таком виде. Шерлок был уверен: Джон ждал его, ждал два года. И он имел право получить Шерлока в подарочной упаковке. Шерлок усмехнулся и в ответ на попытки Майкрофта поговорить о террористической угрозе потребовал душ (ванна была противопоказана из-за огромного количества ран на спине), кофе и парикмахера. Брат в долгу не остался и заставил Шерлока стричься прямо в его кабинете, чтобы тот уж точно был вынужден выслушать его. Но тот слушал без особого интереса, все его мысли занимал другой человек. Джон. Он был несомненно важнее угрозы, нависшей над Лондоном, во всяком случае для Шерлока. Все два года после своей официальной смерти он жил лишь одним: надеждой, что вернется к Джону. И сейчас, когда он был так близко к желаемому, даже у воздуха был вкус осуществившейся мечты.   
  
Лишь до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не сказал ему, что Джон ничего не знает о том, что Шерлок жив.  
  
– Что значит, «он не знает»?! – Шерлок был в бешенстве. – План был совсем другим!  
  
– Верно, и я несколько раз подчеркивал, что твой план не сработает. Джон бы случайно выдал тебя, и все закончилось бы довольно быстро и печально, – Майкрофт в своей высокомерной манере даже бровью не повел, когда заметил в глазах Шерлока ярость. Тот был прав. Изначальный план был совсем другим.

***

  
Шерлок знал, что подделать собственное самоубийство на глазах у Джона будет нелегко по нескольким причинам. Но самые большие проблемы, как всегда, были из-за их Связи. Он не мог просто облить себя бутафорской кровью и надеяться, что все поверят, что он мертв, учитывая, что точно такое же «кровавое» пятно тут же расползется по джоновой коже, по сути, подтверждая, что Шерлок все еще жив. Поэтому он сделал то, что еще очень давно поклялся не делать. Он потребовал у Майкрофта самый безопасный блокатор пигментов Связи, который только можно найти. Тот отдал несколько распоряжений, и у Шерлока появилась баночка с таблетками, по форме, цвету и вкусу повторяющими витамины, которые Джон выписал себе сам в связи с сезонной простудой. Заменить одно другим было не сложно, хотя Шерлок все равно чувствовал себя виноватым, понимая, что, даже то, что врачи Майкрофта рассчитали максимально щадящую, учитывающую особенности организма Джона, дозу, не может полностью избавить лекарство от всех побочных эффектов (в частности, сильную головную боль испытывали все люди, принимающие препарат). Хотя он и оправдывал себя тем, что неделя приема блокатора вряд ли успеет нанести значительный ущерб, но зато спасет Джону жизнь.   
  
Дальше, через месяц после «смерти» Шерлока, когда внимание газетчиков и обывателей переключилось бы с Джона, «личного блогера фальшивого гения», на новости посвежее, и когда действие блокаторов сошло бы на нет, Майкрофт должен был рассказать ему о том, что Шерлок все еще жив. И о том, что Джон Связан с ним, но попросил бы не пытаться писать Шерлоку, так как это вполне могло разрушить его легенду, если в тот момент он бы находился под прикрытием в какой-либо группировке или банде. Зато Шерлок бы имел дополнительную возможность связаться, если бы дела пошли бы совсем плохо.   
  
План был дурацкий, Шерлок знал это. Все что угодно могло пойти не так, но хуже всего было то, что Джон бы узнал о их Связи, и даже не от него самого, а от Майкрофта. Он не знал, как Джон отреагирует на все это. Вполне возможно, он был бы взбешен этим обманом, но Шерлок думал, что то, что он услышал на кладбище, дает ему надежду. Что, несмотря на всю ту ложь, которой Шерлок окружил Джона, тот будет рад, когда поймет, что он жив. Особенно, если узнает причины, по которым Шерлоку пришлось поступить подобным образом.  
  
Он написал Джону несколько «писем» на своем запястье, в которых извинялся и объяснял свои поступки, когда был уверен, что находится в безопасности и это никак его не раскроет. Но Джон не ответил. Ни разу. Шерлок сначала решил, что все это – месть Джона за годы его собственного молчания, но подобное было совершенно не в его характере, кроме того, примерно в тот же момент с ним связался Майкрофт и попросил больше не писать Джону, утверждая, что за тем следят и что Шерлок чуть не разрушил собственный план.   
  
И Шерлок купился на это. Как полный идиот.  
  
Майкрофт изначально не собирался следовать этому плану. Он выбрал другой вариант. Теперь Шерлок понимал это.   
  
Майкрофт целых два года травил Джона.

***

  
– И ты решил, что два года подмешивать Джону блокатор Связи безопаснее, чем сказать ему правду?! – Шерлок с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы сломать брату нос. Он решил оставить это на потом, а сначала выяснить все, что возможно.  
  
– Да. Для тебя так было безопаснее. Он мог невольно выдать тебя. Именно потому что Мориарти был уверен, что Джон Уотсон будет единственным, кто будет знать, если ты окажешься жив, его поведение и эмоциональное состояние было тем фактором, за изменением которого пристально следили люди Джеймса. Поэтому мой план был надежнее твоего, – Майкрофт даже не пытался выглядеть виноватым, как и любой другой человек, уверенный в своей правоте.  
  
– Тогда тебе проще было убить его, а не подмешивать ему блокаторы. У мертвецов ведь вообще нет эмоционального состояния. Как же ты упустил этот замечательный вариант?! – голос Шерлока сочился сарказмом.  
  
– Тогда бы для тебя твое путешествие, если можно так выразиться, лишилось бы смысла. А я из-за этого лишился бы брата, – Майкрофт поморщился, впервые за разговор выражая хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме самодовольства. – Кроме того, ты ошибаешься, братец мой, подмешивать блокаторы было куда проще, чем убить. Антея всего лишь подкупила его квартирную хозяйку.  
  
– Миссис Хадсон никогда бы не... – начал Шерлок возмущенно, но Майкрофт прервал его:  
  
– Боже, Шерлок, ты же не думаешь, что Джон Уотсон все еще живет на Бейкер-стрит? Что ты удивляешься? Два года прошло. У него давно своя жизнь.  
  
Шерлок промолчал в ответ. Все то, что поддерживало его, все надежды, которыми он жил эти месяцы, лелея мысль о возвращении домой, к Джону, разрушились, будто песочный замок, накрытый волной. Он выдохнул и с трудом ответил, пытаясь сохранить спокойное выражение лица:  
  
– Мне нужно его увидеть. Где он будет сегодня вечером?  
  
– Откуда мне знать? – ответил Майкрофт, ошибочно полагая, что смена темы успокоит Шерлока.  
  
– О, ты знаешь все. И сейчас тебе лучше меня не злить. Братец мой, – ответил тот довольно грубым тоном и забрал папку у Антеи. Взгляд Шерлока сразу ухватился за фотографию Джона. Тот выглядел сильно постаревшим, и вовсе не из-за нелепых усов. Хотя и они внесли свою лепту. Но Джон был изможденным. Уставшим. Несколько прядей на висках были совершенно седыми, а кожа посерела, с нее исчез даже намек на то золотистое свечение, которое окутывало Джона раньше. Шерлок знал, что это был просто загар, а он лишь приукрасил тот образ, который хранил в своей памяти. Но все равно, то, что он видел сейчас, разительно отличалось от того, что он помнил. Джон выглядел будто умирающий. И это пугало Шерлока.   
  
– Он заказал столик в ресторане на Мэрилебон-роуд. Приятное место. У них есть несколько бутылок «Сент-Эмильон» двухтысячного года. Лично я предпочитаю две тысячи первый. – Майкрофт предпочел не заметить, как изменилось лицо младшего брата, когда тот открыл папку.   
  
– Пожалуй, – Шерлок попытался успокоиться. Джон не должен видеть его взвинченным. – Я загляну туда.  
  
– Учти, есть вероятность, что тебе не обрадуются.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил на это, лишь потребовал свое пальто. И уже уходя, добавил:  
  
– Прикажи своим марионеткам заменить блокаторы обратно на те лекарства, которые должны быть у Джона в аптечке.  
  
– Не волнуйся, Шерлок, я сделал это месяц назад. Действие препаратов окончилось примерно позавчера. Удачи. – Майкрофт подошел к нему, чтобы пожать руку. И это было его ошибкой.  
  
Только зайдя в ресторан, Шерлок вспомнил, что нужно стереть с костяшек кровь Майкрофта.


	10. Chapter 10

Шерлок был в смешанных чувствах. Часть его хотела сразу кинуться к Джону, и обнимать его так долго, как только возможно, но другая – боялась даже смотреть на то, что сотворил с Джоном, с его Джоном, план Майкрофта. Хотя сейчас доктор Уотсон выглядел удивительно неплохо для человека, который два года находился на грани смерти. Он крутил в руках бокал, едва заметно морщась, словно от головной боли. Но, несмотря на нездоровый вид, он был очень презентабелен. У него на сегодня явно было запланирована какая-то важная встреча.  
  
Шерлок выдохнул и попытался взять себя в руки. «В этом мире нет ни одной встречи важнее нашей, – сказал он себе. – Неважно, как сильно сейчас разозлится Джон. В конечном итоге, он будет рад, что я жив. А если и нет, то я хотя бы объясню, ради чего… ради кого я это сделал. Может быть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы простить меня?» Неуверенность вновь овладела им. Он ждал этого момента два года, но до сих пор не знал, как можно сделать это правильно. Он не был уверен, что для подобных случаев существует какое-то «правильно». Но точно знал, что не сможет просто подойти к Джону и сесть рядом с ним, будто ничего не произошло, будто не было этих многих месяцев ожидания. Шерлок решил, что небольшое представление поможет ему взять ситуацию под свой контроль.  
  
Возможно, он бы обратил внимание на то, как сильно он ошибся с выбором способа появления, пока лежал на спине посреди ресторана, если бы его мысли не занимал другой предмет. Усы Джона. Да, как бы глупо это не звучало, но они были именно тем, о чем думал Шерлок в эту минуту. Точнее его интересовало то, что должно было быть спрятано под ними. И именно для этого он и нарисовал себе нелепые поддельные усы: чтобы незаметно для всех остальных проверить, действительно ли Майкрофт сказал правду про отмену лекарств. Никто бы не обратил внимание, даже сам Джон, если бы оттенок его усов, из-за проявившегося под ними черного пигмента, немного изменился бы. Вот только ничего не произошло. Шерлок даже решил, что, возможно, смотрел недостаточно внимательно, и поэтому не сводил взгляда с лица Джона даже тогда, когда их выгнали из ресторана и им пришлось зайти в какое-то кафе.  
  
Он пытался заболтать Джона, рассказывая о возможных вариантах своего спасения, одновременно пытаясь придумать, как еще раз попытаться проверить их Связь, но Джон прервал его размышления, «предложив» свой способ.   
  
Он просто врезал Шерлоку.

***

  
Они стояли в какой-то круглосуточной забегаловке и продолжали прерванный разговор, и Шерлок, прижимая платок к своей рассеченной и болящей губе, смотрел на Джона, понимая, что теперь объяснить все станет еще сложнее. Потому что на его лице не проявилось ничего. Признаков Связи все еще не было, хотя прошел уже месяц после отмены препаратов. «По словам Майкрофта, – напомнил Шерлок себе. – Возможно, что он солгал. Но зачем?». В этом не было никакого смысла. Шерлок скоро станет официально жив, и от Джона это уже незачем скрывать. Во всем этом не было никакого смысла.  
  
– Одно слово. Это все, что от тебя требовалось! Одно слово, чтобы я знал, что ты жив! – прервал Джон его размышления. Он все еще был вне себя, но теперь Шерлок даже не знал, как сказать ему правду, потому что не мог даже подтвердить свои слова. Если он сейчас заговорит о Связи, Джон решит, что Шерлок просто над ним издевается. И особенно проблематично было бы объяснять все это, когда рядом была эта Мэри, не сводящая с них глаз. Шерлок решил, что сейчас просто скажет то, что максимально будет приближено к правде, а потом, выяснив все у Майкрофта, попытается поговорить с Джоном наедине.  
  
– Ты не поверишь, как часто мне хотелось с тобой связаться. Как часто я пытался с тобой связаться. Но Майкрофт лишил меня единственного способа тебе написать. Он боялся, что ты меня невольно выдашь...  
  
– О, так это моя вина?! Неужели только я понимаю: так не делают?! Только я один реагирую как нормальный человек?! – Джон повысил голос так сильно, что даже Шерлоку показалось, что это слишком. На них уже начинали недовольно поглядывать и оборачиваться, а ему пока что нельзя было светиться.  
  
– Но слишком бурно. Я не хочу, чтобы все знали, что я жив! – Шерлок тоже перешел на крик, но не с целью успокоить Джона, нет, напротив, он хотел, чтобы тот максимально на него разозлился. У этого поступка было две причины: Шерлок действительно думал, что дай он Джону окончательно выпустить пар, может даже еще раз врезать себе, тот простит его значительно быстрее, потому что не станет лелеять свою злость и накручивать себя. Кроме того, Шерлок нуждался в еще одном подтверждении. Вдруг он просто слишком быстро стер кровь и не заметил несколько едва появившихся красных капель на губах Джона? Ему нужно было убедиться, что тот все еще принимает таблетки. А кровь из носа – это не то, что можно легко не заметить.

***

  
Шерлок запрокинул голову, пытаясь остановить кровь, краем глаза наблюдая за Джоном, пытающимся поймать такси.   
  
Ничего. Снова. Никаких свидетельств их связи. Даже намека. Шерлок не мог думать ни о чем другом. Мэри стояла рядом с ним, говорила что-то, он не слушал. Лишь когда она сказала, что «уболтает Джона», он оглянулся на нее, машинально подмечая детали. Эта женщина вызывала у него смутное беспокойство.   
  
– А сумеете? – он был удивлен. Зачем ей это делать?   
  
– Думаю, да, – она улыбнулась и пошла к Джону, ждущему ее у такси.  
  
Шерлок проводил уезжающую машину взглядом, выкинул платок и пошел в противоположном направлении.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда они с Мэри вернулись домой, Джон очень старался вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто Шерлок не ошарашил его своим «воскрешением», будто Джон не чувствовал сейчас себя так, словно проснулся от кошмара, в который превратилась его жизнь за эти два года. Все это время ему казалось, что его засунули в банку с формалином, и он может наблюдать за жизнью остального человечества лишь через мутное стекло, через которое не проникает ни звука, только гул и шум, отдающийся эхом в пустой голове.  
  
Разумеется, Шерлок одним своим появлением пробил все барьеры, отделяющие Джона от остального мира, наконец позволяя ему дышать полной грудью. Но Джон не хотел, чтобы Мэри это заметила. Ее реакция показалось ему странной. Кроме того, он сам еще не знал, как на все это реагировать. Нет, он был рад, что Шерлок жив, но Джон не понимал, как Шерлок мог поступить так с ним. Не говоря уже о том, что Шерлок так и не ответил на самый важный вопрос, который Джон ему задал. «Зачем, зачем ты сделал это? Зачем ты подстроил самоубийство и заставил меня смотреть на то, как ты умираешь?». Он знал, что Шерлок сказал лишь часть правды и что за причиной «Мориарти надо было остановить» скрывается что-то еще.  
  
Джон думал об этом на следующее утро, когда шел в ванную. Он включил свет и посмотрел на свое отражение. Шерлок был прав, усы ему не шли. Джон уже взялся за бритву, когда мигрень снова принялась за свое. Ему казалось, будто кто-то медленно вкручивал шурупы в его виски, одновременно стуча молотком по затылку. Он едва успел ухватиться за раковину, когда пол под его ногами закружился. Он медленно опустился на стоящий в углу стул, головой прижимаясь к холодной поверхности умывальника.   
  
Приступ был даже сильнее, чем обычно. Да уж, глупо было надеяться, что с возвращением Шерлока Джон чудом излечится от головной боли. Когда мигрень немного отпустила его, и он смог вдохнуть, не боясь, что его тут же вывернет на ковер, он приподнялся, взял таблетки и выпил сразу две штуки. Джон вновь почувствовал себя доктором Хаусом. Вот только тот сам выбрал жизнь с ужасной болью вместо ампутации, а у Джона не было и этого выбора. Хотя порой он и думал, что отпилить себе голову – это очень даже неплохая идея.  
  
Когда приступ закончился, Джон вновь взялся за бритву и под подтрунивания Мэри сбрил усы, которые, если уж быть честным, не нравились даже ему самому. 

***

  
В первую очередь Шерлок направился к Майкрофту. Очевидно, было лишь три возможных варианта. Первый и самый неправдоподобный из имеющихся: по какой-то причине действие препарата полностью нарушило пигментацию кожи Джона и поэтому даже после отмены блокаторов внешние проявления Связи попросту не видны. Едва ли это было правдой, подобное наблюдалось лишь у трех процентов людей, принимающих лекарство, не говоря уже о том, что проявлялось это нарушение в виде витилиго*, чего у Джона точно не было. Это было бы очень трудно не заметить. Второй вариант: Майкрофт солгал. Тоже не подходит, так как сейчас в этом уже не было никакого смысла. И третий: кто-то еще подмешивает Джону блокатор. Вопрос в том, кто. И зачем.  
  
Когда Шерлок зашел в кабинет брата, он мысленно отметил, что Майкрофт даже со сломанным и заклеенным пластырем носом умудрялся выглядеть очень высокомерно. Хотя скрыть свое удивление при появлении Шерлока он не смог:  
  
– Чему обязан этим визитом? Неужели у моего дорогого брата взыграла совесть?  
  
– Не пытайся играть в мученика, Майкрофт. Мы оба знаем, что ты это заслужил, – Шерлок сел в кресло и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте.   
  
– Если тебе негде подумать, то по моим данным, квартира 221б по Бейкер-стрит все еще свободна, – он поднял глаза от папки с документами, ожидая, что младший брат сделает дальше. Тот, однако, не торопился, то ли размышляя, то ли просто пытаясь раздражать Майкрофта, отнимая у него время.  
  
– Джон все еще на таблетках, не так ли? – Шерлок наконец соизволил сообщить цель своего визита.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты. Как я и сказал, мои люди перестали подменивать его таблетки еще месяц назад, – его голос действительно звучал удивленно.   
  
Шерлок поморщился: «Если бы это был Майкрофт, все было бы значительно проще».  
  
– Я спрашивал не об этом. Может ли Джон получать блокаторы без твоей «помощи»?  
  
– Это лекарства, Шерлок, а не наркотики. Их довольно легко достать. Точнее, это относится только к обычным блокаторам, а не той смеси, которая была подобрана исключительно для доктора Уотсона. Нужен лишь рецепт врача, – Майкрофт остановился после последней своей фразы, задумавшись на мгновение. А затем вызвал Антею и отдал ей несколько распоряжений.  
  
Уже через час у него на столе лежали копии всех рецептов, выписанных Джоном Уотсоном за последние два месяца. Они несколько минут изучали довольно большую стопку листов, пока Майкрофт не нашел несколько нужных рецептов и протянул их Шерлоку:  
  
– Первый выписан через две недели после отмены блокаторов. То есть сразу же, как должны начать проявляться первые признаки Связи. Он сам себе их выписал. Если ты конечно не думаешь, что у доктора Уотсона действительно есть пациент под именем Джон Смит.  
  
Шерлок растерянно смотрел на рецепты, это был почерк Джона. Шерлок не понимал. «Зачем? Зачем это ему?».  
  
Видимо, он произнес все это вслух, или, возможно, Майкрофт просто как обычно ответил на еще не заданный вопрос. Майкрофт протянул Шерлоку еще один лист с копией какого-то документа. Но когда Шерлок взял его в руки, то понял, что это вовсе не рецепт. Это был чек из ювелирного магазина.  
  
– Посмотри на дату покупки. За день до того, как он выписал первый рецепт. Он уже собирался сделать предложение, когда заметил первые признаки Связи. Я думаю, Джон Уотсон сделал свой выбор, – Майкрофт снова замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. Но когда увидел, что Шерлок вцепился рукой в столешницу, будто стараясь не упасть, сдался и просто сказал:   
  
– Мне жаль, Шерлок, – хотя и сомневался, что тот слышит его.


	12. Chapter 12

– Ты все-таки решил встретиться с Шерлоком, – сказала Мэри, когда увидела, что Джон сбривает усы.   
  
Она не спрашивала, а утверждала тем самым игривым тоном, которым любила дразнить его. Он предпочел не реагировать на эту подколку с ее стороны:  
  
– Я вообще-то на работу собираюсь!  
  
Джон и сам не был уверен, стоит ли ему идти к Шерлоку. Он одновременно и хотел этого: заявиться на Бейкер-стрит и заставить Шерлока ответить на все вопросы, которые терзали его, а затем обнять его и не отпускать до тех пор, пока не поверит, что Шерлок жив. Здесь. Вернулся. Но Джон еще и был очень зол на него, он был просто в ярости, и не был уверен, что заявляться к Шерлоку в таком состоянии – хорошая идея. С другой стороны, если он не встретится с ним, то и ответов не получит. Джон совершенно запутался, размышляя об этом. «К черту, – остановил он себя. – У меня будет целый рабочий день, чтобы решить. Нет смысла заранее накручивать себя».  
  
Перед уходом он снова заглянул в ванную и взял с собой пузырек с таблетками. Он чувствовал, что сегодня они ему пригодятся, хотя и понимал, что он уже выпил почти максимально допустимую дозу.

***

  
Очевидно, день был не особо удачный. Джон был весь на нервах, так как твердо для себя решил, что не будет встречаться с Шерлоком сегодня. Время тянулось медленно, будто стрелки часов и не двигались вовсе. Голова болела, а пациенты как-то особенно раздражали его. Он крутил пузырек таблеток в кармане, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы принять еще одну. Джон принимал их уже два года, но в последнее время ему казалось, что таблетки перестали помогать. Но ему претила мысль перейти на что-то посерьезнее. Он и так уже чувствовал себя зависимым. Впрочем, сейчас это была не самая большая его проблема. Джон не мог перестать думать о Шерлоке, и понимал, что вскоре проиграет сам себе и поменяет свое решение.   
  
Так и случилось, после тех нескольких неловких секунд молчания, когда он подумал, что тот странный старик – это переодетый Шерлок, он понял, что лучше расставить все точки над i, пока не случилось что-то еще более нелепое. Не говоря уже о том, что Джону отчаянно хотелось увидеть Шерлока.  
  
Когда часы показали ровно шесть, он с облегчением выдохнул и начал собираться так быстро, что чуть не вылетел из кабинета без куртки, будто боялся, что, если он опоздает, Шерлок опять бесследно исчезнет, а пустующая квартира 221б вновь встретит Джона танцующей в воздухе пылью.   
  
Он уже сел в такси, когда новый приступ неожиданно ударил его по затылку. Джон, морщась от боли, достал пузырек и выпил последнюю таблетку, найденную на донышке. Он разочарованно посмотрел на пустую упаковку и, решив, что возвращаться за новой в больницу было уже поздно (он был на середине пути), убрал ее во внутренний карман. Он был уверен, завтра он очень пожалеет об этом своем решении. Джон закрыл глаза, прижался лбом к стеклу, с трудом подавляя тошноту, и почти молился о том, чтобы таблетка подействовала как можно быстрее.   
  
Открыл глаза он уже в больнице. Мэри сидела на стуле рядом с кроватью. Шерлока рядом не было.  
  
– Доброе утро, Джон, – Мэри улыбалась, держа его за руку. Он растерянно смотрел на нее, не понимая, как вообще тут оказался. – У тебя был очередной приступ, ты отключился в такси. Это был просто обморок, но нам очень повезло, что кэбмен довез тебя до ближайшей больницы, а не просто выбросил у дома, адрес которого ты назвал.  
  
– Ох, я… не помню. Голова болела. А потом все в тумане, – Джон приподнялся и сел на кровати. Мигрень почти исчезла. Джон давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. – Мэри, мы можем просто поехать домой? Мне уже лучше.  
  
– Воистину, врачи – худшие пациенты, – рассмеялась она, Джон подумал, что от облегчения.  
  
Мэри подала ему воды, которую Джон цедил несколько минут, потому что не знал, о чем говорить. В голове все еще было довольно пусто. Джон прислушался к своим ощущениям, он действительно чувствовал себя лучше, но...  
  
– Мне, что, диализ сделали? – он удивленно посмотрел на сгиб своего локтя, рука немного болела.  
  
– Нет, просто доктор Ричардсон взял кровь на анализ, хочет провести еще несколько тестов. Чтобы понять, откуда эти приступы.  
  
Джон лишь отмахнулся:  
  
– Эти приступы появились два года назад, и меня обследовали лучшие врачи, какие только могут быть. Майкрофт, брат Шерлока, сам все организовал. Раньше я думал, что из-за чувства вины, но теперь вероятнее, что это Шерлок его просил приглядывать за мной. И если уж личный врач Майкрофта Холмса за два года не смог ничего найти, то, сомневаюсь, что этот доктор, сделав пару анализов крови, сможет, – Джон замолчал на мгновение. – Я безумно устал от всех этих тестов. Просто поехали домой.  
  
Мэри лишь кивнула и вышла, дав Джону несколько минут на переодевание, а сама пошла оформлять выписку. В коридоре ее окликнул Ричардсон:  
  
– Мисс Морстен, я хотел поговорить насчет вашего…?  
  
– Жениха, – подсказала она.  
  
– Да, простите. Но… Вы ведь в курсе, что он принимает блокаторы пигментов Связи? Нам даже пришлось сделать диализ, чтобы вывести из его организма это вещество. И то, не полностью.  
  
– Да, я знаю, я же присутствовала при этом.  
  
– Вам следует сказать ему, чтобы он прекратил это делать. Я говорю это вам, а не ему, так как думаю, что он пьет их ради вас. Поэтому именно вы должны сказать ему, чтобы он остановился. Он превышает дозировку, хотя, как врач, он должен понимать, к чему это приведет. Такими темпами он и полгода не продержится. Я не стал записывать это в медкарту, он же сам врач, но...  
  
– Да, да, спасибо огромное за это, я поняла вас. И спасибо за беспокойство, – оборвала его Мэри, заметив, что Джон уже вышел из палаты и направляется к ним.

***

  
Когда Джон переоделся, он покинул палату и пошел за Мэри. Он нашел ее в холле больницы, разговаривающую с каким-то доктором, вероятно, тем самым Ричардсоном. Мэри заметила его и помахала рукой, в которой держала документы на выписку.  
  
Уже выйдя из больницы, Джон спросил ее:  
  
– О чем беседовали?  
  
– О том, как ухаживать за больным женихом, – Мэри села за руль. – И завтра ты на работу не идешь. Пара дней отдыха, и ты будешь в порядке.  
  
– Да, – рассеянно сказал Джон, а затем вдруг воскликнул, – Ох, черт!  
  
– Что?  
  
– Таблетки от головной боли кончились. Хотел взять завтра новую упаковку, когда буду в больнице.  
  
– Я сама могу. Возьму один из пустых бланков, который ты уже подписал, и впишу нужный препарат и имя.  
  
Джон изобразил негодование на лице, а потом рассмеялся:  
  
– Мне нужно переживать о том, что ты мастерски подделываешь мои рецепты?  
  
– Был бы ты против, не оставлял бы мне специально подписанные бланки, чтобы я ходила за твоими лекарствами, когда во время твоих приступов они неожиданно заканчиваются, – Мэри вдруг замолчала, а затем перевела тему, – Чем займешься завтра? Ну, раз уж будешь сидеть дома целый день.  
  
– Я не собираюсь сидеть дома. Я хочу встретиться с Шерлоком. Сегодня не получилось, вдруг завтра больше повезет? – Джон посмотрел на нее и увидел самодовольную усмешку. Он закатил глаза и поднял руки в защитном жесте, признавая поражение, – Да, да, ты была права, я хочу зайти к нему.  
  
– Хорошо, только отоспись сначала и иди ближе к вечеру.  
  
Джон кивнул, откинулся на сидение и закрыл глаза, размышляя о событиях последних недель. Сначала головная боль почти пропала, но он не успел даже порадоваться этому улучшению, потому что не прошло и двух недель, как она снова усилилась, и стало даже хуже, чем было изначально. Какая бы болезнь у него не была, она явно прогрессировала. И если он действительно умирает, то встречу с Шерлоком нельзя откладывать ни на минуту. Завтра он сразу же отправится к нему. Затем мысли Джона плавно перешли на другого самого близкого ему человека. Он оглянулся на Мэри и произнес:  
  
– Эмм… Мэри, я знаю, мы уже говорили об этом, но может стоит поднять этот вопрос еще раз. Мы не знаем, что вызывает эти приступы, и, возможно, я буду обречен остаток жизни сидеть на обезболивающих или...  
  
– Нет, стоп. Хватит, – оборвала его Мэри. – Ты прав, мы уже говорили об этом. И мое решение не изменится. Я останусь с тобой. Кроме того, – она чуть улыбнулась, подбадривая его, – я уверена, что тебе скоро станет лучше, а таблетки тебе больше не понадобятся.


	13. Chapter 13

На следующий день после того, как он предстал перед Джоном живым и почти невредимым, Шерлок не находил себе места. Он действительно позволил себе надеяться, что Джон все-таки придет. Может, не сразу, но, в конце концов, ему надоело бы злиться на Шерлока и быть вдалеке от него. И он бы пришел, хотя бы для того, чтобы разобраться во всем. Но Джон не появился ни на этот день, ни на следующий. Шерлок, стараясь скрыть разочарование и боль, делал вид, что ему все равно, что он чрезвычайно поглощен делом Майкрофта, но, когда даже миссис Хадсон забила тревогу, буквально требуя, чтобы он поговорил с Джоном, ему пришлось признать, что тот, видимо, и не собирается приходить, и если он хочет еще хоть раз увидеть Джона, то придется действовать самому. Шерлок уже надевал шарф, как миссис Хадсон окликнула его:  
  
– Шерлок, к тебе пришли!  
  
Он радостно снял пальто и шарф и, подходя к дверям, воскликнул:   
  
– Джон, я знал, что ты… – он остановился на полуслове, когда увидел, кто стоял у порога, и разочарованно добавил, – оу, это вы.  
  
– Шерлок, мы так рады тебя видеть, – миссис Холмс погладила его по щеке. – Хотя ты, наверное, ждал кого-то другого?  
  
Он смущенно улыбнулся и мысленно закатил глаза: «Я же их до самого вечера не выпровожу».

***

  
Джон кинулся к Шерлоку на Бейкер-стрит сразу, как проснулся. Это было почти в обед, но он решил, что на правах человека, только вчера перенесшего обморок, имеет право хорошо выспаться. Почти доехав до Бейкер-стрит, Джон подумал, что зря не подготовил какую-нибудь речь. Он и правда не знал, что сказать Шерлоку, кроме как «Я рад, что ты жив». Он о стольких вещах хотел спросить у него, но не знал, нужно ли ему самому говорить. Он не был уверен, стоит ли называть причину, по которой он не пришел раньше, о приступах и остальном. Нужно ли пугать Шерлока заранее? В конце концов, самое важное, что они оба сейчас живы. И Джон лишь надеялся, что когда он придет, то сможет подобрать нужные слова.  
  
Он вышел из такси и взглянул на дверные звонки, не зная, можно ли теперь, когда он больше не живет здесь, открыть дверь своим ключом или все-таки стоит позвонить. Но он уже и не помнил, починили ли они свой звонок, после того как Шерлок отрезал у него провода, потому что «тот трезвонил». Когда Джон задумался об этом и о том, как миссис Хадсон возмущенно отчитывала своего квартиранта: «На то он и звонок, Шерлок!», – он едва удержался от смеха. Раньше, пока Шерлок был «мертв», даже самые счастливые воспоминания о их жизни приносили ему только боль, именно поэтому он и съехал. Но сейчас все было совсем иначе. Легче. Джон улыбнулся и вошел в квартиру.  
  
Шерлок был не один. Супруги, пара преклонного возраста, сидели на диване и слегка растерянно и удивленно смотрели на Шерлока, который стоял прямо на журнальном столике. Но стоило ему только заметить Джона, как он спрыгнул со стола и попытался выпроводить их.  
  
– Я, наверно, не вовремя? Извини.  
  
– Нет, нет, они уже уходят.  
  
Шерлок подхватил родителей под локти и буквально выставил их за дверь. Он почти успел захлопнуть ее, но миссис Холмс не позволила ему это сделать. Они немного поговорили, и уже уходя, она тихо спросила:  
  
– Это тот самый Джон?  
  
Шерлок сжал губы и кивнул.  
  
– Скажи ему.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Обещаешь?  
  
– Обещаю. Все, пока, – оборвал Шерлок и закрыл дверь.  
  
Джон старался не прислушиваться к разговору, и поэтому, когда Шерлок обернулся к нему, он спросил:   
  
– Клиенты?  
  
– Нет, мои родители, – Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая за реакцией Джона.  
  
– Родители? Твои родители? – он явно был ошарашен. – Но они такие... обычные.  
  
Тут Шерлок не выдержал и улыбался уже в открытую:   
  
– Ну, каждый несет свой крест.  
  
Джон лишь рассмеялся в ответ. Но перестал, как только до него дошло:  
  
– Они тоже знали? Так вот почему их не было на похоронах!  
  
Шерлок раздосадовано бросил:   
  
– Ну прости еще раз! – но стоило ему увидеть лицо Джона, как его тон поменялся, и он, тихо добавил, – Прости.  
  
И, будто пытаясь перевести тему, Шерлок отметил:   
  
– Ты все же сбрил усы.  
  
– Они мне не шли, – Джон улыбнулся и про себя отметил, что его страхи о том, что он не будет знать, что сказать, были беспочвенными. Дальше разговор пошел значительно легче. До тех пор, пока у Джона вновь не заболела голова. Он привычно вытащил из кармана новую упаковку таблеток, за которыми Мэри сходила для него. Но Шерлок отреагировал очень странно. Он весь напрягся, а когда Джон встал, чтобы налить воды, он взял упаковку, оставленную Джоном на столе, и окликнул его:  
  
– Джон, я хотел поговорить об этом, – и следом за ним пошел на кухню и указал на пузырек с лекарством в своей руке.  
  
Джон замер, и поморщился, он и не ожидал, что Шерлок так скоро обо всем узнает. Он не был готов пока объяснять все это ему.  
  
– Нет, не нужно. Ты не знаешь, почему мне приходится их пить.  
  
– Знаю! – Шерлок замолчал и продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова. Он пока не знал, как сказать правду, но надеялся, что и без этого сможет убедить Джона не принимать их. И поэтому на его безмолвный вопрос «Откуда?» ответил:  
  
– Майкрофт указал мне на причину.  
  
– Черт. Он не должен был. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал это от него. Я должен был сам тебе сказать. Но не сейчас. Я не был готов к подобному разговору. А пока, пожалуйста, подай мне таблетки.  
  
– Джон, ты же врач! Ты же знаешь сколько у этой дряни побочных эффектов. Пожалуйста, не пей это.  
  
– Не обижайся, но знаешь, ради того, чтобы избавиться от боли, я готов их потерпеть, – сказал он и забрал у Шерлока таблетки и быстро выпил одну.  
  
Шерлок в шоке отступил:  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – Джон не хотел произносить это вслух. Он знал, что умирает, но это вовсе не значило, что ему хотелось говорить об этом. – То, что это больно. И таблетки помогают от этого избавиться. Конечно, они убирают только внешние проявления, но ввиду отсутствия альтернатив, я согласен и на это.  
  
– Значит, вот как? – Шерлок поверить не мог, что Джон будет говорить об этом так. Будто Связь – это болезнь, которую нужно вылечить. И будто попытки разорвать ее действительно стоят того, чтобы рисковать жизнью и здоровьем.  
  
– Да, так. Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом, – Джон взглянул на часы. – О, сколько уже времени. Мне пора, обещал Мэри, что не буду сегодня задерживаться.  
  
Он знал, что это всего лишь удачный предлог не продолжать этот разговор, но Джон не мог пока говорить об этом. Шерлок кивнул, Джон видел, что для него это тоже тяжело. «Зря Майкрофт вмешался», – подумал он.  
  
– Я загляну завтра, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок лишь кивнул. Когда Джон вышел, он выглянул в окно и смотрел, пока тот не скрылся в кабине такси. Он еще долго стоял у окна, и отошел только тогда, когда услышал звук смс.  
  
«Доктора Уотсона вчера доставили в больницу. Болевой шок. Он отключился прямо в такси. МХ»  
  
– Черт, Джон! – Шерлок дрожащими пальцами нажал на вызов. – Отвечай же. Ответь!


	14. Chapter 14

Джон сидел в кэбе, когда его телефон беззвучно завибрировал в кармане куртки. Он взял его в руки и ответил на звонок. Только он поднес трубку к уху, как из нее раздался испуганный голос:   
  
– Джон! – Шерлок воскликнул это так громко, что Джон от неожиданности резко отодвинул телефон от себя.  
  
– Да, Шерлок, что? Что-то случилось? – он напрягся и приподнялся на сидении, готовый потребовать у таксиста развернуться и ехать обратно на Бейкер-стрит так быстро, как только возможно. Его не было всего десять минут, во что Шерлок успел ввязаться за это время?  
  
– Джон! Ты в порядке?! – его голос дрожал, Шерлок почти задыхался от волнения.  
  
– Да, конечно, я в порядке. Почему я должен быть не в порядке? – он не понимал, к чему были эти вопросы. Для Джона было важно другое. Шерлок. Нужно было лишь успокоить его и узнать, что его так взволновало. Поэтому Джон спросил его максимально спокойным голосом, – Шерлок, что случилось?  
  
– Майкрофт сообщил мне, что ты вчера попал в больницу, – он откашлялся, пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями. – Что ты… Что ты отключился прямо в такси.  
  
– Черт, – он вздохнул. Как он ненавидел, когда Холмс-старший лез не в свое дело. Джон предпочел просто отшутиться. – И ты решил, что это кэбы так на меня влияют? Я сейчас в такси, и, уверяю, все хорошо. Я в порядке.  
  
Шерлок чуть успокоился, когда наконец понял, что Джон не собирается умирать прямо сейчас, и уже более ровным, но очень печальным голосом произнес:  
  
– Джон, почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
– Не хотел волновать раньше времени. Это всего лишь обморок, ничего страшного.  
  
– Это не просто обморок, и ты это знаешь. Это симптом куда большей проблемы. Ты же понимаешь, что такими темпами будет только хуже...  
  
– Шерлок, я ценю то, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но я правда не хочу об этом говорить, – Джон резко оборвал его. Он уже начинал злиться. «Неужели Шерлок не понимает, что от этих разговоров мне ни капли не легче?».  
  
– ...И я действительно считаю, что тебе не стоит принимать эти таблетки, – продолжил Шерлок, не слушая возражений Джона.  
  
– Бога ради, Шерлок, что ты к ним прицепился?! Я и сам не рад, что вынужден их пить, но я не перестану. Без них моя жизнь пойдет прахом. Они помогают мне. Я не могу вот так все бросить, у меня есть обязательства. Перед Мэри… – Он услышал гудки, не успев даже окончить предложение. Шерлок бросил трубку.  
  
– И перед тобой, – добавил Джон, удивленно смотря на телефон. Он убрал его обратно в карман и помассировал виски, у него был лишь один вопрос: «Что все это вообще значит?!».  
  
Он не успел развить эту мысль, потому что таксист уже остановился у его дома. Джон, оставив размышления на потом, расплатился, про себя отметив, что две поездки за два дня довольно ощутимо ударили по кошельку.   
  
Когда он зашел домой, он застал Мэри за покраской стен в гостиной. Она внезапно загорелась этой идеей несколько недель назад, и занималась этим с упорством маньячки, и, разумеется, Джона тоже подключила к процессу. После этого он все время находил пятна краски на своей коже. Но он так и не понял, в связи с чем она выбрала именно этот яркий, кроваво-красный оттенок. Не то чтобы он был против, но просто это было не совсем в ее стиле, обычно в интерьере она предпочитала светлые и спокойные тона.  
  
– Я все еще считаю, что в конечном итоге это будет тебя раздражать, – он указал рукой на уже покрашенную часть стены. – И нам придется все переделывать.  
  
– И тебе привет, Джон! – Она улыбнулась, тыльной стороной руки провела по лбу, убирая несколько выбившихся из-под косынки прядей, и обмакнула валик в краску. – Не занудствуй, я потом нанесу белый узор поверх.  
  
Джон кивнул и пошел переодеться, и уже в комнате услышал, как Мэри окликнула его. Он выглянул и спросил:   
  
– Ты что-то сказала? Я не услышал.  
  
– Я сказала, как все прошло? Ты же был у Шерлока, – она даже не смотрела на Джона, снова и снова проводя валиком по стене. – Ну так как?  
  
– Хорошо, хотя немного странно.  
  
Джон зашел на кухню и поставил чайник, следуя принципу, известному всем англичанам: «В любой непонятной ситуации – пей чай». Он улыбнулся, подумав об этом. Иногда он сам себе напоминал Артура Дента*. Растерянного, ничего не понимающего, наблюдающего за тем, как вся привычная картина мира разваливается на части. Сейчас Джону как никогда была нужна книга, на обложке которой большими понятными буквами было бы написано «Без паники!». Мэри отложила валик и зашла на кухню следом за ним.  
  
– Так странно или хорошо? – поинтересовалась она.  
  
– Хорошо, – Джон замолчал, но через несколько секунд продолжил, – просто оказалось, что Майкрофт сказал Шерлоку о… о моей болезни. И тот немного странно это воспринял.  
  
Мэри на секунду напряглась, но прежде чем Джон успел заметить это, она взяла себя в руки и будто невзначай спросила:  
  
– Как именно «странно»?  
  
– Потребовал, чтобы я перестал пить обезболивающее, потому что у него «множество побочных эффектов», – процитировал он и закатил глаза. – Из побочных эффектов тут только тошнота, сонливость и привыкание. Да, это не самые приятные вещи, но с ними я готов смириться, потому что эта головная боль убьет меня значительно быстрее, чем они. Шерлок же должен понимать это, не так ли?  
  
– Наверное. Хотя мне кажется, что дело в другом. Может именно последний побочный эффект его так пугает?  
  
– Что? – Джон вновь не понял, о чем она говорит. Он не всегда мог угнаться за ее мыслью.  
  
– Ну, он же бывший наркоман, разве нет? Ты сам говорил, что он давно завязал. Может его пугает, что ты превратишься в подобие доктора Хауса? – он внимательно посмотрел на нее, но так и не понял, шутит она или нет.   
  
– Думаешь? – с сомнением потянул Джон. – Ладно, я просто спрошу его об этом в следующую встречу. Кроме того, я очень сомневаюсь, что Шерлок вообще знает, кто такой доктор Хаус.  
  
– Ты понял мою мысль, не придирайся к словам. Это всего лишь мое предположение, – она вышла из кухни и попросила, указав на чайник, – и мне налей, пожалуйста. Я пока схожу уберу валики и смою с себя все это.  
  
Она продемонстрировала Джону руки, измазанные в краске, он согласно кивнул и достал заварку.  
  
Мэри вернулась через минут десять и, когда Джон поставил перед ней кружку крепкого и горячего чая, она наконец спросила то, что интересовало ее теперь больше всего:  
  
– И когда вы вновь собираетесь увидеться?  
  
– Завтра вечером. Загляну к нему после работы, – Джон сел напротив нее и приложил руку к виску, пытаясь унять боль, которая не пропала даже после того, как он принял обезболивающее, еще тогда, у Шерлока. С каждым днем таблетки помогали все хуже. Плохой признак. Он пока что не хотел переходить на более сильные препараты, но, видимо, другого выхода уже не осталось.  
  
– Сильно болит? – Мэри встревоженно взглянула на него.  
  
Джон кивнул и отпил чай.   
  
– Все нормально. Я просто выпью еще одну таблетку, а потом лягу спать. Завтра уже буду в норме, – он приподнялся, собираясь пойти за лекарством, но Мэри его опередила.  
  
– Сиди, я сама принесу, – она вышла и вернулась через минуту, держа в руке желтоватую капсулу с белым порошком внутри. – Выпей, а я пока разберу кровать.  
  
Джон запил таблетку водой, а затем зашел в спальню вслед за ней и удивленно произнес.  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас лег? Еще даже семи нет.  
  
– Да, хочу, – заявила Мэри шутливо-командным тоном. А потом сказала уже серьезнее, – у кого-то вчера был обморок, а завтра этот кто-то хочет пойти на работу и к Шерлоку. Давай, Джон, иди отдохни.  
  
Джон кивнул и, почти зевая, отправился умываться. Мэри была права, он правда очень устал и хотел спать. Когда он вышел из ванной и лег спать, она поцеловала его в щеку, выключила свет и легла рядом. Едва голова Джона коснулась подушки, он погрузился в блаженный сон без боли и сновидений.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут Мэри приподнялась на кровати и осторожно проверила его пульс и дыхание. Джон спал и довольно крепко. Она улыбнулась и аккуратно и тихо покинула комнату. Уже одевшись, она достала из кармана телефон Джона, который взяла, когда «уходила помыть руки», и вновь открыла сообщения.  
  
18:21 «Джон, помнишь, я сказал, что подпольная сеть планирует теракт в Лондоне? Мы ошиблись. Это ПОДЗЕМНАЯ сеть. Метро. Исчез не лорд Моран, а целый вагон. ШХ»  
  
18:23 «Сегодня голосование по новому антитеррористическому закону. Сегодня пятое ноября. День Гая Фокса! ШХ»  
  
18:27 «Джон, мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Жду в 21:30 у входа в Трубу, станция Вестминстер. До слушания еще несколько часов, так что у нас еще есть время. ШХ»  
  
Мэри усмехнулась и написала ответ:  
  
«Черт, Шерлок, не вздумай сунуться туда один. Я приеду. ДУ»  
  
Шерлок не заставил себя ждать:  
  
«Лучше добирайся туда не на метро. ШХ»  
  
Она удалила все эти сообщения и на всякий случай взяла телефон Джона с собой. У нее в запасе было всего три часа. Как раз хватит на подготовку, но нужно поторопиться. Мэри улыбнулась и вышла из квартиры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Артур Дент – это персонаж серии юмористических научно-фантастических романов британского писателя Дугласа Адамса, известной под общим названием «Автостопом по галактике». Артура в одноименном фильме сыграл наш любимый Мартин.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда Шерлок позвонил Джону, он руководствовался одними лишь эмоциями, в этот момент он действительно запаниковал, думая, что таблетка, которую тот принял прямо при нем, могла вызвать повторный приступ. Стоило ему понять, что это не так, он немного расслабился; у него появилась надежда, что, поговорив с Джоном, он сможет убедить его перестать принимать то, что медленно (сейчас уже довольно быстро), убивает его. Но тот и слушать не стал. И Шерлок наконец понял весь ужас ситуации, когда Джон сказал, что не прекратит, что у него есть обязательства перед своей невестой. Когда Шерлок услышал это, он не смог противиться желанию прекратить этот разговор как можно быстрее. Он бросил трубку и едва удержался от того, чтобы швырнуть телефон в стену. Все было значительно хуже, чем он думал.   
  
Он лег на диван и попытался успокоиться. Бесполезно. В голове не было ни одной приятной мысли. Беспокойство за Джона и паника опутывали его голову и грудь, будто скользкие холодные щупальца, вызывая дрожь страха и отвращения. Он потратил два года на то, чтобы остановить Мориарти и не позволить его людям убить Джона Уотсона. А теперь он вернулся и увидел, как его Джон пытается закончить то, чего не успели сделать снайперы. Уничтожить то единственное, ради чего Шерлок боролся и ради чего вернулся. Самого себя. Шерлок не мог этого допустить. Ему во что бы то ни стало было необходимо остановить его.  
  
До этого самого момента он действительно считал, что переубедить Джона будет довольно легко, ведь он доктор и должен понимать, чем все это может закончиться. Что будет достаточно лишь упомянуть о побочных эффектах, и ему станет ясно, что вся эта затея не стоит того, чтобы терпеть их и рисковать своим здоровьем и жизнью. Но теперь, когда Шерлок понял, что даже это не остановит Джона, он наконец признался себе, что есть только один способ заставить его прекратить.   
  
Он свернулся клубком, повернувшись лицом к стене, и обнял себя за плечи, будто пытаясь согреться. Он и правда дрожал, но не от холода – от страха. То, на что он пытался решиться, было его самым страшным кошмаром последние несколько лет.   
  
Он собирался признаться Джону. Рассказать ему об их Связи и остальном.  
  
Он понимал, что едва ли тот простит его после этого, что от их дружбы, и так висящей почти на волоске, ничего не останется. Возможно, Джон возненавидит его и больше не захочет его видеть, и это будет последний раз, когда он будет рядом, но выбора у Шерлока больше не было.  
  
Он сильнее вжался лицом в обивку дивана и судорожно вздохнул. Он пойдет и расскажет Джону обо всем, он примет любую его реакцию, согласится на все условия, которые тот выдвинет. Если Джон захочет уйти, Шерлок не будет ему мешать и преследовать, он не будет даже напоминать о своем существовании. Он пообещает, что не станет пытаться писать ему, что никогда не появится на их с Мэри пороге, что, как и раньше, будет скрывать их Связь ото всех, в том числе и от Джона, позволяя ему делать вид, что он – Несвязанный. Что не будет оставлять посланий или следов на его коже, что никто, даже его невеста, не узнает обо всем этом. Единственное, что он попросит взамен, чтобы Джон прекратил убивать себя, в попытках скрыть то, что Шерлок готов скрывать самостоятельно, если тот того пожелает. Чтобы прекратил пить блокаторы, от которых ему хуже с каждым днем. «Разве я многого прошу?».  
  
Шерлок думал об этом, едва сдерживая слезы, понимая, что скорее всего это будет его последний разговор с Джоном Уотсоном, и что он едва ли когда-нибудь увидит его снова. Но Джон будет жив и, возможно, счастлив с Мэри. Для Шерлока этого должно быть достаточно. А даже если нет, это не важно. Все это изначально произошло по его вине. Так разве о своих интересах он должен теперь думать?  
  
Единственное, что ему оставалось сделать, – это выбрать место и время, чтобы рассказать Джону правду. Нужно было что-то такое, чтобы тот не мог уйти до тех пор, пока Шерлок не объяснится с ним, даже если Джон не захочет этого слушать.  
  
Он обдумывал это, когда ему пришло смс-сообщение от Майкрофта:  
  
18:05 «Ты уже разобрался с делом о теракте? Голосование по новому антитеррористическому закону уже сегодня в десять вечера. Время уходит. МХ»  
  
Шерлок прочел его и удивленно посмотрел на дату.   
  
– Сегодня? Разве уже пятое ноября?... Пятое. День Гая Фокса! – он на мгновение замолчал, а затем воскликнул, – Они собираются взорвать парламент!  
  
Еще через десять минут и один разговор по скайпу с парнем, помешанном на лондонской подземке, и Шерлок уже знал точное расположение бомбы. Уже набирая ответ брату, он понял, что только что нашел место, идеально подходящее для его целей. Они с Джоном сами найдут бомбу, и прямо в отцепленном вагоне Шерлок признается ему. Чувство долга не позволит тому уйти, и Джону придется выслушать его. Разумеется, он не собирался действительно рассчитывать только на себя и Джона, они все-таки не саперы, а от этого зависят не только их жизни, но и жизни многих других людей, которые и не подозревают об опасности, спрятанной прямо у них под ногами. Поэтому он в любом случае сообщит в полицию заранее. Просто Джону он об этом не скажет.  
  
Шерлок стер смс, которое набирал брату и напечатал несколько новых, но уже другому адресату. Джон несколько минут не отвечал, и Шерлок, не выдержав ожидания, написал Мэри:  
  
«Скажи Джону, что мне нужна его помощь. В 21:30 у станции Вестминстер. ШХ»  
  
Но не прошло и минуты с того момента, как он отправил это сообщение, Джон ответил со своего телефона:   
  
«Черт, Шерлок, не вздумай сунуться туда один. Я приеду. ДУ»  
  
Шерлок быстро напечатал ответ и пошел обновлять свои знания об устройстве и обезвреживанию бомб. На всякий случай. У него на это было достаточно времени, он понимал, что до начала слушания бомбу не взорвут, в этом бы просто не было смысла.

***

  
Шерлок прибыл в назначенное место на несколько минут раньше, но все равно был удивлен, когда не обнаружил Джона там же. Обычно тот был очень пунктуален и всегда, когда мог, приходил заранее. Шерлок встал, спиной прижавшись к телефонной будке, недалеко от входа в метро, оглядывая дорогу, пытаясь найти глазами такси, на котором мог бы приехать Джон. Когда на Биг-Бене было уже тридцать три минуты десятого, Шерлок, понимая, что времени остается все меньше и меньше, позвонил в полицию, сообщая о бомбе, а затем набрал номер Джона. Он не взял трубку. Шерлок попробовал еще раз. А затем еще. На четвертый раз ему наконец ответили.   
  
– Привет, Шерлок, – прозвучал голос на другом конце телефона.  
  
– Мэри? – он был удивлен, услышав ее. – А где Джон? Он должен был прийти несколько минут назад. Почему его телефон у тебя?  
  
– Он забыл его дома. Уверена, он скоро приедет, – сказала она легкомысленно.   
  
Шерлок уже хотел положить трубку, как она сказала совершенно другим тоном, будто говорила не с Шерлоком, а сама с собой:  
  
– Сначала из-за тебя я потеряла работу, теперь ты приходишь и пытаешься отобрать у меня Джона.  
  
– Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? – Шерлок вновь поднес телефон к уху.  
  
Мэри продолжила говорить, будто и не слыша его:  
  
– Я планировала сделать это после свадьбы. Так нам всем было бы значительно проще. Но обстоятельства изменились.  
  
– Мэри? Сделать что? – Шерлок не понимал, про что она говорит, но это было уже не важно, он наконец увидел Джона, выходящего из такси. Он улыбнулся и слегка махнул ему рукой, привлекая внимание. Он уже почти отключил телефон, когда услышал:  
  
– Мне жаль, Шерлок.  
  
Он не успел даже спросить, о чем она, как вдруг почувствовал резкую боль чуть ниже груди. Шерлок наклонил голову, и увидел, как по рубашке расползается кровавое пятно.


	16. Chapter 16

Первые несколько мгновений Шерлок даже не осознавал, что произошло и просто смотрел, как кровь быстро впитывается в рубашку. Телефон выпал из его рук и начал падать на тротуар. Он ожидал тут же услышать звук разбитого корпуса, но с удивлением обнаружил, что его не было.   
  
Телефон будто замер в полете. Все вокруг замедлилось: люди, машины, Джон, непонимающе смотрящий на него. Стало тихо, в голове была пустота, но лишь на секунду, а затем раздался звук сирены, привлекая внимание Шерлока и заставляя его думать.  
  
– Чертоги разума – это неплохо, но у тебя всего несколько секунд, чтобы ими воспользоваться, – прозвучал откуда-то голос Молли. – Ты стоишь неподвижно, пуля входит в тело. Вероятность смерти велика. Ты вызвал полицию, предупреждая о теракте, это хорошо. Вероятно, они дали указания парамедикам быть готовыми выехать по этому адресу незамедлительно. Кто-нибудь вызовет скорую, ты должен продержаться до их приезда. Нам нужно сосредоточиться, – она продолжала, но он смотрел на Джона, на лице которого очень медленно загоралось понимание того, что произошло. Шерлок хотел окликнуть его, но он вдруг почувствовал, будто ему дали пощечину. – Сосредоточься!   
  
На мгновение стало очень ярко, белый свет затопил глаза, и когда он смог не жмуриться, он понял, что его мозг воспринял этот приказ буквально. Он стоял посреди пустоты, вокруг не было ничего, кроме Молли, склонившейся над его трупом.  
  
– Думай, Шерлок. Думай! Что тебя прикончит?  
  
Место действия вновь поменялось. Теперь он был в ванной комнате той старой квартиры, которую снимал до знакомства с Джоном. Он смотрел на самого себя, оттирающего с левого плеча следы крови Джона, надеющегося, что она наконец остановится. Хупер стояла рядом и смотрела не него. Шерлок оглянулся на нее и ответил:   
  
– Потеря крови.  
  
– Точно. Значит сейчас главный вопрос: вперед или вбок.  
  
– Вбок? – Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
  
– Позади телефонная будка, если упадешь назад и съедешь по ней набок, воздействие на рану лишь усугубит кровопотерю, – пояснил Андерсон, внезапно появившийся рядом с ними. – Одна дыра или две? Пуля еще внутри или есть выходное отверстие?  
  
– Зависит от пистолета или снайперской винтовки, я не видел, из чего она стреляла...  
  
– Бога ради, Шерлок, не будь таким глупым. Не важно, какой пистолет. – Все снова менялось. Но Майкрофт даже в его сознании предпочитал обитать в своем кабинете, вынуждая Шерлока самостоятельно приходить к нему за помощью. – Ты всегда был таким глупым, братец мой. Я разочарован.  
  
– Я не глупый, – Шерлок вновь почувствовал себя ребенком, этот тон брата всегда так на него влиял.  
  
– Ты очень глупый, мальчик мой. Мама и папа ужасно сердятся, поскольку пистолет тут вовсе не при чем. Ты ждал Джона довольно долго. Еще раз вспомни, где ты стоял, когда тебя убили?  
  
– Я же еще жив, – Шерлок испуганно и непонимающе взглянул на него.  
  
– Вопрос вероятности, братец мой, – Майкрофт склонился над ним, взглядом указывая на что-то позади него. Шерлок оглянулся, вместо задней стены кабинета позади оказался вход в Трубу и красная телефонная будка, на дверцу которой он опирался, пока дожидался Джона.   
  
– Если бы пуля прошла насквозь, что бы ты услышал?  
  
– Звон стекла, – Шерлок взглянул на нее, а затем на то место, где он должен был стоять. Телефон все еще падал и был почти в метре над землей.  
  
Майкрофт вновь привлек его внимание:   
  
– Его не было. Соответственно…  
  
– Пуля внутри меня, – Шерлок произнес это медленно, будто не до конца понимая, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
– Значит, нужно повернуться боком к будке и падать на спину, – Андерсон вновь попытался проявить себя. К удивлению Шерлока, Молли это одобрила.  
  
– Согласна. Шерлок, ты должен повернуться и упасть на спину. Сама пуля тебя спасает от потери крови. Плюс, когда ты на спине, гравитация работает на нас. Падай на спину.  
  
Время ускорилось, экран телефона вдребезги разбился о бетон, и все вновь ожило, когда Шерлок развернулся к Джону лицом и начал заваливаться назад. Он успел увидеть, как тот подбегает к нему, но стоило голове Шерлока удариться о тротуар, он вновь оказался в Чертогах. Сирена зазвучала громче, белый свет будто пульсировал, становясь то ярче, то тусклее.   
  
– Что это? Что происходит? – он почувствовал, как паника разливается по его венам.   
  
– Это шок – следующее, что может убить тебя, – ответила ему Молли.  
  
– И какой выход?  
  
– Не входить в состояние шока, разумеется. – Майкрофт снова разговаривал с ним так, будто объяснял полнейшему идиоту абсолютно очевидные вещи. – Возможно, в твоих дурацких чертогах разума есть то, что тебя успокоит.  
  
Но Шерлок и так знал, что ему нужно. Он попытался открыть глаза, надеясь увидеть Джона, склонившегося над ним, но у него не получалось, ему не хватало сил даже на это. Он вновь посмотрел на Майкрофта, теперь уже действительно паникуя. Ему нужно было успокоиться.  
  
– Вспоминай, – сказал тот. – Грядет восточный ветер, Шерлок. Он тебя унесет.  
  
– Он тебя унесет, – эхом прозвучал его собственный голос. Шерлок начал спускаться глубже в Чертоги, открывая двери, пытаясь найти хоть что-то. Он улыбнулся, когда услышал собачий лай. Красивый ирландский сеттер подбежал к нему. Шерлок опустился на колени, обнимая пса, позволяя ему облизать свое лицо, тыкаясь мордой в кудри.  
  
– Привет. Все в порядке, все хорошо. Умница, хороший пес! Привет, привет, Рэдберд. Меня тоже хотят усыпить. Веселого мало. Рэдберд… – стоило Шерлоку хоть немного успокоиться, как пес исчез, и он почувствовал, что обнимает пустоту. Вместо него рядом появилась Молли.  
  
– Это был шок. Теперь ты почувствуешь боль, – она говорила очень четко, будто боясь, что иначе он ее не поймет. – Пуля проделала в тебе дыру, у тебя внутреннее кровотечение. Ты должен контролировать боль.  
  
Шерлок спустился еще глубже, туда, куда обычно старался не заходить, игнорируя подвал своих Чертогов. Но сейчас он должен был. У него были вопросы.   
  
Он забежал в камеру, быстро захлопывая за собой дверь, будто боясь, что то, что там находится может выбраться наружу, несмотря на цепи и смирительную рубашку.  
  
– Контроль! Контроль! Контроль! – повторял Шерлок, его все еще трясло. Но едва увидев Мориарти, он взял себя в руки. – Ты. Ты никогда не чувствовал боли, верно? Почему ты не чувствовал боли?  
  
– Боль чувствуешь всегда, Шерлок, – Джим медленно приподнял голову, ржавые цепи противно заскрежетали, добавляя к его странному, пугающему голосу еще более зловещий аккомпанемент. – Но ее не нужно бояться!   
  
Он кинулся к Шерлоку, и тот почувствовал еще одну волну боли, нахлынувшую на него. Он упал на пол, и Мориарти склонился над ним:  
  
– Боль... Печаль… Потери… Смерть… Все это хорошо. Хорошо...  
  
Джим начал что-то напевать, и Шерлок понял, что, вероятно, так и умрет здесь, вынужденный слушать эти безумные слова. Но помимо этого, он слышал что-то еще. Что-то идущие извне его Чертогов.  
  
– Шерлок, Шерлок, ты слышишь меня? – голос Джона доносился будто через толщу воды. Шерлок тянулся к этому звуку, но сил было недостаточно, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Он спустился слишком глубоко.  
  
– Спорить не буду, Шерлок – зануда. Смеюсь и рыдаю, Холмс умирает, – голос Мориарти становился громче, заглушая все остальное, и Шерлок перестал слышать Джона, зовущего его.   
  
– Ну же, Шерлок, давай умирай. Одно небольшое усилие, и все будет позади, – слова Джима опутывали его, как паутина, не давая даже пошевелиться. Он сдался и закрыл глаза. – Мертвым быть хорошо, Шерлок. Никто тебя не достает.  
  
Мориарти опустился на колени и подполз ближе, продолжая свои рассуждения:  
  
– Миссис Хадсон будет рыдать. И мама с папой будут рыдать, а Джон наплачет целый океан слез. Он меня больше всех беспокоит. Ну и невеста у него! – он изобразил на лице гримасу отвращения. – Да, подводишь ты его, Шерлок. Джон Уотсон в опасности, это точно.  
  
Услышав это, Шерлок распахнул глаза. «Джон. Нельзя оставлять его одного рядом с Мэри». Он попытался приподняться. Джим испуганно взглянул на него:  
  
– Ты не передумал, надеюсь? Я что-то не то сказал, а? Шерлок!  
  
Но тот больше не слушал его. Как бы сильно ему не хотелось сдаться и оставить все, но он не мог допустить, чтобы Джон пострадал. Он с трудом встал и почти выполз за дверь камеры. Джон нуждался в нем, а это значит, Шерлок вернется к нему, даже если это будет чудовищно сложно. Он поднимался вверх, пытаясь вынырнуть из Чертогов, пытаясь проснуться. Шерлок не знал, сколько он карабкался наверх, как много прошло времени, может секунда, может – много больше. Но в конце концов он смог открыть глаза. На этот раз – в реальности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы не было вопросов где кто стоял:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c629202/v629202650/4c18f/-x_H4VGertE.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

Когда Джон и Мэри только начали встречаться, он сообщил ей, что никогда не был ни с кем Связан, что ее очень удивило. Она была уверена, что они с Шерлоком были «половинками». Все так считали. Но Джон говорил об этом так уверено, так честно раскрываясь перед ней, что не было никаких причин не верить ему. Но она замечала, что с каждым днем Джон все сильнее угасает, будто весь свет выкачивают из него. Сначала она списывала это на его горе и скорбь по Шерлоку, но, в конце концов, поняла, что причина имеет явный медицинский характер, что впоследствии подтвердил и сам Джон.   
  
На третьем свидании он рассказал ей о своей болезни, явно делая это для того, чтобы она могла сделать выбор: остаться или уйти, если не хочет ввязываться в отношения с (возможно) умирающим человеком. Она оценила этот его жест, но что-то в его рассказе казалось ей подозрительным. А точнее кто-то, а именно: Майкрофт Холмс. Он так быстро вмешался, не позволив Джону ходить по врачам, а предоставив своего личного, что она засомневалась в искренности его намерений. Возможно, он делал это, выполняя просьбу покойного брата, или из-за чувства вины, но настоящая причина открылась ей несколько позже. Тогда, когда она заметила, что в квартире Джона бывает кто-то кроме них. На самом деле, «заметила» – не совсем верное слово, скорее подойдет «поставила несколько жучков с целью выяснить, что происходит и не лжет ли Джон, утверждая, что Шерлок Холмс погиб». В конце концов, первая часть ее работы в этом и заключалась.   
  
Иногда, а точнее раз в две недели, к ним заходила хозяйка квартиры, и это было бы не так уж и странно, если бы она не рылась в аптечке и не заменяла лекарство от головной боли, выписанное Джону, на что-то другое. Когда Мэри узнала об этом, она одолжила у Джона одну таблетку, притворившись, что у нее мигрень, и отнесла кое-кому на анализ. Он показал, что порошок в капсулах состоит вовсе не из лекарства от головной боли. Точнее не совсем из него. В таблетках была очень интересная смесь: блокаторы пигментов Связи и обезболивающее в таких соотношениях, чтобы вызывать не особенно сильную головную боль. А значит, заставляя Джона вновь и вновь принимать «лекарство», вызывающего его приступы и одновременно немного притупляющего их, чтобы он думал, будто таблетки работают. «Изящное решение», – подумала она тогда.  
  
Когда Мэри узнала об этом, она поняла две вещи. Во-первых, единственный человек, кроме Мориарти, который мог это подстроить, – Майкрофт. И своего личного врача он предоставил для того, чтобы Джон не мог узнать свой реальный диагноз. Во-вторых, у Холмса-старшего могла быть только одна причина на это. А значит, Джон действительно не лгал, когда утверждал, что его лучший друг мертв. Потому что он и сам не знал, что это не так. Шерлок Холмс был все еще жив, и Джон был Связан с ним.  
  
Мэри понимала, что, выяснив это, должна будет закончить ту работу, на которую подписалась. Она вовсе не была расстроена этим фактом, ведь убийство Джона Уотсона, который ей и правда приглянулся, не входило в ее планы. О нет, нет, у нее была совсем другая цель. Оставалось ее только дождаться.

***

  
Мэри заметила тот момент, когда блокаторы перестали действовать, значительно раньше, чем Джон успел осознать, что ему становится лучше. Она, в отличие от него, знала, на какие детали стоит обратить внимание, он же упускал их из виду, потому что и подумать не мог, что несколько пятнышек крови, внезапно появившиеся на шее или спине, могут быть признаками Связи. Джон был уверен, что у него нет половинки.   
  
Мэри знала, что, если ничего не предпринимать, в какой-то момент и он заметит свое новое состояние. Но даже она не была способна так быстро, буквально за один день, достать новые блокаторы. Зато чуть отсрочить тот момент, когда Джон все поймет, и выиграть себе немного времени она могла.   
  
Мэри купила несколько банок краски, собираясь устроить небольшой ремонт. Она выбрала красный, потому что полагала, что именно этот цвет с большей частотой будет проявляться на коже Джона, особенно учитывая, что, вероятнее всего, Шерлок занимается уничтожением остатков той огромной организации, которой она посвятила многие годы. А значит, что почти любые проявления Связи можно будет списать на пятна, появившиеся во время покраски стен. Очень удобно. Не говоря уже о том, что так она успела вновь заменить таблетки на блокаторы. Но она не могла воссоздать ту смесь, которую Джон принимал раньше. Его приступы усилились. Мэри это не особенно беспокоило, ведь она и не собиралась затягивать с решением этой «проблемы».  
  
Когда Шерлок вернулся, удача еще несколько дней была на ее стороне, но, когда Джон сказал Мэри, что собирается расспросить его о таблетках и странном отношении к тому, что Джон пьет их, она поняла, что времени у нее осталось очень мало. Раньше она надеялась, что сможет успеть продумать хороший план, подготовить убедительное алиби или даже просто подстроить несчастный случай. Но сейчас, зная, что уже завтра все может раскрыться, ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как импровизировать.   
  
Пока Джон был на кухне, она отмыла руки от краски и взяла его телефон, пытаясь выдумать причину, чтобы от лица своего жениха выманить Шерлока в какое-нибудь удобное для нее место. Она так увлеклась размышлениями, что и не заметила, что случайно смахнула свой сотовый с тумбочки на ковер.  
  
Она обнаружила (и это было большой удачей), что Шерлок написал Джону, прося его приехать в Вестминстер. Мэри улыбнулась и достала из потайного кармана в сумочке небольшую желтоватую капсулу, в точности повторяющую те, которые принимал Джон, вот только внутри у нее было не обезболивающее, и даже не блокатор, а легкое снотворное. Не достаточно, чтобы усыпить Джона на всю ночь, но достаточно, чтобы тихо и незаметно уйти. В голове Мэри созрел план. 

***

  
Джон проснулся в одиночестве и с вновь разболевшейся головой. Именно боль его и разбудила. Он попытался нащупать телефон на тумбочке, чтобы посмотреть время, но с удивлением обнаружил, что его там не было. Джон встал, зевая, и зашел на кухню, чтобы налить воды, и выпить очередную таблетку, прекрасно понимая, что вновь собирается нарушить дозировку. Но ему было плевать. Было слишком больно.   
  
На кухонном столе он обнаружил записку:  
  
«Ушла к Джанин в гости. Не хотела тебя будить. Надеюсь вернуться до того, как ты проснешься.   
Целую,   
Мэри»  
  
Джон не особенно удивился, Мэри иногда так делала: оставалась у подруги на всю ночь, где они устраивали то марафон фильмов Хичкока, то еще что-то. Когда она возвращалась, то с упоением об этом ему рассказывала, а он пытался делать вид, что слушает. Он вновь зевнул и вернулся в комнату, надеясь еще немного поспать, но заметил телефон Мэри, лежащий на полу рядом с кроватью. Джон поднял его, решив позвонить на свой, чтобы найти его. Когда он разблокировал его, на экране высветилось новое сообщение от Шерлока: «Скажи Джону, что мне нужна его помощь. В 21:30 у станции Вестминстер. ШХ», – который видимо сначала написал ему самому, но Джон так и не ответил. Он посмотрел на время, оставалось почти тридцать минут. Он еще мог успеть, если бы вышел прямо сейчас. Джон начал судорожно переодеваться. Его все еще клонило в сон, но он не мог оставить Шерлока одного. Особенно в случае, когда тому требовалась помощь.   
  
Джон выбежал из дома, пытаясь поймать такси, и очень надеясь, что все это было не вопросом жизни и смерти.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда Джон уже сел в такси, он понял, что зря не взял телефон Мэри с собой. Он так спешил, что и не подумал об этом. Но возвращаться за ним все равно уже было поздно. Из-за этого всю дорогу Джон был как на иголках, он не мог даже связаться с Шерлоком, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке и какого рода помощь ему требуется. У него было очень нехорошее предчувствие. Но когда Джон наконец прибыл к месту встречи, он понял, что переживал зря. С Шерлоком все нормально: он стоял у телефонной будки, ожидая его, и разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Он махнул Джону рукой, когда увидел его, и Джон в ответ улыбнулся. На душе стало спокойно, с Шерлоком все было хорошо.   
  
Секунды две.  
  
То, что произошло дальше, Джон не смог бы описать никакими другими словами, кроме как «кошмарный сон». Все в его памяти смешалось, оставив от этого безумия лишь отрывки. Он начал осознавать реальность только тогда, когда обнаружил себя, склонившегося над Шерлоком, пытаясь оказать первую медицинскую помощь, одновременно крича кому-то: «Вызовите скорую!». Затем была поездка в больницу и долгое мучительное ожидание окончания операции. Хотя это и было невозможно физически, Джону казалось, что он вновь смог дышать только тогда, когда ему сообщили, что, несмотря на небольшие шансы выжить и остановку сердца прямо на операционном столе, Шерлок выкарабкался.  
  
Когда Джон услышал это, он наконец прекратил ходить кругами по коридору и просто осел на стул, откинув голову назад, и глубоко вдохнул. «Поверить не могу, что я чуть было не потерял Шерлока снова».

***

  
В первый раз Шерлок очнулся поздней ночью, когда рядом не было никого, лишь цветы стояли повсюду, окружившие его непередаваемым запахом, всегда витающим в палатах умирающих пациентов. Несмотря на обезболивающее, все тело болело, он едва мог пошевелиться или вдохнуть самостоятельно. Сейчас, накаченный морфием, почти обездвиженный, он был абсолютно беззащитным. Боже, как он хотел, чтобы Джон был здесь. Но, даже сейчас, когда его не было рядом, Шерлок замечал следы его присутствия повсюду. Неудобный больничный стул стоял у его кровати, а один из романов, которые так любил Джон, лежал на сидении. Мысль о том, что Джон, возможно, читал ему вслух, показалась ему интересной. Но даже если он этого не делал, все равно, он явно приходил так часто, как мог, практически живя в палате Шерлока с тех пор, как того перевезли из реанимации сюда. Но едва ли ему позволили бы остаться здесь на ночь.  
  
Шерлок понимал, что Джон придет только завтра, а значит, сейчас у него было время подумать об этой ситуации. Все равно он не мог делать ничего другого, разве что спать, но он и так проспал довольно долго. Судя по всему, прошла почти неделя, а может даже больше. Он не был уверен, морфий застилал сознание белым маревом, и мысли тонули в нем, Шерлок не мог сосредоточиться. Он попытался отправиться в Чертоги, но не стал закрывать глаза, боясь, что может снова провалиться в сон. Ему нужно было подумать.  
  
«Итак. Кто же ты, Мэри Морстен?»  
  
Вновь Шерлок очнулся только следующим утром. Очевидно, ночью он уснул прямо посреди процесса дедукции, и его размышления плавно перетекли в весьма реалистичный кошмар. Мэри стояла между ним и Джоном, одетая в подвенечное платье, и целилась в Шерлока из пистолета. Он понимал, что на самом деле все было по-другому, он даже не видел ее, и уж точно мог сказать, что выстрел был произведен из снайперской винтовки, это было гораздо более вероятно. Но сон имел скорее символический смысл, и Шерлоку даже не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что именно его подсознание говорило ему.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, из окна светило солнце, а Джон сидел рядом, легко касаясь пальцами его запястья, и что-то говорил ему. Но он замолчал и отдернул руку, как только понял, что Шерлок наконец-то пришел в себя. Трудно было этого не понять, учитывая, что тот проснулся, шепча «Мэри».   
  
Он повернул голову к Джону, даже это действие далось ему с трудом, но Шерлоку было необходимо увидеть его. Он должен был убедиться, что с Джоном все в порядке, что он здесь. И он был. Уставший и взволнованный, но рядом.  
  
Джон лишь улыбнулся ему и произнес с явным облегчением в голосе: «Привет, Шерлок». Тот хотел ответить тем же, но в горле было слишком сухо и мышцы не слушались. Когда Шерлок попытался хоть что-то сказать, получился лишь тихий хрип. Джон сразу понял, в чем дело, и вышел, чтобы принести ему воды. Но когда он вернулся, тот уже снова спал. Джон поставил стаканчик на стол и вышел, чтобы позвонить. Ему нужно было сообщить всем, что Шерлок наконец начал приходить в себя.

***

  
Когда Джон позвонил ей, Мэри примчалась в больницу так быстро, как только могла. Хоть он и сказал, что Шерлок проснулся лишь на несколько минут, она не знала, сколько тот сможет сообщить Джону, когда очнется уже окончательно. Ей нужно было успеть поговорить с ним, до того, как это произойдет.  
  
Когда она услышала от Джона: «А у вас, мисс Морстен, большие неприятности», – на одно мгновение она испугалась, что Шерлок уже все рассказал ему, и что это ловушка, но все же смогла изобразить растерянное выражение лица на случай, если это не так. Когда Джон объяснил ей, о чем он говорил, Мэри чуть было не выдохнула от облегчения. Уж она-то точно знала, почему Шерлок, очнувшись, первым делом вспомнил про нее. Ей нужно было исправлять эту ситуацию. И срочно. Но убить Шерлока в больнице даже для нее было слишком сложно, Джон не отходил от него ни на шаг, а значит, остаться незамеченной в этот раз не получилось бы. Его необходимо было выманить наружу. Поэтому, когда Джону понадобилось ненадолго отлучиться, она сказала, что ей не сложно самой посидеть с Шерлоком:  
  
– Джон, ты находишься здесь практически безвылазно уже две недели. От того, что ты все время тут, он не поправится быстрее. Ничего страшного не произойдет, если ты оставишь его под моим присмотром.  
  
– Да, Мэри, конечно. Спасибо. Позвони мне, если он очнется снова, – с этими словами он наконец оставил их одних.  
  
Мэри пришлось ждать почти полчаса, прежде чем Шерлок вновь открыл глаза. Он смотрел на нее таким расфокусированным взглядом, что на мгновение ей показалось, что он вообще не осознает ее присутствие. Ей нужно было привлечь его внимание, показать, что она реальна, а не плод его наркотического бреда.   
  
– Шерлок, – нараспев произнесла она, намеренно изменяя интонацию, как раньше это делал Мориарти. Она знала, что подобное Шерлок не сможет проигнорировать. – Не говори Джону. Посмотри на меня и скажи, что не станешь рассказывать Джону. Ты же понимаешь, что мне придется сделать с ним, если он узнает?  
  
На лице Шерлока наконец появились эмоции, он будто еще раз очнулся. Но этого незначительного прилива сил не хватало даже для ответа. Но его выражения было для нее достаточно. Он бы никогда не стал рисковать Джоном. А значит, ей оставалось только ждать.

***

  
На следующее утро Лестрейд решил навестить Шерлока, а заодно и попытаться выяснить, знает ли он, кто и почему мог в него стрелять.  
  
– Не знаю, есть ли смысл его допрашивать. Он накачан лекарствами, так что будет болтать чушь, – произнес Джон. Грег шел вслед за ним, на ходу доставая телефон. Тот оглянулся на него, – Ты ведь знаешь, что в больничных палатах им пользоваться нельзя?  
  
– Звонить я и не собираюсь, – Грег довольно улыбнулся, – Просто видео сниму. Скоро у меня уже целая коллекция бу… – он замолчал на полуслове, когда они вошли в палату. Она была пуста.  
  
– О, боже, – Джон растерянно смотрел на распахнутое настежь окно.   
  
Они обзвонили и опросили всех, кто знал Шерлока, но нигде не было и следа его присутствия. Очевидно, он заглянул на Бейкер-стрит, но дальнейшее его место нахождения оставалось неизвестным.  
  
Вот уж и попробуй найти Шерлока Холмса в Лондоне.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда Джон с Грегом отчаялись найти Шерлока, обойдя все его возможные убежища, они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит в надежде, что тот уже сделал все, ради чего сбежал из больницы, и теперь возвратился домой. Но когда на пороге квартиры их встретила взволнованная миссис Хадсон, они поняли, что ошибались. Шерлока нигде не было, и Джона больше всего пугало, что, если ему станет хуже, а так и случится, учитывая, что с момента ранения прошло всего лишь две недели, никто не успеет ему помочь.   
  
– Боже, зачем он вообще сбежал? – растерянно сказал Лестрейд.   
  
Джон оглянулся на него:  
  
– Я думаю, Шерлок хочет выяснить, кто в него стрелял. Для этого он и ушел. А может он знает, кто это был, и теперь хочет его найти.  
  
– И откуда же ему знать, кто это? Стреляли из снайперской винтовки. Из дома напротив. Он бы не увидел его с такого расстояния, – Лестрейд нахмурился, крутя свой сотовый в руках, ожидая ответа на смс.  
  
– От Майкрофта все еще ничего не слышно? – Джон указал Грегу взглядом на его телефон.  
  
– Нет, ничего нового. Он назвал те убежища, про которые мы не знали, а теперь отмалчивается.  
  
– Может он просто не видел твои сообщения? Ты не пробовал с ним по-другому связаться? – Джон намеренно выделил последнее слово, но Грегори понял его и без этих намеков. Он расстегнул манжету и закатал рукав, обнажая несколько косых строчек, старательно выведенных на запястье.   
  
– Не отвечает. Мне кажется, будто он знает, где Шерлок. Или догадывается. Но почему нам не скажет? – Грег печально вздохнул и закатил глаза. – Ох уж эти Холмсы и их планы.  
  
Джон согласно кивнул ему, но все-таки продолжил свою теорию:  
  
– Шерлок с кем-то говорил по телефону, когда я только приехал в Вестминстер. Кто знает, вдруг он говорил с убийцей?  
  
– Но он же говорил с тобой, разве нет? – в ответ на это Джон удивленно посмотрел на него, и Грег пояснил, – я запросил распечатку звонков. Это был твой номер. И разговор оборвался как раз тогда, когда в него выстрелили.  
  
– Нет, он говорил не со мной. Я потерял свой телефон как раз в этот же день. Так и не нашел его, пришлось купить новый, – Джон сел в кресло и задумчиво постучал пальцами по подлокотникам. – Значит, мой телефон был у убийцы?  
  
Грег кивнул:  
  
– Да, скорее всего. Хотя сейчас, вероятно, он уже избавился от него.  
  
Джон нахмурился, ругая себя за то, что не вспомнил этого раньше. Он был сам не свой эти две недели, не мог нормально спать, боясь оставлять Шерлока одного в больнице. Плюс, голова болела еще сильнее, чем обычно, и лишь благодаря заботливой Мэри, которая сама ходила ему за лекарствами («Ты ничем ему не поможешь, если и сам свалишься, Джон», – говорила она), он не оказался в больнице сам. Грег сочувственно похлопал его по плечу:  
  
– Джон, не вини себя, тогда у тебя был шок. Ничего удивительного, что все всплывает в памяти только сейчас. Это уже какая-никакая, но зацепка, – Грег дождался кивка Джона, одернул рукав, надел пальто, и, уходя, добавил, – Звони, если что. Не скрывай информацию, Джон. Позвони, если что-то выяснится.  
  
Тот рассеянно кивнул:   
  
– Да, конечно. Ты тоже.  
  
– Всего доброго, – Грег попрощался с Джоном и миссис Хадсон, которая весь разговор молчаливо и обеспокоенно смотрела на Джона.   
  
– До встречи, – сказала она и вновь перевела взгляд на своего бывшего квартиранта. Ей казалось, что он выглядит бледнее, чем обычно. Даже седины прибавилось. Она заботливо произнесла, – Джон, может чаю?  
  
– Да, миссис Хадсон, спасибо, – когда она зашла на кухню, он вытащил из кармана таблетку и покрутил ее в пальцах. Мэри была права, он не сможет ничем помочь Шерлоку, если ему самому вдруг станет хуже. – Но сначала просто воды, если можно.  
  
Она принесла ему стакан, но весь ее вид буквально кричал: «Все еще не ваша домохозяйка!».  
  
– Спасибо, – Джон запил таблетку. И поставил воду на столик рядом с креслом. А затем удивленно уставился на него. Точнее уставился на свой сотовый, потерянный сотовый, лежащий на нем.  
  
– Миссис Хадсон, не знаете, откуда он здесь?  
  
– Ты, наверное, оставил его, когда был в последний раз. Я еще удивилась, почему вы с инспектором решили, что телефон у убийцы. Ведь он прямо перед вами лежал.  
  
Джон взял его в руки и осмотрел со всех сторон:  
  
– Я его точно не оставлял, мне звонил Шерлок, когда я был уже в такси, и сотовый был при мне. Кроме того, – он продолжил изучение «улики», – он совсем новый. Ни царапин, ни сколов. Только что купленный телефон. Даже список контактов пус... – он хотел сказать «пуст», но это было не так. В списке значились всего два имени: «Шерлок» и «Мэри».   
  
Он замолчал, все еще держа телефон в руках. Он ведь помнил, точно помнил, как положил сотовый на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, когда вернулся домой с Бейкер-стрит тем самым вечером. Когда до него дошло, кто мог взять его телефон, то он сжал эту «копию» так сильно, что побелели пальцы.  
  
– Джон, что случилось, – еще более обеспокоенно, из-за появившегося на его лице выражения, спросила миссис Хадсон, – скажите, Джон?  
  
Он ничего не успел ей ответить, потому что телефон в его руках вдруг завибрировал, на экране высветилось: «Шерлок». Джон продолжал сжимать его в руках, будто не осознавая, что нужно ответить, до тех пор, пока миссис Хадсон настойчиво не произнесла:  
  
– Джон, вы должны ответить. Это же Шерлок, Джон!

***

  
Было довольно темно, когда Мэри, поговорив с Андерсоном и его пассией из клуба «Пустой катафалк», наконец узнала, где искать. Она очень спешила, ей нужно было найти Шерлока раньше Джона, и закончить то, что она не смогла в прошлый раз. Лишь по чистой случайности выстрел оказался не смертельным. Она целилась в голову, но когда увидела Джона, выходящего из такси, ее рука дернулась. Мэри вовсе не ожидала его увидеть, Джона не должно было быть там. Но, когда она осознала, что промазала, исправлять ошибку было уже поздно. Он склонился над телом Шерлока, и она просто не могла попасть в него, не задев Джона. Но, в этот раз, она была уверена, Джон не встанет между ней и ее целью.  
  
Мэри только свернула на Лейнстер Гарденс, как какой-то бродяга окликнул ее:   
  
– Монетки не найдется?  
  
– Нет, – грубым тоном оборвала она и быстрым шагом пошла дальше. Но тот не успокоился и сказал:   
  
– Брось, милая, не будь как все остальные.  
  
Она закатила глаза, но повернула обратно. Когда она подала ему несколько пенни, он схватил ее за руку и передал телефон с гарнитурой:  
  
– Первое правило поиска Шерлока Холмса: он сам вас найдет.  
  
– Ооу, – потянула она, и насмешливо сказала, – так ты один из его бездомных? И зачем же ты ему помогаешь?  
  
– Ну, он вытащил меня с улицы, – довольно сказал он.  
  
– Разве? Не похоже, – произнесла она, не скрывая отвращения.  
  
Тот не стал ничего отвечать, лишь собрал свои вещи и пошел в противоположную от Мэри сторону. У них обоих возникло сильное желание помыть руки.


	20. Chapter 20

Джон шел по улице, проклиная всех на свете, включая Шерлока, который в этот момент объяснял ему дорогу. Он понятия не имел, зачем было выходить из такси за 6 кварталов и идти таким странным путем, когда он мог просто доехать до нужного дома по Лейнстер Гарденс.   
  
– Шерлок, почему ты не можешь нормально сказать, что тебе конкретно от меня нужно, а затем вернуться в клинику?  
  
– Я вернусь в больницу, как только все закончится, обещаю. Но сейчас ты должен сделать то, что я попросил.  
  
– Ты попросил, – Джон выделил последнее слово, чтобы Шерлок понял насколько странными кажутся его инструкции, – чтобы я одолжил у одного из подчиненных Майкрофта незаметный под одеждой бронежилет; чтобы я никому не говорил, что ты связался со мной, хотя Майкрофт теперь в любом случае уже в курсе; чтобы я дошел до нужного дома по этим закоулкам. Это, видимо, для них этот бронежилет нужен, да? – уточнил Джон раздраженным шепотом и покосился на парочку явно не дружелюбных подростков, рисующих что-то неприличное на стене. Он вздохнул и уже более спокойным тоном произнес:  
  
– Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Шерлок. Ты сбежал из больницы, и тебе в любую секунду может стать хуже. Мне было бы легче, если бы ты объяснил, зачем ты все это устроил и чего ты конкретно добиваешься.  
  
– Нет, Джон. Не было бы, – с грустной уверенностью произнес Шерлок. – Ты должен все сам увидеть. Пожалуйста, Джон, – умоляюще сказал он, – сделай все в точности так, как я попросил. И что бы ни случилось, что бы ты ни услышал, не выдавай себя слишком рано. Я не знаю, как снайпер отреагирует на это.  
  
– Боишься, что она, – с горечью в голосе произнес он, – выстрелит в меня?  
  
Джону было не просто говорить это, но он понимал, что Шерлок прав. Ему и правда следовало увидеть все самому, убедить себя, что все это реальность, а не сюжет одного из его кошмаров. План, который предложил Шерлок, был единственным способом все выяснить. И остановить ее.  
  
– Да, – на выдохе прошептал Шерлок. – Очень боюсь. Будь осторожен, Джон.

***

  
Мэри только подключила гарнитуру, как телефон зазвонил. Будто Шерлок следил за ней, чтобы сделать начало их разговора более драматичным. Вероятно, так и было. Она ожидала чего-то подобного, догадывалась, ведь он никогда не мог устоять от дешевых трюков. Но она и не думала, что он окажется таким глупым, что решится встретиться с ней один на один. Мориарти был таким же безрассудным, даже мысли не допускающим о том, что что-то может идти не по его плану. Распространенная ошибка среди гениев.  
  
– Где ты? – Мэри не стала любезничать и сразу перешла к делу. В конце концов, чем раньше она покончит с этим, тем лучше. – Что мне искать?  
  
– Ложь, ложь улицы Лейнстер Гарденс, которая спрятана у всех на виду, – Шерлок сделал театральную паузу. Мэри скривилась: «Правильно Джон описывал его в блоге. Чертова королева драмы». Он продолжил, – едва ли кто замечает. Люди живут здесь годами и не видят. Но если ты та, кем я тебя считаю, ты поймешь меньше чем за минуту. Дома, Мэри. Смотри на дома. Я оставил тебе подсказку.  
  
Она шла дальше по улице, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду. Чтобы выиграть время и узнать, что и кому Шерлок успел о ней рассказать, она продолжила разговор, изображая интерес:  
  
– Как ты понял, что я приду сюда?  
  
– Я знал, что ты поговоришь с теми, на кого остальные не обратят внимания.  
  
– Я думала, что сумничала, – фыркнула она.   
  
– О, ты и правда очень умна, Мэри. Хотя, возможно, мне стоит называть тебя по-другому? Ведь это не твое настоящее имя, – он вновь замолчал, будто думая, что она ответит на его незаданный вопрос.  
  
– И не надейся, Шерлок, – она дошла до дома под номером 23 и остановилась. Дверь была приоткрыта, из щели лился тусклый свет. – А вот и оно. И на что же мне смотреть?  
  
– Ни дверных ручек, ни почтовых ящиков, окна закрашены. Дома 23 и 24 по Лейнстер Гарденс – пустые дома. Их снесли много лет назад, чтобы провести внизу линию метро. Они как отдушины в старых паровозах. Остались лишь передние секции, только фасады. Тебе никого это не напоминает, Мэри? – она услышала плохо скрываемую злость в его голосе. – Только фасад.  
  
Что-то позади нее громко щелкнуло, и на здании высветилась одна из ее фотографий.  
  
– Надеюсь ты простишь мне небольшую предосторожность, – Шерлок усмехнулся в трубку. – Если меня найдут в доме, на фасаде которого твое лицо, даже Скотланд-Ярд что-нибудь да поймет.  
  
Мэри согласно кивнула, зная, что он или кто-то из его бездомных наблюдает за ней, и вошла в приоткрытую дверь, достав из сумки пистолет. Перед ней был плохо освещенный узкий коридор, в самом конце которого, привалившись к стене, сидел Шерлок. Трубки капельницы тянулись к его запястью. И хотя она не видела его лица, ошибиться было трудно.  
  
– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я снова выстрелила в тебя, то зачем ты вообще решил со мной встретиться? Ты же понимаешь, для чего я пришла, – она направила на него пистолет. – А чего ты хочешь, Шерлок?  
  
– Всего лишь поговорить. Наш прошлый телефонный разговор закончился столь неожиданно, что я не успел прояснить некоторые детали. Видишь ли, Мэри Морстен действительно родилась в семьдесят втором году, в Чизвике, где позже и скончалась. Но два года назад она вновь ожила, и первые следы ее появления как раз совпали с моей «кончиной». Отнюдь не «безвременной», но все же, – Шерлок будто задумался на мгновение, а затем продолжил, – перед тем, как выстрелить, ты сказала, что я лишил тебя работы. Мне просто любопытно, неужели быть одним из снайперов Мориарти – это та работа, ради которой стоит убить?  
  
Она усмехнулась, услышав подобный оборот речи, но не стала отвечать на вопрос. Вместо этого она сама спросила его:  
  
– Ты рассказал кому-нибудь обо мне? Джон знает?  
  
– Как бы я ни ответил, ты все равно попытаешься меня убить. Так что позволь мне перед этим удовлетворить свое любопытство, – голос Шерлока был наиграно вкрадчивым, он будто издевался над ней. Но каким бы тоном он ни разговаривал с ней, ей было плевать. Она знала, что это ненадолго. Ее бы не остановила нелепая идея с фотографией на доме. Так что Мэри просто не смогла удержаться от хвастовства:  
  
– Я не была всего лишь «одним из» снайперов, – процитировала она. – Я была самым высокооплачиваемым снайпером.  
  
– Правда? И что же в тебе особенного? Умоляю, не говори, что это потому, что ты никогда не промахиваешься. Я – живое доказательство обратного, – вдруг его голос прозвучал с противоположной стороны коридора. Мэри удивленно оглянулась, а когда увидела Шерлока, бледного, с трудом стоящего на ногах. Она выключила гарнитуру и усмехнулась. Очевидно, в таком состоянии он не представлял для нее никакой опасности.  
  
– Там всего лишь кукла, – сказала она. И снова направила на Шерлока, теперь уже определенно настоящего, пистолет. – Довольно примитивный фокус.  
  
– Возможно. Зато он сработал, – он провел взглядом по пистолету, а затем вновь посмотрел на Мэри. – И раз уж ты все равно уже взвела курок, не могла бы ты ответить на мой вопрос?  
  
– Зачем тебе знать это, Шерлок? Чего ты добиваешься?  
  
– Я хочу понять, почему ты это сделала. – Шерлок подошел ближе. Его лицо было пронизано смесью боли, злости и отчаяния. – И какой опасности подвергает себя Джон, находясь рядом с тобой.  
  
Мэри взглянула на него и немного опустила пистолет.  
  
– Гарантия полной анонимности. Поэтому мои «услуги» были столь дорогими. Я никогда не знала, кто заказчик, а они не знали, кто я. Все проходило через Мориарти. Он находил заказчиков и отправлял мне сообщение, если дело того стоило. И даже если кто-то выходил на меня, дальше ничего нельзя было отследить. Ни Джима, ни заказчиков.  
  
– И почему же? – Шерлок вдруг стал казался искренне заинтересованным, будто нашел действительно хорошее дело. – Нужно было всего лишь найти способ, которым ты и Мориарти связывались, а затем послать ему поддельное сообщение от тебя.  
  
– Джим Связывался со мной, – она сделала паузу, чтобы он осознал, что именно она имеет в виду, – единственным способом, который невозможно подделать или отследить.  
  
– Ты была…? – Шерлок был ошарашен. Он думал, что она всего лишь мстила из-за потерянной работы и ревновала к нему Джона. Но если дело было в Мориарти, то значит, он просчитался. И они с Джоном в очень большой опасности.  
  
– Да, была. А потом я потеряла его, – сказала она и в ее голосе впервые появились хоть какие-то эмоции. – Из-за тебя, Шерлок, он был одержим тобой. И я надеялась, что в тот день ты тоже погиб, как он и хотел. Когда все закончилось, я пыталась начать новую жизнь. Нормальную жизнь. И у меня получалось! А теперь ты возвратился и вновь пытаешься отобрать все то, что мне дорого. Из-за тебя я бы потеряла Джона навсегда.  
  
Шерлок перестал понимать, о чем она говорит. Ведь именно в тот день он собирался признаться Джону и отпустить его, чтобы у него было будущее с Мэри. Просто не успел.  
  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты, – сказал он, пытаясь сохранить спокойный тон. Теперь, когда он понял, что мог совершенно неправильно просчитать ее реакцию, ему стоило быть осторожным. – В одержимости Мориарти нет моей вины. И я никогда не пытался отобрать у тебя Джона.  
  
– Ты собирался сказать ему про блокаторы Связи. Пойми он, что я подменила его таблетки на них, это бы все разрушило. Он бы меня никогда не простил.  
  
До Шерлока медленно начало доходить, что на самом деле происходило все это время. Картинка сложилась в его голове, и он был так ошарашен этим открытием, что почти забыл, что Джон находится рядом и мог слышать их, и воскликнул:  
  
– Так это была ты?! Ты травила Джона все эти недели.  
  
– О, Шерлок, не надо. Не пытайся изображать праведный гнев. Майкрофт по твоей указке травил Джона этим целых два года, лишь бы только скрыть от него тот факт, что вы с ним Связаны и что ты выжил. Я всего лишь продолжила то, что ты начал, – Мэри прицелилась ему в голову. – И когда я убью тебя, Джону больше не нужно будет пить блокаторы. И он не будет даже знать о том, что он был Связан с кем-то когда-то. С тобой. Я пойду на что угодно, но этого... этого не будет.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел через ее плечо, в глубь коридора, понимая, что его желание раскрыть Джону глаза и показать ему всю правду о «Мэри Морстен», обернулось тем, что он разрушил и свою собственную жизнь. Он понятия не имел, как отреагирует Джон, когда все закончится, но знал, что пока Мэри рядом, они оба в опасности. А значит, этот спектакль нужно было доиграть до конца. Даже если это будет концом и для него. Шерлок коснулся рукой рубильника и включил свет:  
  
– Что ж, прости. Фокус не так уж примитивен.


	21. Chapter 21

Те несколько секунд, в течение которых Мэри боялась повернуться, понимая, кого увидит на месте «куклы», Шерлок тоже не поднимал глаз на Джона. Они оба смотрели друг на друга, уже зная, что этим разговором перечеркнули все: все, на что надеялись и о чем мечтали. Не будет больше никакого будущего для «Джона и Мэри», и уж точно никакого будущего для «Джона и Шерлока». Глупо было бы даже надеяться на это после того, что произошло. В этот самый момент они понимали друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо другой смог бы. Каждый из них смотрел в лицо человека, жизнь которого рассыпалась прямо у него на глазах, и они знали, что со стороны выглядят абсолютно одинаковыми. Потерявшими все.  
  
Когда Мэри наконец набралась смелости обернуться, Шерлок задержал дыхание, но все же тоже посмотрел на Джона. Тот не двигался и все так же молча сидел, будто ожидая, когда они наконец взглянут на него. Если бы кто-то попросил Шерлока описать то, как выглядело лицо Джона в этот момент, он вряд ли смог бы ответить на этот вопрос, лишь сказал бы, что если бы и можно было умереть от чувства вины под чьим-то взглядом, то только под этим. Боль от предательства, возведенная в квадрат и помноженная на то, насколько близкие ему люди это сделали. Его взгляд был хмурым и почти пустым. Он даже не выглядел злым или рассерженным. Просто сломленным.   
  
Когда они оба подняли на него глаза, Джон кивнул своим собственным мыслям, встал, одернул воротник, пригладил волосы и медленно подошел к ним. Он посмотрел сначала на Мэри, затем на Шерлока. Его взгляд безучастно скользнул по ним, будто по незнакомцам в метро, казалось, будто он и вовсе их не узнавал.  
  
– Джон, – тихий шепот вторгся в эту напряженную тишину, но кто из них это произнес, не знал ни Шерлок, ни Мэри. Скорее всего они оба.   
  
Джон ничего не ответил, продолжая молча стоять в метре от них, словно ожидая чего-то. Шерлок был в растерянности, он не был уверен, как ему теперь стоит поступить. Очевидно, что план А, по которому они бы отправились на Бейкер-стрит и изображали бы «попытку Шерлока помирить Джона и Мэри» до тех пор, пока не наберется достаточно доказательств ее причастности к сети Мориарти, был больше не актуален. Мэри и так сама подтвердила это, она дала им даже больше информации, чем Шерлок рассчитывал. А значит, оставался лишь план Б. Но он целиком и полностью зависел от решения Джона. И Шерлок не знал, захочет ли тот сейчас помочь ему.   
  
Но, видимо, он и в этот раз ошибся в Джоне, потому что тот снова посмотрел на него, но теперь его взгляд был более осмысленным и сосредоточенным. Он приблизился к Мэри почти вплотную, опустил взгляд на пистолет, который она все еще сжимала в руке и наконец произнес хриплым от длительного молчания голосом:  
  
– Как... Как ты могла?! – Джон снова замолчал, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, его немного трясло. – Чем таким в своей жизни я тебя заслужил?  
  
Тех мгновений, на которые ее отвлек этот вопрос, Шерлоку хватило, чтобы быстро подойти к ней (их отделял всего лишь шаг), и вколоть ей в шею транквилизатор. Она не успела даже осмыслить, что произошло. Шерлок аккуратно подхватил ее за плечи и опустил на пол, а Джон забрал из ее ослабевших рук пистолет и разрядил его. Только после этого он оглянулся на Шерлока, который наклонился к спящей, чтобы проверить ее пульс. Когда он закончил, он поднял на Джона глаза, надеясь, что то, что он помог ему даже сейчас, было хорошим признаком. Но это было не так. Джон вновь отстранился, то самое выражение, которое пропало на эти несколько минут, вернулось на его лицо. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Шерлока, а затем просто прошел мимо него.   
  
Шерлок окликнул его, собираясь сказать что-то, но Джон прервал его:  
  
– Заткнись, Шерлок. И молчи, – он аккуратно обошел свою бывшую невесту, и направился к выходу, даже не смотря на него.  
  
– Но, Джон... – Шерлок вновь попробовал пробиться через эту холодную пустоту, отделяющую Джона от него. Ему нужно было объяснить, зачем он это сделал, хотя бы попытаться.   
  
Джон остановился и обернулся к нему:  
  
– Напиши Майкрофту, пусть он, как вы и договаривались, пришлет своих людей за … ней, – он рукой указал на Мэри, в его взгляде больше не было пустоты. Только боль и усталость. Он пошел дальше.  
  
Шерлок вновь окликнул его. Он не мог позволить Джону уйти. Все должно было произойти не так.  
  
– Джон, останься. Прошу.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Потребуется дача показаний, тут будет полиция. Нужно будет все объяснить. И… – Шерлок замолчал, не зная, как продолжить, но потом все-таки сказал, – прошу, пожалуйста, давай поговорим, я могу объяснить...  
  
– Нет, – вновь прервал его Джон. – Хватит с меня «объяснений». Достаточно. Если нужно, я дождусь полиции. Но только при условии, что ты будешь сидеть молча.  
  
Джон сел прямо на пол и прислонился к стене. Шерлок ожидал совсем не такой реакции. Он кивнул, удивленно глядя на Джона. До приезда полиции ни один из них не проронил ни слова.  
  
Вместе с полицией приехали так же и люди Майкрофта, что сделало дачу показаний очень быстрой процедурой. Кроме того, все ускорилось еще и благодаря записям с «жучков», которые Шерлок установил до прихода Мэри, надеясь, что она скажет что-то полезное.   
  
Когда они дали показания, и их наконец отпустили, Джон остановил такси и окликнул Шерлока, все еще растеряно стоящего у полицейской машины и не знающего, что теперь делать. Он удивленно поднял на него глаза, он был уверен, что Джон не только не хочет его слышать, но и видеть тоже. Но Джон точно позвал его, и Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, кроме как сделать то, что он просил.  
  
Он подошел к такси и посмотрел на Джона, боясь заговорить. Но когда таксист нетерпеливо гаркнул на них, Шерлок отмер и глухо произнес:  
  
– Куда мы едем?  
  
– Не мы. Ты, – поправил его Джон. – Ты едешь обратно в больницу.  
  
– Что? – Шерлок был удивлен. С чего бы Джону беспокоиться о нем теперь? – Зачем?  
  
– Затем, что ты обещал, что вернешься в больницу, когда все закончится. А я обещал до этого же момента оставаться спокойным, что бы я ни услышал. Все закончилось? – последняя фраза была больше похожа на утверждение, чем на вопрос, но Шерлок все равно обреченно кивнул, услышав эти слова. В голосе Джона были стальные нотки. Шерлок видел, что он с трудом удерживал себя в руках. – Я свое обещание сдержал, теперь хочу убедиться, что ты сдержишь свое.  
  
– Джон, послушай... – Шерлок не обратил внимание на таксиста, который все еще пытался их поторопить.  
  
– Нет, это ты послушай! – Джон впервые повысил голос, но затем продолжил чуть тише, – после того, как мы познакомились, я думал, я думал, что ты из тех, кто потерял пару, ясно?! Ты вел себя именно так. Я думал, что упоминания о Связи причиняют тебе боль, и я отчаянно пытался защитить тебя и твое сердце. А когда ты спрыгнул с крыши, я думал, что все это случилось, потому что я не справился. Что это все – моя вина, – Джон запинался и делал паузы прямо посередине предложений, его трясло, и он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не закричать. – А затем я два года думал, что болен и что медленно и мучительно умираю. И я очень часто хотел, чтобы это произошло быстрее. И я пил эти чертовы таблетки, которые почти не помогали, а не перешел на что-то сильнее, потому что думал, что заслужил это. Эту боль. Потому что не помог тебе. Не говоря уже о том, что физическая боль хорошо отвлекала от любой другой. Вы это с Майкрофтом тоже продумали? Блестящий расчет, браво!   
  
Джон глубоко вдохнул и продолжил:  
  
– Если тебе так не хотелось иметь Связь, ты мог просто сказать мне об этом. Если тебе было так противно или страшно от этого, ты мог просто попросить меня оставить тебя в покое. Я мог бы научиться игнорировать это, сделал бы вид, что меня вовсе не существует, ты ведь смог это делать, ты почти всю жизнь так делал. Ты же не мог меня с самого начала травить, верно? Ты, наверное, был очень рад, когда увидел, что меня подстрелили в Афганистане? «Ах, наконец, этот надоедливый придурок оставит меня в покое!». Было бы значительно проще, если бы я умер тогда, не правда ли? И это было бы значительно гуманнее, чем то, через что вы заставили меня пройти.  
  
Шерлок не мог даже пошевелиться, когда слушал это, не мог даже нормально дышать. Он пытался возразить что-то, но Джон не слушал его и продолжал свою речь, и Шерлок позволил ему. Он слушал его, лишь изредка вздрагивая, когда Джон повышал голос. Шерлок прижимался спиной к двери такси, чтобы не упасть, в его глазах стояли слезы. Джон вдруг прервался, заметив это, и произнес уже тихим и успокаивающим голосом:  
  
– Давай, Шерлок, поезжай в больницу, – даже сейчас ему было не все равно, то как тот себя чувствует.  
  
– А ты? – Шерлок поднял на него глаза. – Глупо просить тебя поехать со мной?  
  
– Я отправлюсь домой.  
  
– Это почти в ту же сторону. Поехали со мной, – он почти умолял. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить.  
  
– Нет уж. Боюсь, что если я окажусь с тобой в замкнутом пространстве, то могу сделать так, что больница тебе больше не понадобится. Пройдусь пешком.  
  
– И что ты теперь планируешь делать? – спросил Шерлок, когда Джон уже заставил его усесться на заднее сидение такси и назвать нужный адрес.  
  
– Я планирую последовать твоему давнему совету.  
  
– Что? – Шерлок не совсем понял, что Джон имел в виду.  
  
– Помнишь то дело на сайте, когда парень травил подругу блокаторами? Ты посоветовал ей «убрать из своего окружения людей, считающих, что можно подмешивать кому-то медленно действующий яд». Именно это я и сделаю, – сказал он, захлопнул за Шерлоком дверцу машины и ушел. И тот был почти благодарен за то, что Джон не закончил свою речь чем-то вроде «Прощай, Шерлок».  
  
Такси тронулось и Шерлок, прижавшись к прохладному стеклу, наблюдал, как Джон шел параллельно дороге, но через несколько мгновений машина повернула, и Джон скрылся где-то позади.


	22. Chapter 22

Когда Джон понял, что Шерлок больше не наблюдал за ним из такси, он остановился, огляделся по сторонам и сел на ближайшую скамейку. Он просидел на ней несколько часов, иногда освещаемый фарами безучастно проезжающих мимо машин. Джон почти не двигался и очень старался ни о чем не думать. Хоть он и сказал Шерлоку, что отправится домой, сейчас он не хотел возвращаться в пустую квартиру в пригороде, от пола до потолка пропитанную запахами краски и предательства. Очень похожими для него теперь запахами. Если конечно он сделал правильные выводы из слов «Мэри».  
  
Было еще одно место, где он мог бы остановиться сейчас. Единственное, которое он действительно считал своим домом. Джон был уверен, что миссис Хадсон с радостью бы приняла его. Но он бы не смог находиться там. Не после того, что узнал. О, он хотел бы не знать.  
  
Когда Шерлок рассказал ему правду о Мэри, Джон подумал, что теперь у него остался только один человек, на которого можно положиться, который всегда будет рядом, которому можно слепо довериться, потому что он никогда не предаст. Вспомнив об этом сейчас, он спрятал лицо в ладонях и хрипло рассмеялся. Звук был больше похожим на всхлип. «О, Джон, точно. Четыре часа утра, ты сидишь на скамейке и упиваешься жалостью к себе. Это именно то, что поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше», – подумал он, вставая, чтобы поймать такси до их с Мэри квартиры. Он ничего не мог сделать с тем, что уже случилось. Единственное, что ему оставалось, – разгребать последствия.

***

  
На следующее утро Джон проснулся с надеждой на то, что вчерашнее было лишь его кошмарным сном. Головная боль вновь напомнила о себе, поэтому он встал и пошел на кухню, по привычке собираясь начать свой день с таблеток, как вдруг воспоминания о событиях прошлых дней навалились на него. Первые пару секунд после этого Джон хотел выкинуть блокаторы и забыть о них, но затем решил, что они ему еще пригодятся, и положил упаковку в карман.  
  
Вчера он был серьезен, когда сказал Шерлоку о своих намерениях. Джон действительно хотел обрубить все концы и попытаться продолжить жить дальше. Он сомневался, что у него получится, но, в любом случае, ему необходимо было занять себя чем-то, чтобы перестать думать о произошедшем. Он понимал, что вечно это откладывать и говорить себе «я подумаю об этом завтра» нельзя, но сейчас он не был готов спокойно оценить эту ситуацию. Он был все еще очень зол и не умел абстрагироваться как Шерлок, эмоции всегда затмевали его разум. Джон точно знал, что, позволив себе начать разбираться в этом прямо сейчас, он только усугубит ситуацию, накрутив себя и надумав сверх того, что в действительности произошло. И, вероятно, только еще сильнее разозлится.  
  
Поэтому он решил начать с простого – поиска новой квартиры. Джон не мог оставаться в этой, он просто не смог бы вынести постоянные напоминания о Мэри и о том, что она сделала. Он просмотрел несколько газет и объявлений в интернете, но не мог сосредоточиться, в голову все равно лезли плохие мысли. Джон включил телевизор, надеясь заткнуть свое подсознание, и наткнулся на какую-то научную передачу на Дискавери про обычаи Древнего Рима. Он решил, что она отлично подойдет для фона. Но когда до его слуха стали долетать фразы «...именно Древние Римляне первыми признали Связь однополых партнеров настоящей...» и «...символом брака Связанных являлись парные татуировки, кольца же использовались только в случае, когда люди, потерявшие пару, вступали в брак повторно…», он понял, что ошибся в выборе фона. Джон вырубил телевизор, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы кинуть в него пульт. Он сжал голову руками, она все еще раскалывалась без обезболивающего. Джон достал из кармана таблетки и покрутил пузырек в руке. «Идиот, какой же ты идиот, Джон, – подумал он. – Вот с чего надо было начинать».   
  
Ему нужно было с кем-то посоветоваться, но так, чтобы ему не задавали лишних вопросов. Он взял телефон и набрал номер Сары. Через несколько гудков она ответила:  
  
– Привет, Джон! Давно не слышала ничего от тебя. Собираешься пригласить на свадьбу?  
  
– Что? – он сначала не понял, о чем она, но через секунду до него дошло. – Нет, нет. Мы с Мэри… расстались.  
  
– Ох, сочувствую, – сказала она извиняющимся тоном.  
  
– Не стоит, – Джон хмыкнул. – Знаешь, я вообще звоню тебе с просьбой о помощи в одном деле. Мне нужна твоя консультация, как доктора.  
  
– Тебе? – Сара была ошарашена. Она сама нанимала его и видела его резюме, поэтому и была очень удивлена его просьбой. – Тебе нужна моя консультация?  
  
– Да, – Джон попытался говорить беззаботно, – ко мне пришел пациент, утверждающий, что пил блокаторы Связи в течение двух лет. А теперь хочет с них слезть. Я не уверен, как действовать при таком сроке употребления.  
  
Сара замолчала, послышался шелест бумаги, и затем она произнесла:  
  
– Ну, для начала я бы направила его к доктору Нэшу.  
  
Джон немного растерялся, услышав ее слова:  
  
– Нэш – психиатр, разве нет?  
  
– Да. Потому что у человека, утверждающего, что он пил блокаторы целых два года, явные проблемы с головой. Вероятно, он врет. Или думает, что говорит правду, но ошибается, – Сара вздохнула, ей никогда особо не нравилось, что это потенциально опасный препарат был абсолютно легален и доступен. Она и раньше говорила об этом Джону, еще когда они работали вместе. – Мало кто выживает после года приема. Два – это уже практически нереально. Разве что он пил усовершенствованный и очень, очень дорогой аналог, а затем запивал его горстями обезболивающего. Или делал перерывы в приеме. Он об этом говорил?  
  
– Как я понял, – Джон говорил медленно, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы Сара не догадалась, кого он имел в виду, – он принимал какой-то препарат почти два года, вероятно, действительно дорогой. Где-то 5 недель назад он сделал перерыв… – Джон оглянулся на покрашенную в красный стену и прикинул в уме, когда Мэри всем этим занялась, – примерно на две недели, и затем перешел на блокатор подешевле.  
  
Сара вновь задумалась, точнее начала рыться в одном из медицинских справочников, хранящихся у нее в кабинете. Через две минуты напряженной тишины, прерываемой звуком перелистываемых страниц, она ответила:  
  
– Джон, все зависит от препаратов, которые он пил. У тебя есть названия, состав, симптомы при прекращении приема, хоть что-нибудь?  
  
– Только то, что во время перерыва он резко пошел на поправку, и признаки Связи начали возвращаться через две недели. А после начала повторного приема боль резко усилилась, – он снова покрутил пузырек в пальцах.  
  
– Неудивительно, – сказала Сара. – Значит, точно что-то дорогое. Эти блокаторы столько стоят как раз потому легко выводятся. И побочные эффекты у них чуть слабее.  
  
– А что касается второго препарата? – Джона сейчас действительно волновало только это.  
  
– Про него хоть что-то известно? – Сара взглянула на часы и, понимая, что обеденный перерыв придется отменить, села обратно за рабочий стол.  
  
Джон открыл пузырек, на дне лежало еще несколько капсул «обезболивающего», он не был уверен, стоит ли упоминать о них, но затем все же сказал:  
  
– Он отдал мне одну капсулу. Можно провести экспертизу. Не думаю, что он и сам знал, что принимал, – Джон на мгновение замолчал, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего, и попытался исправить ситуацию. – Видимо, доставал лекарство через третьих лиц.  
  
Сара не купилась на это, не стала игнорировать эту фразу, и поэтому спросила:   
  
– Джон, это ведь Шерлок, да?  
  
– С чего ты это взяла?! – он был в шоке, подобного вопроса он точно не ожидал.  
  
– Ну, Шерлок вернулся, сообщил о теракте и в этот же день его пытались убить прямо посреди улицы. Про это все написали, – она кинула взгляд на газету CAM Global News, лежащую на столе. – Если он пил блокаторы, то при ранении точно самое время прекратить это делать. Кроме того, обычный пациент едва ли отдал бы тебе свои лекарства. Да и прошло как раз два года. И разорванная помолвка с Мэри… Поздравляю со Связью, Джон.  
  
– Достаточно, – он резко прервал ее. – Я оценил твою попытку поиграть в детектива, но ты ошибаешься. Это просто совпадения, и это не Шерлок. И я Несвязанный, я уже говорил тебе.  
  
– Как скажешь, – Сара слегка удивилась его грубому тону и попыталась сгладить конфликт. – Давай ты узнаешь, что это за препарат, а потом позвонишь еще раз, и мы обсудим метод лечения.  
  
Джон обрадовался, что она перевела тему:   
  
– Давай так и поступим, спасибо, – он уже решил повесить трубку, как вспомнил еще об одной вещи. – А что, если это самый стандартный блокатор? Из тех, что можно достать прямо в клинике?  
  
– Тогда, боюсь, твоего «пациента», – она выделила последнее слово, – ждет достаточно долгий и болезненный синдром отмены. Я бы посоветовала лечь в клинику.  
  
– Почему? Это же не наркотик, едва ли возможен рецидив.  
  
– Потому что иначе есть вероятность, что в попытке снять боль твой пациент, едва избавившись от блокаторов, подсядет уже на морфий. Не говоря уже о том, что нужно учитывать увеличивающуюся вероятность инсульта, при котором, согласись, лучше быть в клинике.  
  
– Спасибо. Ты очень помогла. Я позвоню, когда узнаю результаты экспертизы, – он уже собирался положить трубку, но она остановила его.  
  
– Джон, Джон, подожди, – Сара выдохнула и произнесла, – если тебе понадобится помощь, позвони мне, хорошо? Я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
  
– Да, конечно, спасибо, – сказал Джон и отключил телефон, думая, что, возможно, Сара поняла гораздо больше, чем он хотел ей сообщить.


	23. Chapter 23

Положив трубку, Джон посмотрел на часы. Был только обед, а значит он еще успевал в клинику. И хотя его отпуск, который он взял, чтобы находиться рядом с Шерлоком (Джон не хотел глаз с него спускать после ранения), еще не закончился, никто бы не удивился, если бы он заглянул в больницу. Он взял таблетки с собой, чтобы попросить кого-нибудь провести экспертизу, но подумал, что сначала следует поискать информацию среди выписанных им рецептов. Вероятно, Мэри доставала блокаторы именно так.   
  
Он думал, что получить рецепты будет непросто, так как они хранились у аптекарей, а не врачей. Но, как оказалось, милой улыбки и сбивчивого объяснения, что ему нужно уточнить выписанную кому-то дозировку препарата, было достаточно, чтобы ему предоставили все необходимые данные. Через полчаса у Джона уже было название лекарства, которое он принимал. Самый распространенный блокатор, который можно достать почти везде, и один из самых опасных. Его уже несколько раз пытались запретить из-за того, что смертность пациентов (даже при полном соблюдении инструкции применения) была пугающе высока.   
  
Уже в кабинете Джон подробнее прочитал про этот блокатор. Он только краем глаза взглянул на список побочных эффектов и синдром отмены препарата, но и этого ему хватило, чтобы понять, что у него действительно большие проблемы. Сара была права. Он бы не смог в одиночку выдержать синдром отмены. Он, конечно, мог бы попросить Гарри присмотреть за ним, но его сестра была не самым надежным человеком. Кроме того, они почти не общались в последнее время. Не говоря уже о том, что он не хотел сваливать на нее еще и свои проблемы. Джон не был рад ложиться в клинику, но понимал, что выбора у него особого и нет. Но, как он понял из описания блокатора, у него было почти две недели, прежде чем симптомы проявятся в полную силу. Он вышел из больницы и направился домой. Ему нужно было подготовиться.

***

  
Шерлок, как и обещал Джону, вернулся в больницу. Ему очень повезло, что швы не разошлись, но из-за побега его состояние ухудшилось. Поэтому он послушно и апатично выполнял все рекомендации врачей, не спорил и не пытался больше сбежать. Если бы кто-то знал о случившимся на Лейнстер Гарденс, он бы решил, что Шерлок смирился и отпустил Джона, но это было не так. Он лишь выполнял данное ему обещание. Шерлок понимал, что чем раньше он поправится, тем раньше он сможет поговорить с Джоном. И даже если тот не хочет его видеть, Шерлок найдет предлог, чтобы встретиться с ним. Ему необходимо все объяснить. Он не ожидал, что Джон простит его после всего, что произошло, он не имел права просить о прощении, но хотел, чтобы Джон узнал правду.   
  
Эти мысли крутились в голове Шерлока все время, он пытался придумать, что сказать, как заставить Джона выслушать его. Он размышлял об этом постоянно, но на заднем фоне всегда звучало «Ты потерял его, Шерлок, он никогда не придет. Даже если ты объяснишься, Джон не вернется, он никогда больше не хочет видеть тебя. Его не будет рядом, он ушел. И это все твоя вина!». Шерлоку хотелось сидеть на кровати и раскачиваться, повторяя, что Джон простит его, лишь бы только заглушить этот внутренний голос, утверждающий обратное. Он хотел быть на Бейкер-стрит с Джоном или чтобы Джон пришел навестить его, чтобы Джон был рядом. Но он был один.   
  
Шерлок позволял своим эмоциям проглядывать наружу только по ночам, когда его никто не видит, а днем он пытался выглядеть отдохнувшим и поправляющимся. Ему было нужно, чтобы его выписали как можно скорее. Уже через три дня он убедил врачей и, главное, Майкрофта, что ему стало значительно лучше, а к концу недели уже вернулся домой.  
  
Шерлок понимал, что Джон не согласится прийти на Бейкер-стрит, но не знал, стоит ли приходить к Джону домой, или следует попытаться встретиться на «нейтральной территории», где ничто не будет напоминать о произошедшем. Его раздумья прервало смс от Майкрофта, который, очевидно, вновь решил сунуть нос в чужие дела.   
  
«Взял на себя смелость потребовать провести дополнительное расследование по делу женщины, известной как Мэри Морстен. Поэтому нашим спецслужбам необходимы более полные показания свидетелей. Доктор Уотсон будет там завтра в 3 часа дня. Удачи. МХ»  
  
Даже понимая, что всю историю с блокаторами начал именно его брат, Шерлок впервые не нашелся что ответить, поэтому он просто напечатал «Спасибо. ШХ».

***

  
Первая неделя от срока, который сам Джон установил для себя, еще не подошла к концу, но он уже начал замечать изменения в своем состоянии: волосы окончательно поседели, кожа посерела, его тошнило от любого запаха, а голова болела сильнее обычного, будто он не отказался от блокаторов, а наоборот увеличил дозу.   
  
Джон уже закончил все дела, которые планировал, сообщил домовладелице, что съезжает в конце следующей недели, собрал необходимые вещи, а остальное отвез сестре. Он не стал рассказывать ей все, лишь сказал, что ненадолго уедет в частную клинику за город, чтобы вновь попробовать вылечиться. На самом деле, он собирался в реабилитационную клинику для наркоманов. Это был единственный способ пройти лечение анонимно, а значит и без внесения этого в личное дело. Это было единственным способом сохранить хорошую врачебную репутацию. Сара помогла ему выбрать лучшую клинику, и в этот раз даже не стала задавать лишние вопросы, за что Джон был ей очень благодарен. Он не стал искать новое жилье, решил, что сделает это после выхода из больницы.  
  
И последнюю неделю своей жизни на свободе перед «месячным заключением» Джон собирался посвятить отдыху и самому себе. Он решил посетить Лондонскую национальную галерею, где как раз проходила выставка картин Ван Гога. Джону нравились «Подсолнухи», хотя «Звездную ночь» он любил гораздо больше. Эта картина всегда ассоциировалась у него с Шерлоком, и он даже не знал, почему.  
  
Но его планы пришлось отменить из-за просьбы людей из МИ5 (или даже МИ6, он не был уверен, так что просто называл их про себя «люди Майкрофта»), вновь прийти для дачи показаний.   
  
Они спрашивали его о том, как он познакомился с Мэри, о ее поведении и привычках, – было множество различных вопросов, но Джон сомневался, что его показания хоть сколько-то помогут им, потому что он не знал о ней ничего существенного, ничего важного. Он не знал даже ее настоящего имени, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Когда допрос окончился, и Джон наконец вышел из здания, он столкнулся с Шерлоком, который стоял у входа с двумя стаканчиками кофе из Старбакса.  
  
– О, здравствуй, Джон.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Шерлок? – Джон вздохнул, – ты же должен быть в больнице.  
  
– Меня выписали позавчера. А сегодня меня попросили прийти для дачи показаний. Не знал, что ты тоже тут, – Шерлок смотрел в пол, будто боясь поднять глаза на Джона. Тот лишь усмехнулся, услышав его слова.  
  
– Не знал, конечно. Просто тебе захотелось выпить почти литр латте, – он указал взглядом на стаканчики в руках Шерлока. Тот чуть улыбнулся в ответ и протянул Джону один из них.  
  
– Вообще-то, это американо без сахара. Хорошо, я знал, что ты тоже тут, – виновато сказал он. А затем продолжил более серьезным тоном, – Джон, пожалуйста, мы можем поговорить?  
  
– Мы уже говорили, Шерлок, разве нет? И я уже сказал свое решение.  
  
– Но, Джон, – Шерлок пытался протестовать, но тот не стал слушать его.  
  
– Ты же не думал, что недели хватит, чтобы для извинений тебе хватило кружки кофе? Я зол, Шерлок, то, что я говорю сейчас с тобой, вовсе не значит, что мне не больно тебя даже видеть. Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, – но Джон понимал, что Шерлок не отступится, поэтому добавил почти умоляюще, – хотя бы на время.  
  
Шерлок снова опустил голову, его губы слегка дрожали:  
  
– Сколько тебе нужно? Я подожду столько, сколько скажешь.  
  
Джон знал, что на этой неделе он точно не захочет видеть Шерлока, дело было даже не в том, что он злился, ему было просто больно. И он надеялся, что сможет заставить себя не думать о нем перед тем, как отправится в клинику. Джон понимал, что если разговор все же состоится, то его «заключение» в больнице будет особенно мучительным. Но и объяснять Шерлоку про клинику Джон не хотел, тот и так выглядел слишком виноватым и печальным. Так что Джон просто сказал:  
  
– Месяц-полтора, я не знаю. Но, пожалуйста, Шерлок, не сейчас.  
  
Джон дождался, когда тот кивнет, и ушел. Когда он окончательно скрылся из виду, Шерлок перестал скользить взглядом по его спине, выкинул в ближайшую урну остывший кофе, который Джон так и не взял, и поймал такси. Уже по дороге домой он подумал, что согласен вытерпеть еще полтора месяца одиночества, если это даст ему хотя бы маленький шанс вернуть Джона.

***

  
Джон был почти у галереи, прогулка пешком хорошо прочистила его мозги, он даже смог успокоится, но в двух кварталах от его конечной цели перед ним затормозила черная машина с тонированными стеклами. Джон закатил глаза:  
  
– Майкрофт.  
  
– Садитесь в машину, доктор Уотсон. Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Джон сделал то, что его просили, понимая, что быстрее дать Майкрофту то, что он хочет, чем пытаться избавиться от него.  
  
– О чем? Если вы опять хотите, чтобы я следил за Шерлоком или чтобы я заставил его взяться за одно из ваших дел, то, извините, нет. С некоторых пор я не особенно хочу общаться с вашим братом. И с вами тоже.  
  
– Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить, Джон. Точнее о том разговоре, который произошел у вас с Шерлоком после ареста вашей невесты.  
  
Джон напрягся:  
  
– Опять следили за нами, да? Это не ваше дело.  
  
– Следил – не совсем верное слово, – Майкрофт притворно нахмурился, и Джон вдруг заметил, что с его лицом, точнее с его носом что-то не так. – Скорее мельком просмотрел запись с GPS-навигатора таксиста, который отвез Шерлока в больницу. И вы ошибаетесь, Джон. Это мое дело. И даже не потому, что оно касается Шерлока, а потому что оно касается вас и блокаторов, которые вы принимали.  
  
Джон вздохнул и снова закатил глаза:  
  
– Я правильно понимаю, что вы не выпустите меня, пока я не выслушаю вас? – Майкрофт утвердительно кивнул. – Хорошо, ладно. Говорите. Но затем – оставьте меня в покое. Почему это ваше дело?  
  
– Видите ли, Джон. Вы сделали выводы на основе неполных данных, которыми обладала мисс Морстен. Почти все, что вы услышали было правдой. Вот только блокаторы – это мой план, а не Шерлока.  
  
– Что? – Джон буквально опешил.  
  
– Шерлок собирался разово подменить ваши лекарства, только чтобы его «самоубийство» выглядело настоящим. Это не нанесло бы вам вреда. А затем, Шерлок планировал сообщить вам, что он жив. И о Связи тоже. Это был изначальный план. Полагаю, он даже написал вам пару «писем», когда думал, что действие блокаторов уже закончилось, но, уверен, они не дошли...  
  
– Из-за вас, не так ли? – Джон сжал зубы.  
  
– Я посчитал, что безопаснее для вас обоих будет, если вы не будете знать, что Шерлок жив.  
  
– О, правда?! Так значит, все хорошо, и мы с Шерлоком должны быть благодарны? – воскликнул Джон с сарказмом. – Вы чуть не убили меня и почти разрушили всю мою жиз… – он замолчал на полуслове, а затем продолжил совсем другим тоном, – я правильно понял, что Шерлок не знал обо всем этом?  
  
– До своего возвращения Шерлок считал, что вы единственный, кто полностью знает то, что произошло на крыше. И единственный, кроме меня, с кем он сможет связаться во время своей «смерти». Полагаю, он думал, что и о Связи вы тоже знаете. Когда он вернулся, я рассказал ему правду.  
  
Джон сжал кулаки, и почти шепотом спросил:  
  
– Почему, Майкрофт, раз уж вы пошли на этот безумный план, то почему не сказали ему? Вы понимали, что с ним будет, когда он вернется и поймет, что все его надежды были ложью?  
  
– Потому что они были единственным, что поддерживало его во время его миссии. А ваша неосведомленность была гарантом того, что его трюк не раскроется, – Майкрофт замолчал, несколько секунд просто смотря на Джона. – Могу я принять ваше беспокойство о чувствах моего брата за доказательство того, что вам не все равно, что он испытывает сейчас?  
  
– Мне всегда не все равно, – просто ответил Джон.  
  
– Тогда позвольте ему объяснить и все остальное.  
  
Джон согласно кивнул, и уже выходя из машины сказал:  
  
– Мне очень хочется вам врезать, но я не буду.  
  
– Правда, почему? – Майкрофт был удивлен.   
  
– Потому что у вас еще после разговора с Шерлоком нос плохо вправлен. До свидания.  
  
Джон захлопнул дверь машины и направился в сторону дома. Он решил, что на Ван Гога он пойдет завтра. Он достал телефон и написал Шерлоку, понимая, что, несмотря на то, что он заявил ему днем, им действительно необходимо поговорить.   
  
«Если ты все еще хочешь все мне объяснить, то встретимся завтра в 2 часа дня у Лондонской национальной галереи. ДУ»


	24. Chapter 24

Джон стоял на ступенях перед входом в галерею и скользил взглядом по прохожим, пытаясь отыскать в толпе ту самую кудрявую голову, ради владельца которой он и пришел сюда. Когда он наконец заметил Шерлока, выходящего из такси, он невольно обратил внимание на то, что тот очень похудел, и все еще передвигался довольно медленно и осторожно. «Так и не дал себе нормально вылечиться», – отметил про себя Джон. Он не мог перестать беспокоиться. Даже тогда, когда он думал, что план с блокаторами – идея Шерлока, он все равно не мог не переживать за него.  
  
Шерлок расплатился с таксистом и наконец повернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Несколько мгновений он не двигался, будто не был уверен, стоит ли подходить к Джону, но, когда тот кивнул ему в знак приветствия, Шерлок слабо улыбнулся и наконец поднялся к нему.  
  
– Привет, – тихо сказал он, не зная, как стоит себя вести. Из сообщения, которое Джон прислал ему, мало что было понятно. Поэтому он полувопросительно-полуутвердительно добавил, – ты хотел меня видеть?  
  
– Да. Да, я… Да, – Джон тоже нервничал, но совсем не так, как Шерлок. Он смущенно улыбнулся и облизнул губы. Шерлок уже видел подобные жесты в его поведении: обычно Джон вел себя так, когда неосознанно флиртовал с кем-то. Шерлок одернул себя, когда поймал себя на этой мысли: «Не стоит тешить себя напрасными надеждами, вероятнее всего, это ничего не значит».  
  
– Мы будем разговаривать прямо здесь? – спросил он. Место показалось ему неудачным. Толпы людей постоянно огибали их, входя и выходя из галереи. Кроме того, то, что он собирался рассказывать было слишком личным, касающимся только их с Джоном, и он не был уверен, что свидетели – это то, что им нужно.  
  
– Нет, мы зайдем внутрь, – Джон кивнул головой в сторону дверей. – Сейчас проходит выставка картин Ван Гога.  
  
Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови. Он думал, что Джон выбрал галерею лишь в качестве ориентира, а сам разговор будет проходить в более уединенном месте. Но прежде чем он успел высказать свои мысли вслух, Джон уже повернулся и подошел к дверям, и Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.  
  
Они не произнесли ни слова до тех пор, пока не оказались в зале с «Подсолнухами», но и там Шерлок продолжал напряженно молчать, не понимая, зачем они здесь. Он решил просто делать то же самое, что и Джон, думая, что в конечном итоге, тот объяснит ему, в чем смысл всего этого. Но Джон лишь медленно переходил от одной картины к другой, не останавливаясь, будто искал что-то конкретное, и тоже молчал. Когда Шерлок не выдержал этой гнетущей тишины между ними, он начал тихо комментировать каждую картину, которую они проходили.  
  
– ...А это «Пшеничное поле с воронами» – одна из последних его работ, была написана за девятнадцать дней до его смерти. Она довольно мрачная, но мне всегда она нравилась, хотя «Звездную ночь» я люблю куда больше… – он продолжил говорить, не заметив, что Джон наконец остановился и теперь с удивлением и любопытством смотрит на него. Когда Шерлок понял это, он прервался и, глядя на него, смущенно спросил, – что? Я что-то не то сказал?  
  
Джон улыбнулся:   
  
– Нет, ничего. Просто мне всегда казалось, что именно «Звездная ночь» тебе и должна нравиться. Приятно знать, что я был прав.  
  
– А что насчет тебя? – Шерлок решил поддержать разговор, надеясь избежать очередного неловкого молчания. – Тебе она нравится?  
  
– Раньше я был достаточно равнодушен к Ван Гогу и его картинам, но несколько лет назад я очень полюбил «Звездную ночь». – Джон остановился, будто погрузился в воспоминания, но затем продолжил, одергивая себя, – это просто ассоциация, не важно.  
  
Он вновь задумчиво замолчал, и Шерлок наконец решил, что нашел подходящий момент, чтобы осторожно спросить:  
  
– Джон, что мы здесь делаем?  
  
– Гуляем, любуемся картинами, разговариваем, – под конец фразы его голос перестал звучать уверенно. Поведение Джона теперь казалось Шерлоку совсем непонятным:  
  
– Но я думал, что мы собирались говорить не о картинах, – он боялся, что Джон передумал и теперь отошлет его обратно, снова не дав ему возможности все объяснить. – Ты еще хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе все?  
  
– Да, хочу, – Джон вздохнул и слегка поморщился; голова снова начала болеть, а рука слегка дрожала. – Я просто не… Я не уверен, с чего начать. Мне казалось, что здесь я смогу собраться с мыслями. Я думал, что просто спрошу тебя, но не знаю, как.  
  
– Если хочешь, я сам начну, – Шерлок дождался кивка и сделал вид, что не заметил тремор, полагая, что это последствия волнения. – Джон, почему ты изменил свое решение? Вчера ты говорил о том, что тебе нужно время. Что произошло?  
  
– Я встретился с Майкрофтом. Он мне кое-что рассказал о своем плане. О блокаторах.  
  
Глаза Шерлока гневно вспыхнули:   
  
– Ему не следовало вмешиваться.  
  
– Нет, следовало, – спокойно ответил Джон. Он кратко пересказал их разговор в машине и, когда Шерлок кивнул, подтверждая, что эти слова были правдивы, продолжил, – если бы он не рассказал мне, я бы так и продолжил лелеять свою злость, не давая тебе даже шанса все объяснить. Я думал, что ты настолько мало ценишь меня и мою жизнь, что был готов отравить меня.  
  
– Для меня нет ничего ценнее тебя и твоей жизни! – вырвалось у Шерлока прежде, чем он успел себя остановить. Несколько туристов заинтересованно оглянулись на них. Он продолжил чуть тише, – Джон, мы можем поговорить в другом месте?  
  
Тот кивнул, все еще улыбаясь из-за слов Шерлока, и ответил:   
  
– Да. Поехали домой.

***

  
Когда они покинули галерею, Шерлок поймал такси. Но вместо того, чтобы назвать адрес, он промолчал, позволяя Джону сделать это. Он боялся, что мог понять его слова неверно. Но после того, как Джон произнес: «Дом 221 по Бейкер-стрит», – Шерлок был вынужден несколько минут прикусывать нижнюю губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку: «Джон все еще считает это место своим домом!».  
  
Но его радость была недолгой; пока они ехали, между ними вновь начало нарастать напряжение. Они знали, что не стоит продолжать этот разговор в такси, так что молчали, каждый смотря в свое окно. Джон прижимался лбом к стеклу и пытался подавить тошноту, которая после отмены препаратов стала его вторым неизменным спутником. На первом месте, как и обычно, была головная боль. Он старался не подавать виду, что ему плохо, но подозревал, что Шерлок все равно заметит его состояние. Так и было. Шерлок периодически кидал обеспокоенные взгляды на Джона, но не решался нарушить тишину и узнать, все ли в порядке. Но, когда он выиграл внутреннюю борьбу с собственным страхом и открыл рот, чтобы наконец спросить его об этом, с переднего сидения послышалось: «Приехали!». Шерлок разочарованно захлопнул рот и достал бумажник.  
  
Дверь квартиры 221б приветственно распахнулась перед ними, пропуская их в уютную тишину гостиной. Шерлок позволил Джону войти первым, и улыбнулся ему в спину, когда заметил, что тот без раздумий идет к «своему» креслу. Сам он, повесив свое пальто рядом с курткой Джона, прошел на кухню и поставил чайник. Шерлок подумал, что сейчас у них может возникнуть очень большая потребность в чае, который, как Джон, видимо, считал, являлся универсальным решением всех проблем. Затем он вернулся в гостиную (уже держа поднос с чаем), и сел напротив Джона. Они несколько секунд выжидающе смотрели друг на друга, каждый молчал, позволяя другому начать первым, но затем они не выдержали этой тишины и произнесли почти одновременно:   
  
– Что ж...  
  
– Джон, я...  
  
Они снова замолчали, но в этот раз Джон собрался с духом и попытался исправить ситуацию:  
  
– Нет, Шерлок, так мы никогда не начнем. Давай ты просто скажешь то, что хотел сказать тогда, на Лейнстер Гарденс? На этот раз я обещаю выслушать тебя.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, но, когда попытался начать, он открыл рот и тут же захлопнул его, а затем это повторилось снова, и снова, и снова. Он хватал ртом воздух, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег, в конце концов он сдался и, сцепив руки в замок, опустил голову и, уже не смотря на Джона, сказал:   
  
– Я не знаю, с чего начать. Так много всего, – он вновь поднял на него глаза и умоляюще произнес, – ты не мог бы задавать вопросы? Хотя бы в самом начале?  
  
– Хорошо, – Джон кивнул. Он о многом хотел спросить, но он решил начать с чего-то относительно безопасного и нейтрального. – Ты не знал, что я сидел на блокаторах, пока ты был… – Джону до сих пор было не легко это произносить, – ...«мертв». Майкрофт говорил, что ты пытался связаться со мной тогда.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, и Джон продолжил:  
  
– Что ты написал? О чем ты пытался рассказать мне тогда?  
  
– Ну, – Шерлок вздохнул, – я сообщил, что я не мертв, рассказал о причинах моего поступка, о Свя… о нашей Связи. Я… извинялся, – он не стал упоминать, что его последнее письмо, которое он тогда написал, состояло из одних лишь извинений и просьбы, даже мольбы, ответить.  
  
– О причинах? – произнес Джон, и Шерлок не мог сделать вид, что не заметил его попытку проигнорировать все, что касалось Связи. Он должен был заставить его выслушать это.  
  
– Я расскажу о них. Но позже. Я думаю, что теперь знаю, как объяснить тебе все, – произнес он.  
  
Джон удивленно поднял брови, заметив это резкое изменение в тоне Шерлока. Теперь он звучал по-другому: увереннее, даже чуть спокойнее, чем раньше.  
  
– И как именно? – спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся: сегодняшний день дал ему надежду на то, что в конце концов он, возможно, простит его. Может быть, Джон даже вернется на Бейкер-стрит, и они вновь смогут быть соседями и друзьями. Пока что он не просил о большем, помня, что еще несколько дней назад даже сам этот разговор был недостижимой мечтой. Он сглотнул и, пытаясь спрятать от Джона неуверенность и страх, произнес:  
  
– С самого начала.


	25. Chapter 25

Прежде чем начать свой рассказ, Шерлок привстал с кресла и налил чай себе и Джону. Это простое действие помогло ему очистить голову и чуть успокоиться. У Джона, наблюдающего за ним, промелькнула мысль сказать что-то вроде «Ох, это так по-британски!», просто чтобы разрядить обстановку, но он не стал, полагая, что сейчас не самый удачный момент для шуток. Шерлок сел обратно в кресло и обхватил кружку ладонями, не столько для того, чтобы пить чай, сколько для того, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках и чем-то занять их. Но он все же сделал пару глотков, давая себе еще пару секунд на размышления и выбор слов, а вот Джон оставил свою кружку нетронутой, терпеливо ожидая момента, когда Шерлок соберется с мыслями. Наконец тот решился и произнес:  
  
– Джон. Прежде чем начать, я должен объяснить тебе, почему я не ответил тебе в самый первый раз. Я знаю, что все, что произошло, случилось именно из-за этого, из-за моего решения игнорировать тебя и твои записки. И хотя с тех пор, как я познакомился с тобой, ни прошло и дня, чтобы я не сожалел об этом, но на тот момент у меня были причины поступить именно так. Я никогда не был «социально-приемлемым» человеком, никогда не умел нравиться людям. Я пытался, но и учителя, и одноклассники все равно считали меня «ненормальным», так что в конце концов я перестал пытаться. Всем, кроме моей семьи, было плевать на меня, а мне – на них. И я поверить не мог, что в мире может существовать человек, который… – он замялся, не решаясь произнести «любил бы меня», – ...хотел бы остаться со мной. Я думал, что если мы с тобой познакомимся, то в конечном итоге ты станешь просто еще одним человеком, который ненавидит меня. Так что я убедил себя, что мне вообще не нужна Связь. Но ты все продолжал писать мне, и мне начало это нравиться. Во всем этом было что-то… Но ты был заинтересован не во мне, а в том образе, который нарисовал в своей голове. И едва ли, – Шерлок вспомнил, как Джон в одном письме предположил, что его половинка – потрясающая девушка, – едва ли я хоть сколько-то подходил под него.  
  
Джон попытался возразить, но Шерлок не дал ему это сделать и продолжил:  
  
– Да, я знаю, что это моя вина. И чем дольше я ждал, чем дольше оттягивал наш разговор, тем сильнее я отличался от этого образа. И тем выше была вероятность, что, познакомившись со мной, ты будешь разочарован. Так что в какой-то момент я решил, что для меня будет проще вообще не получать от тебя писем.  
  
Джон дернулся и испуганно посмотрел на Шерлока:  
  
– Ты… Ты принимал блокаторы?!  
  
– Недолго, – поспешил успокоить его Шерлок, – но я не хотел, чтобы Майкрофт узнал об этом, так что покупал не самые хорошие смеси, и не в аптеке... – он остановился, но напомнив себе, что обещал Джону рассказать всю правду, продолжил, – и обезболивающее брал там же.  
  
Джон вздохнул, понимая, к чему клонит Шерлок.  
  
– Морфий или кокаин? – спросил он.  
  
– Морфий. В основном, – виновато ответил Шерлок.  
  
– И ты подсел, не так ли?  
  
– Да, так всегда и случается, если употреблять попеременно блокаторы, морфий и семипроцентный раствор, – Шерлок усмехнулся. Получился очень горький смешок. – В конечном итоге, Майкрофт узнал об этом. Один полицейский позвонил ему, чтобы тот внес за меня залог. А потом эти двое засунули меня в клинику.  
  
– Эти двое? – Джон не совсем понял, кого Шерлок имел в виду.  
  
– Майкрофт и Лестрейд. Он тогда еще не был инспектором. Это он позвонил. У них была «замечательная» первая встреча Связанных. В отделении полиции, в обществе язвительного, грубого подростка под дозой. Уверен, было очень романтично, – с сарказмом добавил он.  
  
Джон наконец не выдержал: ему не нравилась мысль о том, что Шерлок принимал наркотики. Но еще больше ему претило, что это было из-за их Связи. И хоть он и знал, что это не его вина, он все равно ее чувствовал. Он залпом выпил свой остывший чай, пытаясь подавить тошноту. Шерлок продолжил:  
  
– Они не сразу поместили меня в лечебницу, сначала я смог убедить их, что это был лишь разовый случай, эксперимент. Я даже завязал на время, пытаясь просто игнорировать твои сообщения, как раньше делал. Но эти двое… когда они встретились, они стали такими… отвратительно счастливыми. Я не мог смотреть на них. Один их вид заставлял меня хотеть написать тебе. Но в тот момент все было еще хуже, чем раньше. Если до этого, если бы я написал тебе, я бы стал для тебя всего лишь тем, кто игнорировал тебя годами, а теперь вдруг решил ответить, то сейчас ты бы увидел, что твоя половинка, вдобавок ко всему, жалкий наркоман. И если бы первое ты мог простить, то проигнорировать второе – точно нет.  
  
Джон вздохнул, понимая, что было столько моментов, когда Шерлок нуждался в нем, но не решался написать из-за мысли о том, что он его не простит.   
  
– Боже, Шерлок, почему? Почему ты так решил?  
  
– Ты очень много писал мне, так что я хорошо знал тебя. Ты был правильным, хорошим человеком, уже почти стал доктором, ты бы не одобрил подобное. Едва ли ты захотел бы остался с наркоманом, ты бы ушел, едва увидев меня, а этого бы я не выдержал. Даже сейчас твоя реакция на рассказ о морфии подтверждает это.  
  
– Я не одобряю наркоманию, а не людей, которые принимают наркотики. Я бы попытался помочь, – Джону захотелось взять его за руку и успокоить, но вдруг до него дошел смысл сказанных Шерлоком слов. – Что значит «завязал на время»?  
  
– То, что в конце концов я сорвался. Не мог терпеть эти счастливые лица. У Майкрофта и Лестрейда было то, о чем я не мог даже мечтать. Я завидовал, и самое плохое, что было во всем этом – я знал, что это моя вина. Я сам все испортил. Наркотики помогали об этом не думать. Так что, после очередной передозировки меня отправили в клинику. Однажды Лестрейд пришел навестить меня вместе с документами по одному из дел. Не знаю, случайно это вышло или Майкрофт его надоумил, но он показал мне их, когда я пожаловался на скуку. А потом принес еще одно дело, заявив, что в прошлый раз я оказался прав, и спросив, не занимался ли я этим раньше. Я рассказал о Карле Пауэрсе. И тогда он предложил сделку.  
  
– Сделку? – Джон и не думал, что Шерлок стал детективом именно так. Раньше он полагал, что Холмс-младший должно быть ворвался на какое-то место преступления, язвительно комментируя работу полиции. А затем делал так снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не заставил их слушать себя.  
  
– Да, он предложил дать мне доступ к интересным мне делам, а взамен я должен был окончательно бросить наркотики. Я согласился. Впервые мне не было скучно.  
  
– Ты перестал употреблять блокаторы, когда покончил с наркотиками?  
  
– Да. И первое, что я получил от тебя, когда их действие прошло – письмо, в котором ты сообщил, что отправляешься в Афганистан.  
  
– Последнее, – выдохнул Джон.  
  
– Да. Оно было и самым последним твоим письмом.  
  
– Ты же не думал, что я...?  
  
– Мертв? Нет, не думал. Ты был военврачом, а я детективом. Пятен крови на коже хватало для того, чтобы понять, что ты жив. Но потом... – Шерлок замер, не зная, как продолжить.  
  
– Меня подстрелили, – подсказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и сказал:   
  
– Джон, то, что ты предположил тогда, на Лейнстер Гарденс… Все было не так. Я никогда не считал тебя надоедливым и уж точно никогда не желал тебе смерти. И то, что я почувствовал, когда понял, что тебя подстрелили, настолько отличается от радости, насколько... насколько одиннадцатое сентября две тысячи первого года от Рождества.  
  
Джон вдруг представил, как Шерлок замечает красное пятно на своем плече и понимает, что ничего не может сделать. Он представил эту панику, боль и беспомощность так ясно, что стало страшно. Он вспомнил, что наговорил Шерлоку тогда, у такси, как обвинял его в этих ужасных поступках, и наконец понял, почему тот выглядел так, будто не может сдержать слез. Не только потому, что Джон не желал его слушать, а потому, что в тот момент Джон действительно верил в то, что говорил, в то, что Шерлок надеялся, что он умрет. Ему стало стыдно за те свои слова. Он знал, что имел право злиться, но то, в чем он обвинял Шерлока, не стало от этого менее страшным. Он задумался об этом, и даже не заметил, что пропустил часть рассказа:  
  
– ...А потом Майк привел тебя в Бартс, и я сразу понял, кто ты. Это было так очевидно. Ты был так близко. И ты был жив. Это было потрясающе. Ты был потрясающим. И потом ты застрелил таксиста, чтобы спасти меня. Но...  
  
– Но ты боялся признаться, думая, что я уйду, если правда раскроется?  
  
Шерлок снова кивнул.  
  
– И чем дольше я лгал, тем хуже и запутаннее все становилось. Чем дольше я был знаком с тобой, тем сильнее я влюблялся в тебя. И тем страшнее мне было признаться, потому что я знал, что ты уйдешь, когда узнаешь все. Я не думал, что смогу вечно это скрывать, я лишь надеялся провести рядом с тобой так много времени, как только возможно.  
  
Джон видел, что Шерлок почти на грани: его руки тряслись, голос дрожал и в глазах стояли слезы. Джону хотелось подойти и обнять его, успокаивая и обещая не уходить. Но вместо этого он забрал из рук Шерлока кружку и взял его ладонь в свои:   
  
– Я бы не ушел. Я бы не оставил тебя, неважно, сколько бы пришлось ждать.  
  
Шерлок поднял на него покрасневшие глаза:  
  
– Но, Джон. Ты  _уже_ ушел.


	26. Chapter 26

После того, как Джон написал ему с просьбой о встрече, Шерлок весь вечер продумывал их разговор. Он прокручивал в голове множество вариантов, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова и действия, но все равно он планировал сказать Джону все как есть и позволить ему решить самому, что делать с этой информацией и с его признанием. Шерлок не тешил себя мыслью о том, что правда поможет ему вернуть Джона или получить прощение, он лишь считал, что Джон ее заслуживает. Хватит с него вранья, приукрашивания, манипуляций и недоговорок.  
  
Но сейчас, глядя на Джона, Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, сказал слишком много. И дело было не столько в его признании, сколько в последней его фразе. Он не хотел этого говорить, но слова все равно вырвались из его рта отчаянным шепотом и невидимым барьером разделили их с Джоном. Они несколько мгновений пораженно смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Шерлок выдернул ладонь из рук Джона и чуть отодвинулся назад, прижимаясь к спинке кресла и отводя взгляд. Он знал, что не должен был говорить это. Не в его праве обвинять или о чем-то просить, не после того, что он сделал. И хотя он совсем не имел этого в виду, ему показалось, что его слова прозвучали именно так. Будто обвинение.   
  
– Джон, я не должен был… Прости, – пролепетал Шерлок, пытаясь объясниться. – Я вовсе не...  
  
Поток его бессвязной речи прервался, когда Джон со вздохом встал со своего кресла и подошел к нему: Шерлок удивленно замолчал, когда заметил протянутую к нему ладонь. Но прежде, чем он успел спросить, что это значит, Джон произнес:  
  
– Вставай, Шерлок. Вставай и дай мне руку.  
  
Тот подчинился. Он уже привык в такие непонятные для него моменты просто следовать за Джоном, зная, что в конце концов он все объяснит. Это было очень похоже на то, как сам Джон («Раньше», – напомнил себе он) действовал во время их расследований. Он просто позволял Шерлоку вести. Безоговорочное доверие.  
  
Джон взял его за руку и отвел к дивану. Шерлок послушно сел и замер, не зная, чего тот ожидает от него дальше. Джон опустился рядом и положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя его чуть повернуться:  
  
– Чшш... Шерлок, иди сюда.  
  
Тот вновь повиновался и тут же оказался в кольце из джоновых рук. Шерлок был так поражен этим ощущением, что и не заметил, как Джон аккуратно положил его голову себе на колени. Когда он вновь начал обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, он понял, что лежит, уткнувшись лицом в рубашку Джона, а тот гладит его по спине и волосам.   
  
– Шерлок, все хорошо, все в порядке, – слова звучали, словно колыбельная, так тихо и нежно он произносил их. Шерлок удивленно отодвинулся и посмотрел на Джона. Тот ответил ему успокаивающей улыбкой и спросил, – тебе лучше?  
  
И только после этих слов он заметил, что все еще немного дрожит, а рубашка Джона в том месте, где он прижимался к ней, такая же влажная, как и его щеки. Шерлок, смущенный этим, резко попытался высвободиться из объятий, но поскольку диван оказался довольно узким для двоих людей, Джону пришлось придерживать его, пока он отодвигался. Когда они смогли наконец найти положение, в котором Шерлоку не грозила вероятность упасть с дивана прямо на журнальный столик, они оказались сидящими друг напротив друга так близко, что почти соприкасались лбами. Левая рука Джона, которая до этого гладила его по волосам, теперь была на его щеке. Шерлок захотел приблизиться еще сильнее, но усилием воли остановил себя. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в них собираются слезы и умоляюще прошептал:  
  
– Пожалуйста, не надо. Если.. – он судорожно вздохнул, замечая, что вновь начинал дрожать, – если ты не это имеешь в виду. Если это только, чтобы меня успокоить. Не продолжай, если это всего лишь жалость. Не нужно.  
  
– Шерлок, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, – Джон осторожно прикоснулся второй рукой к его лицу, но тот отрицательно покачал головой, зажмуриваясь еще сильнее, понимая, что едва ли сможет справиться со своими эмоциями, если откроет глаза. Джон вздохнул и вновь прижал Шерлока к себе, позволяя ему спрятать лицо на своем плече. – Это не жалость. Я действительно пытался… пытаюсь тебя успокоить, так что выслушай меня, хорошо?  
  
Джон прижался губами к его виску и, чуть сморщившись от подступающей головной боли, продолжил:  
  
– Ты был прав, я действительно ушел. Но в тот момент, я думал, что все было совсем по-другому. Я сожалею, что не выслушал тебя сразу. Я был зол и уверен в том, что вся эта история с блокаторами – твоя вина. Так что я наговорил много такого, чего говорить не стоило. Но сейчас ты должен понять только одну вещь, Шерлок, хорошо? Я ушел, не потому что ты лгал насчет Связи. Единственное, что я не мог простить – были блокаторы, потому что они почти убили меня.  
  
Шерлок попытался возразить, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав, уткнувшись Джону в шею. Но ему не нужны были слова, чтобы понять, что Шерлок хотел сказать.  
  
– Да, я знаю. Ты не был виноват в этом. Поэтому вот то, что ты должен знать: если бы дело было только в Связи, я бы не ушел. Да, я бы злился, но я бы не стал обрубать все концы, я бы дал тебе возможность объяснить. И в конечном итоге, я в любом случае простил бы тебя.  
  
Шерлок вновь отодвинулся от Джона и удивленно посмотрел на него:  
  
– Но почему? Я лгал тебе с тех пор, как мы встретились, даже еще раньше. Я почти разрушил твою жизнь. С чего бы тебе прощать меня?  
  
– Потому что я тоже тебя люблю, – спокойно произнес Джон.   
  
Услышав эти слова, Шерлок на мгновение забыл как дышать, и просто продолжил удивленно и растерянно смотреть на него, думая, что, возможно, ему это просто почудилось. Но Джон смотрел на него так, будто ожидал ответа, и поэтому он не выдержал и переспросил его.  
  
– Я сказал, что люблю тебя, – повторил Джон и обеспокоенно добавил, – Шерлок, ты в порядке?  
  
– Я… в порядке, – медленно и неуверенно произнес тот. – Мне просто нужно, нужно… Ты можешь меня снова обнять? Пожалуйста.  
  
Джон улыбнулся и позволил ему снова спрятать лицо, теперь покрасневшее, в вороте своей рубашки. В какой-то момент Шерлок вновь опустился чуть ниже, положив голову Джону на колени и уткнувшись лицом ему в живот. Тот снова улыбнулся и вернул свою руку Шерлоку на спину, то ли приобнимая, то ли поглаживая его. А Шерлок, убаюканный его прикосновениями, провалился в полудрему, не способный думать ни о чем, кроме рук Джона. Они просидели так несколько минут, ни о чем не разговаривая и просто наслаждаясь объятиями. Когда Шерлок почувствовал, что Джон остановился, то очнулся от своего сна и подумал, что, возможно, это самый удачный момент, чтобы спросить у него что-то важное. И хотя он был почти уверен, что Джон ответит положительно, Шерлок не мог перестать волноваться. Он набрал полную грудь воздуха и на одном дыхании выпалил:  
  
– Джон, ты же переедешь обратно на Бейкер-стрит?  
  
Когда ответа не последовало, Шерлок сильнее прижался к Джону и попытался объяснить:  
  
– Я заметил, что ты собираешься съезжать со своей старой квартиры, но новую еще не искал. И я подумал, что, возможно, ты захотел бы вернуться… ко мне? – Джон снова промолчал в ответ, и Шерлок испуганно вжал голову в плечи, – Я пойму, если ты скажешь, что еще слишком рано. Но, после того, что ты сказал, я надеялся…  
  
И вновь – тишина. Он замолчал и выпутался из объятий Джона, наконец набравшись смелости посмотреть ему в глаза, надеясь услышать хоть какой-то ответ. Рука Джона соскользнула с его плеча и безвольно упала на обивку дивана. Голова была запрокинута, глаза закрыты.   
  
– Джон?! – испуганно прошептал Шерлок и попытался растормошить его, надеясь, что тот просто спит, – Джон!  
  
Тот не просыпался.


	27. Chapter 27

Когда первый шок и паника прошли, Шерлок аккуратно уложил Джона на спину, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить правила оказания первой медицинской помощи при обмороках, а затем дрожащими пальцами вызвал скорую. Вполне возможно приступ был не так уж серьезен, и Джон скоро пришел бы в себя, но Шерлок не хотел рисковать. Он распахнул окна, позволяя свежему морозному воздуху пробраться в комнату, а затем вновь вернулся к Джону, проверяя его дыхание и пульс.   
  
Шерлок опустился на колени перед диваном и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на его рубашке. «Да уж, не в таких обстоятельствах я хотел бы это делать», – промелькнула шальная мысль в его голове. Но он больше никак не мог помочь Джону, ему оставалось лишь дождаться скорой или момента, когда тот сам придет в себя. И, к его собственному удивлению, случилось второе. Не прошло и десяти минут, как Джон открыл глаза и медленно попытался привстать, с трудом опираясь на локти. Шерлок остановил его, полагая, что резкие движения не пойдут ему на пользу:  
  
– Нет. Не поднимайся, – и когда Джон удивленно и растерянно посмотрел на него, все еще не понимая, что произошло, Шерлок поспешил объяснить, – у тебя был обморок. Ты почти четверть часа не приходил в себя. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Джон сглотнул и попытался оценить ущерб, нанесенный его организму. Голова все еще очень болела, но в целом все было не так уж и страшно. За два года он уже привык к подобному. Но обычно обмороки были более продолжительными, так что сейчас волноваться почти не было причин. Кроме одной: симптомы отмены проявились слишком рано. И теперь, когда Джон понял это, он мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. «Идиот, какой же ты идиот. Дал себе целых две недели до начала проявления симптомов, совершенно забыв учесть, что до этих блокаторов два года принимал другие. Значит, осталось от силы два дня. Даже меньше». Но, видимо, он погрузился в размышления слишком надолго, так как Шерлок вновь обеспокоенно окликнул его. Джон дернулся от неожиданности и поспешил его успокоить.  
  
– Я в порядке, Шерлок. Просто голова немного болит. Но в остальном, уже все хорошо, – Джон все же отодвинул руку, которой тот удерживал его в лежачем положении, сел, чуть наклонившись, так, чтобы их головы, его и Шерлока, все еще стоящего на коленях перед диваном, оказались на одном уровне, и поцеловал его в лоб. – Прости, что напугал тебя.  
  
– Я рад, что тебе уже лучше, – Шерлок облегченно улыбнулся. – Было бы ужасно, если бы ты очнулся уже в больнице.  
  
– В больнице? – Джон всполошился, его лицо изменилось, и он обеспокоенно и довольно резко спросил, – Ты, что, вызвал скорую?  
  
– Разумеется, – ответил Шерлок, немного напрягшись и нахмурившись, не понимая причин подобной реакции.  
  
Джон чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, взял телефон Шерлока с журнального столика и вложил ему в ладонь.  
  
– Пожалуйста, отмени вызов.  
  
– Что? – удивленно спросил Шерлок и попытался возразить, – Джон! Тебе нужно в больницу. Ты только что...  
  
– Я знаю! – прервал он резко, но продолжил чуть мягче, – Шерлок, прошу. Это важно для меня. Пожалуйста.  
  
– Но, Джон… – тихо и беспомощно произнес тот. – Почему?  
  
– Доверься мне, хорошо? Позвони, пока они не приехали. Пожалуйста. И я все объясню, – Джон не сводил с него глаз до тех пор, пока Шерлок не отменил вызов. Когда он повесил трубку, Джон облегченно вздохнул и будто повеселел, – спасибо.  
  
Шерлок отложил телефон и сел на диван рядом с Джоном. Он несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него, а затем осторожно спросил:  
  
– Джон, что это значит? Ты же врач, ты должен знать, чем чревато неоказание медицинской помощи.  
  
– Именно потому что я врач, я и попросил тебя об этом, – вздохнул он. – Извини за мой резкий тон, мне просто нужно было убедиться, что скорая не приедет.  
  
– Но почему? – Шерлок совершенно запутался. Он не понимал, почему его беспокойство за жизнь Джона обернулось подобным разговором.  
  
– Потому что они начнут задавать вопросы, чем был вызван обморок. Нельзя, чтобы они узнали о блокаторах, – сказал Джон, но наткнувшись на испуганный взгляд Шерлока, в котором читался вопрос «Неужели ты все еще их принимаешь?!», он попытался объяснить понятнее. – Нет, я не принимаю их больше. Обморок – всего лишь последствие, признак начала синдрома отмены. Но по этим симптомам все же можно понять, что я сидел на блокаторах.  
  
– И что?  
  
– А то, что я доктор. И если это окажется в моей медкарте, то в моем личном деле это так же будет указано. – Джон видел, что Шерлок все еще не понял, поэтому продолжил, – блокаторы входят в категорию веществ, которые приравнивают к наркотикам класса А по опасности применения. А значит, это полностью разрушит мою врачебную репутацию. Я лишусь не только шанса восстановить лицензию хирурга, но и вообще устроиться на работу хоть куда-нибудь. А если и смогу найти клинику, в которую меня согласятся взять, я буду до конца жизни выписывать рецепты от насморка и мерить давление мнительным старушкам.  
  
– И что, теперь ты не будешь обращаться за помощью только из-за этого?! А если тебе станет хуже? А если бы обморок произошел на улице? Или когда ты был бы один? – на грани паники произнес Шерлок. Подобное отношение Джона к собственной жизни и здоровью его пугало. – Запрешься дома до тех пор, пока синдром отмены не закончится, и сделаешь вид, что все в порядке, лишь бы лицензию не потерять?  
  
К удивлению Шерлока, Джон спокойно выслушал его тираду, и, дождавшись, когда он закончит, ответил:  
  
– Я ценю твое беспокойство, но ты все не так понял. Я собираюсь пройти лечение...  
  
Шерлок перебил его, не дав закончить:  
  
– Но как ты собираешься проходить лечение, если ты даже отказываешься съездить в больницу?!  
  
– Шерлок, я врач, а не идиот. Я знаю, что наблюдение у специалистов в моем случае необходимо. Так что я пройду лечение анонимно. Я смог договориться, не без помощи Сары, конечно, но... Я лягу в клинику под чужим именем.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился:  
  
– В клинику? – спросил он, пытаясь вспомнить, какие из лечебниц соглашаются предоставлять услуги анонимным пациентам. Список был коротким и не особо обнадеживающим. Но Шерлок еще надеялся на самый приемлемый вариант, поэтому решил уточнить. – В частную?  
  
– Нет, – осторожно ответил Джон. Он сглотнул, не зная, как сказать это, но все же решился. Джон облизнул губы и произнес, – в клинику для, – он запнулся, – для наркоманов.  
  
Шерлок еле удержал себя от того, чтобы отшатнуться и воскликнуть «Джон, нет!», но тот все равно заметил его реакцию. Джон печально улыбнулся, когда он наклонил голову, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на него. Шерлок поджал губы, собираясь с мыслями и вновь поднял на Джона глаза и сказал:  
  
– Не нужно этого делать.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Джона не понимать и растерянно смотреть на Шерлока.   
  
– Ты же сам только что сказал, что мне нужно в больницу, – произнес он раздраженно. – Так в чем проблема?  
  
– Я говорил про нормальную клинику, а не про… это, – Шерлок неопределенно взмахнул рукой и продолжил, – не это подобие психбольницы и тюрьмы.  
  
Джон молча повернулся к Шерлоку всем корпусом и уже более спокойным тоном сказал:  
  
– Мне не нужны никакие специальные процедуры. Лишь наблюдение и люди с медицинским образованием рядом, чтобы в случае чего оказать первую помощь. Так что не думаю, что для меня будет большой разницей, где проходить лечение...  
  
– Ты думаешь так, потому что никогда не был в наркологии в качестве пациента! – вновь перебил его Шерлок, скривившись от непрошеных воспоминаний. Он не хотел об этом говорить, но ему было важно донести свою мысль до Джона. – Если ты думаешь, что они будут обращаться с тобой не как с обычным пациентом, потому что ты не наркоман, то ты ошибаешься. Это буквально тюрьма: решетки на окнах, ограничение перемещения, из занятий только прогулки и групповая терапия, а посещения разрешены всего лишь один день в неделю и не более часа...  
  
Джон молча слушал и не перебивал, понимая, что Шерлок описывает свой собственный опыт. Раньше, когда они еще жили вместе, его иногда мучило любопытство и желание расспросить Шерлока об этом периоде его жизни, но сейчас Джон был рад, что тогда смог удержаться от бестактных вопросов. Он видел, что Шерлоку больно даже вспоминать об этом.  
  
– ...И в результате почти полное одиночество, – закончил перечислять тот.  
  
Джон заметил, что Шерлок, которого он с таким трудом успокоил, вновь вернулся в свое изначальное состояние. Его руки снова начали дрожать и голос изменился, стал глуше и печальнее. Джон попытался сказать что-то обнадеживающее:  
  
– Это всего один месяц. Да, будет тяжело, но я уверен, я смогу через это пройти.  
  
– Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты через это проходил! – воскликнул Шерлок отчаянно. – Ты не слушал меня? Это закрытое медучреждение. Ты будешь там один, и я не смогу быть рядом с тобой.  
  
– Но тебе и не нужно быть рядом со мной, – сказал Джон, подозревая, что в Шерлоке говорит чувство вины из-за причины появления блокаторов в их жизни.   
  
– Но я хочу быть рядом, – Шерлок заметил удивление, проскользнувшее в его глазах, и сказал, – когда я проходил лечение, я в большей степени мучился от ломки, чем от синдрома отмены, но я все равно помню, насколько плохо мне было. Но хуже всего то, что я был один. И я не хочу, чтобы и ты проходил через это в одиночестве. Позволь мне помочь, прошу, Джон. Пожалуйста. Не оставляй меня в стороне.  
  
Он взял Джона за руку и переплел их пальцы. Джон, пораженный услышанным, сжал его ладонь в ответ и сказал, пытаясь вложить в свои слова всю нежность и благодарность, которую к нему испытывал:  
  
– Спасибо. И прости за то, что я так повел себя, когда узнал про скорую. Я не должен был говорить в таком тоне. Ты сделал единственную вещь, которую мог сделать, чтобы помочь мне. – Шерлок просто кивнул и сильнее сжал его руку. Джон осторожно продолжил, – но у меня все равно нет других вариантов, кроме как лечь в эту клинику.  
  
– Но мы можем что-нибудь придумать, – отчаянно прошептал Шерлок. Он замолчал, судорожно перебирая варианты, и его голову наконец посетила стоящая идея. – Мы можем позвонить Майкрофту и попросить о помощи. Он сможет найти подходящую клинику, где я смогу быть рядом и где никто не будет задавать лишних вопросов.  
  
– Шерлок. Я не особенно хочу принимать помощь от твоего брата, – сказал Джон, вспоминая, чем кончился последний раз, когда он согласился на подобное. Собственно, он кончился тем, что они находятся здесь и пытаются решить, что делать с последствиями приема блокаторов.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты ложился в наркологию, потому что не хочу оставлять тебя, а ты не хочешь лечь в обычную клинику, – Джон выразительно посмотрел на него, подтверждая его слова, и Шерлок вздохнул и продолжил, – потому что иначе лишишься лицензии. Тогда у нас нет больше вариантов, кроме как попросить Майкрофта. Кроме того, – Шерлок потянулся за телефоном, и попытался говорить уверенным тоном, – все, что касается блокаторов, в большей степени его вина. Думаю, он тебе должен.  
  
Шерлок дождался согласного кивка Джона, который наконец сдался, и нажал на вызов.


	28. Chapter 28

Майкрофт приехал всего через полчаса. Помимо неизменного костюма-тройки, на нем было темное пальто, добротное и больше похожее на шинель, но и не такое, как у Шерлока. Не совсем в его стиле, выбирал явно не он. Как только Шерлок это заметил, у него возникло желание проехаться по относительно недавно появившейся у Майкрофта привычке потакать вкусам Лестрейда, но он подавил в себе этот порыв. При Джоне, учитывая их новый уровень отношений, это было бы неуместным. Так что Шерлок лишь скривился, когда увидел брата:  
  
– Ты мог прислать свою помощницу, незачем было появляться самому.  
  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, братец мой, – ответил тот, а затем обратился к Джону, – добрый день, доктор Уотсон. Надеюсь, вам уже лучше?  
  
– Да, но ему было бы куда лучше, если бы ты не травил его два года, – сказал Шерлок, не дав Джону ответить.  
  
– Разумеется, – согласился он. Но не успел Шерлок этому удивиться, как тот продолжил, – Но только при условии, что вы оба остались бы живы к этому моменту.  
  
Джон успел заметить, как Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, вероятно, собираясь разразиться одной из своих тирад, и не дал ему это сделать, решив прервать назревающий спор:  
  
– Достаточно, незачем снова поднимать эту тему, – и затем совершенно спокойно ответил Холмсу-старшему, – добрый день, Майкрофт. И да, спасибо за беспокойство, мне уже лучше.  
  
– Что ж, – произнес тот, уже сняв пальто, – давайте сразу к делу, поскольку в оставшиеся часы вам нужно будет собрать вещи и многое подготовить. Билеты на самолет здесь.  
  
Джон несколько опешил и удивленно переспросил:  
  
– На самолет?  
  
Майкрофт кивнул в ответ и протянул ему темно-синюю папку. В ней было два авиабилета из Лондона в Вену, какие-то документы, фотографии, обратные билеты и карта, с выделенным на ней маршрутом, хотя Джон не совсем понял, зачем она им нужна. Он отложил этот вопрос на потом, поскольку сейчас его больше интересовало другое. Джон удивленно посмотрел на билеты и, прокашлявшись, произнес:  
  
– Вена? Майкрофт, когда мы попросили вас найти хорошую частную клинику за пределами Лондона, мы не имели в виду «за пределами страны», – он неловко усмехнулся и обернулся к Шерлоку, надеясь, что тот его поддержит. Но тот выглядел подозрительно довольным, и, судя по всему, ничего не собирался говорить. Джон закатил глаза и спросил, – и почему именно Австрия?  
  
– Видите ли, Джон. Вы попросили меня найти не просто «хорошую частную клинику», – процитировал он, – а клинику, в которой не будет лишних вопросов относительно вашей врачебной практики и блокаторов, и в которой Шерлок сможет постоянно находиться рядом с вами. И я могу гарантировать, что эта клиника так же является и одной из самых хороших.  
  
Джон вздохнул и решил не вдаваться в подробности, а сразу перейти к следующему вопросу:  
  
– Ладно, допустим, мы поедем в Вену. Но карта-то нам зачем?  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
– Затем, что клиника находится не в Вене, а на берегу Гальштатского озера. – Наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд Джона, он пояснил, – Рядом с Халльштаттом и Обертрауном.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него я-понятия-не-имею-где-это-взглядом и Шерлок еле удержался от смешка, наблюдая за этим забавным выражением лица:  
  
– Не важно. Я знаю дорогу, – а затем обратился к Майкрофту, – если я возьму машину напрокат в Вене, нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь вернул ее обратно.  
  
– С вами поедет доктор Риз, – ответил тот. – Он вернет машину, когда отвезет вас.  
  
– Я и сам могу нас отвезти, – сказал Шерлок, а потом скептически уточнил, – и кто такой этот Риз?  
  
Джон, сидящий на диване слева от него, чуть наклонился и заговорщическим шепотом произнес:  
  
– Тот самый доктор, который выписывал мне «таблетки от головной боли» по просьбе твоего брата.  
  
Шерлок гневно поднял глаза на Майкрофта, но тот выдержал его взгляд и спокойно сказал:  
  
– Постарайся не сломать нос и ему. Вам лететь почти три часа и столько же ехать. Если доктору Уотсону станет плохо в дороге, вам не помешает врач, который будет осведомлен о причинах его состояния. Кроме того, посвящать в это кого-то еще я нахожу неразумным.  
  
Выражение лица Шерлока ни капли не смягчилось, так что Джон аккуратно взял его за руку, и сказал:  
  
– Майкрофт прав. Это наилучшее решение, – и только после этого Шерлок чуть успокоился и согласно кивнул:  
  
– Но поведу я.  
  
– Как тебе будет угодно, – сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Джон развернул карту, которая была в папке, и, внимательно рассмотрев ее, поднял глаза и неуверенно спросил:  
  
– Я правильно понял, что эта клиника находится… – он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать верное слово, но сдался и сказал, как есть, – находится в какой-то глуши?  
  
Одновременно прозвучавшие с двух сторон «Нет» от Майкрофта и «Да» от Шерлока сбили его с толку. Он посмотрел на каждого из них и еще раз спросил:  
  
– И все же?  
  
– Халльштатт – весьма популярный у туристов городок, но действительно очень небольшой, – ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся, услышав слово «небольшой», и когда Джон удивленно оглянулся на него, он объяснил причину своей реакции:  
  
– Это даже не городок. Это община с населением менее тысячи человек.  
  
Джон посмотрел на фотографии из той же папки, даже не столько спрашивая, сколько рассуждая вслух:  
  
– Но почему клиника находится на таком большом расстоянии от города, а не в нем самом? До нее достаточно неудобно добираться.  
  
– Как я уже говорил, – произнес Майкрофт в ответ, – эта клиника – частная. Люди из этих городов там почти не бывают.  
  
– Какой в этой клинике смысл, если люди из двух самых ближайших к ней городов не имеют в нее доступа? Для кого же она тогда? – спросил Джон, разложив карту на журнальном столике.  
  
– Не волнуйтесь за местных жителей, доктор Уотсон. У них есть и свои собственные больницы. Эта клиника предназначена для людей, желающих остаться анонимными или желающих скрыть свою болезнь от прессы, конкурентов или общественности.  
  
– Иными словами, – перебил его Шерлок, – для политиков, чье состояние здоровья может сильно подпортить им предвыборную кампанию, бизнесменов, акции чьих компаний также зависят от этого...  
  
– ...или детективов, которые официально мертвы, – продолжил Майкрофт.  
  
– Оу, что ж. Ясно. – Джон вздохнул, про себя отмечая, что обязательно нужно будет уточнить у Шерлока, при каких обстоятельствах он туда попадал. При Майкрофте он решил об этом не спрашивать. – Еще что-нибудь я должен знать?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Майкрофт. – В клинике весьма строгая политика относительно сотовых телефонов, ноутбуков и других средств связи. Но я смог договориться, чтобы для вас это правило было менее строгим. При условии, что вы подпишите соглашение о неразглашении информации об этой клинике.  
  
– Они всех просят его подписывать, – рассеянно сказал Шерлок в ответ, рассматривая содержимое папки. Он обратил внимание на дату рейса на обратных билетах. – Почему мы возвращаемся в Лондон через два месяца, а не через один?  
  
– Гальштатское озеро и его окрестности очень красивы в это время года, – поднимаясь с кресла, ответил Майкрофт. – Сомневаюсь, что в первый месяц у вас будут силы и время это оценить. Думаю, после всего этого вам обоим потребуется отдых. Удачи, братец. Доктор Уотсон, вы не могли бы проводить меня?  
  
У Шерлока было сильное желание язвительно спросить у брата, неужели он не помнит, где выход, но промолчал, понимая, что им действительно необходимо поговорить, и позволяя Джону выйти вместе с Майкрофтом в общий коридор. Когда они с Джоном остались наедине, Майкрофт произнес:  
  
– Доктор Уотсон. Я должен сказать, что я действительно считаю, что был прав, блокаторы были единственным надежным решением, – он предпочел не заметить, как Джон сжал челюсть, напряженно посмотрев на него, и продолжил, – но все же считаю, что должен извиниться, и сожалею, что все это привело к таким последствиям. Примите мои извинения. Все не должно было быть так. И я желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления.  
  
Джон чуть расслабил плечи:  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал он и только тогда, когда Майкрофт вышел за дверь, решился задать вопрос, на который все еще не получил правдивого ответа. Он вышел следом за ним и тихо прикрыл входную дверь. Оказавшись на улице, Джон окликнул его. – Майкрофт!  
  
Тот обернулся и вернулся на крыльцо:  
  
– Что-то еще?  
  
– И все же, почему Австрия? Я ведь не политик и не бизнесмен. И официально не мертв. Так почему там? Уверен, что есть множество других клиник, удовлетворяющих всем условиям. Почему именно Халльштатт?  
  
– Вы сказали Шерлоку, насколько все же серьезно ваше положение? – спросил Майкрофт в ответ. – Какова вероятность инсульта?  
  
– Двадцать три процента, – тихо произнес Джон. – Это если не учитывать два года приема ваших препаратов.  
  
– И это не говоря уже о других возможных осложнениях. Понимаете ли вы...  
  
– ... что это может оказаться моим последним месяцем? – закончил за него Джон. – Да. И нет, я не сказал Шерлоку. У меня не было времени. Мы помирились только сегодня. И я не могу сказать ему сейчас. Пока он такой... – Джон отвел взгляд.  
  
– Счастливый? – чуть улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
  
Джон кивнул, неуверенный в том, что голос не подведет его. Но через мгновение он взял себя в руки и сказал:  
  
– Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос.  
  
– Там очень красиво. Лучше вы проведете свои последние месяцы вместе с ним там, чем будете лежать в выбеленной палате, пялясь на четыре стены, где он сможет навещать вас только в определенные часы, а не будет рядом все время. Шерлок бы себе этого не простил.  
  
– Я боюсь, что, если я умру прямо у него на глазах, будет куда хуже, – ответил Джон. – Это убьет его.  
  
– Не важно, как именно вы умрете, – сказал Майкрофт почти спокойно, будто это было фактом, с которым он смирился. – Это в любом случае убьет его.  
  
Неприятный холод пробежал по спине Джона, ему хотелось думать, что Холмс-старший говорил образно.  
  
– Если вы знаете о моих шансах на выздоровление, то зачем заказали билеты на рейс через два месяца?  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся:   
  
– Иногда хочется просто на что-то надеяться. Желаю скорейшего выздоровления, Джон. И поздравляю со Связью, – уже уходя, произнес он удивительно искренне для стандартной фразы для таких случаев. Джон проводил его взглядом, затем сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и вошел обратно в квартиру.  
  
Он поднялся по лестнице, пытаясь согреть окоченевшие руки, Шерлок стоял в дверях, ожидая его.   
  
– Ты долго, – сказал он напряженно. – О чем говорили?  
  
– Майкрофт извинился за блокаторы...  
  
– Правда? – голос Шерлока звучал по-настоящему удивленно. – И все?  
  
– Еще он сказал, что все равно считает, что был прав, – Джон знал, что подобным составлением фраз немного подставляет Майкрофта, но он оправдывал себя тем, что по сути и не врал.  
  
Шерлок чуть расслабился и улыбнулся:  
  
– Очень в его стиле. Не обращай внимания, – он взял Джона за руку и втянул в квартиру, – идем, нам нужно собрать вещи на завтра.  
  
Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ и последовал за ним.


	29. Chapter 29

Пока Шерлок собирался, Джон стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку, не зная, чем себя занять. Все его вещи, которые он приготовил для поездки в наркологическую лечебницу, как и документы, находились в его квартире, их осталось только привезти на Бейкер-стрит. Именно это он и хотел сделать, пока Шерлок будет занят своими сборами, но тот ответил категорическим отказом:  
  
– Нет, Джон, одного я тебя не отпущу, – сказал он, доставая из шкафа достаточно объемную дорожную сумку. – Я сейчас закончу, и мы вместе поедем. Мне нужно всего двадцать минут.  
  
– Но почему? Будет значительно быстрее, если я... – Джон сложил руки на груди, наблюдая, как он раскладывает на кровати необходимую, по его мнению, одежду.   
  
– Мне не важно, будет ли это быстрее, – ответил Шерлок резко. – У тебя всего чуть больше часа назад был обморок. И если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе поехать одному в таком состоянии, ты ошибаешься.  
  
Он начал собираться еще быстрее, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что спорить с ним бесполезно, так что Джон и не стал пытаться и просто кивнул, соглашаясь. Он и сам понимал, что Шерлок прав: вероятность повторного обморока была не исключена.   
  
– Могу я помочь? – спросил он, кивая головой в сторону сумки с вещами.  
  
– Да, если хочешь. Положи все это, – сказал Шерлок, указав рукой на разложенные на кровати рубашки, – в сумку, а я пока возьму паспорт.  
  
Пока Шерлок рылся в ящиках, пытаясь найти необходимые документы, Джон почти закончил с вещами. Это было довольно быстро, потому что у Шерлока, – человека, легко создающего вокруг себя хаос из газетных вырезок, химоборудования и другого хлама, у этого мини-урагана, – был удивительный порядок в комнате и личных вещах. Так что Джон просто перекладывал и так аккуратно сложенные вещи в сумку.  
  
Несколько рубашек, брюки, джинсы и белье – обычный дорожный набор – не вызвали у Джона любопытства или удивления, но вот серая пижама – да. Не то чтобы она была какая-то особенная, шелковая или излишне пижонская, нет, обычная хлопковая пижама с почти незаметным, вышитым на груди рисунком в виде пчелы. Дело было в том, что он ее никогда не видел у Шерлока, как и любой другой пижамы, потому что тот предпочитал спать несколько более обнаженным, о чем Джон знал благодаря его привычке расхаживать по дому в одной простыне. Так что сейчас ему было непонятно, зачем Шерлок решил взять ее с собой. В его голове сразу возникли несколько различных объяснений: либо Шерлок вдруг стал более стеснительным, либо… «Либо в Халльштатте просто холодно, – оборвал себя Джон, заметив начавшую все сильнее проявляться привычку накручивать себя из-за выдуманных проблем. – Не хватало еще из-за пижамы начать переживать».  
  
Едва он уложил последнюю рубашку, как Шерлок вернулся в комнату, в одной руке держа паспорт, а в другой – скрипку в чехле. Документы отправились в сумку, а со скрипкой Шерлок медлил. Сначала он положил скрипку к вещам, но затем выложил ее. Потом это повторилось снова, а затем Шерлок просто сел на кровать, держа в руках скрипку, и растерянно посмотрел на Джона. Тот обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
– Все в порядке?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Шерлок, все еще прижимая к себе скрипку. – Просто…  
  
– Не можешь решить, стоит ли ее брать? – с улыбкой спросил Джон.   
  
Когда Шерлок снова кивнул, он сел рядом с ним на кровать и просто сказал:  
  
– Мы пробудем там два месяца. За это время, я уверен, тебе захочется хоть раз сыграть на ней. Тем более, что едва ли там нам попадется интересное дело. Тебе может стать скучно. Скрипка тебя отвлечет.  
  
– В том-то и дело, что я не хочу отвлекаться! – ответил Шерлок. – Это не просто увеселительная поездка, это… – он неопределенно махнул рукой, думая, что Джон и так поймет, о чем он говорит. Джон и правда понял. Он чуть нахмурился и кивнул (скорее своим собственным мыслям, а не фразе Шерлока), и осторожно спросил, удивленно подняв брови:  
  
– Ты боишься, что скрипка будет отвлекать тебя от …меня?  
  
Шерлок не ответил, но Джон и так понял, что угадал. Ему захотелось закатить глаза, когда он заметил, что Шерлок стал выглядеть виноватым. Он забрал из его рук скрипку, осторожно положил ее к остальным вещам, а затем обнял Шерлока за плечи:  
  
– Ты переживаешь из-за ерунды. Правда, Шерлок. Я знаю, ты хочешь ее взять. Кроме того, я очень скучаю по твоей игре. Я не слышал ее больше двух лет.  
  
Шерлок чуть расслабился и улыбнулся:  
  
– Я сыграю тебе, если хочешь.  
  
– Обязательно сыграешь, – улыбнулся Джон в ответ. – Но сначала закончим с вещами.  
  
Шерлок выбрался из его объятий и застегнул сумку:  
  
– Готово, – сказал он. – Теперь разберемся с твоими вещами.

***

  
Пока они ехали в пригород, в старую квартиру Джона, Шерлок мысленно составлял список необходимых вещей. Он сильно сомневался, что то, что Джон выбрал для наркоклиники, подойдет и для их нового места назначения. Климат был несколько не тот. Да и срок, на который они уезжают, увеличился вдвое. «Уже двадцатое ноября. А значит мы будем там в самое холодное время года», – размышлял он, когда заметил, что Джон набрал чей-то номер на телефоне и теперь ждет ответа.  
  
– Кому звонишь? – спросил Шерлок растерянно.  
  
– Саре, – ответил Джон и пояснил, видя удивление на его лице, – нужно ее предупредить, что я не приеду в клинику.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и вновь погрузился в свои мысли, наблюдая за городским пейзажем, который постепенно сменяли более уютные и маленькие дома пригорода. Джон тоже отвернулся к своему окну, все еще ожидая ответа на звонок. Наконец, когда она ответила, он поудобнее перехватил телефон и сказал:  
  
– Добрый вечер, Сара.  
  
– Ох, Джон, привет. Как ты? – он и по голосу понял, что она улыбалась.  
  
– Все отлично, спасибо, – сказал он, а затем осторожно произнес, – я вот почему звоню. Я… Сара, я не поеду в клинику. Я...  
  
– Прости, что?! – перебила она. – Джон, ты с ума сошел?! Только не говори, что ты решил сдаться сейчас!  
  
– Сара, нет, нет, – остановил он ее. – Нет, я просто поеду в другую.  
  
– Правда? – спросила она совсем другим (более спокойным) тоном.  
  
– Да, правда.  
  
– Оу. Ладно, – произнесла она, окончательно успокоившись. – Я передам в клинику, что все отменяется.  
  
– Спасибо, – Джон уже хотел положить трубку, как она вдруг сказала:  
  
– Ты понимаешь, что если ты соврал мне, и если я узнаю, что ты решил попытаться справиться со всем в одиночку, то я...  
  
– То ты что? – спросил Джон, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку в голосе. От нее он таких угроз уж точно не ожидал.  
  
– То я нарушу свое обещание, – сказала она серьезно, – и расскажу все Шерлоку. Уверена, уж он сможет вразумить тебя и приглядеть за тобой.  
  
– Я правда ценю твое беспокойство, но не нужно. Я действительно еду в другую клинику. И… я поговорил с Шерлоком. Он едет вместе со мной. Так что он, и правда, как ты и сказала, присмотрит за мной.  
  
Сара замолчала на мгновение, видимо, переваривая новую информацию, а затем сказала таким же спокойным и чуть радостным тоном, что и в начале разговора:  
  
– Что ж, хорошо. Желаю скорейшего выздоровления, Джон. Удачи тебе и Шерлоку. И надеюсь, что в следующий раз, когда ты позвонишь мне, это все же будет связано с приглашением на свадьбу.  
  
– Сара, я же говорил, что у нас с Мэри все кончено, – вздохнул Джон.  
  
– А я не про нее говорю, – весело сказала она и отключилась.   
  
Джон еще несколько секунд растерянно слушал гудки, прежде чем Шерлок окликнул его:  
  
– Все хорошо?  
  
Джон посмотрел на него и рассмеялся, наконец полностью осознав, что Сара имела в виду:  
  
– Да, все хорошо, – он положил свою руку поверх его руки, лежавшей на сидении между ними, нежно поглаживая ее. – Все замечательно.

***

  
Когда они наконец зашли в квартиру, Джону в нос ударил так и не выветрившийся до конца запах краски. Он сморщился и поспешил открыть окна, чтобы хоть ненадолго избавиться от него. Шерлок чуть замялся в коридоре, но Джон указал ему в сторону спальни:  
  
– Вещи я уже собрал, сумка там. Нужно только деньги и паспорт взять.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, но все же подождал до тех пор, пока тот первым не войдет туда. Ему было не по себе и совсем не хотелось заходить в спальню, которую раньше Джон считал своей и Мэри. Все хранило ее отпечаток, даже сейчас воздух был пропитан ароматом ее духов, едва уловимым за стойким запахом краски. Но присутствие Джона рядом придавало Шерлоку уверенности. Он глубоко вдохнул и прошел за ним следом.   
  
Сборы заняли чуть больше времени, чем Джон ожидал. Шерлок все же решил проверить, какие вещи он приготовил, чтобы взять с собой, и теперь, забраковав почти половину, помогал Джону в выборе. Когда они наконец определились со всеми вещами, в сумке был такой кавардак, что проще было все достать и уложить заново, чем пытаться навести там порядок. Так что Джон просто вытащил все из сумки, как вдруг заметил на дне то, чего там быть просто не могло.   
  
– Шерлок… – произнес он, не в силах сдержать волнение в голосе. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок.  
  
– Да, что? – спросил тот, не оборачиваясь, все еще поглощенный сбором вещей.  
  
– Шерлок! – сказал Джон настойчивее. – Посмотри!  
  
На дне сумки лежала бархатная коробочка для ювелирных украшений. Бордовая, такая же, как та, в которой он хранил кольцо Мэри перед тем, как сделать ей предложение. Он осторожно достал ее из сумки и открыл. В ней лежало кольцо. Ее кольцо.  
  
Шерлок растерянно посмотрел на него, облизнул чуть дрожащие губы и спросил:  
  
– Джон, зачем тебе… Зачем тебе брать это с собой? – он и не думал, что Джону захочется вспоминать о Мэри, и уж тем более хранить ее кольцо.  
  
– В том-то и дело, – ответил тот взволнованно. – Я его не брал. Его вообще не должно быть здесь. Мэри его никогда не снимала. И в тот день, когда ее арестовали, оно тоже было на ней. Оно должно быть среди ее личных вещей … или в хранилище улик, я не знаю. Но не здесь.  
  
Шерлок напрягся:  
  
– Ладно, хорошо. Давай просто быстро заберем необходимые вещи, – он закинул все в сумку, – дома уложим. А сейчас уйдем.  
  
– Думаешь, стоит позвонить Майкрофту? – спросил Джон, все еще смотря на кольцо, поблескивающее в свете лампы.  
  
– Да. Думаю, стоит. Идем, Джон. Не следует оставаться здесь дольше необходимого. Кто знает, что еще сюда могли подбросить?  
  
Джон кивнул, захлопнул крышку футляра и посмотрел на Шерлока:  
– Да, идем.  
  
Майкрофт уже собирался уезжать домой, он почти вышел из кабинета, как на один из его телефонов пришло смс-сообщение:  
  
«Мистер Холмс, А.Г.Р.А. согласилась сотрудничать. При условии, что ей позволят еще два полностью конфиденциальных разговора. А»  
  
«Доктор Уотсон пусть сам решает, хочет ли он этого. Что касается Шерлока, мое решение не изменится. Нет. МХ»  
  
«Мы свяжемся с Уотсоном. Но вторая персона – не ваш брат. А»  
  
«Это Магнуссен. Снова. А»  
  
Майкрофт отложил телефон и вновь вернулся к своему столу. У него появилось много работы.


	30. Chapter 30

Когда они с Шерлоком вышли из его старой квартиры, Джон не мог избавиться от мысли, что, возможно, сейчас должно произойти что-то страшное. Эта паника на грани паранойи не отпускала его даже в такси, он периодически оглядывался назад, ожидая увидеть дым или услышать звук взрыва. Но ничего подобного не произошло, и они, к его большому удивлению, доехали до Бейкер-стрит без каких-либо приключений.  
  
Стоило им оказаться в родных стенах 221б, Шерлок набрал номер брата и включил громкую связь, а Джон, тяжело вздохнув и поставив дорожную сумку у дивана, опустился в свое кресло и вновь принялся изучать их находку. Он открыл футляр и хотел вытащить кольцо из выемки в подушечке, но стоило ему только прикоснуться к нему, как Шерлок испуганно воскликнул:  
  
– Нет, стой!  
  
Джон послушно замер, удивленно посмотрев на него, но в этот момент Майкрофт наконец ответил на звонок, и Шерлок не успел объяснить причину своей реакции. Но Джон уже и сам догадался, военная подготовка и знакомство с различными взрывными устройствами сослужили свою службу. И хотя было вполне возможно, что футляр был просто футляром, осторожность еще никому не вредила, а в данной ситуации могла и уберечь их от неприятных сюрпризов. Так что Джон положил кольцо на стол и внимательно прислушался к телефонному разговору.  
  
– Рад снова слышать тебя, братец, – прозвучал голос Майкрофта, явно недовольный тем, что его отвлекли от чего-то важного. – По какому поводу на сей раз?  
  
– Извини, что отрываю от всемирных дел, – тоном далеким от виноватого сказал Шерлок, а затем продолжил более серьезно, – это срочно.  
  
– Мы забирали вещи из моей квартиры, и среди них обнаружилось кольцо Мэри. На дне сумки, хотя я собирался в больницу через неделю после ее ареста и уж точно не мог его положить туда, – перебил их Джон, не желая слушать очередной спор между братьями. – Когда ее арестовали, оно было на ней.  
  
Несколько секунд Майкрофт молчал, а затем послышалось тихое «Черт...», но Джон подумал, что ему, возможно, показалось, потому что он никогда не мог представить Майкрофта, употребляющего подобные выражения. Однако, судя по реакции Шерлока, ему все-таки не почудилось. Они переглянулись, и Шерлок напряженно спросил:  
  
– Ты что-то об этом знаешь?  
  
– Пока что ничего конкретного. Оставайтесь в квартире. Никуда не выходите, пока Грег не заедет за вами. Он привезет к нам домой, переночуете у нас, – ушел от ответа Майкрофт.  
  
– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – смутился Джон от подобного предложения. – Не хотелось бы вас стеснять. Если нужно, мы можем переночевать и в отеле.  
  
– Нет, – оборвал его Майкрофт, а затем обратился к Шерлоку, – Антея заедет за кольцом и отвезет на экспертизу. Постарайся не делать глупостей, братец мой. До вечера.  
  
Как только Майкрофт положил трубку, Шерлок попытался объяснить, почему он остановил Джона, то тот оборвал его:  
  
– Да, все в порядке. Я и сам понял, – сказал он спокойно, а затем чуть улыбнулся, – ну, и чем займемся, пока ждем?

***

  
Майкрофт положил телефон на стол и потер виски, он и так знал, что вновь обратившая на себя его внимание Мэри Морстен не остановится просто так. Даже в заключении она оставалась опасной. Но он и не предполагал, что она начнет действовать так скоро. Остался только один вопрос: чьими руками это было организованно. Впрочем, и на это у него уже был ответ. Магнуссен.  
  
Майкрофт вызвал Антею, и та беззвучно появилась в дверях с неизменным телефоном в руках.  
  
– Отправь мне запись этого «конфиденциального» разговора, – сказал он, включая ноутбук.  
  
Она кивнула и, выходя из кабинета, спросила:  
  
– Что-нибудь еще, мистер Холмс?  
  
– Да. 221б по Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок передаст тебе кое-что. Остальные инструкции по телефону.  
  
Она исчезла также бесшумно, как и появилась. Майкрофт снова взял в руки телефон и позвонил. Грегори ответил через несколько гудков:  
  
– Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты решил отменить ужин из-за работы. Если да, то я возьмусь за то ограбление, не хочу сидеть дома один.  
  
– Я тоже рад тебя слышать, – улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Нет, ужин не отменяется. Просто на нем будут еще два гостя. Изменишь заказ из ресторана, хорошо?  
  
Грег рассмеялся:  
  
– Ты все же внял моим мольбам и пригласил родителей на ужин? Мог бы и раньше предупредить, я бы подстригся.  
  
– Нет, это не они, – сказал Майкрофт и, услышав разочарованный вздох, сказал, – мы приедем к ним на Рождество, обещаю. У нас будут Шерлок и доктор Уотсон.  
  
– Знаешь, ты можешь его и Джоном назвать, – все еще улыбаясь, произнес Грег, а затем спросил, – и как ты вообще уговорил на это Шерлока?  
  
– Доктор Уотсон… Джон, – исправился Майкрофт и снова услышал смешок на другом конце телефона, – он едет на лечение, и Шерлок вместе с ним. Их не будет два месяца, так что и Рождество, и день рождения Шерлока мы пропустим. Решил, что один ужин на прощание – хорошая компенсация.  
  
– Ясно, – сказал Грег, а затем вдруг опомнился, – постой! Шерлок едет вместе с Джоном? Шерлок? А как же его невеста, Мэри? Почему не она...  
  
– Спроси их самих. Если они захотят тебе объяснять, конечно, – вздохнул Майкрофт. – Заберешь их с Бейкер-стрит? Они переночуют у нас и завтра утром мы отвезем их в аэропорт. Если ты не возражаешь.  
  
– Нет, нет. Хорошо. Ладно, – Грег замолчал на секунду, а потом спросил, – Майк, все точно в порядке?  
  
– Да, все нормально. Увидимся вечером.  
  
Услышав ответное прощание, Майкрофт положил трубку, на его ноутбуке только что загрузилось видео.

***

  
После того, как они передали футляр Антее, Шерлок с Джоном решили потратить оставшееся время на то, чтобы привести все джоновы вещи в порядок, а заодно и проверить, все ли они собрали для поездки. Сумки они выставили в гостиной, а сами уселись на диван и пили чай, разговаривая. Когда беседа в третий раз затронула Мэри и ее кольцо, Джон остановил Шерлока и сказал:  
  
– Достаточно. Прекрати накручивать себя. Ты сам когда-то говорил, что опасно строить теории, не имея всей информации. Ты узнал от меня все, что можно, и вряд ли я смогу вспомнить что-то еще. Дождемся результатов экспертизы. Поговорим с Майкрофтом, а пока хватит.  
  
Шерлок согласно кивнул и хотел уже перевести тему в более мирное русло, как к ним постучались:  
  
– Тут-тук, Шерлок, – произнесла миссис Хадсон по привычке и, заметив Джона и сумки, радостно сказала, – Джон, вы переезжаете обратно? Шерлок, ты мог бы и предупредить! Он был сам не свой без вас после того, как вернулся из больницы, – снова обратилась она к Джону.  
  
Джон оглянулся на Шерлока, и тот смущенно отвел взгляд. Миссис Хадсон продолжила радостно причитать:  
  
– Он, конечно, рассказал, что вы с Мэри расстались, но я и не думала, что все так серьезно. Но, может быть, переезд, действительно хорошая идея. Ничто не лечит разбитое сердце лучше, чем хороший старый друг и кружка горячего чая...  
  
– Миссис Хадсон, – прервал ее Шерлок, окончательно покраснев, – вы не так поняли. Это не Джон переезжает обратно, а мы с ним уезжаем.  
  
– Вы съезжаете? – испуганно произнесла она.  
  
– Нет. Это просто небольшие каникулы. Всего на два месяца, нам обоим необходимо восстановить силы, – сказал Джон. – Разумеется, мы внесем квартплату за это время, так что не вселяйте никого, пока нас не будет.  
  
– Конечно же нет, Джон! Я просто испугалась, что мои мальчики опять решили меня покинуть. Надеюсь, в этот раз вы будете мне звонить, – произнесла она, с упреком в глазах посмотрев на Джона.  
  
Тот уже хотел ответить, но в этот момент они услышали шаги на лестнице. Грег появился на пороге и, приветственно кивнув, сказал:  
  
– Добрый вечер, миссис Хадсон, – а затем обратился к Шерлоку и Джону, – у вас звонок все еще не работает. Готовы?  
  
– Привет, Грег, – улыбнулся Джон, – да, только тебя и ждали.  
  
Попрощавшись с миссис Хадсон и затащив сумки в машину, Шерлок с Джоном уселись на заднее сиденье, а Грегори сел за руль и, обернувшись к ним, сказал:  
  
– А теперь рассказывайте, что вы такого натворили, что Майкрофт в панике?  
  
– Майкрофт? В панике? – переспросил Джон удивленно, эти два слова вместе отказывались уложиться в его мозгу. Он и не думал, что кто-то может произнести это всерьез. Но Грег не выглядел так, будто шутил.  
  
– Я знаком с ним достаточно давно, чтобы отличать, когда он действительно спокоен, а когда притворяется. Так что колитесь давайте, – вздохнул он и повернулся обратно. Машина тронулась с места и Грег снова потребовал, – давайте, я слушаю.  
  
– Ты не знаешь всей ситуации, так что… – сказал Шерлок, пожав плечами, – долго объяснять.  
  
– Ладно, хорошо, – задумчиво произнес Лестрейд, а затем обратился к Джону, – извини, если лезу не в свое дело, но Мэри не возражает, что вы с Шерлоком уедете аж на два месяца?  
  
– Не спрашивал ее мнения, если честно, – сказал Джон, усмехнувшись. – Мы расстались.  
  
– Оу, извини, сожалею, – растерянно произнес Грег. – Я не знал.  
  
– Ничего страшного, – сказал Джон спокойно и ответил на вопрос, который Грегори решил не произносить вслух, – мы с ней расстались, потому что она стреляла в Шерлока.  
  
– Она что?! – воскликнул он, обернувшись на них.  
  
– Следи за дорогой! – резко произнес Шерлок, и Грег послушно повернулся обратно. Но затем он припарковался и снова обернулся к ним.   
  
– Рассказывайте, – он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, но тот решил не вмешиваться, позволяя Джону сказать ровно столько, сколько он готов открыть Грегу.  
  
Джон заметил это переглядывание и произнес:  
  
– Как выяснилось, она работала на Мориарти. Ее заданием было убить Шерлока, если он вернется. Это если кратко.  
  
– Слишком кратко, тебе не кажется? – сказал Грег напряженно, а затем столкнувшись с угрюмым взглядом Джона, произнес, – хорошо, но у нас еще целый вечер, чтобы все обсудить. Вы не скажете, спрошу у Майкрофта.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, что он расскажет, – тихо заметил Шерлок.  
  
– Что? Почему? – не понял Грег.  
  
– Нет, ничего, просто мысли вслух, – сказал Шерлок, а затем спросил, – может, мы поедем уже?  
  
Грег закатил глаза, но вновь повернулся к рулю. За всю дорогу никто не проронил больше ни слова.


	31. Chapter 31

Атмосфера напряженного молчания, возникшая еще по дороге, не исчезла, а даже усилилась, когда они вошли в дом. Грег пытался завязать разговор, не упоминая Мэри, но ни Шерлок, ни Джон не поддержали его инициативы. Шерлок был поглощен раздумьями о том, как все же кольцо оказалось у Джона в квартире и в насколько большой они теперь опасности. Что же касается Джона… У него просто снова начала болеть голова. Не настолько сильно, чтобы отключиться, но достаточно, чтобы окружающее просто перестало его волновать. Он с трудом подавил тошноту, подкатывающую к горлу, и попытался отвлечь себя размышлениями об интерьере дома. К его удивлению, это помогло.   
  
Дом, в который привез их Грег, был очень похож на ту картинку, которую Джон рисовал у себя в голове, когда представлял его по дороге сюда. Не то чтобы его сильно интересовал вкус Майкрофта в интерьере, но Джону было приятно осознавать, что он угадал. Трехэтажное здание из темно-коричневого кирпича, просторное и в тоже время уютное, напомнило ему о клубе «Диоген», и он не мог отделаться от мысли, что, возможно, не стоит начинать говорить до тех пор, пока он не поймет, что это разрешено. Но Шерлок и Грег чувствовали себя здесь довольно свободно, что, впрочем, было совсем не удивительно. Джон прошел вслед за ними в гостиную, где они и оставались до приезда Майкрофта. Лишь однажды Грегу пришлось выйти, чтобы расписаться за заказ из ресторана.  
  
Расположившись в уютных кожаных креслах, Шерлок и Джон наконец почувствовали, что находятся в относительной безопасности, и немного расслабились, так что, хотя некоторая неловкость и недосказанность все же осталась между ними и Грегом, они смогли начать нормальный дружеский разговор. Все трое аккуратно обходили стороной упоминание о Мэри, даже Грег, которому совсем не нравилось быть единственным, кто ничего не знает о произошедшем, принял эти правила игры, рассчитывая, что Майкрофт посвятит его в подробности ситуации.   
  
Хоть это и удивительно, но именно с его приездом атмосфера наконец полностью разрядилась. Вероятнее всего, это было связано с тем, в каком настроении он вернулся домой. Даже Джон, который был меньше всего знаком с Майкрофтом, заметил его расслабленную походку и выражение лица, будто весь мир еще не уничтожен только благодаря ему одному. Майкрофт явно был доволен собой, Джон решил, что это хороший знак. Шерлок высказал это же предположение:  
  
– Судя по твоему самодовольному виду, – сказал он, – ты со всем разобрался.  
  
Майкрофт положил зонт в подставку и кивнул, подтверждая его слова:  
  
– Да. Я выяснил, кто за этим стоит и кто подбросил кольцо Мэри. Они вас больше не побеспокоят, – добавил он, обращаясь к Джону.  
  
Джон с благодарностью кивнул и хотел уже расспросить Майкрофта более подробно, но Грег его опередил:  
  
– Во что вы ввязались вообще?  
  
Шерлок в ответ неопределенно повел плечами, а Джон с Майкрофтом напряглись, но каждый по своей причине. Грег обвел их взглядом, встал, выходя из гостиной, явно ожидая, что остальные пойдут вслед за ним, и произнес не терпящим возражений тоном:  
  
– Так, сейчас мы все идем в столовую, и пока мы будем ужинать, вы мне расскажете, что вообще произошло и во что вы ввязались. И про стрельбу, и про кольцо… – он посмотрел на Джона, – ...и про Мэри.  
  
Джон первым двинулся с места: пока Холмсы удивленно провожали Грега взглядом, он уже все решил. По его мнению, Грег заслуживал знать хотя бы часть правды. Он все же был его другом и другом Шерлока, и оставлять его в стороне, видя то, как он переживает и волнуется за них, было неправильно и жестоко.   
  
Когда Джон прошел мимо Майкрофта, тот посмотрел на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть волнение. Если Джон действительно собирался рассказать Грегу всю правду, включая и роль Майкрофта во всей этой истории, то для него ничем хорошим это не закончится. Живя под одной крышей с политиком, Грег многие вещи мог принять и простить, если точно знал, что у Холмса была веская причина для подобного поступка, но даже он вряд ли одобрил бы эту идею с блокаторами. Особенно учитывая, что он был единственным, кого, кроме Мэри, Джон посвятил в серьезность своей болезни (Джон рассказал ему это еще до «воскрешения» Шерлока, и, хотя Грегу и пришлось буквально щипцами вытаскивать из него эту информацию, Джону и правда было необходимо с кем-то этим поделиться).  
  
Сев за стол, Грег вновь окинул их взглядом, ожидая, что кто-то из них все же начнет. Джон вздохнул и заговорил, только сейчас заметив, что Майкрофт растерял все свое самодовольство и самоуверенность и теперь слушал его, даже не прикасаясь к ужину. И только когда Джон закончил свой рассказ, он чуть расслабился и еле сдержал облегченный вздох.  
  
Джон и сам решил пока не упоминать ни о блокаторах, ни о Связи. Не потому, что он не хотел рассказывать об их с Шерлоком новых отношениях, а просто потому, что Связь и блокаторы так тесно связаны между собой, что упоминание об одном было невозможно без упоминания о другом. В остальном он передал все довольно точно, хотя без всех этих подробностей история получилась довольно короткой.  
  
Когда он закончил, он посмотрел на Майкрофта, думая, что тот продолжит с того места, где Джон остановился, а именно, с момента обнаружения кольца Мэри. Но, прежде чем Майкрофт принял эту эстафету, он с благодарностью кивнул Джону, но тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Грег этого не заметил, но вот от взгляда Шерлока этот беззвучный диалог не укрылся. Впрочем, вмешиваться он не стал.   
  
– Как я уже говорил, я выяснил, кто за этим стоит, – начал Майкрофт. – Все оказалось не так страшно, как я предполагал. Это была не угроза и даже не предупреждение. Просто «прощальный подарок», если так можно выразиться.  
  
– В каком смысле? – не понял его Джон. – Кто все же это сделал?  
  
– Один из старых друзей Мэри. Как я понял, перед тем как прийти в тот заброшенный дом, она отправила ему фотографию кольца с достаточно большой суммой денег, чтобы в случае, если она не будет на связи больше недели, он купит и подбросит в ваш дом точную его копию.  
  
– Зачем? Какой тогда в этом смысл? – нахмурился Шерлок. Рассказ Майкрофта его озадачил. Слишком банально и просто. – Просто для того, чтобы напугать нас?  
  
– Да, – усмехнулся Майкрофт, – иногда в историях нет дракона, с которым нужно бороться. Лишь бывший парень по имени Дэвид, который готов сделать ради любви все, что угодно.  
  
Джон закатил глаза, он был знаком с этим парнем. Он действительно мог сделать подобное, если бы Мэри попросила его.   
  
– Значит, мы переживали зря? Это просто нелепый розыгрыш, – сказал он.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, налив в свой бокал еще немного вина, Шерлок проследил за ним взглядом. Слова Майкрофта не внушали доверия, хотя тот говорил спокойно и уверенно. Что-то было не так. Майкрофт заметил его размышления и произнес:  
  
– Прекрати искать подвох там, где его нет. Или ты просто разочарован, что все оказалось так банально? – Шерлок напрягся под его взглядом, когда он добавил, – думаю, с вас хватит волнений. Не стоит накручивать себя еще и из-за этого.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Джон, заметив вновь появляющееся напряжение. – Спасибо, Майкрофт. Может, вы и правы.  
  
Под двойным давлением, от брата и от Джона, Шерлок сдался и кивнул. Хотя вся история казалась ему подозрительной, он решил пока что дать Майкрофту возможность действовать так, как он считает нужным. В конце концов, может быть, Майкрофт и прав, а он просто накручивает себя.  
  
После ужина все вновь перебрались в гостиную. Чай и уютные кресла окончательно уничтожили остатки напряжения между ними, и под конец вечера все довольно мирно болтали, Грег рассказывал о серии ограблений банков, Шерлок, получив возможность вновь заниматься любимым делом, высказывал свои теории и наблюдения, а Майкрофт в основном молчал, но иногда поправлял младшего брата, когда тот, по его мнению, ошибался. Джону, как обычно, досталась роль восхищенного слушателя, которую он исполнял с большим удовольствием, вставляя «Потрясающе» и «Поразительно» между выкладок Шерлока, заставляя того улыбаться и чуть краснеть. Что, в свою очередь, не укрылось от Грега. Он не мог не замечать, что что-то между ними изменилось.   
  
Беседа продолжалась достаточно долго, и Джон был очень рад этому, ведь разговор хорошо отвлекал его от боли, но даже это не могло работать долго. В какой-то момент в виски будто ударило молотком, и Джон еле успел поймать кружку, чуть не выпавшую из его на миг ослабевших рук. Гул в ушах был такой сильный, что Джон даже не понял, что Шерлок вновь испуганно зовет его по имени. Когда он стал способен осознавать реальность, он обнаружил, что Шерлок стоит, склонившись над его креслом, а Майкрофт и Грег взволнованно смотрят на них. Он попытался успокоить их:  
  
– Все в порядке, просто голова немного заболела. Это даже не обморок.  
  
Но Шерлок все также смотрел на него, паника в его глазах никуда не исчезла.   
  
– У тебя кровь идет, – сказал он, и только после этого Джон обратил внимание на соленый привкус на губах.    
  
Он поднес руку к лицу и провел пальцами по верхней губе. Кровь из носа. «Черт. Не думал, что этот симптом проявится так рано», – подумал он. Грег принес ему салфеток, чтобы вытереть кровь, а Шерлок потребовал у брата, чтобы тот вызвал врача, но Джон остановил его.  
  
– Не нужно. Все в порядке, это просто кровь из носа, – спокойно сказал он. – Мне нужно просто полотенце, смоченное холодной водой, и я буду в порядке.  
  
– У тебя всего несколько часов назад был обморок. Лучше вызовем врача, – ответил Шерлок.  
  
Джон запрокинул голову, с благодарностью принимая от Грега полотенце и прижимая его ко лбу, и немного гнусаво сказал:  
  
– Любой врач скажет то же самое. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть и все. Нет причин для паники.  
  
Шерлок сжал губы и беспомощно посмотрел на брата, надеясь, что тот поддержит его. Но Майкрофт согласился с Джоном и отложил телефон. Шерлок гневно взглянул на него, а Джон, пока тот не видел, кивнул Майкрофту. Теперь они квиты.  
  
Когда кровь остановилась, Грег предложил Джону лечь в гостевой спальне. Когда тот ушел наверх, Грег решил постелить Шерлоку на диване в гостиной, но тот резко ответил:  
  
– Я лягу с Джоном! – заметив ухмылку Грега, он понял, что сказал, и попытался оправдаться, – в смысле, посижу с ним. Не стоит оставлять Джона одного сейчас.  
  
– Да, как скажешь, – не пытаясь скрыть улыбки, произнес Грег, заметив, как тот покраснел.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил и поднялся наверх вслед за Джоном.


	32. Chapter 32

Джон стоял в ванной комнате, примыкающей к гостевой спальне, и пытался привести себя в порядок после приступа. Он уже умылся и теперь просто стоял и смотрел на себя в зеркало, вцепившись руками в раковину. Самое неприятное в его «болезни» было то, что приступы возникали резко, без предупреждений, не давая даже подготовиться к ним. Голова болела постоянно, но предсказать, когда настанет очередное резкое ухудшение, было почти невозможно. Впрочем, были и плюсы. Сразу после приступа на несколько часов наступало незначительное улучшение и боль притуплялась настолько, что ее почти можно было игнорировать, что Джон обычно и делал.   
  
Но сейчас, учитывая новый симптом, он уже не мог скрывать от Шерлока свое состояние. Да и как можно скрыть то, что Шерлок и сам видел? Джон знал, что уйти от разговора вряд ли получится, но сегодня он не хотел об этом говорить. У них и так был очень насыщенный день. Он набрал в ладони воды и еще раз умылся, пытаясь выкинуть из головы эти размышления. По лицу скатились несколько капель воды, Джон стер их полотенцем и вышел из ванной.   
  
Он уже расстегнул рубашку, когда услышал шаги на лестнице. Он решил, что это был Грег, но, когда за спиной послышалось тихое «Джон?», он понял, что ошибся. Обернувшись, он увидел Шерлока, приоткрывшего дверь спальни.   
  
– Я могу войти? – осторожно спросил он.  
  
Джон кивнул и продолжил переодеваться, как вдруг заметил, что теперь Шерлок реагирует на это совершенно по-другому. Если раньше, когда они жили вместе, он спокойно врывался к Джону в спальню в любое время дня и ночи, мог разговаривать с ним, пока он в душе, да и вообще игнорировать все социальные условности и правила поведения, то сейчас он, заметив некоторую обнаженность Джона, отвел взгляд и, кажется, покраснел. Хотя слегка пунцовым он был с самого начала. Шерлок продолжал стоять в дверях, ожидая пока Джон закончит. Джон решил не смущать его еще сильнее, так что, сняв рубашку, быстро натянул футболку и спросил:  
  
– Ты что-то хотел? – посмотрел он на Шерлока и увидел в его руках зубную щетку и сверток, подозрительно напоминающий ту самую пижаму, которую Джон заметил днем.  
  
Шерлок наконец перестал пялиться на стену и взглянул на него:  
  
– Да, я… подумал, что, раз уж ты решил не вызывать врача, лучше будет, если кто-то присмотрит за твоим состоянием ночью. И я подумал, что… возможно, ты был бы не против, если бы я… – он вновь отвел взгляд и покраснел настолько, что врач внутри Джона решил, что если тот покраснеет сильнее, то доктора нужно будет вызвать уже для Шерлока, – … если ты не возражаешь…  
  
– Да, разумеется, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, – ответил Джон, решив прервать поток этого бессвязного лепета. Теперь он понял, что причиной смущения Шерлока был не его вид в расстегнутой рубашке. Во всяком случае, не только он.  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, опустив уголки губ вниз, так, как умел только он. Это выражение лица делало его похожим на смущенного подростка.  
  
– Спасибо. Тогда я... – он указал головой в сторону ванной и Джон согласно кивнул, улыбнувшись ему в ответ.   
  
Пока Шерлок был в ванной, Джон быстро снял джинсы и надел пижамные штаны. Ему не хотелось смущать Шерлока еще сильнее. Ну, на самом деле очень даже хотелось, но гостевая спальная комната в доме Майкрофта – не лучшее для этого место. Джону в голову пришла мысль, что по степени неуместности подобное поведение в этом доме близко к клише «на заднем сидении машины его матери», и он не смог сдержать смеха. Так что Шерлок, вышедший из ванной, был немного удивлен, обнаружив Джона, сидящего на кровати и тихо хихикающего. Он осторожно спросил:  
  
– Все в порядке?  
  
Джон поднял голову и взглянул на него:  
  
– Да, да, я просто… Да неважно, – он окинул Шерлока взглядом, на котором уже была та самая пижама, и добавил, – выключишь свет, пожалуйста?  
  
Он залез под одеяло, и через несколько секунд почувствовал, как матрас прогибается под весом Шерлока. Джон уже хотел обнять его и притянуть к себе, но рука почувствовала лишь прохладу простыни. Он приподнял голову и заметил, что Шерлок лег на самый край кровати, казалось, что одно неловкое движение, и он просто свалится на пол.  
  
– Шерлок?  
  
– Мм? – послышалось с края кровати.  
  
– Может, тебе стоит подвинуться ближе? Я боюсь, что иначе ты упадешь.  
  
Шерлок послушно подвинулся, но все равно оставался на значительном расстоянии от Джона. И дело было вовсе не в том, что кровать была огромной (она и не была), а в том, что Шерлок, казалось, старается занимать так мало места, как только способен. Он даже не двигался, будто пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Джон и вовсе засомневался, что спит не один. Ему явно было неуютно или же некомфортно, но он упорно сохранял тишину. Несколько минут Джон терпел странную попытку Шерлока слиться с кроватью, но в конечном итоге он не выдержал, сел, нашарил рукой настольную лампу, стоящую на тумбочке у кровати, и включил свет. Шерлок наконец перестал притворяться ветошью и удивленно приподнял голову, прищуриваясь от неожиданно яркого света:  
  
– Джон, что ты…?  
  
– Шерлок, я же вижу, что тебе неуютно. За одну ночь со мной ничего не случится. Тебе не нужно оставаться, если ты не хочешь. Или я сам могу на диване лечь.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Шерлок тоже привстал и сел напротив Джона. – Все в порядке. И мне вполне уютно.  
  
– Да, и поэтому ты даже дышать пытался так тихо, что мне на секунду показалось, что ты и вовсе дыхание задержал, – Шерлок отвел взгляд, и Джон понял, что угадал. Он вздохнул, – слушай, Шерлок, сегодня днем я довольно хорошо понял, что недоговорки ни к чему хорошему не приводят. И поскольку я не обладаю даром телепатии, Шерлок, пожалуйста, скажи, что не так? Незачем заставлять себя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.  
  
«Или к чему ты не готов», – добавил он мысленно. Он не был уверен, какова позиция Шерлока в вопросах секса, но не думал, что проблемы могут возникнуть еще на уровне «просто лежать в одной кровати в самом платоническом смысле этого слова».   
  
– Я не «не хочу». Я просто подумал, что, возможно, это слишком для одного дня. Слишком быстро… – и Джон мысленно кивнул, понимая, что был прав. Однако то, что Шерлок затем добавил, заставило Джона удивленно округлить глаза, – ...слишком быстро для тебя.  
  
– Для меня? – переспросил он, и Шерлок попытался объяснить:  
  
– Еще вчера ты и говорить со мной не хотел, а сейчас... – он неопределенно повел рукой, – я боялся, что это слишком быстро для одного дня, и, если я буду слишком близко, это может… может оттолкнуть тебя.  
  
Он виновато отвел взгляд, и Джон подавил желание закатить глаза и сказать что-то вроде «Вот для чего и нужно разговаривать друг с другом». Но он сказал другое:  
  
– Шерлок, если бы я считал, что ты, лежащий в пижаме в полуметре от меня, – это слишком, я изначально бы не согласился. Но я так не считаю. Вообще-то я был бы не против, если бы ты был ближе, чтобы я мог обнять тебя. Я бы очень этого хотел, если честно, – улыбнулся он.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ и пододвинулся ближе, позволив Джону, тихо прошептавшему «Иди сюда», заключить себя в объятья. Через минуту Джон выпустил его из своих рук и потянулся к лампе, чтобы выключить свет. Когда он снова лег, Шерлок положил голову и руку ему на грудь, Джон положил свою руку поверх его.  
  
В наступившей тишине не было слышно ничего, кроме их тихого дыхания, пока Шерлок не произнес:  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
  
Тот запустил пальцы ему в волосы, аккуратно поглаживая кудри.   
  
– Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

***

  
Утром Джон чувствовал себя плюшевым медведем. Он и не понял, когда это произошло, но сейчас они лежали лицом друг к другу, обнимаясь и сплетаясь ногами, словно пара любвеобильных осьминогов. Но, как бы сильно ему не хотелось остаться в этой позе, уткнувшись носом Шерлоку в волосы, им все же нужно было вставать. Он подумал, что нужно осторожно вылезти из кровати и пойти умываться, позволив Шерлоку еще немного поспать, но потом решил, что все же лучше разбудить его сейчас, не вынуждая его просыпаться в одиночестве.  
  
Он провел рукой по его волосам и тихо позвал по имени. Шерлок недовольно завозился и попытался спрятать лицо у Джона на груди. Джон позвал его громче:  
  
– Шерлок. Просыпайся, нам нужно ехать. Вставай.  
  
Шерлок приподнял голову, открыл глаза и сонно произнес:  
  
– Доброе утро, Джон.  
  
– Доброе, – улыбнулся тот и выпутался из объятий, – нам нужно позавтракать и ехать. Самолет ждать не будет. Вставай.  
  
Шерлок потянулся и сел на кровати. Джон рассмеялся, увидев его недовольное выражение лица:   
  
– Иди в душ, – заметив, что Шерлок не торопится выбираться из уютной постели, Джон игриво добавил, – или ты идешь в душ прямо сейчас, или я его займу, и нам придется мыться вместе.  
  
Шерлок залился румянцем и, схватив свои вещи, скрылся в ванной. Джон проводил его взглядом, он не мог не заметить, что Шерлок определенно стеснялся переодеваться при нем. Он решил пока об этом не думать, у них сейчас полно других забот.  
  
Когда они наконец привели себя в порядок и спустились вниз, Майкрофт, уже полностью собранный, пил чай, с невозмутимым выражением лица наблюдая за Грегом, который был уже в рубашке и галстуке, но все еще в пижамных штанах, зевая, наливал себе кофе. Увидев их, Грег улыбнулся:  
  
– Доброе утро. Готовы?  
  
Джон кивнул, и они присоединились к завтраку, и уже через час ехали в сторону аэропорта.

***

  
Они прибыли на место за час до вылета, и в зале ожидания их встретил невысокий улыбчивый мужчина в очках с роговой оправой. Он подошел к ним, явно передвигаясь с трудом, и Шерлок был удивлен, что у человека с такими явными проблемами с позвоночником нет трости. Тот приветственно кивнул Джону и затем обратился к Шерлоку:  
  
– Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Мы еще не знакомы, я Гарольд Риз, бывший лечащий врач доктора Уотсона. Я полечу с вами.  
  
Шерлок сжал зубы и даже не стал пытаться противиться желанию саркастично заметить, что без его лечения им бы вообще не нужно было никуда лететь. Гарольд рассмеялся:  
  
– Да, вы правы, – а затем повернулся к Джону и тихо сказал, – примите мои извинения, доктор Уотсон. Обстоятельства... – он взглядом указал на Майкрофта, стоящего в метре от них, – ...так сложились.  
  
Джон проследил за его взглядом и согласно кивнул:  
  
– Понимаю. И можно просто Джон.  
  
– В таком случае просто Гарольд.  
  
Они еще немного поговорили, ожидая объявления о начале посадки. Перед тем как сесть на самолет, они попрощались с Грегом и Майкрофтом, который помимо пожеланий выздоровления, сказал:  
  
– Надеюсь, вы с моим братом еще раз посетите нас, когда вернетесь в Лондон, доктор Уотсон.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза:   
  
– Боже, нет.   
  
Но Джон, который понял намек, услышав еле заметное ударение на «когда» («когда», а не «если»), улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
– Да, разумеется, Майкрофт. Спасибо.  
  
Они наконец попрощались и зашли в самолет.


	33. Chapter 33

Проводив взглядом взлетевший самолет, Грег обернулся к Майкрофту и весело произнес:  
  
– Ну, что? Позволите мне быть вашим водителем на сегодняшний вечер?  
  
– С превеликим удовольствием, – сказал Майкрофт, улыбнувшись ему в ответ.   
  
Пока они шли до автостоянки, Грег не мог перестать смотреть на Майкрофта: шинель ему удивительно шла, и Грег даже не пытался подавить прилив гордости, возникающий всякий раз, когда Майк надевал что-то, что он для него выбрал.   
  
– Куда едем? – спросил он, сев за руль, все еще не желая выходить из роли.  
  
Майкрофт задумчиво помолчал, прикидывая что-то, глядя на свои карманные часы, а затем сказал:  
  
– Домой. Думаю, что сегодня я поработаю дома.  
  
Грег удивленно приподнял брови, но завел машину и выехал со стоянки:  
  
– Как скажете, сэр, – усмехнулся он.  
  
Они довольно долго ехали, так что времени хватило, чтобы поговорить о многих важных мелочах, на которые часто не находилось времени. О небольшом ремонте в гостиной, о поездке к родителям на Рождество, о подарках на то же самое Рождество. О Шерлоке и Джоне («Значит они теперь… эм?», «Да», «Наконец-то», «Да»).   
  
Когда они подъехали к дому, Майк вышел из машины, а Грег остался, ему все равно нужно было на работу, так что заходить домой вместе с Майкрофтом он не стал. Лишь пожелал ему удачного дня и спросил перед тем, как уехать:  
  
– Майк, ты сегодня весь день будешь дома?  
  
Тот кивнул, и Грег мечтательно улыбнулся:  
  
– Тогда я постараюсь приехать чуть раньше. Проведем вечер вместе.  
  
Майкрофт тоже улыбнулся, услышав эти слова. С их графиками работы уютный вечер в компании друг друга, когда никто их никуда не дергает, был не обыденностью, а роскошью и редким удовольствием, что все-таки было очень обидно для людей, давно живущих вместе. Поэтому, попрощавшись с Майкрофтом, Грег быстро поехал в участок. Дело было не в том, что он боялся опоздать (он и так уже опоздал из-за поездки в аэропорт, так что просто позвонил и сообщил, что приедет не раньше обеда), а в том, что Грег свято верил, что принцип «раньше начнешь – раньше закончишь» работает даже в Скотланд-Ярде, а ему очень хотелось закончить пораньше.  
  
Приехав в участок, Грег заметил, что его, судя по всему, не ждали. Все были настолько явно удивлены его присутствию, что он не выдержал, подозвал Салли и тихо спросил, в чем дело. Та ответила, что нормальные люди, взяв отгул на день, в этот же день не являются на работу.  
  
– Отгул? – удивленно переспросил Грегори. – Я не брал отгул, я просто сказал, что приеду не раньше обеда.  
  
Салли пожала плечами:  
  
– Значит, шеф, вас неправильно поняли. Но официальный отгул у вас все равно уже есть, так что возвращайтесь домой скорее, пока кто-нибудь не завалил вас дополнительной работой. Я вас прикрою, – хитро добавила она.  
  
Он улыбнулся и в благодарность отдал свой еще нетронутый кофе:  
  
– Спасибо, – в обычной ситуации, учитывая завал в некоторых делах, он бы не стал слушать ее совета, но сейчас, зная, что Майкрофт находится дома, он не смог противиться соблазну. – В таком случае, меня здесь и не было.  
  
Салли спокойно улыбнулась и отсалютовала ему стаканчиком:  
  
– Хорошего отдыха.  
  
Грег вернулся обратно в машину. Сев на водительское сиденье, он зевнул, запрокинул голову и, смотря в потолок, задумался. Он мог бы сразу вернуться домой и устроить Майкрофту этим небольшой сюрприз, который можно было бы завершить совместным обедом и потом совместным сексом. Грег облизнул губы, представив это, но вспомнив, что вчера у них были гости, понял, что достойной такого дня еды дома просто нет.   
  
– Что ж, тогда сначала в магазин, а затем домой, – решил Грег и завел машину.  
  
Когда он закончил с покупками и вернулся домой, то аккуратно повернул ключ в замке, надеясь, что Майкрофт сейчас в своем кабинете на третьем этаже и не услышит его и шуршащих пакетов. Грег тихо прошел на кухню и, оставив там покупки, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся наверх. Ему очень хотелось сделать Майкрофту сюрприз, и он надеялся, что тот сейчас не занят какими-нибудь сверхважными, по его мнению, делами, вроде планов по спасению/захвату мира или занятий на беговой дорожке.  
  
Грег уже подошел к двери кабинета, как вдруг услышал женский голос, немного искаженный, словно идущий из колонок. Грег сначала опешил, но затем понял, что звук этого голоса ему смутно знаком. У него не было привычки подслушивать, но, осознав, чей это голос, он будто впал в ступор на мгновение. Он слышал его однажды. Когда Джон познакомил его с ней. С Мэри.

***

  
– И чем обязана вашему присутствию? – спросила она напряженно.  
  
– Добрый день, мисс Морстен. Могу я называть вас так? – проигнорировав ее вопрос, отозвался ее собеседник с легким акцентом. Мэри ничего не ответила, и он продолжил:  
  
– Учитывая то, как неожиданно для меня развернулась вся эта ситуация, я счел своим долгом лично поговорить с вами.  
  
– Нам не о чем разговаривать.  
  
Грег не видел видеозапись (или аудиозапись, он не был уверен), но по ее голосу было понятно, что она боится этого человека. Или, по крайней мере, боится в данной ситуации.  
  
– Я все же считаю иначе. И в качестве подтверждения своих... добрых намерений, – подобрал он нужное слово, – сообщаю, что от вашего лица передал вашему бывшему жениху небольшой подарок.  
  
– О чем вы говорите? – вот теперь ее голос точно стал испуганным.  
  
– Ваше кольцо. Попросил вашего бывшего передать его доктору Уотсону. Точнее, подсунуть ему в сумку с вещами. Вероятно, Джон найдет его тогда, когда будет уже далеко от Лондона.  
  
Мэри несколько секунд молчала, у нее явно было много вопросов.  
  
– Джон решил уехать? – спросила она, решив начать с самых нейтральных из них.  
  
Грег привалился к стене, не в силах перестать подслушивать. Он знал, что вчера ему что-то недоговаривали, в конце концов, он детектив и он замечал небольшие запинки и нестыковки в рассказе Джона. А теперь и в рассказе Майкрофта он засомневался. По этому разговору стало ясно, что то, что Майк говорил вчера было если не ложью, то хорошо смешанной с ложью правдой, и непонятно, кому из них он пытался соврать в большей степени. Грегу? Джону? Или же Шерлоку? «В любом случае, – решил Грег, – я не уйду, пока не узнаю все до конца». Он замер, прислушиваясь.  
  
– Да, он собирается лечь в клинику в связи со своей болезнью, – мужчина выделил последнее слово, будто голосом взяв его в кавычки. – Именно об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить.  
  
– Пришли меня шантажировать? Немного поздновато, не находите, мистер Магнуссен? – сказала она уже спокойно.  
  
– Я пришел предложить вам сделку, которая намного выгоднее всего того, что может дать вам Майкрофт Холмс за ваше сотрудничество.  
  
– Его условия вполне приемлемы. Зачем мне рисковать, связываясь с вами?  
  
– Затем, что его условия вскоре перестанут быть приемлемыми для вас. Учитывая, что доктор Уотсон вскоре обнаружит «ваш» небольшой подарок, вероятно, он обратится к Майкрофту. И тот, как и любой другой человек, увидит в этом угрозу и решит пересмотреть условия. И кто знает, вдруг в этот момент кто-то решит предложить ему депортировать вас в одну из стран, где вас уже давно ждет смертная казнь? Лично я могу предложить целых пять.  
  
– Значит, кольцо – это угроза мне, а не Джону, – сказала она, усмехнувшись. – А вы не боитесь говорить весь ваш план вслух? Этот разговор не так уж конфиденциален, как нам обещают.  
  
– Даже здесь есть люди, которые мне обязаны. Это видео не попадет к Холмсу раньше, чем станет слишком поздно. И еще кое-что: любую вашу попытку связаться со мной я расценю как согласие.  
  
– В таком случае, я слушаю, – сказала она.   
  
Послышался какой-то лязг и скрежет. «Наручники», – догадался Грег.  
  
– Из-за вашей опрометчивости я лишился одного хорошо продуманного плана. И более того, из-за вас я не могу создать хоть что-нибудь столь же надежное и действенное.  
  
– Позвольте, я угадаю. Вы хотели шантажировать Майкрофта Шерлоком, того – Джоном, а Джона – мной. Но я теперь в тюрьме, и схема рассыпалась, словно карточный домик, – сказала она с сарказмом. – Извините, что разрушила этот «гениальный» план.  
  
– Дело не в том, что вы раскрыли себя и теперь не годитесь для шантажа, – не стал реагировать он на шпильку в свой адрес. – Дело в том, что теперь и Джон Уотсон не годится для шантажа из-за ваших с Майкрофтом игр.  
  
– Не понимаю. О чем вы говорите? – вновь напряглась она.  
  
– О причине таинственной болезни вашего горячо любимого доктора. О блокаторах. Да, благодаря доступу в хранилище улик я тоже знаю об этом. Очень удачно, что Шерлок Холмс решил записать ваш с ним разговор, – добавил он, видимо увидев, удивление в ее глазах. – Вы с Майкрофтом по очереди травили бедного доктора, чтобы он не узнал о своей Связи с Холмсом-младшим. Какая романтическая история! Однако теперь он едва ли проживет больше полутора месяцев. А какой смысл шантажировать умирающего, и что важнее, как шантажировать кого-то умирающим? Это слишком неустойчиво, слишком ненадежно...  
  
– И что вы теперь хотите от меня? – прервала она его гневно. – Я едва ли могу что-то сделать. И не я виновата в том, что он умирает. Он пил слишком много таблеток, он превышал дозировку.  
  
– В его защиту: он думал, что это обезболивающее, а не яд, – усмехнулся Магнуссен. – Но кое-что вы можете. Раз уж вы виновны в том, что разрушили «карточный домик», то вы и поможете мне построить новый.  
  
– Что, прямо отсюда? – Мэри вновь звякнула цепью наручников, явно привлекая внимание Магнуссена к ним. – Да и потом, что вы можете предложить взамен? Есть только две вещи, которые бы мне хотелось, но вы не способны ни стереть кому-то память, ни оживить мертвеца. Так что даже сейчас предложение Майкрофта кажется более надежным, уверена, что он все же проверит все, прежде чем дать указание убить меня. У меня слишком много необходимой ему информации. А что можете предложить мне вы, кроме высокой вероятности быть убитой за согласие работать с вами?  
  
– Да, я не могу помочь вам вернуть ни Джона Уотсона, ни Джеймса Мориарти. Однако я могу дать вам то, что Майкрофт не даст вам никогда. Свободу. И возможность отомстить тому, кто виновен в том, что вы лишились Связи, работы, второго шанса с Джоном. Раз уж доктор Уотсон скоро перестанет быть болевой точкой Шерлока Холмса, то придется действовать более грубо и самим создать альтернативу.  
  
На этой фразе запись закончилась и звук оборвался. Грег понял, что он съехал по стене и теперь сидит на полу, привалившись к ней спиной. Он не мог уложить в голове все, что услышал. Он вспоминал все те разы, когда он приходил домой после встреч с Джоном и рассказывал Майкрофту о том, что тому становилось только хуже и хуже. Майкрофт сочувственно кивал, но… Никогда. Ничего. Не делал.  
  
Грег резко подскочил, быстро спустился по лестнице и, схватив пальто, вылетел из дома, громко хлопнув входной дверью.


	34. Chapter 34

Грег никогда не был импульсивным и вспыльчивым человеком, но, услышав тот странный диалог, он не смог пересилить себя и успокоиться, чтобы все обдумать. Обычно сбегать было не в его характере, но сейчас он даже не понял, как умудрился оказаться за рулем, и лишь на середине пути задумался о том, куда же он все-таки направляется. Как оказалось, он автоматически выбрал маршрут, который знал наизусть. Он был уже на полпути к Скотленд-Ярду, когда, опомнившись, он решил немного изменить место назначения, понимая, что работать в таком состоянии все равно не сможет.   
  
«Вестминстер, Петти Франс, 62, бар Buckingham Arms, – тут же оповестил его GPS-навигатор, – новый маршрут проложен».  
  
Это был тот самый бар, находящийся совсем недалеко от Нового Скотленд-Ярда, где Грег и Джон раньше любили отдыхать или, по словам Уотсона, «прятаться от Холмсов». Это было чем-то вроде их личного убежища, где они могли встретиться, посмотреть футбол, пожаловаться друг другу на Шерлока и Майкрофта, выпустить пар и со спокойной душой пойти домой к своим Холмсам.   
  
После «смерти» Шерлока Джон почти перестал отвечать на приглашения Грега, но тот все же периодически делал попытки заставить его выбраться куда-нибудь, хотя и очень редко преуспевал в этом. Но иногда у Грега бывали и «хорошие дни», когда Джон все же соглашался. И, по иронии судьбы, именно в этом баре в один из таких дней он рассказал ему о своей болезни.  
  
Грег сильнее сжал руль. Память, услужливо зацепившаяся за мысли про Джона, выдала и без того взволнованному и шокированному человеку обрывки из подслушанного им разговора, заставляя его стискивать зубы в ответ на каждую фразу, вспыхивающую в сознании.  
  
«...ваших с Майкрофтом игр… таинственной болезни… по очереди травили бедного доктора… едва ли проживет больше полутора месяцев...» – все это крутилось у него в голове, лишая всякой возможности мыслить рационально. Грег и сам знал, что ему нужно повернуть и поехать домой, чтобы выяснить все напрямую от Майкрофта, но не мог заставить себя сделать это. Он упорно продолжал смотреть только на дорогу, запрещая себе опускать взгляд на свои руки. Он догадывался, что грохот, сопровождавший его побег из дома, не мог остаться незамеченным. Если быть честным, тот шум и мертвого бы из могилы поднял. И если Майкрофт понял, что Грег все слышал, то скорее всего сразу же попытался связаться с ним. Но телефонного звонка не было, так что… Запястья. Оставался только этот вариант.  
  
Грег глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь убедить себя повернуть домой, но его мысли прервал вновь оживший навигатор:  
  
«Вы прибыли к месту назначения», – безэмоционально сообщил тот.  
  
Грег хмыкнул в ответ и припарковался неподалеку от бара. Еще несколько мгновений его рациональная часть, требующая вернуться домой, боролась со злостью и резко появившимся желанием напиться, но вскоре проиграла и замолкла, притаившись в дальнем уголке его сознания. Ее сил хватило только на то, чтобы заставить его проверить, написал ли Майкрофт что-нибудь.   
  
Грег огляделся в поисках телефона, который обнаружился лежащим с выключенным звуком на соседнем сидении. Количество пропущенных вызовов ужасало. Семь звонков и с десяток смс. Для обычного человека цифры очень небольшие, но Грег достаточно хорошо знал Майкрофта, чтобы понимать, что это не обычное для его поведение. Тот редко позволял себе больше трех звонков, оставшихся без ответа, (обычно он сразу же искал другие способы связи и почти всегда находил), а уж до смс он опускался только в таких чрезвычайных ситуациях, как посещение зубного.   
  
Грег тряхнул головой, надеясь избавиться от этих нелепых мыслей, и открыл первое сообщение. Затем второе. Затем… Все они в общем-то содержали в себе одно и то же: просьбы ответить и различные вариации на тему «пожалуйста, позволь объяснить». И ни одного «Где ты?». Впрочем, Грег бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что Майкрофт узнал его местоположение раньше него самого.  
  
Он кинул телефон обратно на сиденье и устало вздохнул. Злость и беспокойство отошли на задний план, не в силах тягаться с охватившим его раздражением. Он знал, что, скорее всего, Майкрофт использовал не только телефон, чтобы попытаться связаться с ним, но не спешил закатывать рукав, чтобы удостовериться в этом. Грег был уверен, что, что бы Майк ему не написал, в ответ от него он не получит ничего, кроме довольно точных координат места, куда ему самому стоит отправиться. Держась за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг, он все же расстегнул манжету и… замер.   
  
Сильнее закатав рукав, аккуратно, чтобы не стереть проступающие на коже слова, он ждал того момента, когда Майкрофт закончит письмо. Это действительно можно было назвать письмом, пусть и коротким, поскольку название «записка» ему явно не подходило. Старательно выведенное мелким почерком, оно занимало почти все предплечье, а только-только проступившие на коже последние строчки, на которые не хватило места, оканчивалась на ребре ладони. Грег несколько раз пробежался взглядом по письму. Закрыл глаза, выдохнул, открыл их вновь. Ни слова из написанного не изменилось, хотя он очень надеялся на это. Ему хотелось, чтобы то, что он прочел, не было правдой.  
  
Это не было «традиционным письмом с извинениями», которыми обычно заканчивались большинство их серьезных ссор, в которых виноватой стороной оказывался Майкрофт. По крайней мере, оно было не совсем таким. Оно было больше похоже на признание, на сухую констатацию фактов. Слова человека, который считает, что поступил правильно и единственно возможным образом.   
  
Те письма были совсем иными: в них действительно были извинения, попытки что-то исправить. Иногда Грег даже фотографировал некоторые из них, самые милые и трогательные (в той степени, в которой слова Майкрофта вообще могли быть трогательными), но это он бы предпочел стереть и забыть. Но он знал, что не сделает этого. Сотрет? Да. Забудет? Хотел бы он это забыть!  
  
Грег потянулся за влажными салфетками, лежащими в бардачке, и потратил почти половину упаковки, пытаясь избавиться от послания, которое, казалось, въелось в кожу.   
  
«У меня были действительно важные причины, чтобы сделать это», – никак не хотелось стираться.   
  
Грег схватил телефон и вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью.   
  
Бар встретил своего посетителя приветливым скрипом половиц и запахом пива и дерева. Уют и тишину почти пустого зала не нарушали даже туристы, расположившиеся в дальнем углу. Грег не привык к такой обстановке. Обычно они с Джоном заходили сюда лишь по вечерам, когда бар был полон людей, в основном полицейских, решивших отдохнуть после работы, и нескольких завсегдатаев, пропускающих тут пинту-другую каждый вечер.   
  
Грег оглядел зал и направился к барной стойке. Он даже не успел сделать заказ, как увидел сквозь окна остановившуюся напротив машину. Разумеется, черную. Грег подавил в себе желание закатить глаза и повернулся к бармену:  
  
– Виски, пожалуйста, – сказал он, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Майкрофт направляется к бару. Грег несколько раз нервно крутанул телефон в руке, ожидая, когда парень за стойкой выполнит заказ.  
  
– Разбавить? Два часа дня все-таки, – спросил тот.  
  
Грег неуверенно кивнул в ответ, будто и сам не знал, зачем вообще пришел сюда. Получив выпивку, он довольно быстро осушил бокал, что помогло ему не вздрогнуть, услышав за спиной тихое: «Грег, мы можем поговорить?». Он повернулся к Майкрофту, с большим трудом сохраняя спокойное выражение лица, кивнул, а затем вновь повернулся к бармену и, кивнув в сторону Холмса, произнес:  
  
– Повторите, и ему то же самое.  
  
Майкрофт, приняв правила игры, взял свой бокал, пусть и с некоторой долей осторожности (еще напиться им сейчас не хватало). А Грег, заплатив и получив свою выпивку, направился к одному из столиков у окна. Расположившись в уютном кресле, он стал наблюдать за Майкрофтом, который сел напротив, поставив бокал подальше от себя, явно не собираясь больше притрагиваться к нему.  
  
– Я могу ответить на все твои вопросы, но, пожалуйста, сначала позволь объяснить… – наконец прервал затянувшееся молчание Майкрофт.  
  
– Ты уже все объяснил, разве нет? – ответил Грег резко.   
  
Майкрофт чуть нахмурился и одернул рукав пальто, ничего не ответив, так что Грег наклонился чуть ближе к нему и сквозь зубы продолжил:  
  
– Меня интересует другое: Джон. Он знает обо всем этом? Он знает, что все эти два года – твоя вина? Он знает о Связи? О том, что умирает?  
  
– Да. Да, он знает. Про то, что он пил блокаторы, и о Связи он узнал неделю назад, – Майкрофт замолчал на секунду, – а о моем участии во всем этом – позавчера.  
  
– Потрясающая выдержка, – хмыкнул Грег, поднося к губам бокал. Он знал, что пить в таком состоянии не стоит, но ему было все равно. – Я бы на его месте точно сломал тебе что-нибудь.   
  
– Я понимаю, ты злишься, но…  
  
– Да, черт возьми, я злюсь! По какой-то нелепой причине мой партнер два года медленно убивал моего друга, а я смотрел, как день за днем Джону становится хуже и не знал, чем могу помочь. И, видимо, сегодня я видел его живым в последний раз, и ни ты, ни он ничего мне не сказали. И теперь ты отправил Джона с Шерлоком в «прощальное путешествие», но даже оно судя по всему будет короче, потому что на них теперь охотится безумная психопатка. А ты и не додумался их предупредить! – закончил он разъяренным шепотом.  
  
– Все совсем не так, они с Шерлоком в безопасности, просто позволь мне объяснить, – Майкрофт снова поморщился и аккуратно обернулся на парня за стойкой. Тот протирал столешницу, никак не показывая, прислушивается ли он к их разговору или нет. Но Майкрофт все же решил не рисковать и произнес, – только не здесь.  
  
Грег проследил направление взгляда Майкрофта и чуть спокойнее сказал:  
  
– Не все люди – шпионы, Майкрофт. Твоя паранойя...  
  
– ... помогла мне стать тем, кто я есть, – закончил за него Холмс и поднялся из кресла, надеясь, что Грег последует за ним. Разговор и правда был не для чужих ушей, не было никакой нужды испытывать судьбу.  
  
– Да, я помню, «выживают только параноики», – хмыкнув, произнес Грег и неохотно встал следом за ним, понимая, что Майкрофт, возможно, прав.  
  
Они молчали, пока ехали домой. Майкрофт не горел желанием выяснять личные отношения перед водителем, а Грег вообще не хотел разговаривать. Его охватила странная апатия: он уже даже не злился, ему было просто плевать на все, что может сказать Майкрофт. По его мнению, того, что было в письме, было вполне достаточно для одного дня, и он даже не представлял, что еще Майкрофт может хотеть ему объяснить.  
  
Они зашли в дом молча, молча прошли в гостиную. Ни один из них не знал, как стоит себя вести друг с другом сейчас. Грег устало опустился на кресло и, прокашлявшись, сказал:   
  
– Ты хотел объяснить мне все. Что ж, давай, – он кивнул головой на соседнее кресло. – Я внимательно слушаю.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул и сел напротив него. Он знал, что то, что он расскажет, Грегу совершенно не понравится, но правда сейчас была единственным выходом. Он начал с самого начала, рассказал про снайперов Мориарти и выбор, перед которым был поставлен Шерлок. И выбор, перед которым оказался он сам. Он рассказал об изначальном плане Шерлока, и о внесенных им в него коррективах.   
  
– Коррективах?! – возмущенно перебил его Грег. – Ты превратил хороший и безопасный план Шерлока в жестокую двухгодичную пытку над Джоном! По сути, ты так не доверял ему, так боялся, что он выдаст Шерлока, что предпочел пожертвовать жизнью Джона ради… ради своего плана!  
  
– Не ради плана, а ради тебя! Ради тебя и Шерлока! – ответил Майкрофт также резко, но попытался успокоиться и быстро взял себя в руки. – Я сожалею, что все произошло так, но у меня не было выбора. Шерлок мой брат, а ты Связан со мной. Вы – моя семья, и я не мог рисковать вашими жизнями, полагаясь на сомнительные актерские таланты доктора Уотсона.   
  
– Вот в этом и проблема! – Грег повысил голос еще сильнее. Он знал, что Майкрофт не понимает того, что он пытался до него донести. – Джон тоже часть твоей семьи!  
  
– Что? – растерянно переспросил Майкрофт.  
  
– Джон Связан с твоим братом. Это уже делает его частью твоей семьи! – Грег прервал попытку Майкрофта сказать, что это «еще неофициально». – Единственное, что им нужно сделать, чтобы это стало официальным – подтвердить свою связь и пожениться. Но разве есть разница? Неважно, сделали они это или нет, Шерлок любит его. Мы оба знаем, что это так. Кроме того, Джон – один из моих ближайших друзей. Он важен для нас обоих. И даже если он не важен для тебя, а это так, иначе бы ты не сделал то, что сделал, ты не имел права защищать нас с Шерлоком ценой его жизни! То, что ты сделал с Джоном, было низко и жестоко. И ты опять все решил за других. За Шерлока, за Джона. Ты мог бы хоть раз довериться ему, как это сделал Шерлок? Хоть раз довериться кому-то, кроме себя самого!  
  
– Довериться? – скептически потянул Майкрофт. Слова Грега его не убеждали. – Я доверяю не только себе. Я доверяю тебе.  
  
– Правда? Когда я узнал о том, что Шерлок жив? О том, что нам всем угрожали снайперы Мориарти? О том, что вчера ты солгал, когда сказал, что во всем разобрался и что Мэри – больше не угроза?  
  
– Я не лг... – Майкрофт запнулся под красноречивым взглядом Грега. – Она больше не угроза. Точнее, на данный момент она не опасна.   
  
Грег замер и заставил себя говорить спокойнее. Он правда хотел во всем разобраться:  
  
– Но я же слышал. Вся эта история с кольцом. Зачем ты солгал об этом? Объясни мне все это. Что это был за человек на записи? Манг...  
  
– Магнуссен, – поправил его Майкрофт, – он весьма влиятельный человек. Очевидно, он что-то планировал, но он просчитался. И солгал я именно поэтому. В ближайшее время у Шерлока и Джона достаточно причин нервничать, нет смысла добавлять еще и это, тем более, что бы Магнуссен не намеревался сделать, его план не сработал. Пока что.  
  
– «Что-то»? – удивился Грег. – То есть ты не знаешь? Так откуда тебе тогда знать, что он ошибся?  
  
– Я знаю, что он ошибся, потому что этой записи уже несколько дней и потому что он был уверен, что Джон найдет кольцо, когда уже будет в клинике.  
  
Грег устало потер виски:  
  
– Я не понимаю. И буду благодарен, если ты предположишь, что я не знаю всей ситуации, и объяснишь подробнее.  
  
– Что бы он ни задумал, он явно рассчитывал, что я узнаю об этом, когда будет уже поздно. Доктор Уотсон должен был поехать в клинику только через неделю. Он договорился об этом заранее, так что Магнуссен, скорее всего, узнал о его записи в клинику через свои источники. По его плану там Джон бы и обнаружил кольцо и, вероятно, позвонил бы мне. Вот только нам повезло: Джон оказался очень невнимательным к своему здоровью и ошибся в расчетах – ему стало хуже значительно раньше, чем он предполагал.  
  
– «Повезло»? – напряженно переспросил Грег, сжав зубы.   
  
– Я имею в виду, что им с Шерлоком пришлось обратиться ко мне, чтобы попасть в другую клинику и быстрее, – стушевался Майкрофт. – Собираясь, они нашли кольцо. Позвонили мне. И сделали это на неделю раньше, чем предполагал Магнуссен.  
  
– И поэтому ты потребовал найти запись их разговора раньше, чем планировал Магнуссен, так?  
  
– Да. Если за эту неделю он планировал освободить Мэри, то сейчас это уже невозможно. Я об этом позаботился.  
  
– То есть ты все-таки не знаешь, что он планировал? Тогда как ты можешь быть уверен, что…  
  
Он все еще злился на Майкрофта, но сейчас ему нужно было разобраться во всем и понять, может что-то все же еще угрожать Джону и Шерлоку или нет.   
  
– Я не уверен. Поэтому-то я и пересматривал эту запись снова и снова, надеясь понять, что он планирует. Он не просто какой-то преступник, не один из тех, за кем привык охотиться Шерлок. У него нет злодейского плана, желания захватить мир силой. Он бизнесмен, который торгует информацией. Владелец газет. Он любит добираться до сильных мира сего, шантажом добиваясь своего. И обычно он не вредит действительно могущественным людям, для этого он слишком умен.   
  
– Однако он хотел добраться до тебя, – заметил Грег.  
  
– Хотел. И все еще хочет, хотя сейчас его приоритеты изменились, полагаю. Думаю, он собирался с какой-то целью освободить Мэри, а затем действовать в зависимости от того, поправится Джон или нет, – Майкрофт помолчал, а затем пояснил свои мысли, – если Джону станет лучше, то он, вероятно, попробует надавить на Шерлока через него, а тем самым и на меня. Если Джон.. кххм, тогда надавить на Шерлока у него вообще больше не получится.   
  
– Почему?   
  
– Потому что тогда ему уже будет все равно. Чем бы Магнуссен не пытался его шантажировать или угрожать ему… Не думаю, что Шерлок будет сопротивляться. И Магнуссен это понимает. «Вы сохраняете власть над людьми, покуда оставляете им что-то. Отберите у человека все, и этот человек уже будет неподвластен вам».  
  
– Не думаю, что Солженицын подразумевал это, – произнес Грег, узнав цитату. – Но почему тогда он не попытался добраться до тебя через меня?  
  
Майкрофт смерил его взглядом, который обычно появлялся у Шерлока, когда Джон говорил что-то, по его мнению, милое, но нелепое. Грег про себя называл этот взгляд «Мой любимый идиот».  
  
– Я давным-давно предпринял меры, чтобы добраться до тебя было почти невозможно. Контролировать врагов Шерлока значительно труднее, чем твоих.  
  
Грег вдруг отчетливо понял, что определенно точно не хочет знать, что это были за меры. Майкрофт, между тем, продолжал рассуждать вслух:  
  
– Думаю, от Мэри Магнуссену нужна та же информация, что и мне. Взамен он предлагал ей возможность отомстить Шерлоку… Значит, он не собирался выпускать ее прежде, чем удостоверится, что Джон мертв, а в случае, если тот останется жив, он вообще не станет ей помогать, ведь тогда Шерлок будет нужен ему живым, чтобы добраться до меня. Как бы то ни было, в ближайший месяц они с Джоном будут в безопасности…  
  
Звук нескольких почти одновременно пришедших смс прервали его рассуждения. Грег потянулся за своим телефоном:  
  
«Мы добрались. С нами все в порядке. Тут действительно красиво. Передай спасибо Майкрофту.   
P.S. Шерлок передает привет. ДУ»  
  
«Нет, не передаю. ШХ»  
  
«Передает. ДУ»  
  
Грег поднял глаза на Майкрофта:  
  
– Они уже там… – сказал он, а затем тон его стал совершенно другим, – Джон передает тебе спасибо.   
  
Майкрофт напрягся:  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Грег кивнул, встал молча и ушел на кухню. Некоторое время оттуда доносился какой-то тихий шум. Через пару минут Грег вернулся:  
  
– Разобрал продукты, которые купил утром. Пожалуй, пойду прилягу, – сказал он подозрительно спокойно, а затем пошел наверх. Майкрофт пошел следом. На лестнице Грег вдруг остановился и повернулся к нему:  
  
– Ты хотя бы извинился за все это?  
  
– Я уже сказал, что сожалею, – ответил Майкрофт и добавил, – мне нужно было извиниться перед тобой?  
  
– Перед Джоном. Тебе нужно было извиняться перед ним, – отрывисто, почти по слогам ответил Грег.  
  
– Конечно. Разумеется, я уже сделал это.   
  
В ответ Грег лишь кивнул, хотя больше было похоже на то, что он кивал не Майкрофту, а своим собственным мыслям. Затем он поднялся наверх и скрылся в спальне. Гостевой.  
  
Майкрофт почувствовал, будто его ощутимо ударили под дых.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Как бы сильно порой Шерлок не пытался убедить себя и окружающих в своей ненависти к брату, зайдя в самолет, он не мог не признать, что Майкрофт и его привычка все продумывать до мелочей были как нельзя кстати. Даже места были выбраны идеально.   
  
– Майкрофт превзошел себя, пытаясь извиниться, – заметил Шерлок тихо, повернув голову от иллюминатора к Джону, который чуть раздраженно устраивался на своем месте, явно недовольный тем, что Шерлок не позволил ему сесть у окна.  
  
– Ты о чем? – спросил Джон, нахмурившись.  
  
– Да так, – улыбнулся Шерлок, оглядывая салон и других пассажиров. Он подметил множество незаметных жестов, видных, разумеется, ему одному: билеты в бизнес-классе, а не экономе, который всегда раздражал младшего Холмса, и не первом, в котором Джон бы чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно; место Джона не у окна (хотя ему бы хотелось этого), а в проходе, чтобы в случае необходимости медицинского вмешательства, врачам не пришлось бы протискиваться через Шерлока, а место Гарольда, бывшего «лечащего врача» Джона (Шерлок даже в мыслях брал эти слова в кавычки, отказываясь считать его действия лечением), – достаточно близко, чтобы незамедлительно им прийти на помощь, но и достаточно далеко, чтобы Шерлоку с Джоном не было неуютно, – все это – определенно забота в стиле Майкрофта Холмса. Не говоря уже об отсутствии поблизости пассажиров с детьми и других приятных мелочах, которые могли бы быть просто совпадениями, но они не были. Шерлок был уверен в этом.   
  
«Кроме того, – подумал он, еще раз скользя взглядом по пассажирам и насчитав троих врачей среди них, – сомневаюсь, что такое количество людей с медицинским образованием в одном самолете (и это только в бизнес-классе) статистически вероятно. Впрочем, с Майкрофта станется перенести какой-нибудь симпозиум по… неврологии (очевидно) в Вену». Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле, удовлетворенный попыткой брата извиниться перед ним. Да, именно перед ним. Все это было сделано для него, а не для Джона. Джон бы и не заметил этого, а если бы Шерлок обратил его внимание на множество столь удачных для них совпадений, он бы только разозлился, раздраженный излишней заботой и опекой, а, может быть, даже почувствовал бы себя неловко или, что еще хуже, мог бы почувствовать бы себя обязанным Майкрофту.   
  
«Чушь! – прервал свои размышления Шерлок. – Джон ничем не может быть обязан моему брату! Это нелепо. Если уж на то пошло, то именно Майкрофт и виноват в “болезни” Джона!» Он чуть скривился, понимая, сколько во всем этом и его собственной вины, и решил постараться отвлечься на что-нибудь другое. Он вновь отвернулся к окну, ожидая начала полета.   
  
– О чем задумался? – осторожно спросил Джон, касаясь его плеча. – Не знаешь, чем занять себя на эти три часа?  
  
Тот кивнул в ответ, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть зевок: они проснулись чудовищно рано, чтобы попасть на утренний рейс. Но Шерлок вовсе не планировал проспать весь путь до Вены, ему претила сама мысль оставить Джона без наблюдения хоть на секунду, не говоря уже о трехчасовом перелете, и даже наличие нескольких врачей неподалеку не могло уменьшить его беспокойства. Подумав об этом, Шерлок попытался сделать выражение своего лица пободрее, но Джон, уже заметивший его сонное состояние, заботливо предложил:  
  
– Может поспишь немного?   
  
– Нет, не нужно, я в порядке, – отмахнулся Шерлок, пытаясь притвориться, что его веки вовсе не слипаются.  
  
– Уверен? Тебе же еще машину вести… – с сомнением произнес Джон и одарил Шерлока таким красноречивым взглядом, что тот даже растерялся.  
  
– Да, я помню, я просто… Ты не хочешь спать, тебе будет скучно, если я просплю всю дорогу, – ухватился он за последний аргумент.  
  
Джон лишь рассмеялся:  
  
– Не волнуйся за меня, я найду, чем себя занять: вчера я одолжил у Майкрофта какую-то книгу из его библиотеки. А вот у тебя даже глаза закрываются, я же вижу. Шерлок, я правда получил бы огромное удовольствие, разговаривая с тобой все три часа полета, но я действительно не хочу ехать потом с сонным водителем.  
  
Шерлок в ответ пробубнил что-то невразумительное, уже и сам понимая, что Джон прав, так что тот продолжил:  
  
– И тебе не нужно отказываться ото сна, только потому, что ты думаешь, что мне будет скучно. Ты можешь поспать. Если что-то случится, я тебя разбужу. Но я уверен, со мной все будет в порядке, – последнюю фразу он сказал таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно, что говорит он вовсе не о скуке. Шерлок еще несколько мгновений сверлил его недоверчивым взглядом, но затем кивнул и согласился. Возможно, Джон действительно был прав, и он зря волнуется так сильно.   
  
После того как они набрали высоту, а самолет перестало сильно трясти, Шерлок довольно быстро уснул. За это время Джон прочел всего треть книги, хотя она была и не особо толстой. Ему приходилось делать большие перерывы при чтении: голова, как обычно, болевшая, не переставая, мешала ему сосредоточиться, но все же не настолько сильно, чтобы будить Шерлока. Впрочем, Джону все равно пришлось его разбудить, хотя бы для того, чтобы тот поел. В остальном все было в порядке, и можно было сказать, что полет прошел без происшествий.

***

  
Около аэропорта их ждала заранее арендованная машина, в багажнике которой оказалось небольшое количество еды и несколько бутылок с водой (Майкрофт учел и это), Шерлок даже закатил глаза от этой излишней заботы, однако Джон и Гарольд оказались рады этой находке.   
  
В дороге они не слишком много разговаривали друг с другом: при докторе Ризе это казалось неудобным. Так что Шерлок молча вел машину, а Джон и Гарольд сидели на задних сидениях и занимались своими делами: один что-то читал, другой любовался видом из окна. Когда Джону наконец надоело наблюдать почти не меняющийся (хоть и очень красивый) придорожный пейзаж, он достал карту, которую передал им Майкрофт вместе с билетами. Несколько минут Джон внимательно ее изучал, а затем обратился к Шерлоку:  
  
– Могу я одолжить твой телефон, пожалуйста? Там же есть интернет?  
  
Шерлок одной рукой передал ему телефон, даже не отводя взгляда от дороги:  
  
– Должен быть, – ответил он, а затем, помолчав, добавил, – что ты хотел найти?  
  
– Да ничего особенного, мне просто любопытно. Согласно отметке на карте, клиника находится на противоположном берегу Гальштатского озера, если смотреть от Халльштатта. То есть… – он внимательно вгляделся в карту, на которой маркером было выделено место назначения, – между Обертрауном и железнодорожной станцией, так?  
  
Шерлок согласно кивнул, Джон снова задумчиво замолчал, уткнувшись в телефон.  
  
– Но там же ничего нет. Между ними есть только какой-то древний замок.   
  
– Замок Груб, – снова кивнул Шерлок. – Это и есть клиника.  
  
Джон удивленно взглянул на него, затем снова начал что-то искать в интернете.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что клиника находится внутри замка, построенного в шестнадцатом веке? – с сомнением уточнил он.  
  
– Не совсем так, – ответил Гарольд за Шерлока, до этого молча слушавший их разговор, – сама клиника находится совсем рядом с замком и выполнена в таком же стиле, что и он сам, чтобы не привлекать внимания, кроме того сам замок принадлежит ее владельцам. Так что, – он показал что-то на карте, – здание клиники от жителей Халльштатта спрятано замком, а от железной дороги – деревьями.  
  
– Полагаю, все в Халльштатте прекрасно осведомлены о том, что именно от них «прячут», – фыркнул Шерлок.  
  
– Уверен, что так, – ответил Риз спокойно и вновь вернулся к книге, а Джон же продолжил расспрашивать Шерлока про замок и больницу, и тот с удовольствием рассказывал все, что мог вспомнить.  
  
– ...В конечном итоге в тысяча девятьсот пятидесятом году замок перешел в частные руки, а в семидесятом был куплен Связанной парой, Марией и Францем… – он замолчал, – ...я не помню их фамилий… Не важно... Они мечтали восстановить замок и полностью отреставрировать его. Но не получилось: Мария умерла раньше. После смерти своей супруги Франц перепродал его с условием, что строительство клиники не повредит замку, а его реставрация будет закончена полностью. Сейчас замок – это просто одна из достопримечательностей Гальштатского озера, хотя внутрь туристов не пускают, разве что посетителей клиники. Впрочем, там мало интересного, разве что красивый вид на озеро и относительно неплохая библиотека, принадлежащая владелице клиники.  
  
– У него довольно интересная история для такого небольшого замка, – произнес Джон. – Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
  
– Внутри замка, в библиотеке, есть большая табличка со всей этой информацией, – вновь оторвал взгляд от книги Гарольд. – Я так понимаю, у вас было достаточно времени, чтобы выучить ее наизусть, не так ли, мистер Холмс?  
  
– У меня просто хорошая память, – напряженно отозвался Шерлок и замолчал. Джон перевел взгляд с одного на другого и хотел уже расспросить Шерлока об этом подробнее, но подступившая к горлу тошнота не дала ему сделать этого. Он лишь с трудом успел попросить Шерлока остановить машину. Они смогли вновь продолжить путь только через двадцать минут, когда Джону стало немного легче.

***

  
Кроме той вынужденной остановки никаких неожиданных неприятностей в дороге не случилось, и они смогли добраться до Обертрауна, откуда, проехав всего остановку на поезде, оказались совсем недалеко от клиники. Машину они оставили на парковке в городе, поскольку Гарольд изъявил желание «передать их из рук в руки», кроме того именно он отвечал за «лечение» Джона почти два года и его консультация могла бы быть полезна здешним специалистам.  
  
На железнодорожной станции рядом с тележкой для багажа их уже ждал человек, который отвел их к клинике. Они шли не так уж и долго, но Джон получил от этой прогулки истинное наслаждение. Было удивительно тепло для конца ноября; он ожидал более холодной погоды, учитывая то, что замок, к которому они направлялись, был на самом краю довольно большого озера. Пока они шли, Джон жадно глядел по сторонам: место было удивительно красивым. С одной стороны от них сквозь уже почти полностью растерявшие свои золотые листья деревья была видна часть озера, а с другой над ними возвышалась гора, крутая сторона которой была обнажена, а выше все же покрыта деревьями, создавая немного жуткое и чарующее ощущение. Иногда, в основном по другую сторону озера, среди деревьев виднелись золотые и багряные проблески, но это было скорее исключением, нежели правилом. Джон даже представить себе не мог, как это место смотрелось немного раньше, хотя бы в начале ноября. Он спросил об этом у их сопровождающего и тот подтвердил мысли Джона, с довольно сильным акцентом расписывая красоты Халльштатта во время «золотой осени», а затем и вовсе перешел на немецкий, так что Шерлоку пришлось переводить его слова Джону. Тот благодарно внимал его речи и лишь один раз отвлекся, коря себя за то, что не додумался взять с собой фотоаппарат, который лежал где-то в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит и так ни разу и не был использован с того самого дела о Конни Принс.  
  
Джон достал телефон и сделал несколько фотографий. Он хотел послать их Грегу, но сначала написал ему смс, а затем повернулся к Шерлоку и, улыбаясь, произнес:  
  
– Передал от тебя привет Грегу и Майкрофту. Надеюсь, ты не против? 

***

  
Сопровождающий оставил их у самого входа в замок, чтобы отнести вещи, как он выразился, «в их комнаты», и Джон на секунду задумался над формулировкой, не уверенный, что именно она означала, то, что они будут жить раздельно, или же то, что их номер (палата или что бы то ни было) имел несколько комнат. Он оглянулся на Шерлока, но тот, даже если его что-то и не устраивало, никак этого не показал. Тем временем их сопровождающий совсем скрылся из виду, направляясь в сторону, как Джон его мысленно обозначил, «медицинского корпуса», здания, такого же по виду, как и замок, разве что чуть менее величественного и явно значительно более современного, чем он.   
  
Ждали на улице они недолго: уже через мгновение дверь перед ними распахнулась и их пригласили войти, а затем провели в кабинет администратора клиники. По пути Джон успел полюбоваться и на внутреннее убранство замка, который изнутри все-же больше напоминал дорогой отель, а не памятник архитектуры. Нельзя сказать, что это было плохо, просто Джон ожидал чего-то другого, хотя дорогое дерево, картины и гобелены на стенах, запах чая и хвои создавали неподдельный уют.  
  
Сам же кабинет оказался чуть более практичным, чем все остальное, хотя и не менее уютным. За столом из темного дерева сидела женщина, описать которую Джон смог бы только словами «невозможно худая» и «чем-то напоминающая Лизу Кадди». В блоге он бы постарался выразиться более многословно, но ему самому хватило бы и этого описания. Впрочем, когда она подняла взгляд от бумаг и посмотрела на вошедших, он добавил в него еще несколько слов. Точнее одно. «Очень». «Очень похожая на Лизу Кадди». Вот теперь Джон был полностью удовлетворен ее описанием.  
  
Тем временем Шарлотта Хубер (он успел прочесть табличку на двери) поднялась из-за своего стола и поприветствовала вошедших на удивительно чистом английском. Отправив секретаря за чаем и усадив гостей, она сразу перешла к делу:  
  
– Доктор Уотсон, я думаю, вы понимаете, что нам не стоит долго затягивать с раскланиванием перед друг другом. Мистер Холмс… Холмс-старший, – уточнила она, – предоставил мне всю имеющуюся информацию и вашу историю болезни. Симптомы прогрессируют и довольно быстро. Приступы уже стали сильнее и чаще, не так ли? Резкое повышение давления? Носовое кровотечение?  
  
Джон кивал в ответ на все, что она говорила, а Шерлок мрачнел с каждой минутой. Шарлотта задала еще несколько вопросов Джону, а затем неожиданно обратилась к Шерлоку:  
  
– На ваш счёт мистер Холмс тоже дал несколько указаний.   
  
– Простите? – переспросил он. – Каких ещё указаний?  
  
– Ничего слишком сложного. Всего лишь небольшой медицинский осмотр, – спокойным и чуть вкрадчивым тоном ответила она.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился:  
  
– Мне не нужен осмотр. Я прибыл в качестве сопровождающего, а не пациента. Майкрофт не имел...  
  
– Ваш брат был предельно серьезен на этот счет, – перебила его доктор Хубер, но затем продолжила чуть мягче, – разумеется, мы не можем вас принуждать к осмотру, но я бы настоятельно его вам рекомендовала. Вы бы могли пройти его прямо сейчас, пока мы с доктором Уотсоном обсуждаем его лечение. Просто, чтобы сэкономить время.  
  
Джон перевел взгляд с доктора Хубер на Шерлока и обратно, не зная, стоит ли вмешиваться. Он был согласен с Майкрофтом относительно здоровья Шерлока: ему было довольно очевидно, что Шерлок так и не дал себе полностью поправиться. Но та настойчивость, с которой Шарлотта выставляла Шерлока из кабинета, казалась подозрительной. Шерлок, кажется, был того же мнения на этот счет:  
  
– Вы… вы хотите… выставить меня вон, не так ли? – чуть возмущенно начал он. – Осмотр – дело пустяковое, я могу пройти осмотр когда угодно, так зачем такая поспешность?  
  
Шарлотта чуть улыбнулась, пытаясь сгладить обстановку:  
  
– Я вовсе не пыталась выгнать вас, вовсе нет. Простите, если мои слова прозвучали именно так. Но, чем раньше вы пройдете осмотр, тем лучше для вас самих. Кроме того, ваш брат беспокоится за вас. И неудивительно, ведь у вас недавно было огнестрельное ранение, не говоря уже о более ранних ране…  
  
Шерлок вдруг довольно громко поставил чайную чашку на блюдце, затем поднялся с кресла, не давая Шарлотте договорить:  
  
– В таком случае, полагаю, мне не стоит заставлять Майкрофта волноваться так долго, не так ли? И где я могу пройти этот ваш осмотр?  
  
Хубер удивленно подняла на него глаза, видимо, и сама не ожидавшая, что у нее получится его убедить:  
  
– Эмм… Скажите секретарю, она вас отведет.   
  
Шерлок кивнул и, уже выходя из кабинета, оглянулся на Джона, и тот чуть наклонил голову в ответ, подтверждая, что все в порядке. Когда Шерлок наконец вышел, Хубер перевела взгляд на доктора Риза, до этого момента тихо сидевшего в своем кресле:  
  
– Вы бы не могли оставить нас с доктором Уотсоном одних, пожалуйста?  
  
– Зачем? Я думал, мы собираемся обсуждать его лечение, разве нет? – ответил тот удивленно.  
  
– Сначала нам с ним нужно обговорить несколько вопросов немедицинского характера. Я позову вас, когда мы перейдем непосредственно к обсуждению лечения, хорошо?  
  
Он не стал спорить, видимо, догадываясь, о чем пойдет речь. Джона это очень напрягло, потому что сам он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
  
– На втором этаже расположены комнаты отдыха для пациентов и библиотека, можете подождать там, если хотите, – добавила Хубер, когда Риз был уже у дверей, а затем переключилась на Джона. Он чуть прокашлялся и сделал несколько глотков принесенного секретарем чая:  
  
– Вам не следовало их так выставлять из кабинета. Особенно Шерлока. Думаю, это было немного грубо с вашей стороны.   
  
– Возможно, – не стала спорить она. – Впрочем, если бы вы хотели меня остановить, вы могли хотя бы попытаться. Но, если вас это беспокоит, у меня были причины сделать это.   
  
– Правда? – нахмурился Джон. – И какие же?  
  
– Я хотела поговорить с вами именно о мистере Шерлоке Холмсе. И посчитала, что лучше сделать это наедине. Мистер Холмс-старший ясно дал понять, что вы не хотели ставить его брата в известность относительно серьезности вашей болезни, – Хубер сцепила руки в замок, на ее лице появилось то самое выражение, которое Джон всегда мог с легкостью узнать среди всех масок, под которыми хорошие врачи прячут свои эмоции. Он очень не любил эту маску. – Однако нам с вами необходимо решить несколько юридических вопросов: назначить вашего официального представителя на случай вашей недееспособности, уточнить список ближайших родственников и так далее. Поэтому, думаю, ему не стоит слышать этот разговор. Потому что, помимо всего прочего, речь все же пойдет о вашем завещании.

* * *

 

Замок Груб: 


	36. Chapter 36

На несколько недолгих мгновений Джон растерялся настолько, что даже не смог придумать, что именно стоит ответить на подобное заявление. Что бы Хубер ни говорила ему, он прекрасно понимал, что никакие завещания не могли входить в ее компетенцию ни как врача, ни как администратора клиники. Так что он решил подойти к вопросу с другой стороны. Он приподнялся в своем кресле и, чуть наклонив голову и нахмурившись, ледяным голосом уточнил:  
  
– А вы со всеми вашими пациентами обсуждаете их завещания или только с теми, кого вы уже мысленно записали в «безнадежные»? Или, может быть, задавать такие вопросы «в лоб» – это новая методика лечения? Прогрессивная медицина и все такое, знаете ли, – не смог удержаться он от добавления саркастических ноток в тон своей речи, и тяжело опустился обратно в кресло, продолжая внимательно следить за ее реакцией на его слова.   
  
К чести доктора Хубер стоило заметить, что ей вполне хватило совести виновато потупить взгляд и немного покраснеть: казалось, она и сама не хотела поднимать эту тему. По ее реакции Джон сразу убедился в своей правоте относительно того, имела ли она право затрагивать такие вопросы в разговоре с пациентами или нет. Он уже было расслабился, радуясь, что смог так быстро осадить ее, но тем не менее, к его немалому удивлению, она быстро вновь спрятала свои эмоции и продолжила разговор, стараясь перевести тему так, будто ничего неприемлемого не произошло вовсе:  
  
– Что ж... На самом деле все, что нам сейчас нужно сделать, – выбрать вашего официального представителя на случай… Хмм... Насколько я поняла из объяснений мистера Холмса-старшего, вероятнее всего, вы бы предпочли назначить его младшего брата на эту роль? Или же, – она чуть сдвинула бумаги, лежащие на ее столе, и внимательно вгляделась в один из документов, – вы бы предпочли… Гарриет Уотсон? Это же ваша сестра, не так ли?  
  
Джона, впрочем, пока тоже устраивала смена темы на любую другую, так что он хмуро кивнул, подтверждая последние ее слова.   
  
– Да, Гарри – моя сестра. Но Майкрофт прав, я предпочел бы Шерлока, – сказал он почти спокойно и добавил, – вам нужно знать что-то еще?  
  
– Нет, это все, – покачала головой Шарлотта, вновь погрузившись в изучение файлов и папок. – Мистер Холмс-старший быстро оформит все документы, вам с Шерлоком Холмсом нужно будет только... – она вдруг замялась, – подписать их.  
  
– Что-то не так? – напряженно спросил Джон, пытаясь понять, что же ее так взволновало в его медкарте.  
  
– Нет, просто… Здесь написано, что у вас уже есть представитель. Некая мисс Морстен. Она также записана как ваш контакт на случай непредвиденной ситуации. Значится как ваша «невеста», – процитировала Хубер и наконец оторвала свой взгляд от бумаг.   
  
Джона передернуло. Он нервно облизнул губы, склонил голову набок и, прочистив горло, произнес:  
  
– Это больше не так. Вы не могли бы вычеркнуть ее имя из списка контактов, пожалуйста?  
  
Шарлотта окинула его нечитаемым взглядом в ответ и просто передала ему его медкарту и ручку. Джон быстро перечеркнул нужное имя, написал ниже контактные данные Шерлока и еще раз взглянул на медкарту. Теперь у этого документа был довольно странный вид: имя Шерлока, зачеркнутое после его фальшивого самоубийства (Джон с очень большим трудом смог заставить себя сделать это), затем Гарри, еще ниже имя «Мэри» (теперь тоже зачеркнутое), и теперь вновь Шерлок. Джон почти незаметно улыбнулся, радуясь такой перемене, затем отдал ручку обратно и пояснил:  
  
– Она была моей невестой. Мы расстались несколько недель назад, и я еще не успел внести изменения в некоторые бумаги. Как в эти, так и в те, что касаются… Постойте, – вдруг прервал сам себя он и возмущенно продолжил, – так вот почему вы заговорили о завещании?!  
  
Доктор Хубер удивленно приподняла брови, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что не понимает, о чем он говорит:  
  
– Я уже сказала, что сожалею, что подняла эту тему. Вы правы, мне не стоило этого говорить.  
  
– О, действительно не стоило. Но это же вовсе и не ваша идея! – произнес Джон уверенно. – Майкрофт Холмс попросил вас об этом упомянуть, не так ли?  
  
Хубер сжала губы и нехотя кивнула, нервно крутя ручку в руке. Джон фыркнул в ответ:  
  
– Ну, разумеется, Майкрофт! Может, он и копию моего завещания вам прислал? – раздраженно добавил он.  
  
– Оригинал вообще-то, – тихо ответила она, вздохнув, и, как фокусник, достающий кролика из шляпы, вытащила из-под одной из папок толстый конверт. – Разумеется, я не читала. Думаю, с его стороны было довольно грубо прислать его мне, особенно учитывая, что вы не знали об этом.   
  
Она осторожно протянула Джону конверт, и тот, едва взяв его в руки, сразу же вернул обратно на стол. Он и так знал, что в нем. Наставления относительно похорон и несколько писем: для миссис Хадсон, Гарри и «Мэри». Письма для Шерлока там, разумеется, не было: когда Джон составлял свое завещание, он еще не знал о том, что тот жив, а после – ему было уже не до того. На самом деле ему стоило бы сжечь этот конверт и написать все заново, но едва ли у него получилось бы это здесь, под пристальным наблюдением постоянно обеспокоенного его состоянием Шерлока. Джон еще дальше отодвинул от себя конверт и устало произнес:  
  
– Вы знаете, оно ведь даже не заверено официально: у меня не так уж много имущества и ценных вещей, чтобы сделать это. Так что это, – он постучал пальцами по конверту, – всего лишь стопка писем без какой-либо юридической силы. Даже не знаю, зачем Майкрофт прислал их сюда. Думаю, им давно стоит оказаться в каком-нибудь камине.  
  
Джон замолчал на мгновение, а затем добавил:  
  
– Кстати, у вас же есть камин?  
  
Шарлотта растерянно указала взглядом Джону за спину. Тот обернулся и, со словами «Вы же не против?», встал и сунул письма в огонь, не давая себе времени, чтобы передумать. Он недолго понаблюдал за тем, как огонь жадно обхватил чернеющую бумагу, затем вернулся и сел обратно в кресло. Выглядел он при этом куда более уверенным и довольным, чем раньше.   
  
– Значит, с этим разобрались, – сказал он, откинувшись в кресле и улыбнувшись.  
  
Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что именно за этим Майкрофт и прислал его завещание сюда. До этого момента оно хранилось в квартирке Гарри в одной из коробок с его вещами. После его смерти она бы обязательно в какой-то момент нашла бы их и вручила бы тем, кому они были адресованы. Точнее, письма попали бы к миссис Хадсон, а значит, и к Шерлоку, ведь такой женщины, как Мэри Морстен на самом деле никогда и не существовало вовсе. Так что едва ли Гарри смогла бы найти ее. И дело кончилось бы тем, что письма неминуемо оказались бы на Бейкер-стрит. Живот Джона скрутило от одной этой мысли. Страшно подумать, что бы произошло, если бы это случилось. Он и представить боялся, что бы почувствовал Шерлок, получив его завещание…   
  
Джон так погрузился в свои мысли, что и не заметил, что Шарлотта окинула его еще одним взглядом, полным любопытства. Он вновь вернулся к реальности только тогда, когда она наконец снова заговорила, привлекая его внимание:  
  
– Если мистер Холмс просто хотел, чтоб кто-то уничтожил эти письма, то почему бы ему самому этого не сделать?  
  
Джон только пожал плечами:  
  
– Полагаю, он счел бы неправильным сжигать письма с последней волей человека без его ведома, – он вздохнул, – как всегда, правильные мысли – неверное исполнение.   
  
Джон замолчал и допил уже почти остывший чай, который все еще стоял на столике перед ним. Они помолчали.  
  
– Что ж, – наконец сказала Хубер, не зная, как продолжить беседу, – собираетесь ли вы…   
  
– ...написать новое? – закончил за нее Джон, скептически подняв бровь. – Нет, не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Как, кстати, и в назначении моего официального представителя, полагаю.  
  
– То есть? – не понимая, к чему клонит Джон, спросила Шарлотта, удивленно взглянув на него.   
  
Джон осторожно потер висок, морщась от подступившей головной боли.   
  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, во всех европейских странах практически идентичны законы, приравнивающие Связанных партнеров, даже не находящихся в официальном браке, к ближайшим родственникам. Не уверен насчет Австрии, но в Великобритании, – разумеется, только если ни один из Связанной пары не состоит в браке с кем-то другим, – к супругам. По крайней мере, в вопросах здравоохранения. Так что, если что-то произойдет со мной, все решения останутся за Шерлоком в любом случае. И для этого всего-то лишь требуется подтверждение моего лечащего врача о том, что мы с Шерлоком Связаны. Что довольно просто, так что я не понимаю, в чем вообще проблема?  
  
Хубер оперлась локтями на стол, слегка наклонившись к Джону:  
  
– Проблема в том, доктор Уотсон, – вкрадчивым тоном произнесла она, – что ни один врач ни в этой клинике, ни в любой другой, не станет рисковать своей карьерой, официально подтверждая Связь, которую в обе стороны подтвердить просто невозможно. Вы знаете законы. «Обоюдное подтверждение». Вы два года принимали блокаторы, ваше тело сейчас просто не способно на выработку пигментов Связи. Даже при условии, что вы скрываете причину вашего состояния, мы оба понимаем, что никто из врачей не захочет рисковать.   
  
– О, да ладно! Это просто нелепо! – взорвался Джон, закатив глаза. – Связь практически всегда работает в обе стороны. Случаи, когда это не так, невероятно, до безумия редки.  
  
– Но все же они есть, и мы просто не можем не учитывать этого, это незаконно, вы понимаете? – ответила она спокойно, а затем все же немного улыбнулась, – впрочем, вы всегда можете «сделать мистера Холмса вашим официальным представителем» другим способом.  
  
Джон секунду молча смотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, к чему она вела.  
  
– Вы имеете в виду ...брак? – наконец растерянно уточнил он.  
  
Хубер просто пожала плечами в ответ, будто говоря «А почему нет?». Казалось, она уже была готова сказать что угодно, чтобы перевести тему и успокоить своего пациента. Но Джон лишь покачал головой:  
  
– Ну уж нет, ни за что. Это плохая, очень плохая идея. – По его тону сразу стало понятно, что он пытался убедить в этом себя самого, а вовсе не доктора Хубер.   
  
Не то чтобы идея брака с Шерлоком была непривлекательной для него, нет, вовсе нет. Джон даже не ожидал, насколько сильно она покажется ему привлекательной. От одной только мысли об этом у него перехватило дыхание и сердце застучало так, будто стремилось пробить грудную клетку. Но это действительно было ужасной идеей:  
  
– Нет. Нет, нет. Я не стану вступать с ним в брак, когда есть риск оставить его вдовцом в этом же месяце! – Джон вздохнул, понимая, что произнес это вслух, и потер пальцами глаза. – Ладно. Уверен, Шерлок не станет возражать от назначения моим официальным представителем, только… Не могли бы вы, – он замялся, – не могли бы вы сделать вид, что это лишь формальность и лишняя перестраховка? Врачебная тайна и все в этом духе.  
  
Хубер в ответ кивнула и, казалось, была ни капли не удивлена его просьбой.   
  
– Спасибо, – ответил Джон, нервно улыбнувшись. Он поправил рукав рубашки и указал взглядом на дверь, – думаю, в таком случае теперь уже можно позвать сюда доктора Риза?

***

  
Обсуждение лечения, как Джон и ожидал, не затянулось надолго. Отчасти это было связано с тем, что никакого настоящего лечения и не существовало вовсе, и единственное, что сейчас могли сделать даже самые компетентные врачи, – просто ждать и следить за тем, чтобы состояние Джона не ухудшалось резкими скачками, давая его организму немного времени, чтобы приспособиться.  
  
Джон не был сильно расстроен, когда доктор Хубер озвучила именно этот вариант: он знал все это с самого начала. В его случае фраза «время лечит» действительно имела смысл, ведь все его лечение и заключалось в одной простой идее: ему нужно просто переждать две или три недели ада. И только затем, если… когда ему станет лучше, можно будет приступать ко второй фазе лечения, в которой уже будут проведены тесты на подтверждение Связи и сделаны попытки заставить его организм вновь начать вырабатывать необходимые пигменты в нужном количестве. Впрочем, Джон был уверен, с последним проблем быть не должно. Он не думал, что Мэри не стала бы подмешивать ему блокаторы, если бы его система пигментации была нарушена: тогда внешних проявлений Связи бы просто не было, что для Мэри было бы огромной удачей. «Возможно, на это самое развитие событий она в тайне и надеялась», – подумал он устало.

***

  
Наконец, когда все вопросы относительно его лечения оказались решены, Джона сопроводили в «медицинский корпус», который (Джон оказался прав в своем предположении) в действительности так и назывался.   
  
Как не удивительно, внутри он не был похож на обычные клиники и больницы, где всегда было многолюдно, где родственники, врачи, сопровождающие и пациенты сновали меж кабинетов, кучкуясь у стоек регистрации, смеясь, плача, разговаривая и создавая тот белый шум, к которому Джон так привык. Здесь же было действительно тихо, и даже приглушенный звук джоновых шагов эхом разносился по светлым пустынным коридорам.  
  
– Здесь куда менее многолюдно, чем я ожидал, – тихо заметил Джон, усмехнувшись. – Что, сейчас не сезон?   
  
Сопровождавшая его доктор Хубер чуть улыбнулась в ответ и пояснила:  
  
– Те, кто прилетают сюда, – обычно не особенно общительные люди. Вся суть этого места именно в анонимности, поэтому расположение палат такое, что пациенты очень редко контактируют между собой.  
  
Джон чуть поежился:   
  
– Надеюсь, здесь нет какого-то безумного правила, запрещающего разговаривать в определенных комнатах?  
  
– Ну… Разве что в библиотеке, – пожала плечами Шарлотта, а затем с любопытством добавила, повернувшись к Джону, – а что?  
  
– Да так, просто вспомнил, что делают «не особенно общительные люди» в Англии только ради того, чтобы избежать ненужных разговоров, – фыркнул Джон, имея в виду клуб «Диоген».  
  
Хубер в ответ лишь нахмурилась, не понимая, о чем он.  
  
– Кстати, вас предупредили о нашей политике относительно сотовых телефонов и других средств связи? Обычно мы просим наших клиентов по возможности не пользоваться телефонами вообще, но мистер Холмс уверил меня, что оставаться с вами на связи – это очень важно, так что вы с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом можете оставить телефоны у себя. Просто…  
  
– …не стоит выкладывать свои фото на фоне клиники в интернет и помечать их множеством хэштегов? – закончил за неё Джон.  
  
– Верно, не стоит, – рассмеялась она, а затем провела его к нужной смотровой.

***

  
Шерлок уже одевался после медосмотра, когда в дверь кабинета тихо постучали. Он едва успел застегнуть рубашку, прежде чем Джон осторожно заглянул внутрь.  
  
– Могу я...? – начал тот неуверенно, обращаясь то ли к врачу, то ли к самому Шерлоку.  
  
– Да, да, доктор Уотсон, заходите. Мы с мистером Холмсом уже закончили, – улыбнулся пожилой мужчина, оторвав взгляд от медкарты, а затем обратился к Шерлоку, – вы не против подождать снаружи?   
  
Шерлок в ответ нахмурился, недовольный тем, что его пытаются выпроводить вон во второй раз, но все же покинул кабинет, оставляя Джона наедине с врачом. Но стоило ему оказаться снаружи, как он наткнулся на доктора Хубер, видимо, ожидавшую здесь именно его. Улыбнувшись ему и указав взглядом на темно-синюю папку с документами, она спросила:  
  
– Надеюсь, вы не против провести это время с пользой? Нам с вами осталось уладить всего несколько формальностей, так почему бы не разобраться с этим, пока доктор Уотсон на осмотре? 

***

  
Когда Джон закончил с различными анализами и медосмотром, он вышел из кабинета и увидел прислонившегося к стене Шерлока, чье мрачное лицо тут же просветлело, едва тот заметил его. Джон подошел ближе и осторожно погладил его по плечу:  
  
– Наконец-то на сегодня все официальные процедуры и дела закончены. И, я цитирую, – улыбнулся Джон, – «Вас с мистером Холмсом на сегодня оставят в покое». Осталось только найти наши «комнаты» или что бы это ни было…  
  
– О, мне их уже показали, – ответил Шерлок. – После того, как я стал твоим официальным представителем. Кстати, ты собираешься сказать, зачем это было нужно?   
  
– Просто очередная медицинская формальность, – отмахнулся Джон, пытаясь быть убедительным. – Уж лучше им будешь ты, а не Гарри, верно?  
  
Шерлок даже не стал пытаться делать вид, что верит ему: его взгляд был все так же полон беспокойства, – но вслух он высказывать свое мнение не стал, лишь спросил Джона:  
  
– Ну, и что сказал врач?  
  
– Сказал, что состояние «ожидаемо плохое, но не критическое». И что несколько дней я «смогу поспать в нормальной постели», что бы это не значило, – пожав плечами, ответил Джон, а затем показал на свое запястье, на котором красовался черный резиновый браслет, в котором Шерлок узнал портативный тонометр, – а еще дал мне вот это. Насколько я понял, их носят все пациенты.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, подтверждая его слова, и отогнул рукав, обнажая свое запястье, на котором оказался точно такой же браслет. Джон удивленно распахнул глаза и обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
– А тебе-то он зачем?! Шерлок, все в порядке?  
  
Тот нервно кивнул:   
  
– Да, не волнуйся. Здесь их все носят. Все данные с них, например, давление и пульс, автоматически отправляются на специальный сервер. Это позволяет не только следить за состоянием пациентов, но и за количеством людей на территории клиники. Это, можно сказать, еще один уровень охраны. Впрочем, учитывая то, какие люди порой приезжают сюда на лечение, его наличие меня не удивляет.   
  
– Ну, в общем да, – согласился Джон, чуть успокоившись. – Так… Постой, если тебя уже проводили в палату, то почему ты тут?  
  
– Спустился вниз за тобой, – улыбнулся Шерлок смущенно и спрятал руки в карманах. – Не хотелось оставлять тебя одного, если честно.  
  
– Решил следить за мной, как врачи через этот браслет? – усмехнулся Джон.  
  
– Да. Глаз не буду с тебя спускать, – уверенным тоном произнес Шерлок, но затем уточнил чуть тише, – ты ведь не возражаешь?  
  
Джон в ответ просто взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и улыбнулся:  
  
– Разумеется, нет. Я рад, что ты здесь со мной. И я очень хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
  
Шерлок резко выдохнул, едва услышав эти слова, и быстро опустил голову, пряча от Джона глаза и надеясь, что тот не заметил его внезапно проступившие слезы. Бесполезно. Шерлок и сам понимал, что от Джона это не укрылось. Так что он вновь перевел взгляд на Джона, сильнее сжав его руку в своей, и потянул в сторону лифтов.


	37. Chapter 37

Их комнаты оказались совсем не похожими на то, что представлял себе Джон. Не было никакой двухкомнатной палаты, как он сначала решил, а лишь одна большая студия, поделенная на зоны. Просторная, светлая и уютная, она создавала впечатление очень дорогого гостиничного номера, и ничто в ней, кроме белой больничной кровати со стоящим рядом медицинским оборудованием, очень выделяющимся на фоне остальных предметов мебели, не напоминало Джону о том, что они с Шерлоком находились в клинике.  
  
Та зона, что не относилась к «больничной» части студии, представляла собой нечто среднее между столовой и гостиной с электрокамином, диваном и небольшим столиком, стоящим рядом с двумя на вид очень уютными креслами. Все это чем-то неуловимо напоминало ему об их квартире на Бейкер-стрит, и Джон на мгновение задумался, а не приложил ли Майкрофт к этому руку и свой длинный, вечно влезающий в чужое дело нос. Впрочем, эту идею Джон быстро отмел, как несостоятельную, поскольку их решение приехать сюда было слишком спонтанным, чтобы Майкрофт успел все это провернуть. «Он бы не успел, правда же?» – промелькнуло у Джона в голове.  
  
С нервным смешком он опустился в одно из кресел и еще раз окинул палату усталым взглядом: оставшееся пространство студии занимала огромная двуспальная кровать, про которую, очевидно, и говорил ему тот доктор. Ее размер, выбранный, видимо, для того, чтобы два человека могли свободно уместиться на ней, не мешая друг другу, навевал Джону совершенно другие мысли и идеи для ее использования. Ему пришлось приложить довольно много усилий, чтобы переключить свое внимание на что-то другое и заставить себя отвести от нее взгляд. Когда Джон отвернулся, слегка покачав головой и фыркнув себе под нос, Шерлок, до этого момента тихо стоящий рядом, крутя в руках ключ-карту и следя за реакцией Джона на комнату, наконец отмер и взволнованно взглянул на него:  
  
– Что-то не так? – уточнил Шерлок обеспокоенно, не подозревая даже, по какой причине и на что именно Джон так отреагировал. – Тебя не устраивает палата или…?  
  
Он не стал заканчивать предложение, ожидая, что Джон, возможно, продолжит за него, но тот лишь фальшиво улыбнулся, пытаясь придумать, что бы ему ответить (не про кровать же ему говорить, в самом деле):  
  
– Нет, все замечательно, – Джон замялся, еще раз оглядывая все вокруг и ища взглядом хоть что-то, на что можно было бы переключить внимание Шерлока, – ...она очень уютная. Но...  
  
– Но...? – заинтересованно повторил за ним Шерлок, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло.  
  
Джон в ответ смущенно улыбнулся (на этот раз по-настоящему) и пояснил:  
  
– ...но я не могу перестать думать о ней с медицинской точки зрения. Она несомненно хороша для гостиничного номера, но как палата для пациента? – он притворно нахмурился (про себя радуясь собственной находчивости), повел плечами и покачал головой, – я так не думаю.  
  
Не заметив подвоха, Шерлок понимающе кивнул:  
  
– Это одна из палат для пациентов, которым не нужны какие-либо особые условия проживания. Так что она и выглядит соответственно. Хотя и в ней, полагаю, все гипоаллергенное и почти стерильное, – он помолчал, задумчиво сжав губы, и затем добавил, – но, если это тебя успокоит, в этой клинике есть и обычные палаты.  
  
– «Обычные»? – уже и вправду заинтересовавшись этой темой, уточнил Джон и, подняв бровь, улыбнулся, – в этой-то клинике?  
  
Шерлок еще раз кивнул и рассмеялся в ответ, встряхнув головой. Несколько кудряшек тут же выбились из его прически, и Джон, не задумываясь ни о чем и не успев остановить себя, все так же улыбаясь, прикоснулся к ним и заправил локоны ему за ухо. Шерлок буквально расцвел, когда рука Джона коснулась его щеки. Впрочем, тут же покраснев, он опустил глаза и продолжил свою мысль:  
  
– Разумеется, эти палаты ужасно дорогие и постоянно под охраной (как, собственно, и все остальные). Но они хотя бы внешне напоминают обычные палаты… – Шерлок прервался, стоило ему только заметить назревающий у Джона вопрос, откуда ему все это известно. Он еще сильнее отвел взгляд и постарался быстро и будто невзначай сменить тему. – Ну, так и чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня?  
  
Шерлок вновь поднял глаза на Джона и постарался беззаботно улыбнуться. Видимо, довольно убедительно, потому что тот, купившись на это, задумался на мгновение.  
  
– Что ж, – произнес Джон наконец, проведя ладонями по подлокотникам кресла, а потом сцепив руки в замок у себя на коленях. – Думаю, сначала нам стоит пообедать. А потом… может, сходить к озеру? И, возможно, куда-нибудь еще. Устроим небольшую прогулку, что думаешь?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и тут же потянулся за телефоном, стоящим на столике, чтобы заказать еду в палату. Видимо, возражений против этого плана у него не нашлось.

***

  
Пообедав и выслушав от медперсонала наставления о том, как далеко от замка им можно отойти и что нужно делать в экстренной ситуации, они наконец покинули пределы клиники. Но вместо того, чтобы сразу спуститься к озеру, как они планировали, Шерлок потянул Джона совсем в другую сторону: по тропинке, ведущей куда-то чуть вбок и вверх, и дальше – к железной дороге. И, хотя они шли прогулочным шагом, Джон был уверен, что Шерлок, чуть смущенно державший его за руку, вел его в какое-то совершенно конкретное место. Так и вышло: в конце концов тропинка сменилась узкой асфальтированной дорожкой, скорее всего, велосипедной, скрытой среди деревьев. Еще несколько минут они шли вдоль нее, пока Шерлок не остановился:  
  
– Джон, мы пришли, – улыбнулся он и кивнул головой в сторону озера.  
  
Впрочем, Джону не нужны были подсказки, он и сам смог догадался, что именно Шерлок хотел ему показать. Это был небольшой участок дороги, возле которого деревья расступались, открывая прохожим потрясающий вид и на замок, и на озеро, и даже на город на другой его стороне. Они смотрели на все это как бы сверху, и открывающаяся перед ними картина была… ну, за неимением лучшего описания, – великолепна. У Джона на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Он действительно начал понимать, почему в клинике у пациентов отбирали все гаджеты и средства связи. Даже у него самого, человека, довольно далекого от одержимости выкладывать фотографии в сеть, появилось нестерпимое желание сделать несколько снимков, чтобы поделиться ими с читателями давно заброшенного блога (он так и не обновил его ни разу с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся: сначала было не до этого, а потом, когда Шерлок вновь чуть не погиб, – тем более).  
  
Но, что бы ни произошло за эти недели, сейчас Джон попытался отбросить грустные мысли и сконцентрировался на настоящем, решая не омрачать свои будущие воспоминания об этом моменте. От сегодняшнего дня ему хотелось оставить в своей памяти только хорошее. Прогулку. Озеро. Горы. Руку Шерлока в своей руке. Его смущенную улыбку. Его… всего. Целиком и полностью.  
  
Джон улыбнулся, крепче сжав ладонь Шерлока в своей, и, запрокинув голову, оглянулся назад, очерчивая взглядом горный хребет, вершины которого были скрыты под густым слоем облаков. Он поднял глаза выше, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то сквозь эту белую пелену. Вид завораживал. Джон почувствовал даже, что его голова закружилась, а сердце глухо застучало внутри его грудной клетки, будто пытаясь вырваться на свободу. Он точно не знал, было ли это следствием переизбытка свежего воздуха или симптомом его болезни, но, вполне возможно, это было просто… эйфорией? Ведь чем же это еще могло быть?  
  
Джон глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза на мгновение, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Когда он наконец повернулся к Шерлоку, он уже точно знал, что собирается сделать прямо сейчас. Джон нервно облизнул губы и, все еще улыбаясь, выпустил руку Шерлока из своей, чтобы мягко обхватить ладонями его лицо. Шерлок чуть дернулся, не ожидая еще одного за сегодня внезапно-нежного прикосновения к своей щеке.  
  
– Джон, – на выдохе прошептал он. Его пересохшие губы дрожали так сильно, что Джон даже не мог понять, пытается ли Шерлок ответить на его улыбку или же собирается вот-вот заплакать, неспособный вынести тех эмоций, что нахлынули на него от одного только касания. Шерлок выдохнул снова, положив свои ладони поверх его. – Джон, что ты...?  
  
Тот в ответ лишь очертил большим пальцем линию его губ. Шерлок замер, боясь пошевелиться, словно Джон был иллюзией, которая может развеется от легкого ветерка. Шерлок боялся даже вздохнуть.  
  
– Могу я поцеловать тебя? – наконец спросил Джон шепотом и тут же почувствовал, как из горла Шерлока вырвался счастливый смешок. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, могу я поцеловать тебя?  
  
– Да, – произнес Шерлок тихо и чуть кивнул, уже сразу понимая, что голос его подводит. Но и этого ответа хватило Джону с лихвой, чтобы тут же притянуть Шерлока к себе и прижаться к его губам.  
  
Это было только первым легким прикосновением, едва ощутимым на прохладном ветру, но Шерлоку все равно показалось, что его губы опалило огнем. Он приоткрыл рот, позволяя Джону наконец углубить поцелуй, и обнял его за шею, будто боясь, что Джон вдруг передумает и отстранится. Этого не произошло, разумеется. Джон, так же как и Шерлок, прижался только сильнее и крепче. Его пальцы то запутывались в кудряшках, то гладили Шерлока по лицу, и поцелуй длился и длился до тех пор, пока им хватало кислорода. Когда он закончился, они оторвались друг от друга, но лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и, шепча «Я люблю тебя», снова прильнуть друг к другу.

***

  
Джон не знал, сколько они простояли так, целуясь в тени деревьев. Время проносилось мимо них, и ни один из них не хотел останавливаться, но в конце концов, Джон заставил себя открыть глаза и отстраниться, вдруг почувствовав влагу под пальцами. Он вгляделся в лицо Шерлока, все еще стоявшего, наклонив голову и пытаясь отдышаться. Джон снова дотронулся до его лица, заставив Шерлока посмотреть на него.  
  
– Все хорошо? – ласково спросил он.  
  
Шерлок хрипло и удивленно рассмеялся. Казалось, он не находил слов:  
  
– Ты спраши.. ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас? Хорошо ли..?  
  
– Ты плачешь, – перебил его Джон, осторожно стирая слезинку с его щеки.  
  
Лицо Шерлока – и так раскрасневшееся – вдруг стало пунцовым:  
  
– Я не… – он покачал головой. – Я вовсе не…  
  
Джон улыбнулся:  
  
– Все в порядке, – все еще гладя его по щеке, сказал он. – Все в абсолютно полном порядке.  
  
Шерлок смущенно улыбнулся, быстро стер влагу с щек и снова втянул Джона в поцелуй.

***

  
К небольшой деревянной пристани они добрались только через полчаса. По дороге Шерлок развлекал Джона рассказами о том, какие места в Халльштатте и за его пределами они посетят, когда Джон поправится. Шерлок говорил и про смотровую площадку на высоте свыше двух километров, сделанную в виде пяти пальцев, и про соляные шахты и пещеры. С особенным упоением он рассказывал о часовне Святого Михаила, под которой располагался Бин-Хаус – «дом костей» – костница, где хранилось более тысячи черепов, украшенных рисунками в виде цветов.  
  
– ...все черепа разложены в строгой последовательности: ближайшие родственники всегда хранятся друг с другом, – говорил Шерлок, размахивая руками, помогая себе описать часовню. – Все эти черепа принадлежат жителям, бывшим жителям Халльштатта, потому что из-за небольшой площади города расширять кладбище просто не было возможности, и каждые 10-15 лет могилы открывались, и черепа с костями переносились в костницу.  
  
Джон поморщился, но все же рассмеялся. Он не был удивлен, что Шерлок решил, что это самое любопытное место в городе:  
  
– Боже, Шерлок! Почему они не могли их просто кремировать?  
  
– Кто знает. Религия запрещала, полагаю, – фыркнул Шерлок в ответ.  
  
Они помолчали. Джон задумался на мгновение:  
  
– Надо было взять Билли* с собой, он бы завел друзей… – потянул он со смешком. – Целую тысячу.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, но все же не смог удержаться от замечания:  
  
– Да, но не думаю, что нам бы позволили провести человеческий череп в багаже.  
  
Джон притворно нахмурился, делано посетовав на авиационные компании, но затем все же решил перевести тему в более «живое» русло. Разговор тут же потек быстрее, и список их планов начал пополняться все больше и больше. Они обсудили все, вплоть до отеля, в котором они поселятся, когда Джона выпишут из больницы...  
  
Они говорили довольно долго, и Джон в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что, уверенность Шерлока относительно его выздоровления передалась и ему самому, и он, уже не задумываясь, и сам начал использовать «когда», а не «если», размышляя о своем будущем. «Когда он поправится», «когда его выпишут». Джон был рад, заметив эту перемену: он прекрасно понимал, что от настроя пациента лечение зависит так же сильно, как и от компетентности врачей. В его случае, может быть, даже сильнее.  
  
Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока, сидевшего на корточках у причала и с интересом рассматривающего что-то в воде. Еще одно «когда» пронеслось в его голове. «Когда я сделаю ему предложение, – подумал Джон, улыбаясь. – Когда-нибудь я сделаю ему предложение». Эта мысль, такая простая идея, невольно подсказанная доктором Хубер, прочно обосновалась в его голове. Он понимал, что размышлять об этом, может быть, было еще слишком рано, но уж если выбирать причину, чтобы остаться в живых, цель, ради которой стоит поправиться, то эта, без сомнения, была самой лучшей.  
  
Шерлок наконец поднялся и окликнул Джона, прерывая его размышления:  
  
– Джон, идем, нам пора возвращаться. Нас просили вернуться до того, как начнет темнеть.  
  
Джон лишь кивнул и поспешил за Шерлоком.

***

  
Их вечер начался замечательно. Отдохнув и перекусив после прогулки, они развалились на кровати, обмениваясь нежными поцелуями. О том, чтобы зайти дальше, речь пока не шла: щеки Шерлока вспыхивали огнем от любого прикосновения, а Джон просто не был уверен в своих силах, уже чувствуя вновь нарастающую головную боль и общую слабость, медленно разливающуюся по его венам. Кроме того, даже если бы они всерьез были настроены на какие-то очень активные действия сегодня, их пыл все равно остудил какой-то медбрат, резко ворвавшийся к ним в палату в тот самый момент, когда Джон наконец-то перешел на поцелуи в шею. Они с Шерлоком отпрыгнули друг от друга так быстро, что тот парень даже не успел ничего понять, все еще уверенный, что кому-то из них внезапно стало плохо. Когда до него дошло, что сигнал о резко подскочившем пульсе Шерлока, переданный датчиком браслета, не был свидетельством его плохого самочувствия, он еще долго краснел и извинялся, тихо промямлив перед уходом, что в следующий раз им стоит предупредить медперсонал о своих планах заранее.  
  
Когда наконец Джон выпроводил его вон, момент был безнадежно загублен. Шерлок, все еще красный, как тот паренек, что пришел их спасать, сконфуженно сидел на кровати в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке, из-под шапки кудряшек наблюдая за тем, как Джон приглаживает взлохмаченные его руками волосы. Спохватившись, Шерлок быстро привел одежду в порядок и застегнул рубашку. Джон глубоко вздохнул и побрел в сторону стола, на котором стоял небольшой чайничек:  
  
– Чай? – надеясь сгладить неловкость, спросил он.  
  
– Чай, – кивнул головой Шерлок, следуя за ним.  
  
Оставшийся вечер они провели за разговорами и исполнением одного из своих давних планов: Шерлок достал свою скрипку и устроил обещанный импровизированный концерт, выбирая для Джона только те произведения, которые, как он помнил, тому нравились больше всего. Джон с восторгом встречал любую мелодию, выходившую из-под смычка, и гадал, что же Шерлок исполнит следующим. Когда же Джон наконец стал клевать носом, Шерлок отложил скрипку и заботливо отвел его в кровать. Джон, немного поломавшись для вида, все же послушно умылся и лег спать, уверенный, что сон вовсе не придет, а он сам просто подождет Шерлока, лежа с закрытыми глазами. Шерлок, впрочем, присоединился к нему почти сразу же: быстро переоделся в свою пижаму и юркнул под одеяло, устроившись у Джона под боком. На этот раз – увереннее, не осторожничая, как было с ним в гостях у Майкрофта. Едва матрас прогнулся под его весом, Джон тут же оказался притянут в его крепкие объятия. Джон обнял его в ответ и улыбнулся, когда Шерлок, удобно устроившись головой на его плече, тихо прошептал ему в шею пожелание спокойных снов, и довольно быстро уснул, полный решимости поправиться ради Шерлока так быстро, как только возможно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Именно так зовут их домашний череп, стоящий на каминной полке. И это, насколько я помню, канон.


	38. Chapter 38

Утром, ужасно ранним утром следующего дня решимость Джона бесследно исчезла, как исчезает воспоминание о событиях недавнего сна при пробуждений. Желание выжить сменилось надеждой на быструю и безболезненную смерть, а медицинская его половина скреблась у него в голове, все с большей убедительностью уверяя, что «ампутация – это тоже лечение», тактично не упоминая о том, что мигрень так не лечат. Джон постарался засунуть эту мысль подальше, медленно выползая из кровати и пытаясь при этом не разбудить Шерлока, доверчиво прильнувшего своей кудрявой головой к его груди. Каким-то чудом он смог это сделать, и Шерлок, сквозь сон почувствовав внезапную пустоту, перекатился на его сторону кровати, утыкаясь носом в его подушку.  
  
Джон осторожно накрыл Шерлока одеялом, любуясь на развернувшуюся перед ним картину: спящий Шерлок был эталоном красоты и очарования. Но он недолго смог восхищаться этим. Попытка улыбнуться была засчитана его мозгом за излишнюю физическую активность, так что, чуть растянув губы, он почувствовал себя так, словно и не спал вовсе. Но, хотя любое движение давалось ему с трудом, он знал, что возвращаться в кровать было бессмысленно: он уже предчувствовал надвигающуюся тошноту и лишь надеялся, что успеет добраться до ванной комнаты раньше, чем его желудок вывернет наизнанку.  
  
Подумав об этом, он, пошатываясь, побрел в сторону, где, как он помнил, находилась ванная. Он включил свет (тот резкой болью отозвался в его глазах и затылке) и подошел к раковине, чтобы, ужаснувшись своему посеревшему лицу, попытаться почистить зубы, надеясь, что это отобьет у него желание склониться над унитазом. Что ж, он ошибся: от одного запаха зубной пасты его замутило еще сильнее. Он вцепился побелевшими пальцами в эмалированный край раковины и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, стараясь унять разбушевавшиеся внутренности. Тело совсем не слушалось его. В конце концов он сдался, склонился над раковиной и позволил очередному спазму скрутить его пустой желудок. 

***

  
Шерлок не был уверен от чего именно он проснулся: то ли подушка, которую он почему-то обнимал вместо Джона, была настолько ужасной тому заменой, то ли какой-то неожиданный звук выдернул его из сна, а то ли просто пора было вставать. Первое предположение было, вне всяких сомнений, логичным, но Шерлок сомневался, что причиной его пробуждения было именно это. Третье он отверг, едва взглянув на часы, ну а второе… Шерлок на всякий случай прислушался, но не заметил ничего, стоящего его внимания: в палате было тихо, лишь из ванной доносился шум включенного на полную мощность душа и тихие всхл…   
  
Стоп.   
  
Шерлок резко поднялся с кровати, понимая, что его сонный мозг чуть не пропустил самое важное, подошел к закрытой двери в ванную комнату и осторожно постучал.   
  
– Джон? – обеспокоенно позвал он и попытался открыть дверь с этой стороны. Та легко поддалась, и Шерлок вдруг понял, что у нее и нет никакого замка. – Джон, ты в порядке?

***

  
Через несколько минут, когда тошнота ненадолго отпустила его, Джон все же заставил себя почистить зубы, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого привкуса желчи во рту. Он поплотнее захлопнул дверь, заметив логичное для больниц отсутствие возможности закрывать ее изнутри, переждал очередной спазм, выдавил немного пасты на щетку и почистил зубы.  
  
Но, когда ожидаемого облегчения это не принесло, он, трясущимися руками включив воду в ванной, стянул с себя одежду и залез под теплый душ, перед этим с некоторым презрением взглянув на свой медицинский браслет. Видимо, по мнению здешних врачей, его состояние было недостаточно плохим, чтобы предложить ему хоть какую-нибудь помощь. Джон с тоской вспомнил о таблетках с обезболивающим, которые он раньше пил. Сейчас он согласился бы и на них, даже зная, что у них внутри. Желание ослабить боль было слишком сильным, чтобы задуматься о долгоиграющих последствиях. Поморщившись, Джон опустился на холодное дно ванны и подставил шею и плечи под теплые струи воды. Снова сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он прижался лбом к прохладному бортику, наслаждаясь сладостными секундами, на которые пульсация в голове оставила его.   
  
Но не успел он обрадоваться ненадолго отступившей головной боли, как молотки забили по затылку с новой силой. Джон прикрыл глаза (как он думал, лишь на мгновение) и повалился набок, почти съезжая по стенке ванны вниз. Он свернулся на ее дне, обхватив голову руками, а лбом прижавшись к коленям, практически силой заставляя себя дышать ровно. Он чувствовал, что дрожит, все еще льющаяся сверху вода вовсе не согревала его, попадая теперь только на его руки и голову. Поза была совершенно неудобной, но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться и сдвинуться хоть куда-то, не думал, что вообще сможет когда-нибудь разжать пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в его волосы. Очередной спазм истерзанного пустого желудка не заставил себя ждать. К горлу вновь подступила горечь. Джон сильнее зажмурил глаза и попытался подавить рвавшиеся с его губ судорожные всхлипы.

***

  
Так и не услышав ответа, Шерлок быстро подошел к ванной и резко отдернул плотную темно-коричневую шторку, отделяющую ее от остальной части уборной. Промелькнувшую в этот момент мысль о том, что он мог ошибиться или что ему показалось, а сейчас он наткнется на Джона в компрометирующей или неловкой позе, тут же смело волной паники и беспокойства за него. Шерлок был бы рад, если бы оказалось, что ему послышалось, ведь это бы значило, что Джон в порядке. Но проблема была лишь в том, что ему не показалось.  
  
– Джон, – снова испуганно позвал Шерлок, дотрагиваясь до его бедра.  
  
А Джон, будто и не заметил его внезапного появления, продолжал дрожать и как-то странно раскачиваться, лежа на боку на дне ванны. Шерлок в ужасе уставился на него, не понимая, как тот вообще умудрился еще не захлебнуться от равномерно стучащих по его голове капель воды. Он потянулся к крану, выключил воду и оглядел комнату в поисках какого-нибудь широкого полотенца. Найдя его, он снова вернулся к Джону:  
  
– Джон. Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты встал. Давай, пожалуйста, помоги мне немного, – тихо, почти умоляюще попросил он, боясь, что громкие звуки могут только усилить ту ужасную мигрень, очередной атаке которой, казалось, подвергся тот. Но Джон никак не отреагировал, так что Шерлоку пришлось самому попробовать поднять его. В конце концов он смог это сделать и вытянуть Джона из ванны, усадив его на ее бортик и заботливо укрыв его полотенцем. Ноги Джона все еще упирались в эмалированное дно, а он сам почти бессильно навалился на Шерлока, который, в абсолютно мокрой пижаме, так же сидел на бортике ванны и прижимал дрожащего Джона к себе, легко касаясь губами его виска.  
  
Вдруг вспомнив, что ему говорили вчера и проклиная себя за идиотизм, Шерлок с силой дважды нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры на браслете Джона. Затем, подумав, сделал так и со своим браслетом, надеясь, что медперсонал поймет его намек и пришлет помощь быстрее. У него мелькнула мысль довести Джона до кровати, пока они ждут врачей, но он не был уверен, что сможет сделать это, не причинив Джону еще больших неудобств. Так что, решив оставить все как есть, Шерлок только сильнее прижал Джона к себе и попытался заставить его разжать побелевшие пальцы, которыми тот продолжал держать себя за голову.   
  
Не прошло и минуты, как за дверью послышались шаги, и тот молодой парень, что так не вовремя прервал их вчера, ворвался в ванную комнату.  
  
– В этот раз вы что-то не так спешили, как вчера, – со злостью выдал Шерлок, подняв на него глаза. Тот виновато покраснел, но, переведя взгляд на Джона и быстро оценив обстановку, без слов помог Шерлоку довести того до кровати.  
  
А Джона, казалось, и вовсе не было здесь, его даже не смущала собственная нагота: он с трудом передвигал ногами, почти повиснув на людях, что вели его до той одноместной медицинской кровати, и никак не придерживая небрежно свисающее с плеч полотенце. Осторожно опустив его голову на подушку, подключив его к датчикам прикроватного монитора и проверив затем реакцию зрачков Джона на свет, медбрат обратился к Шерлоку:  
  
– Вы не могли бы подержать… – он глазами указал на руку Джона и достал из кармана халата какой-то шприц.   
  
Шерлок чуть напрягся, но выполнил то, о чем его просили, придерживая Джона и не позволяя ему вновь обхватить голову руками:  
  
– Обезболивающее или седативное? – спросил он, не прекращая внимательно следить за действиями медбрата.  
  
– Обезболивающее, – ответил тот, в этот же момент осторожно, но профессионально вводя иглу Джону в вену.   
  
Шерлок почти тут же почувствовал, как напряжение, сковавшее руку Джона, которую он все еще придерживал, покинуло ее. А через несколько мгновений и плечи Джона расслабились, дыхание стало ровнее и лицо покинуло то ужасающее выражение невыносимой боли. Шерлок вдруг понял, что он сам в страхе задержал дыхание, наблюдая за этим. Он облегченно выдохнул, когда понял, что приступ сошел на нет, пока что, на время, побежденный. Он накрыл уже спящего Джона одеялом, боясь, что тот, обнаженный, с еще влажной после душа кожей, замерзнет в этой чуть более прохладной, нежели ванная, комнате.   
  
Когда он удостоверился, что Джон в тепле, в безопасности и не чувствует боли или каких бы то ни было неудобств, он вновь повернулся к медбрату, все еще стоящему у постели Джона и наблюдающему за его манипуляциями над ним. Прикинув, как громко он может на него орать, не боясь, что это потревожит Джона, Шерлок тихо, но очень пугающим тоном обратился к медбрату:  
  
– Какой вообще смысл во всем этом оборудовании по всему зданию и датчиках в браслетах, если вы даже не появились, пока я вас не вызвал?! Ему стало плохо задолго до того, как я проснулся, так какого… почему никто никак не среагировал?! – он сжал руку в кулак. От внимания медбрата это, видимо, не укрылось, потому что тот тут же отступил на шаг. Шерлок продолжил, довольный произведенным эффектом, – я все еще жду ответа. Где вы были, что вам потребовалось так много времени, чтобы прийти, и почему вам настолько наплевать на ваших пациентов?!   
  
Медбрат, заикаясь, отошел еще на шаг:  
  
– Я думал, я…   
  
– Вы думали что?! – перебил его Шерлок, гневно повысив голос. Это, кажется, чуть потревожило Джона, так что Шерлок заставил себя замолчать.  
  
– Я думал, что… – медбрат был красным как рак или даже хуже: как в тот раз, когда зашел к ним в палату, когда Джон уже начал раздевать Шерлока. – Я следил за жизненными показателями доктора Уотсона и его местоположением, как и положено. Когда поступил сигнал о его подскочившем пульсе, он долгое время пробыл в ванной, и я решил, что… что он…  
  
– Что он «что»? – ядовито поинтересовался Шерлок.   
  
– ...что он заканчивает то, от чего я оторвал вас вчера! – громко ответил тот. – В ванной! В одиночестве! Довольны?!   
  
Воцарившееся после этих слов молчание затянулось. Шерлок перевел взгляд с краснеющего парня на Джона, затем обратно, убедившись, что их разговор не нарушил его хрупкого сна.  
  
– Я хочу поговорить с доктором Хубер, – наконец заявил Шерлок, сжав зубы.  
  
Медбрат, которого, судя по бейджу, звали Кевином, осторожно заметил:  
  
– Пять утра, мистер Холмс. Она спит.  
  
Шерлок поднял бровь и поинтересовался:  
  
– Я, что, выгляжу, как человек, которого это волнует?  
  
Кевин сглотнул и покачал головой:  
  
– Нет, мистер Холмс.  
  
Затем он еще раз взглянул на показания приборов, убедившись, что может пока что оставить пациента на Шерлока, и направился в сторону двери. У самой двери он остановился и оглянулся на Шерлока.  
  
– Могу я узнать, что именно вы ей скажете? – тихо спросил он.  
  
Шерлок, все еще стоящий у кровати Джона, обернулся в ответ:  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы она знала, что вы проигнорировали сигнал о том, что пациенту стало плохо, решив, что он дрочил в ванной, – просто сказал он. – Я хочу, чтобы на ваше место назначили кого-то более компетентного, более расторопного и более профессионального, чем вы. Я хочу засыпать, не боясь, что Джону не будет оказана помощь, когда он в ней нуждается, а не когда будет поздно.   
  
С каждым услышанным словом парень сильнее вжимал голову в плечи, но Шерлока не волновало ни это, ни то, что он, возможно, сейчас полностью рушит чью-то карьеру. Будь Джон в сознании, он бы, возможно, остановил его, попросив дать Кевину второй шанс. Будь Джон здоров и в порядке, он бы убедил Шерлока спустить все на тормозах. Но Джон не был в порядке.  
  
– Я… – вновь замямлил парень, уже понимая, что Шерлок абсолютно серьезен, а разжалобить его вряд ли получится, – ...мне жаль.  
  
– Убирайся вон, – сказал Шерлок и вновь повернулся к Джону.  
  
Дверь позади него тихо захлопнулась через пару секунд.

***

  
Убедившись, что Джон просто спит, Шерлок легко дотронулся до его головы, пропуская пальцы через его влажные волосы и нежно массируя те места, куда Джон до этого с остервенением вцепился, раздумывая, останутся ли там синяки. Шерлок очень надеялся, что нет.   
  
Еще раз взглянув на Джона и поцеловав того в висок, Шерлок отошел от его кровати, стянул с себя мокрую пижаму, о которой до этого момента благополучно забыл, и кинул ее в корзину для белья, стоящую в ванной. Быстро переоделся, предпочтя халату один из своих неизменных костюмов, решив, что для встречи с Хубер он подойдет куда больше.  
  
Оглядев комнату, он наконец заметил то, что искал: неприметный стул, стоящий в дальнем углу палаты, – и перетащил его к Джоновой постели. Даже не вызови он сюда Хубер, Шерлок знал, что больше не ляжет спать сегодня. Просто не сможет закрыть глаза. От одной мысли вновь оставить Джона без присмотра его сковывал ужас. Он сел рядом с кроватью и взял Джона за руку, поглаживая пальцами тыльную сторону его ладони, и принялся ждать того момента, когда глава клиники соизволит почтить их своим присутствием.

***

  
Когда Джон проснулся, он был удивлен двумя вещами: он открыл глаза не совсем там, где закрыл их, и он был жив. Второе удивляло куда сильнее первого, если честно: он отчетливо помнил, как сильно его голову раздирало на куски несколько часов назад. Он вновь закрыл глаза и прислушался к своему телу. Пульсация в висках и затылке почти сошла на нет, горький привкус желчи во рту уже не вызывал у него желания вывернуть желудок наизнанку, а, открыв глаза, он понял, что и свет теперь не был причиной каких-либо неприятных ощущений. Джон мысленно улыбнулся этому и вдруг осознал, что и желание отпилить себе голову тоже куда-то пропало, зато появилось нестерпимое желание потянуться.   
  
Джон это бы и сделал, но, попытавшись, тут же понял, что его руку что-то удерживает. Что-то милое, уткнувшееся кудрявой головой в его постель и пускающее слюни на простыни. Свободной рукой Джон провел по этим кудряшкам и подумал, стоит ли будить Шерлока, чтобы сказать, что он проснулся, и попытаться заставить того перебраться в обычную кровать, чтобы и Шерлок получил несколько часов нормального отдыха, а не этого полусна на неудобном стуле у его постели. Решив, что не хочет, чтобы Шерлок потом мучился от боли в шее, и что одного больного им и так хватает с головой, он осторожно потрепал Шерлока по волосам:  
  
– Шер… Шерлок, просыпайся.   
  
Тот резко поднял голову, услышав его голос. Когда его сонные глаза приобрели осмысленное выражение, Шерлок улыбнулся, да так ярко и так счастливо, что Джон на мгновение испугался от мысли о том, что же должно было произойти, пока он был без сознания, что Шерлок так рад одному только факту того, что он проснулся. Джон успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ и вновь погладил Шерлока по волосам. Тот, светясь от радости, словно неоновая вывеска, прижался лицом к его руке и прикоснулся губами к его запястью в нежном поцелуе. Джон еще сильнее улыбнулся и попытался отправить Шерлока спать. Но не тут-то было.   
  
Уже через пару минут Джон пожалел о том, что разбудил Шерлока. Даже скрючившись у его постели, Шерлок бы получил куда больше отдыха. А сейчас же Шерлок набросился на него с расспросами о его самочувствии, его ощущениях, его голове и о том, что он хочет на завтрак. Было еще множество других вопросов, но Джон просто не успевал зафиксировать их в своей голове, потому что Шерлок выдавал их со скоростью автоматной очереди. Шерлок даже порывался вызвать в палату врача, чтобы тот осмотрел Джона, но тот вовремя пресек эту попытку, объяснив Шерлоку, что скорее всего скоро снова заснет, что он и сам доктор, способный оценить свое состояние, и что сейчас в осмотре нет никакой надобности, так что Шерлоку стоит просто успокоиться и последовать его примеру, добрав еще пару часов сна. В ответ на это Шерлок недовольно скривился, но о вызове врачей заикаться перестал. Кажется, теперь его интересовало что-то другое. И уже совсем скоро Джон узнал, что именно:  
  
– Джон, – осторожно начал Шерлок. – Можно я задам тебе вопрос?  
  
Джон просто кивнул.  
  
– Когда тебе стало плохо… почему ты просто не нажал кнопку вызова медперсонала? – спросил Шерлок тихо.  
  
Джон на секунду задумался над ответом. Он и сам не знал, почему все вышло, как вышло.  
  
– Я… я просто забыл, – признал он. – В тот момент я… это просто не пришло в мою больную голову. В следующий раз, если я почувствую что-то такое, обещаю, я не поведу себя как идиот и нажму на эту чертову кнопку, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок внимательно взглянул на него и чуть кивнул, удовлетворенный его ответом. 

***

  
В конечном итоге Шерлок все же настоял на том, чтобы Джона кто-нибудь осмотрел. Эта честь выпала тому доктору, что вчерашним днем уже осматривал и Джона, и Шерлока, и последний был полностью удовлетворен его навыками. Так что, когда тот с уверенностью сказал, что приступ был вовремя купирован, и что остаток дня Джон может спокойно провести вне постели, Шерлок не нашел причин не верить ему.  
  
Джон поцеловал Шерлока в уголок губ, когда доктор уже покинул их палату, и застегнул на себе серую клетчатую рубашку:  
  
– Видишь, я же говорил, что все обошлось на этот раз.  
  
Шерлок предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил окончания предложения. Джон, между тем, продолжал говорить:  
  
– Я хотел сказать спасибо. Я… Я не многое помню из того, что было утром, но спасибо тебе.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, тут же заметив, что Джону и не нужно благодарить его. Джон лишь нежно улыбнулся:  
  
– Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно. И я благодарен тебе, что ты помог мне и был рядом со мной. Поэтому… спасибо.   
  
Шерлок кивнул еще раз, алея ушами на эти слова, и добавил, что и сам любит Джона не меньше.  
  
А потом предложил Джону чай. 

***

  
Расхаживая по комнате с кружкой горячего, божественно идеального чая (то ли Шерлок был волшебником, то ли просто всегда знал, какого чая хотелось Джону, тот не был уверен), Джон искал что-нибудь, чем можно было бы себя занять. Ничего интересного в пределах комнаты не наблюдалось. А, несмотря на разрешение подняться с кровати, доктор настоятельно рекомендовал ему не покидать палаты, и Шерлок (этот восхитительный кудрявый предатель) поддержал эту рекомендацию целиком и полностью. Так что Джон ходил по комнате, нарезая круг за кругом, и заглядывал во все шкафчики, до которых мог дотянуться, и во все места, на которые хватало его воображения. Добравшись до корзины с бельем (Джон правда не знал, что дернуло его посмотреть и в нее), Джон с интересом взглянул на Шерлока:  
  
– А что случилось с твоей пижамой?  
  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Намокла, когда я вытаскивал тебя из ванной.  
  
Джон на мгновение задумался. И, когда Шерлок уже думал, что на этом разговор исчерпал себя, выдал:  
  
– Ох. Я совсем забыл. Получается, ты уже видел меня голым…  
  
Шерлок напрягся от возникшего его задумчивого молчания.  
  
– И что? – нарушил тишину он.  
  
Джон пожал плечами:  
  
– Ничего. Ты уже видел меня голым, и сегодня ты спишь без пижамы. Думаю, это будет справедливо, – чуть хохотнул он и отпил еще глоток чая, закрыв глаза от наслаждения.  
  
Он и не заметил, как нервно и испуганно губы Шерлока дернулись на его замечание.


	39. Chapter 39

Оставшуюся часть дня Шерлок был сам не свой. Сначала Джон списал это на пережитое ими утром потрясение, и почти весь день ничто не противоречило его стройной теории. Это казалось таким логичным: Шерлок, и так уже испуганный его прошлыми симптомами, которые то и дело неожиданно возникали, не давая возможности ни подготовиться к ним, ни предупредить об их возможном появлении Шерлока, не был готов увидеть настолько серьезный приступ, да еще и так внезапно. Так что Джон всеми силами пытался показать, что ему уже значительно лучше, надеясь, что это поможет, но к концу дня, вопреки его ожиданиям, Шерлок разволновался только сильнее: был странно растерян, отвечал невпопад, и, казалось, весь его разум был занят решением какой-то сложной задачи, ответ к которой все так и не находился. И Шерлока это явно не радовало.  
  
Джон пытался разговорить его, но Шерлок только отмахивался от праздных бесед, отвлекаясь от своих раздумий только в моменты, когда ему начинало казаться, что Джону становится хуже. И как только он понимал, что это совсем не так (может, Джон несколько раз и почувствовал странную усталость и возрастающую пульсацию в голове, но не стал беспокоить этим Шерлока), то вновь становился до странного отрешенным.  
  
Под самый вечер Джон наконец не выдержал этого напряженного состояния своего дорогого Шерлока и потому решил повести себя максимально по-взрослому: лечь спать и надеяться, что все проблемы за ночь как-то сами собой решатся без его непосредственного участия. План сработал почти мгновенно: когда Джон преувеличенно сладко потянулся и направился в ванную, чтобы умыться, Шерлок наконец обратил на него все свое внимание, поднялся с кресла и пошел вслед за ним. Открыв дверь в ванную, Шерлок встал у входа, плечом прижимаясь к косяку, и начал методично и долго сверлить спину Джона напряженным взглядом. Джон быстро умылся, почистил зубы и прополоскал рот после зубной пасты. Затем несколько раз плеснул себе водой в лицо и наконец повернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
– Ты что-то хотел? – спросил Джон и потянулся за полотенцем. – Подай, пожалуйста.  
  
Шерлок передал ему полотенце и еще раз напряженно взглянул на Джона.  
  
– Джон, у тебя все в порядке? – спросил он, чуть хмурясь и вглядываясь Джону в глаза, будто надеясь, что это поможет ему выяснить состояние Джона. – Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
  
Джон подавил желание закатить глаза. Он знал, что Шерлок беспокоится не просто так, и потому, хоть эти вопросы за день уже и начали его раздражать, он не должен был показывать Шерлоку своего недовольства. Джон вытер лицо и еще раз преувеличенно сладко зевнул.  
  
– Да, да, все хорошо. Я в порядке, – сказал он максимально беспечным тоном.  
  
Впрочем, это не сработало: Шерлок вовсе не выглядел убежденным, а лишь еще больше обеспокоенным.  
  
– Просто… тебе не кажется, что еще довольно рано для сна? – произнес Шерлок слегка растерянно.   
  
Джон предпочел не отвечать, только пожал плечами да вышел из ванной. Шерлок снова пошел за ним, будто на привязи. Остановился у кровати и еще раз взглянул на Джона. Джон вздохнул, покачал головой и начал разбирать кровать.  
  
– Слушай, мне все равно нельзя покидать палату сегодня, – произнес он, стягивая с кровати покрывало. – Смотреть телевизор я не хочу, доступа к интернету нет, да и читать сейчас у меня нет никакого желания. Так что я нашел такой выход из ситуации. Это вовсе не значит, что я плохо себя чувствую, Шерлок, правда.   
  
Шерлок чуть сжал губы, совсем не убежденный словами Джона. Джон рассмеялся, заметив это, бросил заниматься постелью и подошел к Шерлоку почти вплотную. Шерлок хотел было отступить на шаг, давая Джону немного больше пространства, но тот не дал ему уйти, и даже наоборот, чуть приобнял его за плечи, а потом и вовсе обхватил лицо Шерлока своими ладонями. Шерлок растерянно замер, не зная, что предпринять. Джон заставил его слегка наклониться и оставил легкий поцелуй на его губах.  
  
– Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок, и Джон почувствовал, как часть напряжения, в котором Шерлок находился целый день, уходит, наконец оставляя Шерлока в покое. Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку в губы, довольный произведенным эффектом, и немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза.   
  
– Вот видишь, Шерлок? Я в порядке. Я просто собираюсь лечь в кровать и попытаться заснуть. Присоединяйся, если хочешь.  
  
Шерлок окончательно расслабился под его прикосновениями и чуть кивнул, соглашаясь.   
  
– Ну, вот и отлично, – ответил Джон. Затем отодвинулся от Шерлока, чтобы переодеться в футболку для сна и залезть под одеяло на своей половине кровати. Шерлок же чуть помедлил. Джон похлопал по другой стороне кровати, призывая Шерлока присоединиться, на что Шерлок нервно улыбнулся:  
  
– Да, я… – он указал в сторону ванной, – я буду тут через пару минут, хорошо?  
  
Джон пожал плечами:  
  
– Да, конечно.

***

  
Шерлок плотно запер дверь ванной комнаты и недовольно посмотрел на свое отражение. Отражение недовольно посмотрело на него в ответ. Шерлок сжал губы и резким движением поправил воротничок рубашки. У Шерлока не было никаких сомнений, что рано или поздно Джон все равно бы заметил то, что он отчаянно пытался от него скрыть. Но ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы это произошло сейчас. Только не сейчас, когда у Джона и так много причин для волнений, а их отношения только начали приходить в норму. Шерлок почувствовал себя еще более неуверенным и уязвимым. Еще немного и его паника стала бы заметна невооруженным глазом, но, увы, он так и не смог придумать ни одного достойного способа избежать неприятного разговора, который Джон точно заведет, стоит ему только понять, в чем дело.  
  
Шерлок быстро умылся прохладной водой и еще раз мысленно отругал себя за то, что не взял с собой запасную пижаму. 

***

  
Когда Шерлок не вышел из ванной через пятнадцать минут, Джон немного забеспокоился. Он привстал на локтях на кровати и крикнул в сторону ванной:  
  
– Шерлок, все в порядке?   
  
В ответ послышалось неразборчивое полуутвердительное бормотание. Через пару мгновений Шерлок вышел из ванной и, быстро подойдя к кровати, плюхнулся на свою половину прямо поверх одеяла. Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Ты решил посидеть со мной, пока я не усну, а потом надумал незаметно куда-то удрать? – с весельем в голосе спросил он. Шерлок чуть нахмурился, лег на спину и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона. Джон виновато покачал головой. – Да, я знаю, прости, шутка вышла не смешная. Но ты же даже под одеяло не залез.  
  
Шерлок молча начал крутиться и елозить, вытаскивая из-под себя одеяло, видимо, в попытке исправить свою оплошность. Джон приподнял брови и чуть игриво заметил:  
  
– Что, прямо в одежде, серьезно?   
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, встал, стащил с себя брюки и быстро вернулся в кровать, кинув их на спинку одного из кресел, стоящих неподалеку. Джон поднял брови еще выше. Шерлок нахмурился:  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ничего, – покачал головой Джон. – Ничего.   
  
Они помолчали. Через пять минут тишины Джон не выдержал:  
  
– Боже, Шерлок, иди уже переоденься в футболку.   
  
Шерлок надулся:  
  
– Мне и так хорошо, – сказал он.  
  
Джон саркастически хмыкнул.  
  
– Ну да, ведь в ужасающе узкой рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, просто  _неимоверно_  комфортно. Давай, Шерлок, не будь ребенком. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно спать. Можешь, пойти и переодеться в ванной, если я тебя смущаю.  
  
Шерлок насупился и быстро забормотал себе под нос.   
  
– Я не смущен. С чего ты взял? Ты меня не смущаешь!  
  
Джон посмотрел на него. Долго и выразительно. Шерлок отвел глаза, скинул с себя одеяло и попытался выползти из кровати. Джон ухватил его ладонь, заставляя его остановиться.  
  
– Стой! – воскликнул он. – Постой, Шерлок, погоди.  
  
Шерлок замер и оглянулся на Джона. Джон не стал отпускать его руку, лишь переплел его пальцы со своими.   
  
– Извини, – чуть виновато сказал Джон. – Я не хотел обидеть тебя. И не хотел давить на тебя.  
  
Шерлок повел плечами.   
  
– Ты не… дело не в этом. Не в тебе.  
  
Джон попытался ему улыбнуться.  
  
– Тогда, прошу, скажи мне,  _в_   _чем_  дело. Ты весь день сам не свой.   
  
Шерлок не ответил. Джон посмотрел на него глазами побитого щенка, но и это не сработало, Шерлок остался непреклонен. Он вернулся обратно под одеяло и повернулся лицом к Джону.  
  
– Все в порядке. Можем мы просто… – Шерлок замолк, пытаясь переформулировать «...сделать вид, что все в порядке», но не нашел нужных слов. – Давай спать, Джон.

***

  
Джон почти что согласился, почти сказал «Да». Шерлок видел это в его глазах и уже успел обрадоваться этому, ведь желание согласиться с Шерлоком и сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло точно промелькнуло во взгляде Джона. И Шерлок отлично его понимал. Они с Джоном всегда относились к тому типу людей (хотя, видит бог, Шерлоку не нравилось относить себя к какому-то  _типу_  людей), которые не очень любили разговаривать о своих эмоциях и переживаниях («Хмм, возможно, потому психотерапия так и не смогла помочь Джону», – мимоходом подумал Шерлок). И, возможно, именно поэтому они так долго ходили вокруг друг друга кругами, давно переступив черту дружбы, но не позволяя себе сблизиться еще сильнее. Ведь это потребовало бы от них очень много разговоров. Они и в этот раз могли с легкостью сделать так, как они всегда делали, и не отходить от своих привычек. Шерлок бы сделал вид, что все в порядке, Джон сделал бы вид, что поверил ему. Это было бы так легко.  
  
И, вероятно, именно поэтому Джон так не сделал. Он подавил в себе желание проигнорировать проблему и покачал головой. Шерлок вздрогнул, предчувствуя бурю.  
  
– Нет! – воскликнул Джон через секунду. – Нет.  
  
Джон сел на кровати, повернувшись к Шерлоку лицом и еще раз повторив:  
  
– Нет.  
  
Шерлоку пришлось сесть тоже.   
  
– Джон, – почти умоляюще произнес он. – Не…  
  
– Нет. Нет, Шерлок, не в этот раз. Мы не будем делать вид, что оба знаем, в чем дело, и тем более мы не станем притворяться, что все в порядке, – голос его стал чуть печальнее, Джон вздохнул. – Мы проходили это не раз. И это не решение проблемы, ты знаешь. Каждый раз мы задвигали проблемы в дальний ящик, каждый раз мы игнорировали их, и это… проблемы накапливаются. Они растут, словно снежный ком, и это привело нас сюда.   
  
Шерлок тоже вздохнул и промямлил что-то вроде: «Разговор тоже не решает проблем». Джон поднял брови и посмотрел на Шерлока, словно говоря: «Я сделаю вид, что не слышал той глупости, которую ты произнес». Шерлок смутился, и Джон продолжил.  
  
– Ты знаешь, ничего бы этого не случилось (блокаторов, Мэри… – всего этого дерьма), если бы когда-то давно мы сели бы и поговорили друг с другом. Нет, нет, не прерывай меня. Это правда. Если бы хоть один из нас был достаточно смел, чтобы начать этот разговор, если бы я хоть раз тогда действительно признался тебе в том, что чувствую к тебе, если бы ты сказал мне о Связи, всего этого не случилось бы. И сейчас бы мы были не здесь, а дома и искали бы того, с кем можно было бы оставить трех наших собак, чтобы мы могли слетать куда-нибудь на Рождество.   
  
Шутка сработала: чуть разрядила обстановку, и Шерлок даже тихонько засмеялся в ответ.  
  
– О, нет, – отсмеявшись, произнес он. – Этого бы не было.   
  
– Нет? – удивился Джон.  
  
– Нет! – возмутился Шерлок. – Все наши собаки праздновали бы Рождество с нами, и это не обсуждается.   
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
– Отлично. ...но ты же согласен со мной? Согласен, что нам нужно обсуждать проблемы,  _когда_  они возникают, и не откладывать это? Согласен, что нам нужно поговорить сейчас?   
  
Тут Шерлок опять взялся за старое, и Джону даже захотелось закатить глаза.   
  
– О чем? – спросил тот беспечным тоном.  
  
Джон был почти готов закричать:  
  
– О боже, я не знаю! Но что-то не так. Сейчас с тобой что-то не так. Целый день. Это не твоя обычная хандра или скука, я помню, как они выглядят. Это что-то другое. Ты сам не свой с самого утра. Шерлок, пожалуйста! Что не так? В чем дело?  
  
Шерлок почти что-то сказал, но, увидев отчаянное выражение лица Джона, замялся.   
  
– В пижаме, – тихо ответил он, прекрасно зная, что Джону такой ответ ничего не скажет. – Ты сказал, что я буду спать без пижамы сегодня, и, возможно, я слишком остро это воспринял.  
  
Лицо Джона стало совсем растерянным.  
  
– Я не… не понимаю, – пробормотал он. А затем возвел очи горе. – Боже, Шерлок, это была шутка, просто шутка, возможно, немного пошлая, но… я вовсе не собирался заставлять тебя делать что-то, что тебе неприятно!   
  
– Джон, я вовсе не это… не в этом дело, – попытался прервать его Шерлок.  
  
– ...вчера ты совсем не возражал против моих действий и даже сам активно участвовал… пока нас не прервали… – продолжил Джон несколько смущенно. – Я не думал, что ты воспримешь это, как требование от тебя секса или… того, что тебе неприятно или противно…   
  
– Джон! – еще раз попытался Шерлок.   
  
– Это нормально, если ты не хочешь…   
  
– Джон! – слава богу, Джон наконец остановился. Шерлок попытался внести ясность. – Я  _хочу_ секса с тобой! Очень хочу! Правда!   
  
– Оу. Ого, – ответил Джон тихо. – Это… здорово.  
  
Теперь была очередь Шерлока закатывать глаза.   
  
– Да. Мы оба хотим заниматься сексом друг с другом. Это «здорово», – процитировал он, а затем добавил, – но я говорил не об этом. Проблема была не в этом.  
  
– Тогда в чем? – устало спросил Джон.  
  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня без пижамы, – ответил Шерлок. – И это не связано с сексом.  
  
Джон только нахмурился, призывая Шерлока объяснить чуть подробнее. Шерлок вдруг понял, что Джона его последние слова только сильнее запутали.   
  
– Я не хотел… расстраивать тебя. Ты бы увидел то, что тебе показалось бы неприятным. Не самое эстетичное зрелище, если честно.   
  
Джон, казалось, так запутался, что был готов рассмеяться.  
  
– Что? – улыбнулся он. – Шерлок, серьезно?! Ты буквально самый красивый человек, которого я видел в своей жизни, ты не должен так… Что… Что ты делаешь?  
  
Шерлок его уже не слушал. Для него стало ясно, Джон не поймет, пока не увидит, так что теперь Шерлок рваными, резкими движениями едва ли послушных пальцев расстегивал пуговицы своей рубашки. Руки немного дрожали, когда он переходил от пуговицы к пуговице, но если это единственный способ объяснить… Джон прервал Шерлока, положив свои ладони поверх его и заставив его остановиться.  
  
– Шерлок, я же говорил, что тебе не нужно…  
  
– «… делать то, что мне неприятно», я знаю! – процитировал Шерлок и вырвал дрожащие руки из нежного захвата Джона. – Но это в любом случае будет неприятно и это в любом случае произойдет, так что…  
  
Он расстегнул все пуговицы до самого низа, полы рубашки свободно разошлись в стороны. Джон смотрел на все это с непониманием. Он задержал взгляд на шраме от пули, но затем заставил себя поднять взгляд на лицо Шерлока и нежно улыбнуться.  
  
– И что теперь? – спросил он. – Как я и сказал, ты прекрасен.  
  
Шерлок не ответил на улыбку, только, чуть прикусив губу, взял в свою ладонь руку Джона и приложил ее к своей обнаженной груди, давая Джону почувствовать края шрама от пули кончиками пальцев. А затем повел его ладонь дальше, под полы своей рубашки, пока рука Джона не оказалась где-то у Шерлока на спине. Прошла секунда, может меньше. Шерлок нервно сглотнул слюну, молча наблюдая за тем, как медленно менялось лицо Джона, как нежная улыбка исчезла с его губ, а в глазах сменяли друг друга непонимание, удивление и беспокойство. Шерлок старался не двигаться, пока рука Джона медленно скользила по его спине, прослеживая очертания рубцов подушечками пальцев. Джон молчал, Шерлок молчал тоже.  
  
Шерлок не мог сказать точно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Джон решился нарушить тишину.  
  
– Покажи мне, – прошептал он.   
  
Шерлок отстранился от него с некой задержкой. Джон тоже не спешил выпускать его из своих рук. Наконец Шерлок встал с кровати, Джон попытался подбодрить его взглядом. Шерлоку стало неуютно. Он быстро нашел глазами выключатель и погасил все лампы в комнате. Это было прямой противоположностью просьбе Джона, но Шерлок помнил, что может «не делать того, что ему неприятно, или то, что он не хотел». А он не хотел, чтобы Джон увидел его таким, под светом этих слишком ярких ламп, настолько выставленным напоказ. Настолько уязвимым. Шерлок вернулся к кровати и встал у ближайшего окна. В полумраке все казалось не таким серьезным. А завтра (Джон наверняка захочет посмотреть на все это завтра) Шерлок покажет Джону свои шрамы при солнечном свете. Солнечный свет что угодно может сделать не таким уж ужасным.  
  
Шерлок повернулся лицом к окну, не решаясь встречаться с Джоном взглядом, и замер, глубоко вздохнув. Джон не стал его торопить.  
  
Когда Шерлок наконец решился, то не стал больше медлить, а стянул рубашку резким движением. В этом не было ничего соблазнительного, только желание закончить все как можно быстрее. Рубашка оказалась на полу, а Шерлок так и остался стоять у окна, пытаясь быть неподвижным.   
  
Ненадолго.  
  
В таком полумраке Джон немногое увидел, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы в конце концов он не выдержал гнетущей тишины их палаты и с ужасом произнес:  
  
– Какого черта произошло с твоей спиной?!   
  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок не выдержал и окончательно поддался эмоциям. Он больше не был неподвижен. Он дернулся и резко вернулся обратно в кровать, сразу же накрывшись одеялом почти с головой. Джон мысленно чертыхнулся и попытался сгладить свои слова. Он тоже лег обратно и прижался к Шерлоку в попытке унять его дрожь. Джон обнимал его осторожно и нежно, чувствуя горячее дыхание Шерлока где-то на своем плече.  
  
– Откуда они? – спросил Джон, почувствовав наконец, что Шерлок немного успокоился. А затем сразу же дал задний ход. – Не отвечай, если не хочешь.  
  
Шерлок отреагировал с небольшой задержкой, видимо, ища способ ответить как можно более расплывчато:  
  
– Те два года без тебя… были не самыми простыми, – сказал он.   
  
Тишина снова вступила в свои права. И вновь: ненадолго. К удивлению Джона, ее следующим нарушителем стал Шерлок.  
  
– Как странно… я думал, что это мне придется успокаивать тебя. Ты среагировал совсем не так, как я ожидал.   
  
– А как? – спросил Джон автоматически и прижался губами к виску Шерлока.  
  
– Спокойнее.   
  
Джон улыбнулся и осторожно провел рукой по обнаженной шерлоковой спине, под одеялом им было тепло и уютно.  
  
– Я не спокоен. Я в ужасе и я в ярости. Но я делаю то, что могу сделать, – ответил Джон тихо. – Я бы с радостью переломал каждую кость (начиная с пальцев) тому, кто сотворил это с тобой, но его нет поблизости, а ты рядом и ты нуждаешься во мне. И если все, что я могу, это гладить тебя по спине, обнимать и говорить, что все будет хорошо, то я буду делать это.  
  
«Но это вовсе не значит, что я не узнаю у Майкрофта или самостоятельно, кто это сделал с тобой, и не устрою им ад на земле», – добавил Джон про себя.  
  
– Ты не делаешь, – пробубнил Шерлок в ответ.   
  
Джон немного опешил:  
  
– Что?  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, совсем успокоенный ласковыми движениями джоновых рук.   
  
– Пока что ты только обнимаешь и гладишь меня. Ты ничего пока не сказал.  
  
Джон поспешил исправить свою ошибку: прижал к себе Шерлока еще плотнее и начал нежно шептать ему на ухо:  
  
– Я обещаю, все будет хорошо, Шерлок. Я здесь с тобой. Я люблю тебя и обещаю, что все будет хорошо…   
  
Шерлок что-то ответил, но так тихо, что Джон не разобрал слов.  
  
– Что? – переспросил он.  
  
Шерлок чуть поднял голову:  
  
– ...и в следующем году в это же время единственное, что будет нас волновать, это место, где мы сможем провести праздники вместе с нашими собаками. Рождество будет на Бейкер-стрит. Но вот Новый Год, например…  
  
Джон усмехнулся:  
  
– Согласен. Но вот в плечо ты пробурчал мне не это.  
  
Шерлок поцеловал его.  
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – прозвучало затем в тишине. На этот раз – уютной.


	40. 40.1

Если вчера Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон увидел его шрамы при солнечном свете, то наутро от этого желания не осталось и следа. Шерлок высвободился из объятий все еще спящего Джона и, быстро умывшись, облачился в один из своих излюбленных костюмов. Правда, белые рубашки у Шерлока закончились (выстиранные вещи должны были принести только к девяти часам), так что Шерлок оказался перед сложным выбором, разрываясь между темно-красной и темно-синей рубашкой. В конце концов он выбрал последнюю, решив, что она куда меньшее внимание привлечет к его многострадальной спине. Да и ткань у этой рубашки была куда плотнее, что тоже добавляло Шерлоку немного уверенности.   
  
Быстро застегнув пуговицы на манжетах и заправив рубашку, Шерлок встал перед зеркалом, проверяя свой внешний вид. Почти ничто, кроме немного красных глаз, не напоминало ему о вчерашней слабости. Шерлок еще раз взглянул на свое отражение и прикусил губу. Натянув поверх рубашки еще и пиджак, он наконец довольно кивнул и улыбнулся впервые за утро.   
  
Джон проспал еще два часа. Шерлок не стал его будить, а, напротив, постарался вести себя как можно тише, решив, что Джону нужны будут все силы, которые тот только сможет накопить. Доктор, который пришел проведать их утром, очевидно, был точно такого же мнения, потому что, зайдя к ним в палату и обнаружив спящего пациента, он почти тут же вышел обратно в коридор, пообещав Шерлоку вернуться через час или два. Шерлок благодарно кивнул ему и сел в одно из кресел, не зная, чем теперь себя занять. Страшно хотелось закурить.

***

  
Когда Джон наконец проснулся, Шерлок уже настолько изнемогал от скуки, что успел разобрать их сумки, до которых вчера и позавчера у них еще не дошли руки, и разложить все вещи по шкафчикам и полкам. Он как раз заканчивал с носками Джона, про себя отмечая, что нужно купить ему что-то теплое, более подходящее для этого морозного климата, когда Джон приподнял голову с подушки и потянулся, прислушиваясь к себе. Не найдя причин для беспокойства, Джон зевнул и поздоровался с Шерлоком, который как раз убирал в шкаф последние из носков Джона, которые он классифицировал как «полосатые, но недостаточно теплые».  
  
Но если Шерлок и думал, что с пробуждением Джона придет и конец его скуке, то он глубоко заблуждался. Стоило только врачам узнать, что Джон наконец готов к осмотрам и процедурам, как Джона буквально похитили у Шерлока из-под носа. Он, конечно, не сильно возражал, ведь здоровье Джона было его главным приоритетом, но он никак не мог ожидать, что это затянется так надолго. Когда Джона наконец вернули, было уже время обеда. На что и намекнул буквально с порога Джон, когда вернулся в палату в больничной рубашке и перевязанной рукой.   
  
Шерлок не обратил на это замечание никакого внимания, только обеспокоенно взглянул на бинты на руке Джона, тут же забыв и о скуке, и о голоде, и обо всем остальном.   
  
– Что случилось? – спросил он, подходя к Джону почти вплотную и внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо в поисках других признаков недомогания или боли.  
  
Джон только отмахнулся от него непострадавшей рукой.   
  
– Все в порядке, правда. Просто неудачный забор крови. Будет синяк, конечно, но все вскоре пройдет, – попытался успокоить его Джон и объяснил чуть подробнее, – просто немного промахнулись мимо вены.   
  
Шерлок подавил желание вскинуть руки к небу и закричать от повсеместного идиотизма. Если даже в этой клинике врачи позволяли себе подобное, то, Шерлок представить боялся, что творилось в обычных больницах. Ему срочно требовался телефон, чтобы высказать все это Майкрофту.  
  
Джон усмехнулся и попытался успокоить Шерлока, осторожно похлопав его по плечу.   
  
– Все в порядке, – повторил Джон. – Давай просто пообедаем, хорошо? Уверен, ты еще даже не завтракал, верно?   
  
Шерлок нехотя кивнул и тут же попытался защититься.  
  
– Ты тоже не завтракал! – воскликнул он возмущенно.  
  
Джон усмехнулся и показал на свою руку.  
  
– Да, но я… сдавал кровь. Ну, вроде того.

***

  
Обед был… хорош. В сравнении с любой другой больничной едой уж точно. Джон с аппетитом накинулся на овощи и жаркое, словно не ел уже очень давно. Шерлок, впрочем, не отставал, с той же скоростью сметая еду со своей тарелки. До десерта они дошли одновременно.   
  
Приоткрыв крышку и увидев под ней два кусочка ягодного пирога, Джон даже порадовался, что его болезнь не накладывает на него почти никаких ограничений, касающихся еды. По крайней мере, пока его не тошнит от боли.  
  
Шерлок пирогу тоже обрадовался, тут же втыкая вилку в одну из ярко красных ягод. Ягода лопнула, разбрызгивая густой красный сок по тарелке и здоровой руке Джона, которой тот потянулся к своему куску пирога.   
  
Шерлок сразу же начал извиняться и протянул Джону одну из салфеток, которую тот, тихо рассмеявшись, взял из его рук.   
  
– Извини, – снова сказал Шерлок и поднял глаза на лицо Джона. – У тебя тут тоже…  
  
Шерлок потянулся пальцем к щеке Джона, чтобы стереть капельки сока, но Джон остановил его руку и замер на мгновение, почти ошарашенный.   
  
– Что? – спросил Шерлок, заметив его странную реакцию.   
  
Джон улыбнулся, опустил руку Шерлока и провел своим пальцем по его щеке, на которой с некоторой задержкой появились крохотные красные точечки.   
  
– У тебя здесь тоже… – прошептал Джон, с благоговением наблюдая за тем, как пятнышки из маленьких, почти незаметных, превращались в три большие бордовые точки, такие же, какие, видимо, были на его собственной щеке. – Потрясающе.  
  
Шерлок прижался щекой к ласкающей руке.  
  
– Теперь это стало реальнее для тебя? – спросил он через минуту, когда понял, что Джон больше не скажет ни слова, если его не отвлечь.   
  
– Что? – переспросил Джон, растерянно моргая.  
  
– Мы, – пояснил Шерлок. – Связь. Наши… отношения. Любовь?  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Даже если бы я никогда не смог увидеть нашу Связь, – сказал он, стирая пятнышки с кожи Шерлока, – даже если бы мы не были Связаны, моя любовь к тебе не стала бы менее реальной.   
  
Шерлоку пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы взять себя в руки.   
  
– Надеюсь, моя любовь к тебе для тебя такая же реальная, – наконец смог ответить он.  
  
Джон потянулся к нему через стол, окончательно измазавшись в ягодном соке, чтобы ответить Шерлоку поцелуем. Шерлок вовсе не возражал.

***

  
Кажется, они были уже где-то на середине «десерта», когда давно забытый телефон Шерлока, лежащий на полке над фальшивым камином разразился противной трелью, привлекая к себе внимание. Шерлок разочарованно вздохнул, вынужденный оторваться от остатков ягодной начинки (большая часть которой была на лице и груди Джона) и сполз со стола.   
  
Джон недовольно застонал и приподнялся на локтях, гадая, кто был таким наглым, что посмел отвлечь двух уважаемых джентльменов во время обеда. На ум приходил только один человек. И язвительное «Добрый день, дорогой брат!» от Шерлока это только подтверждало. Джон хмыкнул, тоже слез со стола и поправил расстегнутую рубашку. На пол тут же упала какая-то маленькая красная ягодка, видимо, прилипшая до этого к его рукаву. Джон быстро поднял ее, наклонившись, и с некоторым смущением оглядел бардак, который они с Шерлоком развели.   
  
Джон вопросительно взглянул на Шерлока, уточняя, станут ли они продолжать. Шерлок поднял глаза к потолку и пожал плечами, прикрывая телефон ладонью:  
  
– Это явно надолго, – ответил он.  
  
Джон понимающе кивнул и под несколько обиженное «Это еще и важно, Джон!», донесшееся из трубки, ответил Шерлоку:   
  
– Тогда я, пожалуй, – Джон махнул рукой в сторону бардака на столе и кивнул в сторону ванной, – немного приберу тут.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и вновь вернулся к разговору с братом. Джон собрал тарелки со стола и направился к ванной.

***

  
Джон как раз заканчивал смывать ягодный сок со своих волос, когда голос Шерлока из тихого, но язвительного, превратился в громкий и возмущенный.  
  
– Ты сделал ЧТО? – повторил Шерлок, заставляя Джона выключить воду и прислушаться. – И ты действительно ей поверил?! Черт возьми, она же стреляла в меня!  
  
Джон подошел к приоткрытой двери и замер, не зная даже, почему не зайдет в комнату и не поговорит с Майкрофтом сам.  
  
– Нет, мать твою, не говори мне, что все под контролем, потому что это не так! – рявкнул Шерлок в трубку, но, услышав ответ, тут же сменил тон, – …нет, не говори маме, что я так сказал.  
  
Джон затаил дыхание. Шерлок продолжил уже тише.  
  
– Это не… ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это безумно? Неужели нет какого-то другого… А, вот оно что. И тебе того же, да, – закончил он с сарказмом. Через мгновение Джон услышал, как что-то тяжелое с глухим ударом упало на что-то мягкое. «Наверное, Шерлок запульнул телефоном в одно из кресел. Опять», – понял Джон и вернулся к своей мини-уборке.   
  
Закончив с тарелками и своей рубашкой, Джон наконец выглянул из ванной и обнаружил ужасно нервного Шерлока в одном из кресел. Настолько взволнованным Джон не видел его очень давно: Шерлок буквально покусывал костяшку указательного пальца, наверное, даже не замечая, что делает это. Джон стянул с руки уже ненужный бинт и переоделся в другую рубашку, давая Шерлоку переварить полученную информацию в тишине. Наконец, заметив, что Шерлок чуть отпустил себя, Джон подошел к нему и сел во второе кресло.  
  
– Расскажешь, что произошло? – спросил он тихо, боясь, что от этого Шерлок только сильнее разнервничается.   
  
Но Шерлок лишь провел рукой по кудрям и, прикрыв глаза, словно от усталости или отчаяния, кивнул.  
  
– Майкрофт заключил с ней сделку, – сказал Шерлок, прекрасно зная, что Джон поймет, о ком речь, и без ее фальшивых имен. – И выпустил ее.


	41. 40.2

– Он сделал что? – повторил Джон слова Шерлока, которые услышал из ванной. Но только не так громко. Нет, голос Джона был тих и почти спокоен. Но это только пока. Джон еще не успел осознать, что именно произошло.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
– Он сделал ЧТО?! – повторил Джон громче. Теперь вся суть ситуации дошла и до него.   
  
Шерлок кивнул снова и рассмеялся, прикрыв ладонью лицо. В этом смехе не было ничего веселого, казалось, Шерлок снова был на грани истерики.  
  
Джон растерянно открыл рот.  
  
– Но чего он хочет этим добиться? Это же Мэ… Она. Какую сделку они заключили?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами. Казалось, он догадывался, чего именно хотел Майкрофт этим своим поступком, но посвящать Джона явно в это не торопился. Джон приподнял брови, и Шерлок не смог сопротивляться этому взгляду.  
  
– Что ж, – начал он осторожно и показал Джону фотографию, которую Майкрофт прислал ему после своего звонка, – ты знаешь, кто это?  
  
Джон взял телефон в руки и вгляделся в фотографию. Вернее, даже не в фотографию. Это был скрин экрана ноутбука, какое-то видео, словно с камеры наблюдения. Там была Мэри. Немного потрепанная и даже испуганная, прикованная наручниками к столу для допроса. Джону стало неуютно. Пусть он и знал теперь, кем она была на самом деле, но видеть кого-то знакомого в таком состоянии все равно было очень неприятно. Джон постарался абстрагироваться от своих чувств и посмотреть на нее, как на простую преступницу, одну из тех, кого они обычно и ловили с Шерлоком. Стало только хуже. Джон сглотнул: Шерлок явно хотел обратить его внимание не на нее, а на того, кто сидел напротив, так что Джон позволил себе забыть о Мэри и приблизил изображение, пытаясь понять, кто был вторым. Это лицо ему было незнакомо. Лишь какое-то смутное ощущение, что он где-то мог видеть этого человека, не давало ему покоя. Джон покачал головой, возвращая Шерлоку телефон.  
  
– И кто это?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, так, как усмехался раньше, давно, годы назад, когда появлялось новое дело.  
  
– Это, мой дорогой Джон, Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен.   
  
Очевидно, это имя должно было быть ему знакомо, понял Джон, но все же так и не смог вспомнить откуда.   
  
– Владелец газет, – подсказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон кивнул, припоминая.  
  
– Да, – сказал он. – Тех, что я не читаю. И все же… что в нем такого важного?  
  
– Все! – воскликнул Шерлок. – Я наслышан о нем. У меня была когда-то парочка неудачных дел о шантаже.   
  
– Неудачных? – удивился Джон.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.   
  
– Трудно наказать преступника, когда ты точно знаешь, кто он, но при этом не можешь достать ни одной улики. Особенно, если твой собственный брат ставит тебе палки в колеса, а твой клиент кончает с собой раньше, чем ты успеваешь окончательно сдаться.   
  
Джон сочувственно кивнул, предполагая, что за всем этим кроется какая-то старая интересная история, но для нее сейчас явно не время, так что он не позволил себе отвлекаться.  
  
– Я все еще не понимаю…  
  
– Он шантажист, – снова подсказал Шерлок. – Которого мой дорогой брат покрывал. И которому оказывал поддержку. И который имеет какие-то дела… с ней.  
  
Джон снова растерянно заморгал.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, Майкрофт выпустил ее в качестве услуги старому другу?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
– У Майкрофта нет друзей. Он же политик. У него есть только те, кого использует он, и те, кто по мере своих сил пытается использовать его. А у него столько власти, что человек, нашедший на него рычаг давления, будет править Великобританией. И еще парой-тройкой стран. А Магнуссен любит власть, уж поверь мне. Он упивается ей. Посмотри на фото. Он явно рад от того, что она испугана.   
  
Вот тут уже Джон закатил глаза.   
  
– А я думал нельзя строить теории, не имея всех фактов. Разве не так ты мне всегда говорил? Это лишь один кадр. Кто знает, о чем они в действительности говорили?   
  
Шерлок согласно кивнул, признавая правоту Джона.   
  
– Да, именно поэтому Майкрофт и обещал прислать видео. Просто это займет немного времени. Такие вещи нельзя пересылать по сети.   
  
Джон резко повернулся и оглянулся на дверь. Шерлок удивленно замолчал.  
  
– Что такое? – наконец спросил он.  
  
Джон пожал плечами.   
  
– Честно говоря, я на секунду подумал, что, как только ты закончишь говорить, в дверь тут же войдет Антея с жестким диском или ноутбуком, словно в дешевом шпионском боевике или в дурацком фильме про вампиров.   
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
– Ну что вы, – послышалось вдруг из-за двери. – Мы никогда не входим, если нас не пригласить.  
  
Джон ошарашено замер. Шерлок рассмеялся громче. Джон закатил глаза и подошел к двери, приглашая помощницу Майкрофта внутрь. Та благодарно кивнула и перешагнула через порог, держа в руках сумку с ноутбуком. На груди ее поверх пиджака висел бейдж, сообщающий, что она не пациент, а лишь визитер.   
  
Вручив ноутбук Шерлоку, Антея вновь повернулась к Джону и спросила:   
  
– Как вы, Джон?  
  
Джон уже было хотел ответить, что в порядке, но Шерлок прервал его речь язвительным замечанием.   
  
– Передай моему брату, пожалуйста, что с тем же успехом можно было поручить заботы о состоянии здоровья Джона кучке пьяных медиков-первокурсников. Если это действительно лучшая частная клиника Европы, то странно, что столько политиков и знаменитостей все еще живы.   
  
– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – улыбнулась Антея и достала из кармана небольшую записную книжку.   
  
Джон растерянно посмотрел на гостью, пытаясь понять, что в ее образе его напрягло. Наконец до него дошло, что было не так.   
  
– А где же ваш телефон? – спросил он удивленно. Джон как-то привык, что этот гаджет был продолжением ее руки.  
  
Антея дописала все замечания Шерлока в книжку и повернулась к Джону.  
  
– Отобрали на входе, – произнесла она похоронным голосом и печально оглянулась на дверь.   
  
Шерлок с Джоном решили отпустить ее как можно скорее, пока ее печаль не превратилась в ярость.   
  
– Копия видео на диске, будьте так добры, уничтожьте ее после просмотра, – добавила Антея, попрощавшись, и поспешила к лифтам, вероятно, чтобы как можно быстрее вновь воссоединиться со своим телефоном.

***

  
– Майкрофт, чтоб его! – воскликнул Джон, когда видео закончилось. – «Я все уладил, не о чем беспокоиться, кольцо подбросили просто так!».  
  
Шерлок бы рассмеялся от этой пародии на его ненавистного братца (она была очень даже неплоха!), если бы не был так занят переосмыслением некоторых событий последних дней.  
  
– Почему он сразу не мог сказать правду? – вздохнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок приподнял брови.   
  
– Не хотел, чтобы мы волновались или влезли в это дело, – предположил он.  
  
– А почему сейчас сказал?   
  
Шерлок кинул Джону свой телефон. Джон поймал его и взглянул на экран.  
  
– Его заставили угрозами отлучения от секса, очевидно, – ответил Шерлок, пока Джон просматривал обеспокоенные сообщения от Грега, которые тот прислал Шерлоку несколько минут назад. – Чей-то брак, кажется, трещит по швам.  
  
Джон подавил желание отвесить Шерлоку легкий подзатыльник за этот злорадный тон и ограничился осуждающим взглядом. Шерлок стушевался и замолчал.   
  
– Извини, – тихо сказал он.  
  
– Перед Грегом потом извинишься, – хмыкнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок удержался от замечания, что Лестрейд и не слышал его комментария, и кивнул, соглашаясь. Джон отдал ему телефон и вернулся в свое кресло. Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
– Как бы то ни было, – в конце концов сказал он, – Выпустил «Мэри» Майкрофт явно не ради нее самой. Дело здесь вовсе не в «Мэри». Дело в нем. В Магнуссене. Как видишь, его мой брат боится куда сильнее, чем ее. Вернее, все даже проще. Ее он вообще не боится. Думаю, Майкрофту просто надоело постоянно продумывать каждый свой шаг с оглядкой на Магнуссена. А теперь у него в руках есть киллер, у которого на эту акулу тоже есть зуб…   
  
Джон с сомнением покачал головой.  
  
– Нет… Он же не… Ты всерьез полагаешь, что твой брат хочет воспользоваться ее «услугами» в личных целях? Он же… он же твой брат!  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул, поражаясь тому, как Джон до сих пор может верить в хорошее в людях с учетом того, что Майкрофт успел натворить за эти годы вообще и с ним лично в частности.   
  
– А как же полиция, спецслужбы? Другие политики и… Королева, в конце концов?! Не думаю, что им понравится такое самоуправство, – заметил Джон.  
  
Тут Шерлок наконец смог снова во весь голос рассмеяться.   
  
– Майкрофт буквально и есть глава правительства. Он не станет оглядываться на мнение полиции или других политиков. А что касается королевы… «О чем она не знает, то ей не повредит». Хотя… – Шерлок сделал вид, будто задумался. – Думаю, Майкрофт расскажет ей все за субботнем чаем. А, может, зная Майкрофта, он с ней уже все обсудил и получил ее одобрение. В конце концов Магнуссен в правительстве успел насолить не только ему одному.   
  
Джон взмахнул руками.  
  
– Нет-нет-нет, – произнес он. – Я готов поверить во что угодно, но только не в королеву, обсуждающую убийства за чаем! Нет!  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул. Ну, да, конечно. «За страну и королеву!», и как он только мог забыть.  
  
– А когда же еще это обсуждать? – не удержался от колкости он.   
  
Джон закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой.   
  
– Нет, можно я просто продолжу считать королеву милой бабушкой всего Соединенного Королевства? Эдакой миссис Хадсон государственного масштаба.   
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь.  
  
– Ты явно знаешь нашу домовладелицу недостаточно хорошо, Джон.


	42. 41.1

– Так, значит, – в конце концов вздохнул Джон, снова становясь серьезным, – Майкрофт хочет избавиться при помощи нее от старого врага. И как мы к этому относимся?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Честно говоря, – признался он, – мне было бы почти плевать на это, если бы он выбрал какого-то другого… исполнителя. Меня напрягает лишь, что она теперь на свободе.   
  
Джон только кивнул и встал с кресла, решив заварить чай. Шерлок удивленно повернулся к уходящему Джону.  
  
– И не будет никакого протеста? Никаких моральных терзаний? – решил уточнить он, не веря, что Джон действительно примет все так легко.  
  
Джон включил чайник. Достал кружки и насыпал в заварник нужное количество чая.  
  
– Нет, – наконец ответил Джон тихо. Он явно лгал. – Не знаю. Если не она, так Майкрофт найдет кого-то другого. Да и… если бы я решил осудить его… Разве это не было бы лицемерно?  
  
– Прости, что? – переспросил Шерлок.   
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
– Ну, знаешь. Таксист и пистолет в Темзе.   
  
Шерлок поднялся с кресла и подошел к Джону почти вплотную. Тот вздрогнул, почувствовав чужое дыхание на своем затылке. Шерлок обнял Джона со спины и уткнулся носом в его волосы.  
  
– Это не то же самое, – произнес он тихо. – Ты пытался спасти меня. Майкрофт же… пытается спасти себя, решив подвергнуть наши жизни опасности.   
  
Джон вздрогнул, наконец услышав то, что красной нитью проходило через весь их разговор.   
  
– В насколько большой мы опасности? – наконец решил спросить он, выпутавшись из объятий, чтобы залить заварку водой.  
  
Шерлок сделал шаг назад.  
  
– Мы в другой стране в непроходимой глуши. И никто, кроме Майкрофта и его людей, не знает, что мы здесь. Так что  _моя_  жизнь практически вне опасности.  
  
Джон сглотнул, внезапно понимая, почему Шерлок сделал акцент именно на этом слове. Он нервно улыбнулся и покачал головой, пытаясь сделать вид, что не понял намека. Шерлок дождался, когда Джон выпустит из рук горячий чайник, и вновь прижался спиной к его груди, обнимая и губами легко касаясь его волос. Они так и стояли, пока все листья в прозрачном заварочном чайничке наконец не опустились на дно.   
  
– Ты расскажешь, что он имел в виду? Тогда, на видео, – прошептал Шерлок. Джон покачал головой, ничего не ответив.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
– Это не важно, – наконец ответил Джон. – Я в порядке. Или буду в порядке очень скоро.   
  
Шерлок снова отстранился, оскорбленный, что Джон все же решил солгать. Они же смотрели запись вместе! Неужели Джон действительно считал, что Шерлок оставит речь Магнуссена без внимания?! Отбросит пугающие слова, как неважные, несущественные?   
  
«…а какой смысл шантажировать умирающего, и что важнее, как шантажировать кого-то умирающим?» – вспомнил Шерлок снова, с трудом подавив дрожь. Он очень сомневался, что Магнуссен сказал все это просто так. Шерлок снова вздохнул, надеясь, что это заставит Джона передумать. Он уже хотел припомнить Джону его собственные слова о том, как важно обсуждать все друг с другом, но Джон улыбнулся и протянул ему кружку с чаем.   
  
Правой рукой.   
  
Поврежденной.   
  
И Шерлок наконец понял.  
  
Он отстранился еще на шаг назад и прижался спиной к стене. Джон удивленно отставил кружку на стол и подошел к Шерлоку.   
  
– Все в порядке?   
  
Шерлок рассмеялся. Но это был не тот смех, с которым они обсуждали миссис Хадсон и королеву, а тот, которым Шерлок приветствовал новость о том, что Мэри на свободе.  
  
– Сколько обезболивающего тебе сегодня вкололи, когда ты был на осмотре? – спросил он просто.  
  
Джон отвел глаза.   
  
– Достаточно, чтобы голова перестала болеть, – произнес он.   
  
Шерлок провел рукой по волосам.  
  
– И это ты называешь «в порядке», да? – прошептал он.   
  
Джон нехотя кивнул. Да, такое состояние теперь считалось для него если и не хорошим, то хотя бы приемлемым. Шерлок прикусил губу, не сводя взволнованного взгляда с Джона.   
  
– Ты не собирался мне говорить, да? Насколько все действительно серьезно?  
  
Джон все-таки взял одну из кружек в руки и сделал пару глотков, виртуозно уходя от ответа.  
  
– Насколько? – повторил Шерлок.   
  
Джон сделал еще глоток.  
  
– Ты видел уже пару раз, – ответил Джон, когда Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы попытаться спросить его в третий раз. – Настолько и будет. Резкая головная боль, может, кровь из носа, потеря сознания. Если ничего непредвиденного не случится, то я с этим справлюсь. Мы справимся.  
  
– Непредвиденного? – хрипло переспросил Шерлок.  
  
Джон сделал еще глоток и, пожав плечами, кивнул.  
  
– Все будет хорошо, – повторил он в конце концов. – И, боже мой, сколько мы уже сидим в четырех стенах. Здесь есть какое-нибудь место для прогулок внутри клиники или хоть какие-нибудь развлечения?  
  
Шерлок подавил желание закатить глаза от того, как поразительно неумело Джон переводил тему, и кивнул, решив, что Джону не помешает немного положительных эмоций и приятных мгновений.

***

  
– Так чем все же тут можно заняться? – спросил Джон, натянув кофту поверх рубашки.  
  
Шерлок постарался вспомнить, чем он сам занимался, когда оказывался здесь. На ум приходило не так много мест, все же большую часть времени ему приходилось проводить в палате. Хотя и в библиотеку он иногда выбирался. Был еще небольшой зимний сад, но, если честно, сидеть там в одиночестве было не очень интересно. «Может, вдвоем будет и веселее?» – предположил он.  
  
– Ну, идеи есть? – повторил Джон.  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, кивнул и распахнул дверь палаты.

***

  
С тех пор как Шерлок спускался сюда в последний раз, сад практически не изменился. Все та же зелень повсюду, те же кресла в чудесной беседке по центру и тот же фонтанчик, игриво журчащий в своем уголке. Разве что цветов стало побольше. Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. В этой оранжерее все же было очень приятно.   
  
Джон с любопытством оглядел все вокруг.   
  
– Красиво, – наконец признал он. – Но… что нам здесь делать?  
  
Шерлок замер, понимая, что, кроме сидения в креслах да разглядывания цветов, делать здесь по сути было нечего. Он растерянно почесал затылок. Джон обошел небольшой круглый столик и вдруг зачем–то присел на корточки.   
  
– О, смотри, – воскликнул он. – Тут есть настольные игры!

***

  
Следующие три часа превратились во что-то среднее между веселым времяпровождением и кромешным адом. Сначала они не могли решить, во что именно будут играть. Шерлок склонялся то к шахматам, то к «Операции», а Джон упорно требовал дженгу или хотя бы карточных игр. В конце концов определиться с тем, кто будет первым предлагать игру, пришлось при помощи игры в шашки. При этом Шерлок потребовал играть по правилам «международных» шашек, потому что «английская версия себя изжила». Они бы поспорили и на этот счет, но Джон все же заставил себя заткнуться и кивнуть, чтобы наконец начать играть хоть во что-то. Но Джон все же не удержался от последнего замечания:  
  
– А какая разница-то? Ну, подумаешь, нельзя «не-дамкам» рубить назад, и что?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза и пустился в объяснения, почему и как это повлияло на выбор стратегии игроков.  
  
– …и вот почему я точно смогу хотя бы свести игру к ничьей, если мы продолжим придерживаться устаревших «английских правил», – закончил он свою десятиминутную речь. Джон ошарашено захлопнул рот и кивнул. А что же еще ему оставалось делать?  
  
Впрочем, «международные правила» Джону никак не помогли избежать проигрыша в четырех из пяти игр. После пятой он наконец сдался и вздохнул.  
  
– Что ж. Ты победил меня, Шерлок, – признал он свое поражение. – Можешь выбрать следующую игру.   
  
Шерлок довольно усмехнулся, убрал шашки со стола и начал расставлять на доске шахматные фигуры. Джон печально закатил глаза, понимая, что и следующие пять игр он проиграет в самом ближайшем будущем. Заметив его печальное выражение лица, Шерлок сжалился и решил немного поддаться Джону, выбрав себе фигуры черного цвета и убрав обе ладьи с доски. А затем, чуть помедлив, снял с доски и ферзя тоже. Джон только рассмеялся.  
  
– Может, ты тогда сразу и короля уберешь? Ну, просто чтобы уравнять шансы.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся и вернул королеву на место. Через пятнадцать минут проиграв, Джон хмыкнул, снова расставляя фигуры на доске, уже предчувствуя скорый проигрыш…   
  
А вот в «Операции» Джону не было равных. Когда у Шерлока в третий раз дернулась рука и нос «пациента» загорелся красным, Джон рассмеялся, довольный собой: его пациенты так себя никогда не вели.  
  
– Да как ты это делаешь?! – воскликнул Шерлок, наблюдая за очередной идеальной «операцией».  
  
Джон пожал плечами:  
  
– Просто я чертовски хороший хирург, – ответил он, улыбаясь.  
  
Шерлок сложил руки на груди и, чуть надувшись, ответил:  
  
– Давай уж лучше в карты тогда.   
  
Джон усмехнулся, перетасовал колоду и начал раздавать на двоих.

***

  
Разумеется, в конце концов игры им наскучили. Шерлоку надоело поддаваться, а Джону надоело проигрывать, зная, что Шерлок при этом еще и поддавался. Отложив карты, Джон устало потер пальцами висок. Боль, ушедшая благодаря огромному количеству лекарств, практически не ощущалась, но Джон знал, что это ненадолго. Он с некоторой тоской оглядел пейзаж за окнами зимнего сада. Выйти на улицу хотелось со страшной силой. Джон вздохнул и чуть потянулся, вставая со своего места.   
  
– Может, выглянем на улицу ненадолго? Недалеко, просто во внутренний двор?  
  
Шерлок не ответил, уверенный в том, что никто из врачей это бы не одобрил. Когда Джон снова потер висок, сам того не замечая, Шерлок окончательно решил, что на улицу выходить все же не стоит. Он взглянул на часы. Честно говоря, уже скоро должно было начать темнеть. И Шерлок ухватился за эту причину отказа, как за спасительную нить.   
  
– Может, просто поужинаем и посмотрим кино? – предложил он, в конце концов убедив Джона остаться в здании.  
  
Джон кивнул и быстро вытер белым бумажным платком внезапно пошедшую из носа кровь, тут же понадеявшись, что Шерлок не станет совсем уж остро на это реагировать. К счастью, Шерлок не стал паниковать, а просто обеспокоенно чертыхнулся и поднялся со своего места, чтобы помочь.  
  
– Я в порядке, – пробубнил в носовой платок Джон.   
  
Шерлок только хмыкнул и, усадив Джона обратно в плетеное кресло, нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры.


End file.
